The Camping Trip
by AtlantaG1912
Summary: What was meant to be a fun birthday camping trip turned into heartbreak and tragedy. When the teens from Summer Bay decided to go camping, no one expected the trip to take a turn for the worst. Will anyone find them before its to late? Rated T but in later chapters will have a rating of M due to tragedy part of the story!
1. Chapter 0

**_Hello, first I just want to let everyone know this is my first piece of fanfiction ever. I will read every review and I will reply either in a personal message or before/after the next chapter I upload after a review._**

This chapter is all about introducing the characters to my piece of fanfiction, some of the characters will be from past years on the show and in some cases I've changed the ages of some characters so they would fit in with the story.

Kyle Braxton – 16 (but turns 17 during the story)

Casey Braxton – 17

Phoebe Nicholson – 17

Evelyn MacGuire – 16

Oscar MacGuire – 16

Matt Page – 17

Sasha Bezmel – 17

Xavier Austin – 16

April Scott – 16

Josh Barrett – 17

Aden Jefferies – 17

Belle Taylor - 16

Tamara Kingsley – 17

Maddy Osborne - 17

I will be adding more characters throughout the story, some will be original characters pulled from my own imagination and other characters will be from the show. The only reason they wont be listed here as they won't be the main characters whereas the ones listed are.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello, the author here, this is the first ever chapter I'm writing for a piece of fanfiction so you please don't be mean, as I write more the chapters will get better I promise/hope, but for now here's the first chapter. Also if the writing turns to italics that's the characters speaking to themselves in their mind type of thing if you catch my drift. Also the reason I'm writing this fanfiction is due to the fact there isn't many of Kyle Braxton and if you are fan of that character like me I guess you also find it annoying that he isn't always featured in Braxton fanfics, so therefore this fanfiction is for people who like Home and Away but also want more Kyle centered fanfics._**

* * *

 _I can't believe Brax actually agreed to this trip! I mean since they found me 2 years ago in Melbourne (when Brax and Heath tracked me down to help out Casey), Brax has always liked us celebrating birthdays as a family with a BBQ in the backyard. Someone must have said something to make him change his mind but who? It must have been Ricky, she practically has Brax tied round her finger considering me and Casey both asked him repeatedly and he said no every single time. I think I might ask her for tips on how to get Brax to agree to stuff, for example a new guitar._

"Kyle, get in here!" came the voice from the living room, immediately breaking his chain of thought as to what caused this sudden change around with Brax. Kyle got up from his bed, where he had been writing a new song for his girlfriend Phoebe, and followed the voice of his older brother by 2 months.

As soon as Kyle entered the living room, Casey started talking "Kyle, my friend, we have important birthday plans to sort out. As you know Brax would kills us if we didn't plan out this camping trip properly before we left and I know you know that Brax would change his mind given half the chance."

"God Sake, Case! I don't think Brax is going to change his mind now, considering he pretty much has Ricky pulling his string every time he won't let us go and have fun with our mates" Kyle replied

"You think that's why he's changed his mind? You're probably right as usual." Pulling a face while he said it "However, I don't want to give him the chance either, so grab your stuff we're meeting the others at the diner to sort out where we are going to be setting up camp and what we need to take and how we are all getting there in the first place" Casey said in an older brother order type way.

"You're right, I don't want to give him the chance either" Kyle said in agreement.

With that Kyle went back to his room and unplugged his phone and and grabbed his keys. Walking back into the living room he thought to himself _this is going to be the best birthday I've had since my mam died._

* * *

 ** _Sorry this was a short chapter but like I said I promise it will get better I will try and update at least once a week but if I have time I will be uploading more chapters. I haven't decided how long its going to be yet as it all depends on how I feel the story is going._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hello, author here, I just want to say thank you to both_** ** _Fanfiction.79_** ** _and_** ** _Gzimmer3_** ** _for there lovely reviews. If you have any suggestions on how to improve my work please let me know as I'm still getting used to this whole writing fanfics stuff. I also apologise if I make any spelling errors this usually due to how fast I type but I always try to change them once I've noticed them. Anyway enough of me here's the next chapter._**

From behind the bushes a mysterious guy watched, as Casey and Kyle walked away from 'Braxton Manor' (as their neighbour John Palmer calls it) talking and carrying on like they had no care in the world. Suddenly a phone rang...

"What?" said the mysterious guy down the phone. "Yes I've just seen him I tell you something he looks like his mother; you know before you killed her for wanting to turn you into the old bill. Don't worry I won't let him see me and I won't do anything to him. Talk to you later!" with that the line went dead and the mystery guy walked away making sure not to be seen.

"Come on Casey! You were the one who said we had to hurry up and get to the diner and now you're the one who's taking forever." Kyle said to Casey who was currently kneeling on the concrete pavement.

"I know I did but I am allowed to tie my shoelace you know otherwise I would trip over it and injury myself like I always do and also I don't fancy another lecture from Brax like last time when I feel over while playing football with Darcy." Casey replied instantly

"Oh I remember, Brax and Ricky had told you repeatedly to tie them and you didn't listen, so in all fairness that lecture was actually justified and it was funny how when you fell over one of your shoes went flying knocking Brax's beer out of his hand." Laughed Kyle as he remembered what happened only 4 days before had.

"Did you see his face when his beer went all over him I thought he was going to ground me there and then but he didn't thankfully." Casey told Kyle while trying not to imagine what Brax would say right this minute if he saw him.

Eventually after what seemed like forever the two brothers took off again, blissfully unaware that they were still being followed.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the diner which was already getting full but their friends were already there and sat at the back of the diner with what looked like notepads and pens.

"You're late!" Tamara practically shouted as the two boys got closer to the table.

Sasha stated in agreement "Why is it you two always seem to be late when we all arrange to meet up I mean everyone else seems to get here on time? Even Josh and he lives with you two."

"Sorry Sash." the two boys replied in unison as they dragged to empty chairs over to join the rest of them. Casey followed with "It was Kyle's fault he was in his room writing music again and didn't here me shouting for like 5 minutes."

"Ehh… I'm not the one who had to keep stopping because they can't seem to keep their shoelaces tied now am I?" Kyle stated with a slight angry tone.

"Ok guys lets keep this civil yeah?" the two boys nodded in agreement as Oscar piped up thinking it was for the best as they don't need a fight breaking out while they were trying to plan Kyle's birthday celebrations. "Right before you two got here, we all thought that we should just go camping in the usual spot on the other side of the National Park that way we still in the bush essentially but we would also be close enough to Nelson's Noose that way we could all still going to the beach and have a bonfire if we wanted and of course you guys can go surfing."

"But not Xavier." Which came from a voice at the far end of the table.

"Why not I'm a great surfer!" Xavier questioned his girlfriend April.

April quickly answered which had everyone nodding "Well considering the last time you went surfing at Nelson's Noose you and the rest of the guys didn't' listen when we said there was a storm brewing, and you ended up being taken to hospital due to getting knocked off your board and ingesting water. Which by the way is bad for you."

"Yeah mate, I don't exactly fancy dragging your unconscious body out the water again!" Casey decided to say.

Knowing that they were all just going to agree with April on this occasion Xavier decided to let her win the battle. "Ok! Fine! You win I promise while we are there I won't going surfing as I don't fancy a lecture from John what with his upcoming nuptials to Marilyn and with Jett being a pain as per."

Once they had got that out the way, they managed to make a decent plan which of course included a birthday cake for Kyle which they ordered from the diner as they all loved the triple chocolate mud cake and every birthday had to have that particular cake. Once that was done they all split up and left the diner with the plan of going and getting everything ready so that they could leave for the National Park at 9am the next morning.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, the author here, I just want to say thank you to Suzza100 for the kind review. I was also asked in a personal message about whether Kyle still kidnapped Casey what with him only be 14 years old when it could have happened so I just wanted to let you know that it was** **Danny that kidnapped Casey not Kyle and the reason they needed is help was because Kyle seemed to know Danny better than the rest of his brothers so they were hoping he knew why he did it because I still have Casey killing Danny even though he would be 14 but anyone can kill no matter how old they are. The only reason he killed Danny is because it was in self defence. Now that's out the way here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" came a voice from the flat as soon as Casey and Kyle stepped over the threshold of the house they share with Andy and Josh (who was spending the night at Evie's so they could pick the cake up on the way to National Park.)

"Well I'm waiting for answer!" Brax said angrily

Hearing the shouting, Ricky walked in to the house "Come on Brax! They are both old enough to come home when they feel like it and by the looks of it they have been shopping."

"Well technically they aren't Kyle's not 17 yet so he still need to tell me where he is going and where he has been. So I'll ask again, where the hell have you been?" Brax said turning from Ricky back to his younger brothers.

Quickly responding Kyle explained "We were at the diner with the others making plans for the camping trip and then we went shopping to get supplies like food and stuff."

"See they were sorting out the camping trip, which by the way I don't need to remind you that you agreed to this." Ricky reminded him

"Fine but I need to know the details so I know where you are, that way anything happens we can come and get you all." Brax said caringly

Just as Casey went to reply to Brax there was a noise like something had been broken outside. Walking outside Brax saw a plant pot that normally resided on the table now lying in pieces on the floor.

"It must have been the wind." Ricky stated

Brax turning back around "You're right. Anyway you two back inside, I want you to tell me every part of that plan you've all made for the camping trip, before you go to bed."

After telling Brax and Ricky the plans, Casey and Kyle headed to the rooms where all they could think about before their heads hit the pillows.

 **30 minutes earlier…**

The mystery guy who had been following Casey and Kyle all day, pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his boss. "Hey boss, it's Ray. No boss the reason I'm calling is to let you know there's a window of opportunity coming up. Well if you let me finish! It turns the kid is going camping with his mates and what I can only assume is his brother. They are living tomorrow at 9am for the National Park and staying close to somewhere called Nelson's Noose. Do you know it boss? Cool well I'll keep following them and I'll let you know what happens and see you in a couple of days' boss."

Deciding to get closer to see what his new favourite reality show was up too, he could here someone shouting and what sounded like a woman telling him to calm down. Not watching what he was doing he accidently knocked a plant pot of the table, quickly realising they might have heard the pot, he turned and ran to hide in the bushes which he had been hid in only a couple ours before.

Realising it was pointless going back now, Ray headed for his car making sure that he would be at the Surf Club ready and waiting to follow Kyle.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hello the author here, I was only going to upload one chapter today but as I've had nothing to do I thought I would let my creative juices flow and write some more. This is the next chapter in The Camping Trip._**

* * *

The smell of chocolate chip pancakes creped its way through the share house like a cat looks for it's next meal, the aroma was that strong that as soon as it drifted in from the gap in Kyle's bedroom door and made it way to his nostrils, he was already licking his lips.

Rolling over to check the time Kyle quickly remembered that today was not only the day of the camping trip which he couldn't wait for but it was also the day he turned 17. _Hopefully Brax might give me a bit more freedom now that I'm 17 although he's still the same with Casey. Oh well beggars can't be choosers I suppose; I should just be lucky he's letting us both go considering last night I felt like he was going to ground us being late._

Walking into the kitchen, a slight grin (which was hardly ever seen) swept across Kyle's face. There on the table was a breakfast fit for a king.

"Happy Birthday mate!" following the voice his eyes located the person it came from. "Heath said to say that he was sorry he was missing your birthday but Darcy was going away with her new friend's family for a couple a day and that they'd rather stay in the city where they can be contacted easier if something happened. However, he did make a point to say that they would defo come and visit before the school holidays are over." Relaying the message from the second oldest Braxton, Ricky walked over to Kyle and give him a massive bear hug.

Replying once he had stopped being squished "That's ok, Rick it would have been a wasted trip anyway what with the camping trip and stuff."

"I smell pancakes!" Casey exclaimed as he wandered into the living room rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You can wait Case! As you know its tradition for the person whose birthday it is to get first helpings." The oldest Braxton reminded him "Don't look at me like that Casey you know the rules and I expect you to respect them."

"Fine but I get some after Kyle as we have a long day ahead of us full of driving so we need lots of energy so we make sure to pay attention to the road." Casey stated quickly as he took a seat at the table "Oh by the way, happy birthday brother from another mother."

Moving closer to the table and taking the chair beside Casey, Kyle replied "Cheers Case and he's actually right for once Brax we need lots of energy today so that we can have our wits about us, therefore I think that means we are going to be needing a lot more pancakes to help with the extra energy."

With that Brax produced more pancakes which Kyle and Casey somehow managed to demolish two plate fulls of the chocolate chip pancakes which they both agreed would help them to stay more alert but also tasty.

After they had all finished eating, Brax and Ricky give Kyle his birthday presents. The first present he opened was some new sheet music as he was running out and they felt like if they didn't buy him anymore before he got paid, he would start using anything in the house that he was able to write on and they didn't fancy running out of toilet paper and tissues because Kyle had used them all. The second present was a new software for his laptop that allowed Kyle to edit his songs, so if he need to add in a beat he wouldn't need to steal the cooking utensils to do it. The final present was something which they both knew he needed the most as his other one was starting to head in the direction of retirement.

"Thank you so much guys, I've been wanting a new guitar for ages as my old one is literally hanging on by it's string." Kyle said with glowing smile.

Brax could see that this present meant the world to Kyle "The guy in the shop said its just like your old one but like you said not falling apart and we both knew that the other one would last another 4 months till Christmas so we thought we would get it now."

"Well thank you guys this is the best present I've had since one of my foster families got me the old one. Is it ok if I take it on the camping trip with me as I was going to take my old ones so we could all sing songs around the campfire?" Kyle questioned with a look of hope.

"Yeah, you can take just promise me you won't break it or lose it." Brax replied seeing how happy his brother was.

 _I'm so happy Kyle loves the guitar he really deserved it what with his exceptional grades at school and how hard he has worked at the restaurant and since he's been here there hasn't been any trouble except for the occasional fight which I feel like Casey and some of the other kids at the school drag him into. Also I'm pleased that he now trusts us enough to tell his bits about his life before he came to the bay, like how he got his first ever guitar through one his fosters families. Even though it was a bit it feels like a start to him opening up now I mean he's been with us for three years and I know we aren't the easiest family to trust but I feel like I still hardly know him…_

Brax was pulled from his moment of thinking by Ricky who wanted his help to clear the table and get rid of the wrapping paper which in Kyle's haste to open his presents had just been flung in any direction to reveal the stuff underneath.

While they were tidying up, Casey and Kyle headed to their rooms to get have a shower and get dressed before they finished the packing they had started last night, once that was done they loaded the car and headed back in the house to say goodbye and to meet the others at the Surf Club, still completely unaware of the danger that was about to unfold.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hello the author here, I just want to say thank you for all the kind reviews so far. I was asked by_** ** _fanficforyou_** ** _if there was a reason why I had Kyle younger than Casey by 2 months and the reason behind this is because I wanted them to kind of grow up together so that they knew they could always can on each to help if a problem arose I got the idea for that when Casey was the on to find him after the intruder hired by Phoebe's dad pushed him and caused him to hit his head. When Casey found him I felt like their relationship became stronger. Which is another reason why he is the age that he is because I wanted them to have stronger relationship. Also I thought it would be cool to explore Kyle at an age were he was still at school. Just to let people know I thought that I would do the next couple of chapters on the rest of the character getting ready and leaving to meet up at the Surf Club as I want to try and make this story longer otherwise it would be over to quickly and I'm really enjoying myself writing it. Now enough of me here's the next instalment in The Camping Trip._**

* * *

While Kyle and Casey were stuffing their faces and getting ready to leave, the others were rushing around trying to finish their own packing.

"Get out the bathroom Evelyn! I need to get have a shower and finish getting ready. That's if you and Josh have left me any hot water?" Oscar shouted while banging on the bathroom door trying to get Evie to hurry up.

 _Why is it always me that ends up getting in the bathroom last? Do they think I like cold showers? Cause I don't, I hate them! At the rate she's going I'm not going to be ready in time but saying that Casey and Kyle are always late so I would probably still get there before them. Hopefully._

Walking on to the porch he spotted Josh wrapping something up. "Kyle's birthday present by any chance?" Oscar asked as he sat down.

"What give it away? Evie said she was going to do once she had been in the shower but at the rate she's going this morning, I thought for safety precautions I would do it," Josh replied once he had managed to get the piece of sticky tape which had decided to wrap itself around one of his fingers like a snake wrapping itself around a tree trunk. "By the way, I don't think you're getting a hot shower this morning mate."

Oscar said in agreement "I don't think so either. I swear she does this on purpose just to wind me up."

"Probably mate but hey what are siblings for if they aren't on this to Earth to wind us up every chance they get?" Josh said just as the shower sounded like it had been turned off.

Deciding to go and see if that definitely was his twin getting out the shower eventually he said bye to Josh. As he was walking into the house he spotted Evie.

"So you got out the shower eventually then?" Oscar asked his twin sister.

Replying Evie said "Yes and I don't know why you're complaining its not like I was in there all day." Noticing that Oscar was about to ask about the temperate of the water "Don't worry I made sure I actually left you some hot water this time, as I don't fancy you complaining for the rest of the day especially with us having a three to four hour drive ahead of us."

Oscar noticing that she was trying to wind him up calmly said thank you and walked past her to get his stuff from his room and headed into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower he realised Evie was being truthful when she said that she'd left some hot water.

"Do you have to try and wind up him up every morning?" came the voice of her older sister Denny.

"Aww come on Den. He loves it really and besides its like totally allowed as I'm older than him by a couple of seconds." Evie told her before walking on to the porch to rescue Josh whose fingers were once again stuck together with sellotape.

Following her younger sister out of the door "No he doesn't love it Evie and we all keep telling you but you don't seem to listen. Also you don't need to remind us that you're older by a couple of seconds. SO promise me you will stop. Oh morning Josh."

"Morning." Josh replied

Telling Denny what she wanted to hear, Evie replied with "Ok Den. I promise I will stop winding him up."

"Good. Right I'm going now as I promised Mr Stewart that I would open the bait shop this morning as we have a delivering due in an hour. Enjoy the trip, tell the others I said hi and tell Kyle that I hope he has a great birthday. Also be careful please." Denny told her little sister and Josh.

After shouting by to Oscar who was already out the shower, Denny headed towards her car and headed to work praying that the twins would be ok.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Evie said as she wandered back into the house to get he stuff to put in the car.

Oscar quickly replied while trying not to drop what he was carrying "I enjoying the first hot shower I've had in months." Trying to wind her up "Finished unsticking your boyfriend again?"

"Shut up!" from behind him as Evie came out of her room with her stuff.

After making sure everything was locked up the twins joined Josh in the car and headed for the diner to pick up the cake then onto the Surf Club to meet up with the others.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hello the author here, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but that's because I've been busy as the football season has kicked of which means I'm back at work. Also the other reason was a couple of days ago I got two awful reviews and I know your meant to take every review as away of helping you improve but these two particular were horrid and I actually mean horrid. One of the said that this fanfiction wasn't a fanfic at all it was just a paragraph and that it was a piece of S*** and that I should just quit while I was ahead. Now this person commented on what I class as_** ** _chapter 0 – Introduction to the Characters_** ** _so therefore they actually didn't read anything past that so I kind of think that what they said was unfair and unjustified as how can they say its bad when that's all they actually read. Anyway I still have nice comments from people telling me they like my story and they are the reason that I am continuing this story as away of saying thank you for the lovely comments so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Over at Irene's house the teens were waking up to the usual hustle and bustle that happens every morning.

"Are you kids sure that you have everything because I don't want to find that when you're gone that you have all left something behind." Irene quickly said while trying to make breakfast.

First to respond Belle said "Don't worry Irene. When have we ever left something behind? I mean we've been camping enough times to know that we can't leave anything as its all important."

"She's right Irene, we never leave anything and if we have, we replace it by going to a shop on the way to the National Park." Aden added as he walked out of Belle's bedroom.

Replying to the teen who in the past was nicknamed 'troublemaker' "Where have you come from? Actually don't answer that I think I know where and I really would wish that you'd stop entering the house that was as we have two doors leading into the house you know? Also I know you all pop to the local shops around the National Park if you forget anything but I like making sure you are all prepared and I'm pretty sure Roman checked everything this morning and reminded you of the dangers"

"Well Irene I tend to prefer coming through the window as I can't disturb anyone if I decide to surprise my beautiful girlfriend." Aden told Irene.

"Ew! No offence mate but that it truly gross." Came a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Matt Page! It just proves how much Aden loves Belle whereas you never surprise me like he does." Shouted Sasha from her bedroom door way as she quickly wander down the hall, stopping at the the top of the stairs.

Realise he better say something otherwise she would be angry for the rest of the day "Aww babe, come on you know I love you. Also I do surprise you but I can't exactly climb through your bedroom window like lover boy over here."

"Why not? I do have a window."

"Why not? Seriously, why not?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Well Sash your bedroom is on the top floor over the house and I would probably die trying to get to it. That's why not." Matt quickly replied.

Irene thought that now seemed the right time to interrupt with breakfast before a fight started. Everyone in the house suddenly stopped what they were doing and gathered round the dining room table stuffing their faces while talking about the trip and what they had bought Kyle.

Belle told them that she had bought Kyle a signed CD by has favourite band, Simple Plan. While Aden had got him tickets to see that very band as they both like that band and it was how their friendship actually started as Aden had heard Kyle playing one of there songs on his guitar at Stewarts point (which is where he went everything morning for his run).

"Well I guess you two went shopping together for Kyle's presents" Matt butted in.

"Actually I got the tickets a couple of months ago and decided to wait before I told Kyle. It was Belle that needed the help so I told her he liked the band and she could get something to do with them. And besides what did you to get him?" Aden quickly asked.

"Well I got Kyle a skateboard, he tried mine a couple of ago and he was actually pretty good, so I thought I'd get him one," Matt told everyone sat at the table "What about you Sasha? What did you get Kyle for his birthday?"

After taking her glass and plate into the kitchen and sticking them in the dishwasher Sasha walked back in "Well I didn't know what to get Kyle. Which for me as the three of you know is unusual as I always know what to get people, so I want to someone who I hoped Kyle had let slip as to what he wanted."

"Who?"

"Well if you wait Matt, I'll tell you."

"I bet it was phoebe as she's, 1) Know Kyle the longest and 2) seems to be great when it come to buying presents for people."

"No, surprisingly Belle that's not who I asked for the help, it was actually Ricky."

"Ricky!" All three of then said together and Irene as she wandered back in from outside where she was watering her plants.

"Yes, Ricky! Even though all Kyle had let slip was a guitar which Brax and Ricky had already bought. She did give me one idea, which was a photo album as she felt like Kyle still didn't think that after all these years of him living here in the bay, he saw us all as friends."

Belle obviously surprised by what she had just heard "Are you being serious right now? How Kyle think that we aren't his friends? I mean it feels like we have known him forever, he's one of us, one of the gang."

"Well that's exactly what I said but she was serious. She said that from what she heard from Phoebe is that Kyle didn't have a great childhood after his mum died, he had apparently gone into foster care until his dad found him after he got of jail when Kyle had just turned 14," Sasha replied while they all listened in content "Ricky kind of assumed that he never really had the chance to make friends before been shoved to the next foster family and that Phoebe thought that he was bullied growing up as she felt like the kids in Kyle's old schools were mean to anyone who was in the foster system. So she suggested I do a photo album with us all in from over the past couple of years showing Kyle that he does have friends and that we love him dearly."

"That's tough poor Kyle. I didn't know he was in foster care." Irene shouted from the kitchen.

"None of did now that I come to think about it. I think we should use this trip as away to find out more about Kyle. Do you agree?" Belle asked everyone who nodded their heads in agreement "Right now that's sorted, I think we should start making tracks if we are to meet the others at 9."

With that the four teens said goodbye to Irene picked up their remaining things that hadn't been packed in the car yesterday and left for the Surf Club.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hello, the author here, firstly I want to apologise for this late update as I've been super busy with work and enrolling for my next year of uni so I haven't had the chance to write anything or upload anything till now, so due to this I'm going to upload a couple of chapters today to make up for it. Secondly I want to thank_** ** _FrankElza_** ** _for the lovely reviews on pretty much every chapter. Anyway here's the next chapter with three more of the characters getting ready for the camping trip._**

* * *

"Morning girls." Roo said to the three girls who were just waking from their slumber.

"Morning Roo." The three of them replied at the same time.

"Breakfast is on the table, now my dad isn't feeling well so can you all be quiet which I know for teenage girls is hard to do especially with you going camping with your friends but try please."

The first to respond to the news of Mr Stewart not felling well, Maddy asked "What's wrong with him Roo? It isn't serious is it?"

Thinking it was best to reply quickly as she could see the worry in the girl she felt was her own daughter, "No sweetheart. My dad is fine he just has a common everyday cold which will clear it with some rest and chicken soup," Roo continued "So don't worry and just enjoy this trip away. Now this is from me and dad for Kyle. Its just a card but we just wanted to say happy birthday to him."

"Aww Roo, he wouldn't have wanted you to spend your money on card for him." Phoebe told her "Kyle would have been grateful if you just said happy birthday to him in person. Which is the reason I feel in love with him in the first place."

"Really? I thought you said the reason you feel in love with his was due to his amazing voice and guitar playing skills." Tamara replied to the rebel she had learned to love like a sister.

Agreeing with Tamara, Maddy said "Yeah Pheebs, I remember you saying that and pretty sure if we called the others they'd agree."

"Ok maybe there is two reasons I fell in love with that boy. Happy!" Phoebe replied to her friends.

Laughing as she closed the door and walked away Roo thought back to her first boyfriend (who was also her daughter Martha's dad) and how she fell in love with him due to his bad boy nature and wondered what the real reason was for Phoebe falling in love with Kyle.

"What are you doing?" Maddy asked Phoebe while Tamara was in the bathroom.

Without looking at her friend "I'm texting Kyle to say happy birthday."

"I know that's cute and everything but your going to be seeing him in about two hours. You could have waited you know." Maddy said as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"Please telling me she isn't texting Kyle a happy birthday?" Tamara said as she walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Why is everyone ganging up me this morning. Is it pick on Phoebe day or something?" Phoebe said with a kind of joking tone to her reply "Besides its always tradition, that I text him before I see him. Anyway now that we are all looking our usual beautiful selves can we please go downstairs and eat now cause I'm starving?"

With that Phoebe turned around and walked out of the room quietly, following her the other two laughed, picked up their stuff and walked out of the bedroom and followed in the direction of their friend.

"I do hope Mr Stewart is going to be ok."

Trying to reassure her friend Tamara replied "He will be fine Mads, you heard Roo he just has a common everyday cold which by the way he probably got from fishing. So don't worry and just think about the fun we are about to have."

Jumping in to the conversation, Phoebe also told Maddy "She's right you know? He goes fishing in all weather and the cold bug has managed to eventually catch up to him. So don't worry and like Tamara said just think about the fun we can have by playing pranks on the guys as I'm sure the other girls will be down for that."

"You know what you're right those boys need to have some pranks pulled on them after the amount of pranks they've played on us over the last couple of years. This is our time to get them back." Maddy joined in.

The girls carried on with their breakfast while continuing to come up with the best prank every to get back at the guys when Tamara's phone suddenly rang.

"Morning Casey. I'm fine and I'm assuming from the way you sound that you've just woken up, lazy bones. Yes you are and you know it. Did you tell Brax everything about the plan last night. That's alright then so what did you get Kyle for his birthday. What do you mean you didn't get him anything? Casey you got paid the other day as you told me when I went to meet you for lunch that while I was at work you were going to go shopping. Oh so you did go shopping, then why didn't you get him anything?" Tamara shouted down the phone.

Taking this as the best time to start packing up the car, Maddy and Phoebe cleared the table and put the rest of the food in the fridge and grabbed their stuff and walked out of the house agreeing that the phone call was going to end with another shouting match.

Not noticing what the other two girls were doing, Tamara continued her conversation with her boyfriend "Let me get this straight you had gone to get Kyle his birthday present when you walked past the videogame shop and decided to have a look and instead of just having a look you bought a brand new videogame which was £50 and then had no money left to buy Kyle anything. Well done Casey. He's meant to be your brother and all you cared about at that moment in time was yourself. You better come up with away of of getting him something our I'm going to tell Brax the truth about his new surf board!" with that she hung up.

Eventually realising that she was the only one in the room she got up grabbed her stuff and went outside. Walking to the car she could see that Maddy and Phoebe were already sat in it waiting for her.

"What's he done this time?" the two girls asked in unison.

"Went to buy Kyle's present and instead blew his wages on a brand new videogame for himself." Tamara replied to the two girls as she got in the car.

Starting up the car, Phoebe stated "So he was being his usual self then? You know I think you two seem to spend more time fighting than anything else?"

Agreeing with her friend, Maddy sparked up "She's right this time Tam. All you and Casey do these days is fight and that's not healthy for either of you and it isn't how a relationship is meant to be."

"I know but I love him. And before you say it I know its not enough if all we do it fight but what shall I do?" Tamara asked her two best friends in hopes they would come up with a solution.

Pulling out of the Caravan Park and heading in the direction of the Surf Club, Phoebe suggested "Maybe you should tell Casey you need a break from all the fighting and that you need some space, cause like Maddy said at the moment your relationship with Casey is starting to turn toxic."

"Ok I'll talk to Casey when we get a moment to ourselves and I'll tell that I want to take a break from the relationship." Tamara told them.

With that they continued driving to the Surf Club with the radio turned high and singing along to their favourite hits.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hello, the author here just to let everyone know that this is the last chapter which has the characters getting ready. The reason behind me splitting the characters up and doing different chapters on them is because I felt like one chapter wouldn't have been enough as I wanted to show how all the characters are different when they get ready to go on a trip (if that makes sense to anyone) also I felt like it would also 1) make it longer and 2) keep the fans waiting in suspense for the actual trip as I wanted to have a slow build instead of rushing in._**

 ** _There's one thing before I want to say before you read this chapter and that is please stop messaging me asking when the next chapter is going up if I haven't uploaded it when I said I was going to as the reason I may not upload is cause I'm busy at the moment with like I've all ready said work and stuff and other things pop up which means I don't always get to keep to updating when I say I will but know I will upload as I can also. Plus, I do my best writing at night so I might not get a chapter up till the next day._**

 ** _Now that rant is over here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Over at the Austin/Palmer household, trouble was on the cards for breakfast as Jett had once again been a pain and decided to walk in on Xavier and April in a compromising situation which left both, teens embarrassed.

"I know you are both are responsible but for god sake we do not need to have you to going at it like a pair of cats in heat, first thing on a morning" John practically shouted across the breakfast table.

Xavier knowing this conversation wasn't going to stop anytime soon had decided to defend his human rights "Come on John, how did we know that the brat was going to come barging into my room again. If anyone is getting in trouble it should be him because I no longer get any privacy in my own home which is so annoying that I want to move out. Also I bet you did the same at our age."

April who decided to express her own opinion on the matter said "I'm sorry John and you too Marilyn. We weren't expecting Jett to do that and I'm sorry for any trauma we have caused Jett but I have to agree with Xav on this Jett shouldn't really be barging into his room the way he did. Also you probably did do the same thing John."

"I know you two are sorry. However, this really needs to stop every time you stay over April and as you know I'm not one to stop romance in it's path but I don't think me and John need you two coming to us because neither of you were safe and that you have a bun in the oven April." Marilyn joined in the conversation.

"Don't worry Maz we won't let anything happen as we are always safe and we defo use protection." Xavier thought it was best to tell the two worried grown ups what they wanted to hear even though it might not be the truth.

"Good. Now that's settled can you promise me you aren't going to surf at Nelson's Noose I don't think I can take another situation like last time?" John asked the boy who he cared for since his mother died.

"Don't worry John, I've already told him he isn't allowed to surf there so he isn't as he promised but he is going to take his surf board as we promised him that we would stop at the beach we pass coming home from the National Park. That way he can still go for a surf but he will still be safe." April told her boyfriend's stepdad so he wouldn't panic.

Marilyn who had been listening to the rest of the conversation piped up "There you go John. No need to worry after all. Now can you two please go and get ready as I want to double check everything once you have finished so we know that you won't forget anything. Ok?"

With that the two teens who by that point had lost all thought of being embarrassed by that morning's fiasco, got up and headed in the direction of the bedroom and bathroom to get ready and gather their stuff for inspection. While they did that John and Marilyn started talking about Jett.

"They are right, we need to do something about Jett as this situation is getting out of hand and I'm really worried that Xavier will end up moving out." Marilyn told her soon to be husband.

Agreeing with her John replied "I know we do but what and how? Jett is usually a good kid but lately he has been a completely different person and that fact that he keeps barging into Xavier's room is even driving me crazy thinking that he could soon start doing that to us. Which by the way would only scar that boy of ours for life."

"Well why don't we use the time we have without Xavier to lay down some new rules with Jett and hopefully when Xavier comes back, he would have seen the change in Jett and hopefully won't want to move out any more." Marilyn continued to explain to John how this idea could work when the were interrupted by the April and Xavier walking in with all their things.

Knowing they were on limited time to check that the two teens had everything they needed, John told Marilyn they would continue the conversation later and walked over to the ever growing pile that was starting to form beside the sofa. Rushing out the room Marilyn came back with a clipboard and pen in her hands ready to start ticking everything of the list which she had created the night before to help her with the organising of checking the teens things.

 **15 minutes later…**

Marilyn had done with checking and ticking everything off her list and handed Xavier a first aid kit.

"Maz, we already have one and I'm assuming the others have one as well. So do we really need this one?" Xavier asked

"I would rather you were safe than sorry in case someone has forgotten." Marilyn replied

Wanting to get out of there Xavier took the first aid kit and said his goodbyes and picked up the last remaining items and headed outside towards the car.

April walked up to the two worry grown ups and told them not to worry she would make sure nothing happens and on the off chance something did happen she would let them know as soon as possible. With that she picked up her backpack and quickly ran out to the car as she could hear Xavier beeping the horn.

"Ready to go?" Xavier asked as she got in the car.

"Yes, lets get out of here and go and celebrate our friend's birthday." April replied.

Before John and Marilyn had a chance to get near the car, Xavier had already pulled out of the drive way and was already turning out of the street.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hello, the author here, sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter, I've been to busy to actually right out the full chapter until now however I did manage to write what the next 19 chapters after this one will be about, so now that I'm not back at work till the 17_** ** _th_** ** _September I will be able to write them up, and I can tell you now that I have one flashback from Kyle's past ready to right up so you will start to find out a bit more about his life before the bay, but that chapter isn't for 18 chapters after this one so until then you will just have to wait and think what Kyle might tell the others. Anyway I'm going to upload a couple of chapters to apologise for the wait, just to let you all know that when I upload one chapter I will start writing the next so instead of the usual authors notes I put at the beginning there won't be any for the next couple of chapters. Here's the next chapter._**

* * *

The early morning sun shone into the Honda Civic that had been parked at the surf club all night. As it shone through the windows it revealed a sleeping driver who to the few people that passed (either on their way to the beach for an early morning swim/surf before work, on their morning run or even walking their dogs) as someone who had arrived to their town late the night before or in the early morning hours just catching up some sleep before carrying on with wherever they were going.

 **Ring Ring.**

Waking up suddenly, Ray felt for his phone which was in his coat jacket which he had used as a blanket.

 **Ring Ring.**

"Hello." Ray said while try to adjust to the early morning sunlight "Hi boss. I was asleep, sorry boss. No after you called last night I went a bit closer to the house but had to scarper quick as I accidently knocked a plant pot over, so I though I would just drive to the Surf Club and wait here for him to appear then I could follow them. Yes boss, I know you said to stat hidden but don't worry no one saw me I dashed straight back to hid in the bushes where I heard someone say they the plant pot was probably due to the wind so don't worry about that. Do you know when your going to get to the National Park? Ok boss, don't worry I can keep an eye on the kid for longer and gather some more intel for you so I can tell you when I see you. I know boss don't interact with the kid or anyone else he is with. See you later" with that Ray's boss hung up leaving Ray just enough time to get out of his car and dash to hid behind the bins so he wouldn't be seen the teens who were starting to arrive.

"Looks like Kyle and Casey are going to be late again." Exclaimed April who turned around to look at the rest of her friends.

"You actually expected them two show up on time?" Aden asked her while the others just starred at her.

"Good point. But you never know they might surprise us one day and show up on time." April replied

Belle who thought now was a better time than any piped up "Hey guys, we need to talk about something before they get here, as I don't think Kyle should here this and we can always fill Casey in later."

"What is it?" Phoebe asked intrigued to know what surprise Belle had in mind for her boyfriend.

"Well myself, Aden, Sasha and Matt were talking about what we got Kyle for his birthday when Sasha told us she had asked Ricky for help as she didn't know what to get him."

"Ok, so what is it that Kyle can't hear but Casey can?" Phoebe asked her

"Apparently Phoebe, you had told Ricky that Kyle hadn't had a great childhood after he lost his mum and that you felt like he had been bullied for being in foster care. This then lead Ricky to say that she thought Kyle didn't see us as being his friends and more like someone who we put up with for Casey's sake." Belle told everyone that was listening including Phoebe

"Great I told Ricky that in confidence. I hoped it would help her understand why Kyle was the way he was. Quiet and never talked about his life before the bay!" Phoebe shouted obviously angry about being betrayed by Ricky.

Belle could see she was angry said "I can see that you're angry Pheebs but it 1) helped Sash come up with a great present for Kyle and 2) it made us realise we hardly know anything about Kyle other than he's a great friend, an amazing singer and pretty much a nerd." The nerd part made everyone laugh

"You're right, Belle we hardly know anything about Kyle other than what you've just said but what can we do? Its not like we can tie him to a tree and make him tell us everything. Is it?" Josh told her

"Well I think we should play a game of truths as we have never played that game since Kyle or you for that matter Phoebe came to the bay." Belle answered Josh

"Ok fine but if Kyle finds out that is why we are playing that I want you to tell him I had no idea that is what you were all planning. Okay Belle?" Phoebe said with full knowledge that Kyle is going to see through it and make up fake truths.

"We will make sure to tell him that you had no part in it if he finds out the real reason behind the game. Now do you think we should call them to find out where the hell they are?" Belle replied with a smile on her face knowing that they are eventually go to find out more about Kyle.


	11. Chapter 10

While the others were already at the surf club talking about Kyle and how they would get him to reveal stuff about his life before coming to the bay, Casey and Kyle were on their way to the surf club already running late by fifteen minutes.

"So Casey, how are you and Tam doing relationship wise?" Kyle asked his brother who took his eyes off the road in front of him for a couple of seconds and looked at him curiously.

"We are fine. Why are you asking?" Casey asked his brother still curious as to why he was bringing his relationship with Tamara up.

Kyle could see that Casey was curious as to why he was asking and thought he should tell him about what he heard that morning when came out of his room "Well I kinda over heard you on the phone and it sounded like you two were arguing. Again!"

"What exactly did you hear Kyle? And what do mean by again?"

"To answer the first part I heard the whole thing. Sorry mate. To answer the second part, I mean again because all you've done for the past couple of weeks is constantly argue over anything and everything." Kyle replied knowing that he shouldn't have listened but he was curious as to what was going on "By the way Case I don't mind that you never got me anything for my birthday as I know how hard you worked at the game over the past week too get even some money. Also I know you've been wanting that gym since it came out at Easter. So don't worry about not getting me anything I'm happy with just you saying happy birthday to me."

Casey thought to himself. _I wonder why Kyle is just happy with someone saying happy birthday to him_ _instead of fussing and getting him presents. If I was Kyle, I wouldn't be happy with my brothers just saying happy birthday and not getting me anything. One thing for sure Kyle is not like us three, you can tell he had a different upbringing to us I mean I know he was in foster care but he must have had some decent foster parents at some point if he got a guitar. Right?_

"Casey! Casey!"

"What Kyle?"

"Will you please concentrate on the road instead of what every you thinking off! I'd like to see till the end of my birthday at least."

"Oh! Sorry Kyle, I was actually thinking I know what I can give you for your birthday."

"Honestly Casey you don't need to get me anything. Like I said a simple happy birthday would suffice."

"I know but everyone deserves a presents on their birthday and I have the perfect thing and it won't cost a thing, and as everyone knows they are the best presents because they are more meaningful and thoughtful."

Kyle looked him wondering what he had in mind, laughed when he asked "Go on that what were you thinking as I know it most have taken a lot of energy for you to do that?"

"Because its your birthday I'm going to let that one slide but just this once alright. The idea I just came up with was that I'm going to teach you to surf as you're not a fully fledged Braxton until you know how to surf and that way we can all spend time doing something together as brothers other that watch TV or eat."

"Or argue like brothers do? I don't really think I should learn to surf Casey you know what my balance is like and I've only just learned to swim properly."

"I know you have a problem when it come s to balance and I know you just finished actually learning to swim which by the way you never said why you couldn't swim."

"Yes I did I said I was scared of big pools of water. Remember?"

"Oh I remember now we were at the the beach and you totally freaked on when Heath picked you up and threw you in." Casey said remembering that day. _The fact that Kyle freaked out that much he had a panic attack and Brax was so angry with heath for doing it and I just stood there worried that something was wrong as he looked like he couldn't breath, then I realised it was just a panic attack and he would be fine._

Suddenly Casey was pulled from remembering that day when Kyle tells him they were at the Surf Club.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in eventually." Maddy said as she saw the two brothers walking towards them.

"Yeah sorry we are late guys. I was opening my presents of Brax and Ricky and we were both stuffing our faces with chocolate chip pancakes." Kyle apologised as they got closer to their friends.

"Don't worry, happy birthday by the way." Maddy replied

"Happy birthday, Kyle!" the others all shouted

"Happy birthday, babe." Phoebe said as she jumped into his arms and started to kiss him.

The others all quickly turned around while trying not to through up, Oscar said "Can you two please stop doing that? I don't think any of us want to lose our breakfast."

Quickly putting Phoebe down Kyle told them they could turn around and Phoebe answered "We will just have to continue this later Kyle when some people are around."

From the behind the bins, Ray felt repulsed by the scene that had just played out not far from him. _That was gross. Why would anyone actually do that in public? There again they are teenagers and they have no respect for anyone or anything. Something stinks. Ugh disgusting, mouldy pizza. Do these bins not get emptied or something? I want them to hurry up so I can get away from this horrid smell, and back to the safety and comfort of my car._


	12. Chapter 11

"Ok fine you can do that in your own time when no else is around. Now if you don't mind can we sort what's happening with the surf boards and other stuff?" Oscar asked as he seemed to be the only one thinking about something other than Kyle and phoebe making out.

"You know Oscar; you remind me of someone." Xavier said to him

"Really? Who?"

"Marilyn! The both of you are as bad as each other always fussing about everything being sorted. I mean this morning she had a checklist written to tick off once she checked me and April had everything."

"Aww come on Xav. She just wanted to make sure we were prepared she just being a responsible adult." April chipped in

"Yeah Xavier, she just wants to make sure you had everything and I want to make sure we know what's happening, ok?"

"Fine." agreeing with Oscar eventually.

With that they started to sort out everything properly. They made sure that they all had everything they needed. The Sleeping arrangements where easy as they had two large tents and one medium sized tent, they decided that the girl would have one of the large tents and they guys would take the other. The Medium tent was going to be to store all their stuff so they wouldn't have to go back to the cars to get stuff as they were parked in the car park next to Nelson's Noose which is where they were going to leave the surf boards instead of Josh's camper van so they didn't have to keep carrying them from the campsite to the beach. Also it is where they could put the food and drinks. Evie said they could find a shop to get a padlocks and keys so they could keep all the tents locked that way if they all went off to do something together they would know everything was safe and protected from other people (who might also be camping in the National Park from stealing their stuff and it would stop the animals from getting the food as well) they all agreed that would be a good idea as well considering they are bound to pass little convenience stores and also the mall that had just opened as well.

"Now that we've sorted the stuff with the tents, I've got an idea." Evie said as the others looked at her.

"What?" Maddy asked her before anyone else had the chance.

"Well why don't we put all the surf boards on top of the camper van now and then when we get there we can put them inside. Also why doesn't Oscar go with Casey and Kyle that way we can put stuff like the tents, sleeping bags and also the chairs and the majority of the food and the drinks in the camper van, that way everything heavy is all together and when it comes to the food we know no one is going to eat it before we get there?"

"That's a really good idea Evie. Oscar you can come with us and we can take the drink coolers of the back seats of the car and put them in there so we no they are safe." Kyle agreed with Evie as she tends to come up with good ideas when she's given the chance too.

"Ok. Cool, well we better do that quick so we can hit the road as I don't think we should delay leaving any longer as I fear we could get stuck in the traffic what with people going to work and stuff." Sasha exclaimed because she knew what it was like last time they all got stuck un that traffic they were stuck there for about three hours and she didn't feel like doing that again.

After everything was packed into the camper van and the boards were secured to the top. They all said goodbye too each other and headed to the cars and left the Surf Club car park for a couple of days not realising they were being watched…

Ray watched quietly as they moved everything around, wishing they would hurry up as the smell of the mouldy pizza was starting to make him feel sick and he felt like his boss wouldn't be so understanding if he mucked up any part of his plan for Kyle.

Eventually he saw them get in the cars and pull out of the car park. Quickly making sure not to injure himself he got up feeling stiff from being knelt in the same position for about forty-five minutes, he walked which turned into a run to his car. He got in started the engine and hurried out of the car park with the National Park programmed into his SatNav in case he lost the teens at any point.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Hello, the author here, I want to say thank you for the lovely feedback (Suzza100, casualty the facts, Fanfiction.79 and Gzimmer3) and I hope you all enjoyed the last three chapters. I said last time that I was planning out all the different chapters and I had planned at least one flashback which will be_** ** _Chapter 28_** ** _for everyone who is wondering and I've just planned out another which will be two chapters and they will be_** ** _Chapter 40 and 41_** ** _. At the moment I have up to_** ** _chapter 42_** ** _planned and I feel like I should warn you this is going to be a very long fanfic from what I have planned as I want to actually have the teens doing some fun stuff before Ray's boss turns up and ruins it considering they are celebrating Kyle's birthday. I also want to get more flashbacks in so that means I don't know who long this will go on for, so I apologise to people in advance who want the action to hurry up, with it it being my first fanfic I want to make it a long one. Anyway here's the next chapter._**

* * *

It was two hours into the seven hour journey to the National Park and the teens where enjoying the road trip when a one phone in all the cars started ringing.

 ** _Ring Ring_**

"Hey guys, fancy checking out the new mall as we go past? As Aden wants to get some gas and I think we should stop and get lunch anyway." Belle told the others who had their phones on speaker.

"Why not, I've been wanting to have a look at the new mall since it opened three weeks ago." Maddy replied.

"Yes but Maddy, you always have to go to a mall whether it's new or not. Actually scrape that you just have to go anywhere that sells clothes." Casey laughed down the phone.

"Oi! That's my girlfriend your picking on Casey. Don't worry Maddy it just who you are and I love that about you." Oscar jumped in to the conversation to defend his girlfriend.

"Aww thank you Oscar. That's why I love you, because you always say such sweet things." Maddy told boyfriend.

"Hey! You all complained when me and Pheebs were being all lovey dovey as Sasha calls it but when Maddy and Oscar do it then you all stay quiet. Why is that?" Kyle asked seeming angry about it.

"He's right. Why is it they allowed to do it but not us?" Phoebe asks the others.

"Probably because that don't constantly do it when all of us are around unlike you two, who practically end up making out." April replied to their friend's questions.

Feeling like they were being attacked Kyle and Phoebe shouted at the same time "WE DO NOT!"

"YES YOU DO!" The others all shouted back which turned into all of them including Kyle and Phoebe laughing down the phones.

With that they all hung up after agreeing to go and get gas and food, they even said Maddy could have a look around as they knew she would be angry and upset with them all for the rest of the trip if they said no.

Ray who wasn't that far behind them noticed that they were taking the turn off towards the mall and realising he needed gas as well and that he had literally no stuff to going camping with, he followed them instead of going straight to the National Park and waiting for them to arrive.

Once at the mall the teens including Ray (who was making sure that there was a couple of other cars in between him and them) headed straight to the gas station and filled the cars up and headed over to the mall's multi-storey car park. Once parked after about ten minutes of trying to find spaces on the same floor, they all walked into the mall and straight for the food court.

"TACOS!" Matt shouted suddenly as he saw the stand selling Tacos.

Sasha first to respond "Well I guess we know what Matt will be getting for Lunch. There's so much to chose from, I don't know what to get."

While the other stood thinking about what to get, Matt joined the queue for Tacos. Not noticing that one of the teens was in the queue Ray accidently knocked Matt.

"Watch it!" exclaimed Matt who didn't appreciate being knocked by a stranger.

"Sorry son. I didn't mean to." Ray apologised just as Matt walked up to the till to order he though to himself. _Crap the boss is going to kill me I interacted with one of them and he told me not to. I guess I could say I didn't realise he was in the queue and that I accidently fell into him. There again I don't have to tell him its not like he can find out. Sorted I'm not going to tell him._

"Next!" shouted the woman at the till breaking Ray's train of thought who noticed that Matt had gone.

Matt had rejoined the others who had gone to get a table while Casey, Kyle, Phoebe and Tamara went to get their food considering Matt had been selfish and went got his own food.

The four teens came back over carrying between them four trays containing buckets of different types of chicken. As they felt getting the buckets would be cheaper so they could save their money to buy other stuff and they all wanted chicken anyway.

"So how's the tacos mate?"

"They are the best tacos I've ever had! However, they aren't as good as mine considering they don't seem to contain my secret ingredient."

"Matt, your secret ingredient is coriander. Which I do agree make them nicer but it isn't really a secret."

"Well now it isn't Sash, considering you just told everyone what it is!"

"Oh calm down Matthew they already knew considering you decided to get drunk at a party once and told them yourself."

"What I don't remember that!"

"You seriously don't remember how we had to carry you home all the way from the beach and Leah was up waiting for you to get and when she saw the state of you, she grounded you for two weeks."

"No, I don't remember you carrying me all the way home Aden. Although I do remember Leah saying I was grounded for two weeks when I was sitting with me head down the toilet, throwing up!"

That had all the teens in laughing while Matt's turned as red as a tomato. Once they had all finished laughing at one Matt's embarrassing moments they went back to eating and chatting away not realising that the guy they had all seen bump into Matt, was watching them.

As soon as they had finished eating they all agreed to go and have a look in the shops. Everyone (Including Ray who had left the food court before the teens to go and get food to eat while he was camping) but Phoebe, Maddy and Tamara headed for the outdoor activity shop while the three girls headed for the joke shop to see what the could get to help with the pranks they were going to play on the guys. They had agreed to meet back at the cars in thirty minutes and no later.

At the joke shop, the girls were amazed by all the different joke stuff they had as the one in Yabbe Creek had hardly anything.

"Hello. May I help you?" The overexcited shop assistant asked them as soon they walked into the shop.

"Yes, you can. You see we are going camping and we would like some stuff to prank our friends." Phoebe replied.

"No problem we should be able to find something here. Firstly, I need to know where you camping so that we can find something that would probably be in the area."

"Well we are camping in the National Park beside Nelson's Noose."

"I used to love camping there when I was little it was the best place as you had the bushes to camp in and the beach was only a walk away. I know just the thing that would help."

With that the shop assistant led the girls over to where the rubber snakes were supplied. She told them that this was the best prank to play on someone because they always assume it real especially with them being in a snake's natural habitat. The girls agreed that they should buy one and they could ask the other girls for ideas when the boys weren't around.

Over at the outdoors activity shop, the other eleven teens were deciding what else to get, as they already had water guns in the trolley along with a boomerang, a beach ball (as Xavier already had a football in the car).

"Why don't we get a net and we can play volleyball as there's fourteen of us so we'd have two even teams." Evelyn suggested to her friends.

"Yeah let's do that and if we want anything else we can go to the activity centre in the park itself." Kyle agreed with Evelyn knowing they needed to hurry and start heading back to the cars before the other three leave without them.

With that they headed to the till to pay for the items not noticing that the guy who bumped into Matt was now stood at the checkout beside them.

 ** _Ten Minutes later_**

"Look Casey and Kyle actually managed to get somewhere on time." Maddy laughed as she saw the others approaching the cars with bags of stuff to keep them entertained for the next five days.

"The only reason these two are here on time Maddy is because they weren't on their own they had us with them to make sure they got here when we said." Belle replied to her friend "Did you find any nice shops? We got a load of stuff to do and Kyle suggested we could go to the activity centre in the National Park if we wanted to do something else."

"There were some great shops. We should come back one day to have a girls shopping trip. We literally had to drag Maddy away from the shoe shop. Cool, that's a great idea Kyle we could hire some rock climbing stuff and canoes if we wanted to like last time." Tamara answered Belle while trying not to laugh.

Once everything was packed in the cars, the teens said goodbye to civilisation and headed for their destination, ready to enjoy making more memories.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hello, the author here, I want to say yet again thank you to the people (Suzza100 and FrankElza) for their lovely comments. I making it my mission to try and write as many chapters a I can between now and the 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **as I go to Disneyland Paris and the 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **and won't be able to update as I will be at work as soon as I get back then I start uni again on the 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **. So here is the first chapter of many to come over the next week.**_

* * *

After what felt like a life time the teens eventually made it to the National Park after having to stop another four times after leaving the mall due to people needing the toilet and others just wanting to stretch their legs.

Casey who practically lives for surfing said "Look at the surf. It looks amazing."

"God, you're right it does look amazing, I can't wait to get out there." Aden agreed "Maybe we should go out now before we set up camp?"

Belle turned to her boyfriend "No one is going surfing until we have set up camp!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah Belle. Why not?" Josh and Matt said together.

"If we let you all go surfing now you won't get out and that means we wouldn't get the tents up till it is pitch black and I don't about you but I personally don't fancy doing that." Sasha replied to the guys who were turning into whiny children with all the complaining.

"Fine but as soon as we are finished setting up we are hitting the beach before dinner." Casey told them not being too happy about having to wait before he hits the surf.

With that they teens started unloading everything. They all agreed that while they were taking the stuff to camp, one person would stay at the car park with all the stuff that the others couldn't carry and then once they had got the camp, one person would stay there why the others went back to the cars.

The person who was elected to stay with the cars was Kyle and the person who would stay at the camp would be Phoebe as the other teens thought that this meant they couldn't start making out again when they were meant to be helping. With that sorted the teens grabbed what they could and walked off in the direction of 'base camp' (as Oscar had decided to call it), leaving Kyle to his own devices.

Not long after the other teens had left Kyle, Ray turned the corner to see all the cars parked and that Kyle was stood on his own. Stopping the car, Ray watched to see what his own personal TV show was up to and though himself.

 _I can't believe for the first time since I started following the kid, he's actually alone. Maybe I should just go grab him now and stuff him in the boot of the car and go meet the boss man. Although I don't know where the rest of those brats are and I can't risk that kid from the food court seeing me again and thinking that I'm following them. Which I know I am but I don't need them to know that, do I? No I will wait don't fancy getting in trouble with the boss when he's paying me a lot of money to follow Kyle and God knows I need that money I have two children to feed and clothe._

Suddenly Ray was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the other brats appear from no where.

"Hey Kyle! We got a good spot." April said as she walked over to her friend.

"Oh cool, where?" Kyle answered her back

"You know that lake we discovered last time we were here?"

"Yeah, we didn't find it till the last day and we were all disappointed as we could have gone swimming in the lake if we had known how close it was to the campsite."

"Well we've set up camp halfway between the lake and obviously here so we didn't have to far to walk."

"That's actually a pretty good idea April."

"Aww thank you Kyle. I thought it was too. Anyway let's grab everything else as I think between the thirteen of us we can carry the rest of the stuff back to camp. Don't you agree?"

"Totally agree with you on that front. Josh we should get all the boards inside your camper van." Kyle shouted to Josh as he saw him appear from behind the bushes.

"Yeah ok then that's get the other stuff out of it first I think we can pretty much leave the volleyball set here as well." Josh replied.

"Yeah let's leave that here."

The guys started unloading the camper van by putting the food and drinks boxes on the floor while the others started collecting the remaining items from the cars. Once the camper van was empty, carefully Kyle, Josh, Casey and Aden took the surf boards of the top and handed them to Matt and Oscar who was waiting to put them in the van.

"Be careful Oscar!" Casey shouted as he saw Oscar nearly drop his side of the surfboard.

"Sorry it slipped." Oscar replied.

Finally, all the boards had been taken off the top of the camper van and carefully placed inside (without Oscar nearly dropping anything else) and the volleyball set was put back inside as well. Kyle picked up his guitar, swung his backpack on to his shoulders and followed his mates towards 'base camp'.

Eventually after what felt like ages to Kyle, they arrived to see Phoebe had already put one tent up and was starting on the next one.

"Wow!" All the teens said together.

"What? If you think I was just going to wait until you all got here, before I started then you should have thought again." Phoebe replied shocked that her friends though she would just wait for them to get back.

"Well, why don't we help you now or would you rather we just left you to it Pheebs?" Casey asked her hoping she would say that she didn't need any help and they could head back to the car park and beach.

"Ehh, I know what your up to Casey Braxton."

"What is that Pheebs?"

"You just want me to do this so you can go surfing., but guess what?"

"What?"

"You are not going anywhere until we have finished here, so you better put that stuff down and make a start on the rest of the tents and somebody should go and collect enough wood for the fire."

Knowing that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon the teens all set about setting up the two big tents while some people went to collect firewood.

About forty-five minutes later the camp was all finished and they even put hung the battery powered fairy lights around the camp so they always had light at night (as they all agreed that they could just turn them off during the day so they didn't waste the battery life).

"Can we hit the beach now?" Xavier asked the girls.

The first to respond was Maddy "Yes you guys can hit the beach now, considering everything is done here and while you are all at the beach we can cook Kyle's birthday meal."

"Eventually come on guys lets go, before they change their minds and make us stay here as well." Josh told the other six guys as he dropped his phone in the guy's tent and grabbed his car keys and started to walk off in the direction of the beach.

Quickly the other guys did the same and followed him ignoring the girls call to come back and get at least one phone.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Hello, the author here, just want to say thank you to yet again lovely reviews (Fanfiction.79, Suzza100, FrankElza). I'm going to upload a couple of chapters today instead of one as like I said last time I'm trying to get as much wrote this week as I can. So here's the next chapter, which is all about Ray setting up camp._**

* * *

Totally oblivious to what was going on with the teens, Ray was at his selected camping spot which was far enough away from the teens so that they wouldn't accidentally stumble across him, but not too far away to the point where he couldn't keep watching Kyle.

At this very moment in time Ray was battling with his tent trying which he just couldn't seem to get to stay up. While figuring out how to get the tent to stay upright the phone rings breaking the peaceful silence of nature.

 **Ring Ring.**

"Hello. Oh hi boss, what's up? What do mean your going to be another couple of days getting here boss? Oh I see, so basically you still want me to stay here and watch him instead of going home to my wife and kids! Sorry boss I didn't mean to shout its just I'm missing my family that's all. Yes, I know that your paying a hell of a lot of cash to watch the kid and I'm grateful as it will help me look after my family but I haven't seen them or talked to them in days' boss. Ok I promise I won't let it affect the job boss."

Once his boss hung up, Ray went back to setting up the tent as he just like the girls didn't want to spend time in the dog struggling to put something up that he already was struggling up with.

 ** _2 Hours later…_**

After spending so long setting up his tent and getting interrupted by his boss, Ray was finished setting up his own base camp. Thinking to himself.

 _God, they don't make this stuff as easy as it is on the TV do they? I hope the kids are ok and Jessica, I wish I was at home with them instead if in the middle of God knows where. What time is? I think I should and try and find the kid again can't let him slip through my fingers the boss would ring my neck if he found out that I'd lost his most prized asset. Where could he be though? Oh I know from where I was parked I could see they had surfboards therefore they must be aching to get in the water. I'll try there first._

With that Ray took off in the direction of the sound of the beach knowing that if they weren't there when he got there, that they wouldn't be far behind after all he knew what it was like to long to go surfing but not be allowed to.

Arriving at the beach, Ray couldn't make out a group of lads messing on in the surf and realised that Kyle was down there on a surfboard. _I thought the boss man had said the kid couldn't surf. Ok maybe he was right. That looked like it hurt, not much I can do about it cause boss said to stay well clear. Even though the kid doesn't know who I am it shouldn't really matter, there again saying that there's that guy from the queue._

Ray sat crouched in between the bushes that were growing beside the sand watching as Kyle continued to get up on the board and fall straight back off again.

 ** _5 hours later…_**

 _What can this kid have done so much to the boss that makes him want to get him so much? Why can't he just leave him alone? He looks harmless, doesn't he? Ray stop feeling sorry for the brat it won't help you in the long run worrying about it! I can't help it the kid was young when the boss killed his mum, so I highly doubt that he would remember what actually remember who did let alone what happened and why. He looks so happy like he doesn't have a care in the world, which aside from normal everyday stuff he shouldn't. However, if you look at the other side of the equation, Kyle might remember everything but hasn't told anyone because the boss said he had threatened Kyle that if he told anyone he would do more than break his arm. Maybe that's why boss wants him so badly but perhaps he does remember but hasn't and won't tell anyone because he buried so far in his mind and doesn't want to relive the pain again but boss might want him dead in case the day come when the kid decides to go to the cop shop and tell them everything._

Ray was suddenly broken from his thoughts when he a car door slam shut and someone saying he feels like they were being watched and then someone else saying it was probably a wild animal. Ray being careful to not move or be heard, held his breathe until he knew that they were gone.

"That was to close for comfort. I think though I might have to be a bit more careful considering the brat's brother thinks they are being watched. I'm happy that they did come camping here like the other kid said wild animals are all around here." Ray said quietly to himself.

Deciding that it was to close for comfort, Ray got up and headed back in the direction of his camp thinking about dinner.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Hello, I just want to say I'm so sorry for not fulfilling my promise on adding more chapters the same day I uploaded the last one but something came up which meant I couldn't but I have written them so going to upload them over the next couple of days._**

* * *

While the guys where making their way to the beach where Ray was waiting to watch Kyle (like he was paid to do) the girls stayed at the campsite so they could sort Kyle's birthday meal.

"Do we have everything to go on the hotdogs or not?" Phoebe asked knowing that they had to have all the toppings for the hotdogs otherwise people would start complaining.

"Yes Phoebe, we have everything so stop stressing over it will you." Evie told her friend knowing that she was only like this because she wanted Kyle's birthday to be perfect.

"Good, because you know how everything has to be perfect for Kyle," Phoebe replied to her friend "I think I should stop stressing and tell you four what myself, Maddy and Tam came up with to make this trip funny."

"What will make this trip funny?" Sasha asked with a curious look on her face.

"Pranks!" the three girls screamed together.

"Hang on you want to prank people?" April quickly asked "Who?"

"Yes April, we want to prank people but not any people the guys." Tamara told them

"Why do we need to prank the boys?"

"Well Belle, it's time the guys got a taste of their own medicine. As I don't know about you lot but us three want to prank the guys before they have a chance to prank us." Phoebe answered her friends.

"Oh I see, kind of like payback for everything they've done to us over the years."

"Exactly and we already have a couple of ideas. So if you shut up we will tell."

With that the other four girls shut up and listened carefully as the three girls told how it would spice up the camping trip a bit more and give them a laugh at the same time.

Sasha interrupted as Maddy was about to tell them what the exact ideas they had come up with "Hang on does this have anything to do with you three going off on your own while we were all at the mall?"

"Yes it does!" Tamara exclaimed excitingly

"Can I continue now or is everyone going to interrupt me?" Maddy asked and looked around at the all nodding heads "Good we came up with three different ideas but we don't have to do them if you don't want to. The first one is too set all the alarms on the boys' phones considering they've left them here…"

"Set the alarms for when and why?" Belle looked at her friend inquisitively.

"…As I was going to say we can set the alarms on all the guys phone to go off every hour during the night one after the other. For example, one could go off exactly on the hour another one and then another 6 time throughout the hour but spreading them out and then it would start all over again as soon as the next hour hit." Maddy told them all.

"That's a great idea none of the guys would get any sleep and we all know how they like to sleep more than us girls. What's the second idea?" April asked

The first person to speak up was Phoebe "Well we thought we could steal all the guys stuff so that when they all go to get washed at the lake they would have to put their smelly, dirty clothes back on and then when they come back to camp we can complain about the smell and stuff."

"Well that doesn't seem that bad but I suppose it would annoy them because we could tell they would have to wait until we were all finished getting ready and stuff." Evie told them

Tamara got up from where she had been sitting to go and check on the hotdogs but while she did that she told them the third and final idea "The final idea is to use the fake snake we bought from the mall and stick it in the boy's tent so that way when they guys go looking for their missing clothes they will see the snake and scream and run away from the tent. Like the girls we know they are." As she said that they all laughed knowing that when the guys scream they all sounds like a group of girls which was always so funny.

"They all seem like good ideas. So I agree that we should do it as it would be good to get one up on the guys for a change." Sasha said trying to contain the laughter.

With that they all stopped talking and went about cooking the rest of dinner while one of the girls did all the alarms on the seven mobile phones that were currently lying inside of the guys' tent.


	17. Chapter 16

While the girls were talking about pranks and dinner, the guys were down on the beach enjoy their time in the water.

"Come on Kyle! I promise you won't get hurt." Casey told his brother.

"Yeah Kyle, we are all here to help if something happens," Matt said then noticed Casey facial expression "Not like anything is going to happen to you. I mean you're a Braxton, surfing is in your blood mate."

"Ok, fine but if I injure myself I'm blaming you all when the girls start complaining. Got it?" Kyle told his friends who all nodded.

With that the guys headed back into the water after teaching Kyle the basics of surfing while they had stood on the sand. Xavier hung back on the beach knowing full well that if he went in the water, he would want to take his surfboard off Kyle and use it himself to catch some waves.

 ** _In the water_**

"Kyle, just remember that when you're ready, turn your board around and start paddling forward. Then will probably catch a wave. So when you do, make sure you put your hands on the board and then lift your body up onto your feet. Start off crouching low and then slowly stand up with your arms out for balance. Then stay like that until you get to shore or you fall off." Casey shouted to him.

As soon as Casey was finished Kyle put what he learned to practice. At first he missed the wave as he didn't get up on time but the second time he tried he got up and started to ride the wave…

"Kyle!" Shouted the guys all the same time.

"Kyle!" Casey shouted again hoping Kyle was ok.

Suddenly he saw a head pop up from under the water, he quickly realised it was Kyle and he started to swim over to where he had just seen his brother's head.

"Kyle! Come on mate, where are you?" Casey shouted as his brother disappeared again.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kyle's popped up again coughing and spluttering everywhere. By this point all the guys had gathered in the one spot to lead a hand, even Xavier who had seen everything from where he sat on the beach.

Eventually they all got back to the shore and were helping Kyle, who had instantly gone pale as soon as they got out of the water.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked panicking, thinking about how he was going to explain this to the girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine Casey." Kyle told his brother as he looked at worry in his face.

"Mate, you've gone all pale. Are you sure you are ok? Its alright if you're not considering you just got eaten alive by the waves." Oscar asked him.

"Honestly I'm fine. You lot are worse than Brax, the girls and my foster parents put together." Kyle replied then suddenly he realised what he said.

 _Crap! There goes not telling anyone about the fact I was in care. What am I going to do now? I made sure not to let anything slip, how could I be so careless? I can't cover up what I just said because from the look on their faces they heard me perfectly. I guess I just have to hope they don't ask me anything or to repeat myself for that matter._

"What did you just say?" Josh asked his friend as they all stared at Kyle with a look of curiosity.

"I said I'm fine and that you all as bad as the girls and Brax."

"Yeah and you said 'foster parents'." Casey told his brother as he wondered why he didn't tell them all he had been in care.

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did, mate!"

"No I didn't. I swear!"

"Come on Kyle! We all heard you clearly."

"Ok fine! I said foster parents it's not a big deal got it?" Kyle told his friends as they continued to stare at him "Can we get back in the water now please, because you promised you'd teach me to swim Casey for my birthday present and I really want to master it so I can join you, Heath and Brax when you all go surfing."

Quickly getting to his feet, Kyle picked up the surfboard and headed back into the water wanting to avoid the question that usually follow when people find out you were a foster kid.

 _Why didn't he tell us? I can understand not telling the others but he could still have told me. I thought we were brothers? Hang on, does Phoebe know? Surely she knows as she known Kyle longer than the rest of us. He always tells her everything, there again Kyle does seem a bit like a closed book. WE his family don't know anything about his life before Brax and Heath brought him back to the bay to help me out. I feel hurt by this._

Broken from his thoughts the other guys asked him if he knew that Kyle was in foster care.

"I swear guys. I don't know anything, Kyle never told us about his life before he saw our dad. Now I know why." Casey told them.

The first to respond, Aden said "I wonder why he didn't tell you and your brothers? After all you are his family."

"Maybe he was worried that one of would take the mick. He already gets annoyed when Heath calls him 'Kylie' and I mean he gets annoyed the last time he called Kyle that, he threw a plate at Heath's head." Casey told them "Anyway I think we should get back out there to keep an eye on him incase he falls off again and actually injures himself this time."

As soon as he had finished talking, Casey took off in the direction of his younger brother to make sure he didn't get into more trouble. The other guys who were all still confused by what had just slipped out of Kyle's mouth followed after the two brothers.

 **30 minutes later…**

"Yes Kyle." They all shouted as Kyle eventually stood up and surfed all the way back to shore.

Running out of the water the guys all congratulated Kyle and eventually mastering one of the most important skills a guy could have. Once they had finished cheering, they stood the surfboards up in the sand and headed back into the water, where they all continued to mess around by pushing each over and just being typical lads. Still none the wiser to the impending danger that would soon descend upon them and the national park.


	18. Chapter 17

**_2 hours later…_**

After messing around in the water and just enjoying the time away from their girlfriends, the guys started to feel hungry.

As usual Matt was the first one to speak when it comes to food "Can we head back now? I'm starving and the girls are probably wondering where we are."

"He's right! I'm hungry now too and I agree that the girls will probably be wondering where we are, so let's head back and stuff our faces with hotdogs and the triple chocolate mud cake that we got from the Diner." Casey agreed.

All the boys agreed that they were now hungry, so they picked up the surfboards and towels and headed towards the car park. Storing the boards inside of Josh's camper van, the guys walked into the bushes and trees to get back to 'base camp'.

 ** _Somewhere in the bushes…_**

"Are you sure you didn't hear that?" Casey asked his friends as he stopped to try and figure out where the noise came from.

"Hear what?" Kyle asked his brother.

"Someone sneezing."

"No one sneezed Case, its probably your imagination going into overdrive again."

Hiding behind a bush, Ray was trying his best to block the next sneeze he felt coming on. _Stupid nature! It would be the person sent with hay fever to keep an eye on the kid. This bush with it's lethal flowers isn't helping me stay hidden and quiet._ Suddenly Ray sneezed again!

"There it was again! You can't seriously tell me that you didn't hear it that time."

"Sorry Mate. No one heard it."

"Well I know I heard it and I ain't just imagining it!" Casey shouted starting to become frustrated that no one else can hear the sneezing coming from somewhere behind them.

"Ok Casey! Calm down if you heard then we believe you. Don't we guys?" Aden said to his friend encouraging the other to help him.

"Yeah mate we believe you." All the guys said in unison except for Kyle who said "bro" instead of mate.

The guys started walking towards the camp again when Casey heard the sneezing again.

"There it goes again." Casey said

"He's right even I heard it that time." Oscar told the others.

"See! I wasn't imagining it. Oscar heard it that time."

"Maybe Oscar is trying to make you feel better by saying he heard it?" Josh questioned as he looked at Oscar.

"Actually Josh, I wasn't I did definitely hear someone sneeze from somewhere in that direction." Oscar told them as he pointed towards a group of bushes that all had red flowers growing on them.

"You know what guys. This is just adding to my gut feeling since that plant pot smashed last night."

"What plant pot?" The others asked.

"Not this again! Casey that plant pot falling off the table was probably due to the wind, Ricky seven said so." Kyle told his brother knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Yeah I know she did but there was no wind last night Kyle at all."

"So what do you think this gut feeling is then?" Aden asked wondering what his friend was thinking.

"Well Aden, I think no I feel like we are being watched." Casey replied.

"We aren't so drop it and let's get back to the girls."

"But what about noise though?"

Matt decided to end this conversation quickly "it was probably a wild animal mate considering we are in the national park, where they all live so just forget about it and don' say anything to the girls. Got it?"

"Fine but I still think we are being watched."

With that they guys headed off back to camp in silence, with Casey still feeling like they were being watched by someone and not a wild animal.

* * *

 ** _Sorry this is a short chapter the next one will be longer. Just to let you know I decided to change the place Casey said he feels like they are being watch from the Car Park (which is at the end of Chapter 15) to being in the bushes as I felt like having Ray sneeze was a good way to start off the whole being watch conversation._**


	19. Chapter 18

**_At the Campsite…_**

"Eventually! How long does it take for you all to go in the water then come back?" Asked Tamara as soon as she saw the boys appear.

Casey answered his girlfriend "Sorry babe. I was teaching Kyle to surf and the guys decided to help."

"XAVIER!" April shouted as soon as she saw him.

"What have I done now?" He asked his girlfriend with a look of confusion.

"What have you done now? What have you done now? Is that all you can say to me?"

"Yeah, cause I honestly don't know what I've done."

"You helped the guys teach Kyle to surf after you told me you wouldn't!"

"I helped Kyle to learn the basics on the sand. I swear to you that I did not teach to surf once he was in the water."

"Then why the hell are you soaking wet?!"

"Oh right. Look after Kyle managed to surf all the way back to the shore, the guys left the boards on the beach and we went in the water with the beach ball and started messing around. So stop worrying would you?"

"Is that true?" April asked her friends who had been with Xavier.

"Yes" they all said.

"Yes April, all he did was stay on the sand, even when Kyle fell off the board and we couldn't find him until he popped his head up again. Well he stayed on the sand until we got to shore that is and he helped carry him up the beach…" Matt stopped talking as soon as he caught the look on Kyle's face.

"WHAT?!" Phoebe said as soon as the words had left Matt's mouth.

"Thanks mate. Thanks a lot." Kyle said glaring at his friend "Nothing happened Phoebe alright?"

Phoebe not taking 'Nothing Happened' for an answer "Nothing Happened seriously? If nothing happened like you said Kyle, why did Xavier have to help carry you out of the water?"

"Matt is messing around Pheebs. He's trying do wind you up. I promise nothing happened to Kyle." Casey jumped to his younger brother's defence.

"Well it worked. I wish you would all stop trying to wind us girls up," Phoebe said while checking Kyle was ok with her eyes "Anyway food is ready, so let's eat before it gets cold."

Happy with Phoebe believing Casey that nothing happened everyone gathered around the campfire to eat.

 ** _25 minutes later…_**

Sasha went to get the cake from where it was stashed in the spare tent and proceeded to light the candles. While she was doing that the others went to collect Kyle's birthday presents while phoebe blindfolded him, so they could bring the cake over and pile his presents in front of him.

"Hey Casey." Tamara said.

"Yeah." He replied to his girlfriend.

"Can we talk please? It's important." She told him

"Can it wait a bit longer until say everyone has gone to bed?"

"Yeah what's a couple more hours anyway."

"Thanks babe." Casey said as he turned and walked to his tent to get his phone.

Everyone gathered back round the campfire just as Sasha walked over with the cake.

Taking the blindfold off, everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Kyle, Happy Birthday to you."

"Come on Kyle blow the candles out and don't forget to make a wish." Evie reminded him.

Kyle quickly blew out the candles with one blow and looked up to see the pile of presents sat in front of him, "Aww guys, you know you didn't have to get me anything. Just us all being here together on my birthday and you all saying happy birthday to me is all I wanted."

"You were right Pheebs." Maddy told her friend remembering the conversation this morning when Roo had give them a card for Kyle.

"What were you right about?" Kyle asked his girlfriend.

"Just that people saying happy birthday to you was all you wanted," She replied to him "Now hurry up and open the presents while I cut the cake."

Phoebe stood up and took the cake of Kyle and walked over to the table so she could divide the cake between the fourteen of them. While Kyle made a start on his presents.

Phoebe was handing out the cake slices to everyone when Kyle got to his last present. "This one must be from you then Sash."

Replying to her friend "You'll never know until you open it."

Ripping the paper off, Kyle's face started to light up when he saw what she had got him. "Sasha this is amazing! It must have taken you ages to make."

"Not as long as you think considering everyone helped me. Well sort of."

"Oh My God! Where did you get that picture from?" Kyle asked her as he say an old picture of him and phoebe from when they first met years ago.

"Phoebe give me it. I thought it was about time you had something that showed you how much we all love you and how we feel like we've know you for ever."

"Well I love you all as well. You're the best group of friends anyone could ever ask for and trust me when I say I never had any friends that are as nice you lot are." He told them all.

Seeing how happy Kyle was made them all start to think that what Ricky had told Sasha was true and it was even more evident from what he had just said. Once Phoebe walked back over with her piece cake they all started to eat again.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

After agreeing that the cake was the best one yet and how they would never eat any other cake again, they started to clear up while Kyle had a proper look through the photo album.

 _I guess I really am lucky. No one has ever made me something this thoughtful before. Maybe for what is probably the first time since I got put into foster care that I have actually had friends who cared about me. Hell I even have a girlfriend who loves me so much. I never want this to change!_

"Kyle! Hey Kyle!" Came the voice of his girlfriend pulling him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked her.

"Why don't me and you had down to the lake for some alone time without the others telling us off?"

"Go on then."

With that he stood up took all his presents over to the spare tent (making sure he gave Evie the key so she could lock it) grabbed his stuff then followed Phoebe in the direction of the lake leaving the others to do what they wanted.


	20. Chapter 19

**_At the Campsite…_**

"Casey we need to talk to you without Kyle around and for that matter Phoebe as well." Belle said to him once she was sure Kyle and Phoebe had gone.

Wondering why she had to talk without the his brother and Phoebe around, Casey asked "Why do you need to talk to me without them around?"

"Well for starters we don't want Kyle to hear any of this conversation and secondly Phoebe would just complain that we are meddling into Kyle's live before the Bay."

"Is this about what he told us guys while we were at the beach?"

"What did he say when you were at the beach?"

"That he was in foster care. If it is then I don't know anything about it because he didn't even tell me and you all know how close the two of us are."

"Well I guess you already know part of it then."

"Part of it? There's something else you want to discuss about Kyle?"

"Yeah there is. So come and sit down and we can talk."

Casey now even more intrigued to know what was going on stopped what he was doing and walked over to join the others at the campfire.

 ** _On the walk to the lake…_**

Kyle and Phoebe walked hand in hand to the lake completely unaware of 1) the conversation that was going on about Kyle back at the campsite between their friends and 2) the fact that they were being followed by Ray who after nearly being caught by the guys on the way back to their camp had decided to lay low and wait to see what was going on before following them again.

"This is nice." Phoebe said to her boyfriend as they walked through the trees.

"It's lovely. Plus, spending it with you and the others is great." Kyle said still beaming from opening his presents.

"So you had a good birthday then?"

"Of course I did you know how I don't really like celebrating my birthday as much as most people do but this was different Pheebs."

"What do you mean by this was different?"

"I feel like for the first time since my mam died like I actually belong."

"Kyle, why haven't you felt like you belonged before now? I mean you have been in the bay for three years and that's one more than me and I felt like I belonged from the moment I met everyone."

"I don't know I think it's because I've never stayed in one place for long before getting packed off to the next place and I guess I've just been waiting for Brax to send me to another family because he didn't want me anymore."

"Brax wouldn't do that after all as he keeps telling you 'You're Family' so doesn't that make you think that your staying here in the bay for good?"

"Yeah I know but that's what my foster parents over the years always said and just as I would settle down and think that maybe I was going to be staying for good, a social worker would show up and take me away."

Phoebe stopped walking and turned to look at Kyle, she noticed his smile had disappeared "Kyle, trust me when I say Brax is not going to ship you off to somewhere else. He really cares about you Kyle look at when you were getting bullied at school because you're how shall I put this, a swot."

"Cheers Pheebs!"

"It's the truth but I love you for it don't I? Anyway the truth is Brax cares about, heck we all care about you Kyle and we never want to lose you. Got it?"

Looking up at his girlfriend, "Got it. I never knew that was what you loved about me" Kyle laughed.

"There's a lot I love about you."

With that the two lovebirds continued on their journey to the lake laughing and talking about music, while Ray quickly followed in pursuit.

 ** _Back at the Campsite…_**

After filling Casey in on everything that Ricky had told Sasha, they all sat in silence until Casey spoke "I don't get I mean we all knew he got bullied her but that was because he was being his usual geeky self and that new guy didn't like but I don't understand why Kyle never told me any of this. I thought me and him were meant to be brothers. And before you say it I know that technically he's Brax and Heath's brother and no relation to me but we always said that blood didn't make someone family."

"We know but the truth is Casey, I personally think he didn't want any of us to know after all he never mentioned that his mum died or he was in foster care. Has he?" Maddy said trying to make Casey understand that wasn't just him that Kyle didn't tell.

"I know that Maddy but I thought his mum was still alive he's always talking to someone on the phone and he calls her mum."

"Are you sure because Phoebe told Ricky who then told me that his mum had died?"

"Yeah I'm sure actually it was only last week that I heard him on the phone talking about his birthday and how he wished and I quote 'I wish you and Callie where going to be here mum as I would love you both to meet my brothers and friends.' So she can't be dead."

"Hang on who the hell is Callie?" Aden asked releasing there had to be more to this than what they were all being told.

"I assumed she must be his sister if he was talking to his mum."

Thinking of the most logical reason for Kyle calling someone mum April spoke up "Yeah but if Kyle was in foster care like he said to you all on the beach and like Ricky told Sasha then perhaps the person he called mum was his foster mum from Melbourne and therefore Callie is probably his foster sister."

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why he called her mum does it April?"

"OH! Don't talk to my girlfriend like she's stupid!" Xavier shouted loud enough for the whole National Park to have heard.

"He's not talking to me like I stupid Xav. I think what Casey was trying to say is why would he call her mum if she wasn't."

"Exactly. I'm sorry Xavier and I'm sorry April if that's how it sounded, I'm just trying to make sense of this whole situation."

 ** _Ring Ring_**

 ** _Ring Ring_**

Just as Oscar was about to say something that could maybe help him make sense of the situation he was interrupted from someone's phone ringing.

"Whose phone is it? Whose family are checking in to make sure they are ok?" Matt asked as everyone got up to go and check their phones.

Finding the source of the ringing which was coming from the inside of the boy's tent Casey said "It's mine and it's Brax checking that we got here ok and that Kyle is having a great end to his birthday."

Xavier responded to Casey "And here's me expecting Marilyn to be the first person to text to make sure we are all ok. Not Brax!"

As soon as the words left Xavier's mouth the others all burst out laughing nodding in agreement with what he had said.


	21. Chapter 20

**_At the Lake…_**

Eventually after what felt like forever (for not only Kyle and Phoebe but Ray as well) they made it to lake without getting lost and only the torches as a way of lighting the path.

Kyle and Phoebe walked down on the little pier type thing that was beside the lake and hung their towels up (also taking off the clothes they didn't want to get wet) and jumped into the lake.

"Did you see that?" Phoebe asked Kyle.

"See what?" Kyle asked her pretending to not have a clue what she was on about.

"The shooting star."

"No, but maybe for good luck we could make a wish?"

"That's a great idea but lets not tell each what we wished for as it might ruin it."

Kyle already knew what Phoebe was going to wish for so he closed his eyes and thought about what he should wish for when her heard Phoebe say something.

"What did you just say Pheebs?" Kyle asked her "I was making my wish so I didn't hear you properly."

"It's so beautiful here." Phoebe said as the moonlight glistened across the calm and peaceful lake.

"it sure is beautiful here. We should tell Belle." Kyle told her.

"Why do we need to tell Belle about how beautiful at night this place is?"

"Well she has brought her camera and you know how she is for her photography. She's like us but instead of music it's for Photography."

"True. She would probably kill us if we didn't say something and she missed out on a great photo opportunity."

"Exactly and maybe she could take one of me and you here at the lake with the moon shining."

"That would look nice in your photo album of Sasha and also on my bedside cabinet."

"That's what I thought too."

After agreeing that it was best to tell Belle about the place and see if she could take a pic of the two of them together, Kyle and Phoebe decided to use the chance to continue where they left off in the Surf Club car park.

 ** _Somewhere in the bushes surrounding the lake…_**

 _Why do they insist on constantly being joined at the face? It's disgusting! I mean no one wants to watch that all the time and it's in a public place so anyone can see them snogging each other's face off. There again saying that this place isn't that public considering it's in the middle of no where and they don't really no that I'm here so to them it's like they are completely alone._

Ray was broken from his thought by the scream of a girl coming from the lake, saying to himself quietly "Was that the brat or the girl?"

 ** _Back in the Lake…_**

Phoebe let out a scream as soon as the water had come into contact with her face.

"Why are you screaming?" Kyle asked his girlfriend not totally sure of why she had screamed.

"Well Kyle, you just splashed me with water and I only had my hair done yesterday." Phoebe replied to her boyfriend who hadn't realised that there was something different with her hair.

"Oh sorry babe I didn't realise."

"Of course you didn't. Your male, you guys never do notice when us girls get our hair done."

"Well Pheebs it's lovely as always."

"Aww Kyle your so sweet. I mean after all is only a couple of highlights that Roo paid for me to get in my hair."

"Roo paid for them?"

"Yeah, I told her I would just use my wages from working at the restaurant but Mr Stewart said they would pay and that I should save my hard earned cash for something else."

"I tell you something Pheebs living at the Caravan Park has made you less of a snob and more like the rest of us."

"Excuse me! I am definitely not a snob."

"Well not anymore you aren't"

"Ok maybe I used to be a bit of snob but what can I say my parents had me an all girl boarding school until I twelve when they kicked me out for not behaving correctly."

Laughing Kyle was about to say something when he was instantly hit with water in his face.

"That makes us even now."

"Ok Phoebe you can have that because like you say that makes us totally even. However next time I might not be so understanding and will have to plot revenge."

"Whatever you say Kyle! Whatever you…"

Phoebe stopped what she was saying and looked to the other side of lake, which just so happens to be where Ray is hiding.

"What is it?" Kyle asked his girlfriend as she started moving her head quickly from side to side.

"I heard something that sounded like someone stood on a twig and snapped it in half."

"What do you mean you heard something that sounded like a twig being snapped in half?"

"Just what I said Kyle."

"There it is again." Phoebe said to Kyle who could tell she was getting scared.

"Maybe I should go and have a look and you can stay here."

"No you will not go and have look and just leave me here Kyle. It could be a murder for all you know."

"Yeah or it's an animal."

Suddenly the noise started to get louder and close which caused both Kyle and Phoebe to scream and start to panic when Sasha and Evie appeared out of no where, to tell them that it's getting really late and they noticed that neither of them had took their phones so they were chosen to tell them to come back to camp so they could all go to sleep.

"Ok we are coming now." Phoebe shouted from the lake to the pier "Come on Kyle let's get out of hear I'm scared now because that noise was definitely coming from somewhere else."

With that Kyle followed Phoebe as she swam back to the little pier and thought to himself. _So now both Casey and Phoebe have heard something. Maybe we aren't alone in this part of the National Park like we thought we were._


	22. Chapter 21

**_Somewhere in the bushes surrounding the lake…_**

"Back again. Why do I insist in putting myself these situations just to earn money?" Ray asked himself making sure no one could hear him.

 _Why do they insist on constantly being joined at the face? It's disgusting! I mean no one wants to watch that all the time and it's in a public place so anyone can see them snogging each other's face off. There again saying that this place isn't that public considering it's in the middle of no where and they don't really no that I'm here so to them it's like they are completely alone._

Ray was broken from his thought by the scream of a girl coming from the lake, saying to himself quietly "Was that the brat or the girl?"

 _It was the girl! Thank God for a second there I thought the brat had screamed like a girl. I wonder why she was screaming? Oh I can see now; he's just splashed her with water. Oh well guess she didn't like him doing that, I don't know why from what I've seen of the two of them, they look so loved up and happy. Shame the happiness isn't going to last long for either them but mostly her considering he will be dead and she probably be inconsolable._

Ray sat for a bit longer and started to talk to himself again "I wonder how the boss will kill the kid? I hope it's quick so the kid doesn't suffer. I mean don't get me wrong from what I've been told he deserves to die but I'd rather he wasn't in pain when they did."

 _Ray you really need to stop talking to yourself if someone sees you they might think you've escaped from a mental asylum or whatever they call them nowadays. I really do hope the boss does what I just said and I really hope he doesn't kill Kyle in front of his friends or that girl he's with as that would just be plain cruel and yes I know what he's planning to do is cruel anyway but that's not the point._

Feeling the ache in his leg, Ray felt like that was a good time to get up and move a bit closer to lake but still staying hidden by the bushes. Not watching where he was walking Ray suddenly stopped as soon as he heard the twig snap beneath his feet.

Ray could hear from where he was stood the girl say to Kyle that she heard something like a twig being snapped in half. Ray though he would retreat back to his hiding spot only for more twigs to keep snapping below his feet. He stopped and held his breath thinking to himself this time he is going to get caught, then he heard voices shouting to the teens in lake that they should head back to camp.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

"Thank God! I thought for sure that I would be caught this time. I guess I'm lucky that those two girls showed up when they did, let's hope the the girl thinks it was them and nothing else." Ray said to himself after letting out a big sigh of relieve, once he was sure they'd all gone.

 _I think for now I will just stay hidden and go back to my camp where it's safe and I can't be found by those teens. Maybe get some sleep as well? That's if boss doesn't decide to call me again asking for another update and to say he's going to be even longer getting here._

* * *

 **Hello the author here, just let people know that I am very thankful for the reviews I have gotten but at the moment I am not able to see them as there is some sort of glitch going on with everyone's reviews so I promise I will read them when they appear. I'm sorry this was a short chapter but it was meant to be a filler between the chapter before and the chapter after. Also I thought it would be a good idea to do another chapter on Ray and he feels about another teen thinking they are being followed.**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Hello the author here, just to let you know I've now aimed to get at least one chapter up a night as you can tell from the past couple of days, however this is an extremely week as it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm pretty busy for the rest of week so I might not get as much done this week I would hope but for now, here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Back at the campsite…_**

"We found them!" Evie and Sasha shouted as they approached the camp.

"Great! What took you guys so long?" Casey asked knowing what the answer would probably be.

Kyle spoke first "Well first we kissed a bit and then we…"

"STOP! STOP!" The group of teens shouted as they looked at Kyle and Phoebe with a look of disgust.

"Kyle is messing with you guys, we did not and I mean we did not do anything other than kiss. Okay?" Phoebe told them as she tried her hardest to stop laughing.

"Ugh that's not even like funny in anyway." Maddy said to one of closest friends.

"Aww come on Mads you got it to admit I had you all going for a minute there."

"Ok Kyle, you can have that one but next time think about what could happen if you joke about saying that ok because it's totally gross and no one wants to know about what you and Phoebe do when there is no one else around." Oscar explained to his friends who had given up trying not to laugh.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the direction in which the four friends had just appeared from. Phoebe started to look around frantically which didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" April asked her seeing how scared she looked.

"No! No, I am definitely not okay April." she shouted without looking away from where the noise came from.

"Pheebs I already told you there is no one else out there." Kyle reminded his girlfriend who was obviously still worried.

"Yeah I know you did Kyle but how can you be absolutely, one hundred percent that there's no one else out there? After all the National Park is huge so we can't be the only ones out here especially at this time of year when the schools all off." She shouted again still not turning her head.

"What is she on about?" Josh asked Kyle as he seemed to be the only one making any sense.

"Well when we were at the lake, Phoebe says she heard something like twigs being snapped in half as if someone was following us. However, it was only Sasha and Evie who you guys had sent to come looking for us." Kyle told them all about what happened at the lake.

"No it wasn't Sasha and Evie that I heard Kyle. What I heard came from the other side of the lake which is not the way them two came if I need to remind you."

"Not you as well!" exclaimed Matt who was getting fed up with people saying they felt like they were being followed.

"What do you mean Matt, by 'Not you as well'" Sasha asked her boyfriend with a look of confusion.

"Well done Matt we all agreed not to say anything as it might scare the girls." Aden said trying to not raise his voice.

"Yeah Matt well done. It's always you that always tells people stuff w say not to!" Xavier joined in on the conversation after appearing from the guys' tent.

"Well I don't mean to do it intentionally. It sorts of just comes out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop it." Matt told them trying to dig himself out of the hole his mouth had just made bigger after the slip up earlier about Kyle and the surfboard.

The girls starting to get impatient over the guys telling Matt off for being his usual self "HELLO!"

"WHAT!" The guys all shouted back at the girls.

"Will someone please tell us what Matt meant by 'Not you as well'"

"I will." Casey spoke up knowing it was better if it came from him considering it was him Matt was talking about.

"Well go one then Casey we haven't got all day." His girlfriend said angrily as she and the other girls tried to comfort Phoebe.

"It was when we were on our way back from the beach. We were walking along the path we used to get from here to the car park and I heard this noise like someone sneezing from behind some bushes and the others said they didn't hear anything and that it must be my imagination but I kept hearing it and then Oscar said he could hear it too…" Casey stopped speaking as he was interrupted by his brother.

"Case, Oscar was probably trying to make you feel better like we said earlier." Kyle said to him.

"Yes but if I remember rightly I told you lot I wasn't and that I did hear something. For God sake, I even pointed to a group of bushes behind us." Oscar reminded them.

"Can I continue now please? Good! Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Oscar said he heard something to ad then he pointed to where he thought it was coming from and I told them that it was just adding to my gut feeling since a plant pot smashed at home." Casey continued, pausing to make sure everyone was still keeping up with what happened.

"Wait where does a plant pot getting smashed come into this situation?" Belle asked Casey.

"A plant pot that sat on the table outside of our place fell off the night last night and Casey thinks someone knocked it but we told him it was the wind." Kyle told her knowing that the plant pot was totally irrelevant to what they were on about.

"As I keep telling you Kyle, there was no wind last night! Anyway back to earlier after Kyle told me off then for banging on about the plant pot, Aden asked me what my gut feeling actually was and I told them all that I felt like we were being watched." Casey managed to finish without being interrupted for a second time.

Shooting up from where she had been sitting Phoebe said "See it's not just me that thinks we are being followed Casey thinks so too!"

"Guys we are not being followed or watched like I told you earlier Casey it was probably an animal looking for food or something so stop worrying about this please." Matt told his two friends who were obviously not going to believe him.

"It was too big to be an animal, Matt."

"Yeah and when have you every heard a wild animal sneeze like a human being does?"

"Everyone calm down! Thank you! I suggest that we should all go to sleep and try to forget about it because it's probably OUR imaginations going into over drive with us being in the middle of the bush." Sasha said to her friend as she felt like it might help them all to sleep on it and wake up in the morning knowing that there was nothing there and it was just them thinking there was.

"Fine let's go to bed." Casey said agreeing that it might help.

Phoebe walked toward the girls' tent still worried that maybe they weren't alone after all. Unbeknown to them, Ray's boss was going to be arriving soon and hell was almost certain to rain down on one of their friends in the worst way possible.

* * *

 _ **Also I still**_ ** _can't read reviews as the glitch hasn't sorted itself out yet but don't worry as soon as it has been sorted i will read them and reply!_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Hello, the author here sorry I haven't updated in so long, there is three reasons for this 1) I decided to also upload my fanfic to the website so other Home and Away fans who may not use this website could read it and 2) I have been really busy with uni and stuff and coursework deadlines and then 3) work which has been hectic as there has been a lot of late night matches with the football team being in the championship now so haven't had a chance to write till now as I find I do my best work at night as well for everyone who is wondering why I didn't write any during the day. Anyone here's the next chapter which I'm sorry but it's a short one but don't worry as I am uploading a couple of chapters to keep you all going._**

* * *

Once Phoebe had walked off to the girl's tent the other girls (except Tamara) followed her. Noticing that Tamara hadn't followed Kyle suggested quietly to the guys that they should go to bed as well and leave Casey and Tamara to go whatever it is they had planned.

"So then there was two." Tamara said when everyone had finally disappeared leaving just her and Casey stood beside the campfire.

"Yep. I guess now we can have that talk you wanted to have earlier." Casey replied to his girlfriend.

"Yeah now is a good time as I don't know when me and you are going to get anymore alone time while we are out here. Shall we sit down?"

"Might as well and we can make the most of what's left of the fire before it completely burns out." Casey laughed.

"Totally." Tamara agreed knowing that the happiness Casey felt right now was about to disappear once she had finished talking to him.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about? You said earlier it was important and its had me curious ever since."

"Well there's no easy way to see this Casey." Tamara said while trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked as he saw a tear escape from his girlfriend's eye.

"I think… I think we need to take a break."

"Take a Break?"

"Yeah."

"From what?" Casey asked curiously.

Realising he didn't understand what she was trying to say, Tamara explained "From us. And before you say why let me finish."

Casey continued staring at her "Well tell me then!"

"Okay calm down! I think we need to take a break because all we do these days is fight and I don't think its fair on either of us or our friends for that matter to continue going on the way we are."

"We don't always fight Tam! Ok, fair enough we have a fight every now and then but most couples do, it's called being in a relationship."

"Yeah I know most couples fight Case, but not the way we do! This relationship to quote Maddy and Phoebe "is starting to turn toxic." And I feel like maybe if we have a break from dating each other it might helps get back to the way we used to be. You know when we actually loved each and did stuff together that didn't involve shouting all the time."

"Turning Toxic! You actually agree with them that our relationship is turning toxic!"

"Yeah I do Casey!"

"Well I don't think it is!"

"Yes you do Casey, you just don't want to believe it!"

"Don't tell what I should think and believe!"

"I didn't I just simply said maybe that why you can't see what has going on between us lately!"

"This is because I didn't buy Kyle a birthday present isn't it?!"

"That's part of it Casey. You say your going to do one thing and then you do something completely different and frankly I'm starting to get sick of it!"

"I got Kyle a present and it was free! You know the ones that are usually the best kind of present."

"You only taught Kyle to surf for his birthday present because I told you better come up with something otherwise I'd tell Brax about his new surfboard!"

"No I did not!"

"Yes you did and don't try and deny it Casey!"

As the shouting got louder the other teens started to appear from there tents just in time to see Tamara run off in tears.


	25. Chapter 24

_Well that was entertaining perhaps the most entertainment I've had in months and it was much better than heading back to my own camp and doing nothing. To top it off the girl has run off! Maybe I should go after her? Better not they might see me._ Ray thought to himself as he finished watching the show play out in front of him without them realising he was even there.

"What did you say to her?" Maddy asked Casey while trying to stay calm.

Seeing red Casey replied angrily "WHAT DID I SAY TO HER! You and Phoebe were two idiots who decided to tell her out relationship had started to turn toxic!"

"HEY!" Kyle and Oscar shouted at Casey.

"What?"

"DO NOT CALL OUR GIRLFRIENDS IDIOTS!" They replied at the same time.

"Well they are!"

"CASEY! SHUT UP NOW!"

"OR WHAT KYLE!"

"GUYS STOP!" the other teens shouted at the two brothers before Kyle had a chance to punch Casey.

Backing off Kyle walked over to his girlfriend while Casey stayed standing in the same place he had been when they all appeared and Tamara ran off.

"Where's Tamara?"

"What?" Belle asked Casey.

"I said where's Tamara?"

"Oh god! While we've all been stood here Tamara has gone off on her own in the darkness."

"We should go look for her guys. Its not safe for her to be out there on her own when we keep hearing strange noises." Phoebe spoke up.

"Don't start that again as I can't be bother for you and Casey to start worrying everyone about that again and getting all worked up over it." Matt replied as he couldn't bear to have another conversation on the topic.

"Okay I'll drop but seriously we need to go after her."

"Well not all of us need to go after her," Maddy said to her friend while glaring at Casey after what he just called her. "An apology would be good right about now Casey."

"Sorry girls I didn't mean it. Happy?" Casey said sarcastically.

"Not really."

"Alright let's not start another argument." April stepped in to make sure that nothing happened.

"Now some off us need to go and find her and the other's can stay here." Josh said trying to think off a plan.

"Agreed." The teens all said in unison.

 _It keeps getting better and better. They need to make these teens into reality stars as I would personally pay to watch this kind of gold on TV instead of the crap that is on the majority of the time._ Ray said to himself again.

The teens decided that Kyle, Aden, Maddy, Belle and Oscar would go look for her and the others would stay at the camp.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Phoebe asked Kyle as he put on his favourite grey denim coat with the black jumper sleeves and hood.

"Yes I'll be fine. Just promise me you won't say anything else about Casey and Tamara's relationship while I'm going." Kyle replied as he picked up the flashlight and slid his phone into his pocket.

"Okay I promise, but just so you know what me and Maddy said to Tam was just what everyone else was thinking, you know?"

"Yeah I know but maybe next time don't say anything."

"Neither of us knew she was going to that to him though."

"Ok just don't say anything else though Pheebs. I mean it!"

"Ok Kyle. Now go and find my sister from another mister."

With that Kyle kissed his girlfriend and joined the other four on their way out of camp where they then decided that Aden and Belle would head towards the Activity Centre to make sure she had gone there to cry in the toilets. Maddy and Oscar would try the car park and the beach while Kyle would head off on his own in the direction of the lake. They all agreed the would meet back in thirty minutes if they hadn't found her. With that the teens split up and went their separate directions in hopes of finding their friend.

 _Oh this too good! The kid is on his own again maybe now's my chance to strike but I didn't promise I would do anything. I'm sick of this having to wait for the boss to tell me what I can and can't do!_


	26. Chapter 25

**_At the lake…_**

 _What have I done? I've just ruined everything with Casey. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything now especially the way the relationship had turned toxic. I wish I had the ability to turn back time and erase everything that just happened in that moment. No, actually I was right doing what I did Casey deserved to hear how I felt and I don't care if that made him upset and angry. Great now I'm second guessing myself!_

Suddenly Tamara was pulled from her thoughts by someone shouting for her.

"TAMARA!"

"TAMARA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The shouting started to get louder and louder to the point where she recognised the voice as the person it came from stood out from behind a bush.

"HEY! YOU CAN STOP SHOUTING NOW KYLE, I'M OVER HERE." Tamara shouted back to her friend.

Noticing the girl sat on the pier looking out the lake, Kyle walked over to her and asked "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Sure?"

"No I'm not sure at all too be honest with you."

"Wow honesty you definitely not ok."

"Haha. That's so not funny."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"I don't know." Tamara said while continuing to stare off into the distance.

Kyle could tell she was upset after all they all hear the whole conversation that went on between his and brother and Tamara. "You can talk to me you know. I know I'm not one of the girls but I'm a pretty good listener when I want to be."

"Thanks. I take it you all heard everything that was said?"

"Yeah we did. Sorry."

"That's okay, it's not like we were being quiet considering we pretty much spent the whole time shouting at one another."

"I'm sorry if I was the reason that you two started arguing this morning by the way."

"You heard that too?"

"Yeah kind of hard not to hear someone shouting down the phone."

"Sorry and it's not your fault, this whole thing has been building for weeks and weeks and it wasn't going to stop unless one of us did something."

"So are you guys really going on a break then?"

"I think it's best but obviously Casey doesn't agree with me." Tamara said as she turned to face Kyle.

Kyle noticed she was still crying and offered he his sleeve. "Here you can use my sleeve to dry your eyes, if you want?"

"Thanks Kyle but I am not going to use your sleeve I don't know where it has been."

"Good point."

 _She's sat here crying and is still able to make me laugh. How is that possible? Casey has really screwed up this time! I feel like this whole take a break thing is going to end up with the two of them breaking up completely. I can't stand to see anyone so upset because of something another person has done._

"Do you think I was right to do what I did?" Tamara asked Kyle breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said do you think I was right to do what I did?"

"In my personal opinion, yes you were right to tell Case you think that you both needed a break. Otherwise the relationship would just keep getting worse until it got to the point where no one would want to be around either of you."

"Gosh Kyle, tell it like it is why don't you."

"Well you asked and I answered can't tell me off for that can you?"

"True, I can't tell you off for it."

"So why did you run off the way you did as you had everyone worried about you?"

"I couldn't stand being around your brother after what had just happened and I couldn't bear to see you all looking at us."

"Well promise me you won't do that again."

"I'm sorry and I promise I won't." Tamara agreed.

With that the two of them stopped talking and looked out at the lake in silence.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Kyle broke the silence with "I ran away once you know."

Replying to her friend Tamara turned to face him curious as to why "What did you run away for?"

"It's a long story which is for another time as we ought to get back to camp, because I agreed to meet the other four who went looking for you, fifteen minutes ago."

"Aww come on Kyle you can't say that and not tell me why you ran off. Surely they can wait or you could text them to let them know you've found me and you'll see them back at camp instead." Tamara looked at friend with a puppy dog eyes as she hoped it would make him cave and text the others as she really wanted to know more to the story of him running away.

Pulling out his phone "Fine I'll text them now! Also stop looking at me like that."

"Good and I only look at you like this because I know you can't resit the puppy dog eyes."

"Good point." Kyle said as he finished texting the other and put his phone back in his pocket. "Are you sure you really want to know why I ran away?"

"Yeah completely. I'm intrigued to find out what upset you so much to make you un away." Tamara told her friend.

"Okay but you promise you won't tell the others?"

"Yeah I promise."

"Okay then. I was ten at the time…."


	27. Chapter 26

_**Seven years earlier…**_

Ten year old Kyle was running home from school as he was already going to be late getting in and he didn't want to get into more bother with his foster parents. Quickly, Kyle rounded the corner (on to the street in which he lived) and without looking where he was going, feel over.

 _Oh no. Now they are going to ask me why my clothes are dirty and I already think they are going to tell me off. Again!_

Kyle's chain of thought was broken by a woman's voice as soon as he walked through the front door.

"Kyle is that you?"

"Yeah its me Anne."

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry I got out class later than usual. So I took the shortcut home and because I was running I fell over."

"Are you okay? Nothing's broken?"

"Yeah nothing is broken Anne."

"Well there is a hole in your jeans and I can see blood, so nothing might be broken but you have cut yourself. Come into the kitchen and I'll clean it for you."

"Ok thank you Anne."

"No problem sweetheart and I was you would call me mum instead of Anne. Also me and Doug need to have word with you before you go upstairs."

Kyle didn't say anything as he had feeling he already knew what they wanted to talk about with him. Instead he followed Anne into the kitchen which resembled something out of a cookery show and took his backpack off and sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the table they used for breakfast.

"What happened to your knee son?" Doug asked as he walked into the kitchen to see his wife putting a plaster on his foster son's knee.

"I fell over on the way home." Kyle replied to him.

"Well next time be careful ok and look where you are going like we've told you before, as we don't want something bad to happen to you."

"Ok Doug I will definitely be more careful next time. Promise."

"Good boy."

Anne got up from the chair she had been sat on to clean Kyle's knee and walked over to the bin. "I told Kyle that we needed to have a talk with him about something important."

"Ah yes I forgot about that thank you for reminding me. Kyle we need to talk about what happened at school this morning and from the sounds of it the past couple of weeks as well." Doug turned to him with smile.

"I had feeling that's what you wanted to talk about when my teacher said she called you both." Kyle replied.

"Well then this conversation is going to be straightforward then."

"Can I just say first that I did nothing wrong."

"Sweetheart you can't really say you did nothing wrong when you punched that boy in the face."

"But it wasn't me that did it to him."

"If it wasn't you Kyle who did then?"

"One of his friends. They wanted me to get in trouble for it."

"Kyle why would one of his friends do that to him and why do they want to get you in trouble?" Anne asked her son as what he said made no sense.

"That's a very good point dear. Kyle why would they do that to him and why would they want to get you in trouble. Before you say anything think carefully as there was nine witnesses who all told the teacher that they saw you do it."

"They've been bullying me since I started at the school."

"That's been six months Kyle."

"I know but I didn't want to say anything as I don't want anyone to get in trouble."

"Kyle, I'm sorry son I don't believe what you are telling us."

"But it's the truth Doug." Kyle said while trying to fight back the tears.

"Kyle do you understand that nine people say you punch the boy and they can't all be lying."

"YES THEY ARE LYING!" Kyle shouted at them.

"THAT'S IT! GET TO YOU ROOM NOW AND DON'T COME DOWN AGAIN UNTIL DINNER!" Doug shouted back at his foster son. "ALSO I DO NOT WANT YOU PUTTING THAT TV ON OR YOU VIDEO GAMES! INSTEAD YOU CAN DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

"FINE!" Kyle shouted back at him as he walked out of the kitchen and straight up to his room making sure to slam the door in the process.

 _ **Present time…**_

"Kyle that's awful." Tamara said to her friend as she cut into him explaining the reason why he ran away. "Is that what made you run away because they didn't believe you?"

Kyle looked at her "That I guess was part of the reason I ran away but I think what really made me take that step and leave was what happened next."

"What happened next?" Tamara asked him.

"Well I'll tell you…."

 _ **Seven years earlier…**_

Kyle was sat in his bedroom doing his homework which he always completed on time and always did to the best of his ability when he heard Anne and Doug talking downstairs.

"I don't think we can do this anymore dear."

"Doug he needs us. We knew what we were getting into with Kyle when we agreed to take him in."

"I know we did but his behaviour is getting worse Anne and I don't think we can keep him here any longer."

"He's a bright kid."

"I agree he is a bright kid but he keeps getting into trouble at school to the point were I know expect to see the school's phone number on my caller ID every time my phone rings."

"I know but you got to put yourself in his shoes love. Its not been easy for him. You heard what the social worker said about how he finds it hard to make friends and how he finds it hard to trust people."

"I know all that but it's been six months Anne and nothing is getting any better. I think we just need to face that fact that we can't give Kyle the support that he really needs."

Kyle quickly closed his door and walked back over to his bed.

 _Great they don't want me anymore. I can't go to another new school and a new foster family not again. They can't make me leave if I don't want to. I need to come up with a plan but what? I know I will run away that way I won't be anyone's problem anymore._

Kyle stood up and emptied his backpack and filled it with his favourite book, some change of clothes and his bear that his mam give him when he was born and placed it on the back of his chair and started to write a note to his foster parents telling them he was sorry for all the trouble he had caused and he won't be a problem anymore.

"KYLE, SWEETHEART COME DOWN PLEASE YOUR DINNER IS READY!" Anne shouted up the stairs.

"COMING!" Kyle shouted back placing the letter under his homework book.

Slowly Kyle made his way downstairs and joined his foster parents in the dining room.

"Have you finished all your homework?" Doug asked Kyle who was currently moving the food around his plate instead of eating it.

Kyle without looking up replied "Yeah I've finished it."

Anne joined in with "What was your homework then sweetheart?"

"It was just maths which I found way too easy."

"Well when I was at school I didn't find maths that easy I was more in to science."

"I find that too easy as well but there again some of the others in my class are struggling with it like today during science we were learning about the different types of forces and we had to do write a definition that you might find next to the word in a dictionary I was the first one on my table to finish and the other people sat at the table were stuck with what to write so I helped them."

"Well that nice of you Kyle. Isn't it Doug?"

"Yes Kyle that is very nice of you as most people would have just let be stuck and not help out when they can."

A couple minutes later Anne got up from the table and started to clear the plates away and Kyle helped while Doug went into the living room to make sure that his and his wife's favourite programme had recorded.

"Thank you for helping me clear up." Anne told Kyle as he finished putting the plates away he had just dried.

"It's no problem I like to help." He replied to her.

"Anne are you nearly finished in there?" came the voice from another room in the house.

"Yes love I'm coming now," Anne replied to her husband. "Why don't you do us Kyle? I think you will like this show its funny."

"No thank you Anne. I'm going upstairs to play my guitar as I would like to finish learning that song Doug was teaching me last weekend."

"Okay but don't forget your bedtime is at 8:30 as you have school in the morning."

"I won't."

 _ **At 8:30pm…**_

Kyle finished getting ready for bed and headed downstairs towards the living room.

"Night Anne. Night Doug."

Anne answered first "Night sweetheart."

Doug not looking away from the TV "Night son."

With that Kyle closed the living room door and went back upstairs, entered his bedroom and climbed into bed making sure his bedside light was still on.

 _ **Three hours later…**_

Quietly once he was sure that his foster parents had gone to sleep, Kyle got of bed and headed over to his wardrobe and took out some clean clothes and got changed.

Once he had made his bed Kyle picked up the guitar that Doug had bought him two months before and placed it on the bed. He then walked over to his desk and put his back pack on and took out the note that he wrote and had hidden under his homework book and walked back over to the bed, where he placed the note on top of the guitar case.

Slowly and quietly Kyle walked out his bedroom and straight past Anne and Doug's room and went downstairs making sure he missed the squeaky step at the bottom and went to the front door and left making sure he had locked the door behind him.

 _ **Present day…**_

"Wow, what happened after you left?" Tamara suddenly interrupted again.

"Well the next morning when they found the note and realised I was no longer in the house they went and looked for me." Kyle replied.

"I guess they found you then."

"Yeah they did eventually."

"Where?"

"Well when I left the house I couldn't think of anywhere to go so I kept walking until I got to the local park. I was really tired after walking around so I went into the park and climbed inside the tunnel that was attached to the climbing frame. The next morning, I woke up to hear my name being shouted and decided to have a look as I was a curious ten year old and there they were."

"So they didn't want get rid of you then?"

"No they asked me why I ran away and told them it was because they didn't believe me when I said the kids were bullying me not the other way around and then I told them how I heard them say they couldn't look after me anymore. Anne told me it was just something that Doug had said in the spare of the moment and he apologized he didn't realise I had heard him and then they both said that they believed me."

"Aww isn't that sweet. Did you get in trouble for running away?" Tamara asked him as she wanted to know the full details so she could tell the others when she got back to camp.

"Not really. They told me that what I did was wrong and that I scared them when they couldn't find me in the house and then when they had realised I'd ran away how upset they were. In the end they just made me promise never do that to them again and I never did."

"What happened to them?"

"Well I was with them for another four months before I moved to another foster family."

"Really I thought they weren't going to get rid of you."

"They couldn't help it Doug's sister family had just lost their house and needed somewhere to stay till they got back on their feet which meant there no room for me anymore so I left them and never heard from them again."

"Oh I'm so sorry Kyle." Tamara said to him.

"That's okay. Anyway its really late now and the others are going to be wondering what the hell has happened to us so we better head back to camp."

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone just want to apologize for how long this chapter is. I was going to split it but I thought it was better to leave it all in one, as I couldn't decide what part would be best to split it.**_


	28. Chapter 27

**_At the campsite…_**

"Where the hell are they?" Phoebe asked the other teens who where all huddled together.

"Maybe they are talking." Evie said to her friend.

"If they were talking they should have been back well before now."

"It all depends on what they were talking about Pheebs." Oscar replied.

"SHUT UP!" Phoebe shouted at Oscar angrily.

"Why do I need to shut up?"

"You let Kyle go off on his own."

"Yeah because there were only three places we could think of that she could possible have gone to."

"Yes I know that but one of you could have told him not to go alone."

"It was easier Pheebs." Belle butted in.

"Was it Belle? I guess that's alright then." Phoebe replied sarcastically.

"Don't start Pheebs."

"I'm not I just can't understand why after what me and Casey have said about not being alone out here and then add the fact it's dark anything could happen to him."

"Now you are being ridiculous."

"I am not being ridiculous. Back me up here Casey." Phoebe said as she turned to face her boyfriend's brother.

"I agree with Pheebs after what we have already told you and it's dark you shouldn't have let go off on his own." Casey said in agreement.

"This coming from the person who upset Tamara so much that she ran off." Maddy shouted at him.

As soon as she said that everyone shut up and continued to wait for their two friends to return in silence.

 ** _In the bush…_**

"Hey Kyle!" Tamara said to her friend.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kyle asked her.

"Well for starters, coming to see if I'm alright and for telling me about when you ran off."

"Oh that's alright and please don't tell anyone about that."

"What? Not even Phoebe?"

"Well she already knows I ran away once but she doesn't know why and I would rather it stayed that way."

"Sure I won't say anything and you can trust me on that."

 _I should really tell the others what Kyle told me otherwise it just ruins the plan we all agreed on before we got here. There again Kyle trusted me with this after all he didn't even tell Phoebe the reason why he ran away and she deserves to know. Ugh this is horrible why does Kyle have to be such a private person! I mean he knows all about our and yet we hardly know anything other than what he has let slip over the past day and night._

Tamara stopped thinking to herself and continued to walk beside Kyle in silence.

 ** _Back at camp…_**

"Eventually!" Phoebe shouted when say her boyfriend and Tamara walk over to them.

"What you all doing sitting huddled around a fire that isn't even lit?" Kyle asked them.

"Oh we were going to light it but then April told us it's just a waste of matches." Sasha explained to Kyle.

"Right."

Maddy stood up and walked over to her friend, "Are you okay Tam?"

"I'm fine now thanks to Kyle." Tamara replied and turned to face Kyle who was starting to blush.

"I only did what anyone else would do." Kyle told her.

"I know but you listened that was good enough for me." Tamara replied "Anyway I think we should all try and get some sleep. Don't you?"

Everyone nodded in agreement (especially the girls who were wanting their first prank to work and that required the guys to be asleep) and stood up from where they had been sat. They said goodnight to each other and went to there tents in hopes of getting a good night's rest before they got up to some fun the next day.


	29. Chapter 28

**_At Ray's campsite_**

Ray had just returned to his campsite after following Kyle and Tamara back to the teens camp. Ray text his boss while he had a drink and waited for him to reply.

 _Text message_

 _Ray: Hey boss just wondering if you know yet when you will definitely be getting here?_

 _Boss: Why do you need to know how long we are going to be?_

 _R: I'm just curious boss to know._

 _B: Put it this way the more times you ask the longer I will be getting there._

 _R: Sorry Boss. I guess I'm missing my family still._

 _B: I thought you would be happy of the peace and quiet, what with your wife constantly yelling at you and your kids constantly crying._

 _R: I LOVE MY FAMILY! THEREFORE, I WANT TO KNOW WHEN YOU WILL GET HERE!?_

 _B: FINE! I WILL BE THERE TOMORROW! NOW STOP BOTHERING ME!_

Ray stopped replying to his boss and continued with his drink and thought back to what he heard Kyle say to Tamara.

 _I can't believe the kid ran away. He doesn't look like the type who would do that to the people he cares about. His parents, I mean foster parents must have been at their wits end with worry. I guess me and Jessica would be the same if one of our kids went missing. I bet my parents where the same when I ran away._

Ray stood up and put the empty bottle in the bag he had for his rubbish and got another bottle of beer from the cooler he had bought earlier that day.

 _I've just realised me and kid ran away for the same reason. We were both bullied when we younger and no one believed it was us that were getting bullied. I suppose though there is one difference between how we probably sorted the situation once our parents found us. His parents probably called the school and had Kyle tell them everything that had happened. Whereas mine didn't give a crap if I was getting bullied or doing the bullying, so I had to get help from other people. Looking back now getting involved with that gang was not such a good idea if I had known that I would be doing this job now. Yes, they helped me to sort out my bullying problem but in doing so I became a slave to do the stuff they didn't want to like this stupid job. I can see why no one else wanted to do it. I'm bored out here with nothing else to do but watch them brats and I miss my family the longer I'm away from them._

"I should stop thinking about what I'm doing and concentrate on the fact I'm going to be getting paid a lot for it." Ray said out loud.

Putting down the bottle of beer, he stood up and walked over to his tent where he decided to get some sleep as he didn't want to miss his boss getting there. Eventually!

* * *

 ** _Hey guys just want to apologise for how short this chapter is and the one before it. The only reason they are short is I'm using them as filter chapters between chapters that I personally think will be longer._**


	30. A message from the author

Sorry to all my lovely readers that i haven't be able to update my fanfic in while. i've been really busy with uni and work. Also I've be going to physio for a problem with my knees and haven't really had time to write anything. I also had tonsillitis that still has cleared up properly as i have one tonsil swollen all the time and it can become very dangerous if the other tone swells up to much as it can cut off my airway so i had been in hospital for a bit as well.

I have however managed to write some notes for the next lot of chapters which I'm hoping to start writing once i break up for christmas so from the 17th December till the 30th January i should hopefully be posting a lot of chapters as i won't have much to do other than work the football matches which are not everyday. THANK GOD!

Anyway like i said this was just a quick message to let you know i will be writing more of this story but not for another 2-3 weeks.


	31. Chapter 29

**_At the campsite…_**

Eventually the teens all drifted to sleep after the mess of Tamara and Casey's love life had nearly threatened to ruin the whole trip.

Kyle thought to himself as he drifted to sleep; _Well this birthday will definitely be remembered for a while. I hope Tam and Case can sort this out properly they were a really great couple if you put aside all the fighting and arguing. Apart from that I think my birthday had been great and the fact hey all bought me a present was so nice of them. They didn't have to but they did. I know they said they feel like we've know each for years but I still feel like an outsider looking in but hopefully that will go away soon._

 ** _Two hours later…_**

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

"What the hell is that?" Matt said as he woke up.

Xavier replied: "It's my phone's alarm clock."

"Why the hell is your alarm clock going off now Xavier!" Aden asked as he didn't understand why Xavier would set his alarm for that time of night.

"I didn't! Unless Brenden did it the other day when he was messing with my phone."

"Well can you turn it off." Kyle asked his friend.

Turning it off Xavier looked at his friends and said: "There, it's off we can go back to sleep now."

Xavier put his phone back in his hoodie pocket and then started to drift off back to sleep like his friends.

 **One hour and thirty minutes later…**

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

"Xavier turn the bloody alarm off!" Josh shouted as soon as he heard the alarm going off again.

Not wanting to be blamed for something again, Xavier grabbed his phone and said: "Look at my phone! It's not on!"

"He's right, it isn't his phone. It sounds like it's coming from this side of the tent," Oscar told the other guys. "Hang on! Casey, it's your phone this time."

Casey realised Oscar was right as his phone started to beep again. Quickly turning it off he looked at the others who had already gone back to sleep. _At least they aren't telling me off unlike poor Xavier. Although something doesn't seem right because I remember that I turned all my alarms off. Oh well, better go back to sleep._

 ** _In the girl's tent…_**

"I wonder if they realise that we did it?" Evie asked the others as they heard the alarms going off.

"Well eventually they will Evie but I think it will take them awhile." April replied as they all started to laugh.

Phoebe spoke: "Hey they still have another five alarms to go off."

"Yeah I agree. I'm also happy we went back and changed the alarms from going off every hour to every one and a half hours." Sasha said to the other girls.

"I told you all that it would be a better idea." Belle said.

Maddy spoke: "Yes you were right Belle because that idea was so much better. Anyway let's get back to sleep as I want to look better than the guys in the morning."

The girls stopped talking and went back to sleep.

 ** _In the boy's tent…_**

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

"For the love of God." Josh said as he was woken again by another alarm going off.

"Seriously guys, whoever's alarm is going off now better turn the bloody phone off otherwise I'm going to break it!" Aden shouted at his friends.

Matt noticed it was his phone going off this time and quickly turned it off, as he didn't want Aden to break it as Leah would probably go crazy if she couldn't contact him.

 ** _The next morning…_**

The guys were all waking up (after not getting much sleep) to the light of the sun shining into the tent.

"I still don't understand what was going on with our phones." Oscar said as they all turned their phone back on to check the time.

Kyle replied: "I don't either I mean I know for fact I didn't have any alarms turned on. So I don't get why mine went off."

"Hey guy's you don't think that this could have something to do with the girls do you?" Matt asked.

"They wouldn't do that." Aden replied.

"Yes they would Aden. After the amount of pranks we have pulled on them over the years, I'm surprised it actually took them this long to get back at us." Xavier told them.

"Oh, good point. Although it was a pathetic attempt at prank."

"Pathetic! They've ruined my sleeping pattern." Kyle said to his friends.

"Please tell me, he did not just say that." Casey asked the other's while looking at his brother.

Josh replied: "I'm afraid he did."

"What is wrong with you bro? You sound like the Maddy." Casey said.

"Guys I'm joking." Kyle laughed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it was funny."

"You know; at times Kyle you can be so weird." Matt told him.

"Anyway getting back on to the topic, what shall we do about the girls?" Josh asked.

"I say we don't do anything." Xavier spoke first.

"Why?" the other guys all said in shock.

"Well think about it. The girls don't know that we know it was them that set up the alarms on our phones. Therefore, we kind of have the upper hand in this situation." Xavier explained to them.

"Okay. So what shall we do as payback?" Oscar asked Xavier.

"Well like I said we do nothing because that would annoying the girls if we say we didn't hear anything and we didn't make that much noise, which means the girls won't have heard us complaining. So if we play dumb and deny hearing anything then that is the best revenge we can ever give to anyone." Xavier laughed realising how funny it would be to see the girls faces if that denied hearing anything other than the noises you expect to hear in the middle of the National Park.

"Well it's settled then. We will all deny ever hearing the alarms going off." Casey spoke up.


	32. Chapter 30

**_Hi guys, thank you for the comments on the last chapter (Braxtonboyzz124 and FrankElza. Also to the guest). This chapter was going to be part of the last one but I thought that it was already to long so I split it. I am aiming to get at least two chapter a week posted as I'm off uni for six weeks. Anyway here's the next chapter._**

* * *

The boys came out of their tent to see that the girls were already up.

"Morning sleepyheads!" Evelyn shouted to them.

"Morning to you to as well sis." Oscar replied.

As the boys joined the girls around the campfire, they noticed the girls looking at each other curiously.

"What's up?" Kyle asked them.

"Nothing. We were wondering if you all slept alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I personally can't say for the others but I know that last night was the best night's sleep I've had in ages." Matt said "You know I might ask Leah if I can sleep in the backyard, as I think I sleep better outdoors."

Shocked by what Matt just said Sasha spoke: "What? There is no way I'm sleeping in the backyard with you Matthew."

"You don't have to babe. I was just saying that I sleep better outside that's all."

"Anyway, other than Matt what about the rest of you?" Tamara asked them while trying to not look at Casey.

"Great."

"Fine."

"I think we can all definitely agree that we've had the best night's sleep ever." Aden told the girls who were listening.

The girls started to look at each with puzzled expressions, as none of them could believe that the boys had the "best night's sleep ever" especially when they heard the alarms going off themselves.

"Are you sure you didn't hear any strange noises last night? I know I did." April asked them all.

"Actually now that you mention it I did hear something weird." Casey replied.

"What did you hear?" all the girls asked at the same time.

Casey started to laugh: "I heard Matt."

"What do you mean by you heard me." Matt shockingly asked his friend.

"Well I got woken up by you snoring."

As soon as Casey said that Matt turned bright red which caused all the teens to start laughing at him.

 ** _One hour later…_**

After they all had stopped laughing at Matt the guys stood up and told the girls that they were heading to the lake for a wash before breakfast.

"Are you sure that you all don't want to come with us?" Kyle asked the girls who were still sat around the campfire.

Phoebe replied first: "Aww you so sweet for asking Kyle but I think we will all stay here and make breakfast while you are all at the lake."

The other girls all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then if you are sure?" Kyle said.

"We are!" They shouted at him.

With that the boys said goodbye to the girls and headed down to the lake, taking their phones with them so that the girls couldn't put anymore alarms on for that night.

"I don't get it. How could they not hear the alarms?" Maddy said as she was sure the guys were gone.

"I don't know, I mean we heard them going off every one and half hours." Belle replied to her friend.

Phoebe spoke up: "You know what who cares if they didn't hear them or not, lets just get on with prank number 2."


	33. Chapter 31

**_At the campsite_**

While the guys headed down to the lake, the girls had started to put prank number 2 into action.

"So it's decided three of us are going to follow the guys to the lake and when we know they aren't looking we are going to sneak on to the pier and steal their clothes and towels." Sasha said once they had finished with making the plan.

"Yeah but we need to decide who's going to the lake and who is going to stay here and make breakfast." Tamara replied.

Noticing the twigs on the floor, April stood up and picked up seven twigs which you she started to break.

Curious as to what she was doing, Maddy asked: "April what are you doing with the twigs?"

Walking back over to here friends April held out the sticks in one hand and said: "Well we need to chose who's going to get the clothes and who's staying here. So I thought why not draw sticks."

"That's a great idea April!" They all said.

One by one the girls picked their twig until there was only one left which was April's.

"Well that was fun." Evie said.

"Yeah agreed. Now then Belle, April how are we going to get these clothes without them seeing us." Phoebe asked her two friends.

Belle replied first: "Quickly! Although saying that you know what the guys are like they will be to busy messing around to notice the three of us."

"Good point. Anyway we better head off now." Phoebe told them.

"Ok let's go girls and don't forget you four now have to make breakfast for all off us." April laughed.

"Don't worry breakfast will be cooking when you three get back." Maddy laughed back.

April, Belle and Phoebe said goodbye to the other four girls and headed off in the direction of the lake.

 ** _At the lake_**

"I don't get why the girls didn't want to come with us." Oscar shouted from the pier to the guys in the lake.

"Oscar!" Kyle shouted at him.

"What Kyle?"

"Not so loud! I like being able to hear out of both of my ears thank you very much."

"Whoops sorry Kyle I didn't mean to"

"Aww that's okay Oscar you can just make up for it."

"How?"

"Like this!"

With that Kyle pushed Oscar into the lake and then jumped in after him.

"Good one bro!" Casey shouted to him as Kyle and Oscar made their way to the middle of the lake, where the other guys were.

 ** _In the bushes surrounding the lake_**

Unbeknown to the boys, the three girls had made their way to the lake and where now sat waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Belle was the first to speak: "I was right. Look at them all."

"They remind me of two year olds at the beach." Phoebe replied.

"I see what you mean Pheebs. They are being stupid what if something happens to one of them. What if they get hurt?" April asked.

Looking at each, Belle and Phoebe said together "Xavier."

"What about Xavier?"

"Oh nothing." Phoebe said.

"No come on what about Xavier?"

Belle answered April's question with: "Just we know that the only one of the guys you are really worried about getting injured is Xavier."

"No I'm not. I was worried about all of them."

"Okay if you say so."

Whispering to Belle: "She's totally on about Xavier."

"Totally."

 ** _At the Lake_**

The guys were currently in the middle of a race as to him could get to the middle of the lake, to the pier and back again the quickest. Oscar was the judge as they all agreed he would be the fairest.

"The winner is Aden!" Oscar shouted to the rest of his friends as they made their way back to him.

Not happy that he lost Casey said: "Aden pushed me out the way so I think Oscar that he should be disqualified from this competition."

"No I did not push you mate." Aden replied.

"Now now lads no need to argue over it, is there?" Oscar said trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"Okay, sorry for accusing you of pushing me Aden." Casey said.

"I'm sorry if I did Casey just know I didn't mean to." Aden replied.

Josh (who had just reappeared in the middle of lake after taking his time swimming back once he heard Oscar declare the winner) suggested: "Why don't we try and see who can hold their breathe for the longest under the water?"

"That doesn't seem like a very good idea Josh." Kyle told him.

"Aww is Kylie scared." Casey asked while trying to wind his brother up.

"No I just think that it was a stupid suggestion but now let's do it and for calling me Kylie I will make sure that I beat you."

"Fine by me." Casey laughed.

The guys stopped talking and held their breathes as they disappeared under the water.

 ** _In the bushes surrounding the lake_**

Seeing the guys disappear under the water, the three girls made their move.

"Grab everything but their shoes and phones and be quick. Who knows how long they will do whatever it is they doing for." Belle told the other two girls as she started to move from their hiding spot.

 ** _At the lake_**

Following Belle, quickly, the other two girls ran over to the pier and started grabbing everything but shoes and phones and quickly ran back to their hiding spot.

Meanwhile the boys were still in the water unaware what the girls were doing with their stuff.

 ** _In the bushes surrounding the lake_**

From their spot in the bushes the girls checked to make sure they had all the guy's clothes and towels.

"Guys you realise when they get back to camp they will absolutely stink." April said to Belle and Phoebe.

"Oops, I didn't think of that." They said together.

Phoebe wanting to get back to camp before the guys left the lake said: "Oh well. We can always send them back. Speaking of back lets go before they see or hear other us."

The three girls stood up making sure they had a hold of everything and walked back to the campsite, laughing.


	34. Chapter 32

**_Hi guys, thank you for the lovely comments on the last two chapters (FrankElza, Gzimmer3). Here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _At the lake_**

The guys who by now were getting bored decided that it would be a good idea to head back to camp and maybe help the girls with the cooking.

Casey who was the first one back to the pier looked around for his stuff but couldn't find anything but his shoes and phone. He then looked up to see that the guys stuff was also gone.

Casey shouted to the others who were slowing making their way bac to the pier: "Guys, all our stuff is gone!"

The first to respond was Matt: "What do you mean by all our stuff is gone?"

"I mean just that, it's gone!"

Climbing back on to the pier, Josh turned to the others: "Casey's right everything has gone. Well our clothes and towels have gone."

"See I told you all everything was gone." Casey said to the rest of them.

The other guys quickly swam back to the pier and noticed that Casey was right after all.

"Where have they gone?" Xavier asked.

"Well the last two people on this pier that I saw was Kyle and Oscar." Aden said while glaring at his to friends.

Oscar said: "Well it wasn't me I swear."

"That leaves you Kyle." Aden said as everyone looked at Kyle.

Kyle was quick to defend himself: "Well it definitely wasn't me. I promise. Everything was still on this pier once I jumped in and besides you guys were all watching when I pushed Oscar off and jumped in after him."

Casey followed with: "That's true we were all watching him and our stuff was here during the race to and from the middle of the lake."

"Then someone must have taken our stuff while we were all under the water. But who?" Matt asked his friends.

"Mmm, you don't think the girls did this as well do you?" Xavier asked.

"They've had their fun already so I don't see why they would do this as well," Matt replied "Unless."

"Unless what Matt?" Aden asked his taco loving friend.

"Unless the girls already had this planned when they did the other prank."

"Or they could have done this because they didn't get a reaction from us when we woke up this morning." Josh said to the others.

"That's true. Oh well at least we know where our stuff will be." Aden laughed. "Only problem is now we stink of lake water and the girls are going to complain when we get back to camp."

"The girls are going to complain!" Kyle shouted "I'm going to kill them I stink!"

The guys all turned and looked at Kyle: "Seriously!"

"What? It's true I stink."

Casey turned to his brother and said: "Mate, you are definitely spending to much time around Maddy. No offence Oscar."

"None taken." Oscar said to Casey.

"Oh come on this morning was a joke." Kyle replied

"And what about now?" Xavier asked him.

"And now I just don't like the smell of the lake water at all." Kyle said while they all laughed at him.

"Okay mate we believe you." They all said together.

"I think we should just go back to camp and ignore this stupid prank as the only ones its really going to bother is the girls when we get back to camp and they smell us." Aden told his friends "Oh and Kyle as well."

Once the guys had stopped laughing they slipped their feet into the shoes that had been left on the pier and grabbed their phone, then turned and walked in the direction of the campsite, laughing at how the pranks the girls have pulled so far are only backfiring.

Little do they don know that the girls have one more prank in store for the boys which could serious consequences.


	35. Chapter 33

**_Hi guys, thanks again for the lovely comments (_** ** _Braxtonboyzz123). I wrote this chapter in advance so I could just post which is what I'm going to do over my time off from uni as it is easier. Anyway here's the next chapter (I thought I would make this a short chapter as it's sort of a filler if you get my drift). Hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _At the campsite_**

Belle, Phoebe and April had just returned to camp to find the other four girls sat taking selfies on their phones.

Wanting to give the girls a shock, Belle shouted: "What are you doing?!"

Turning round from where she was sat, Sasha said: "Way to give people a heart attack Belle!"

"I know. I thought it would be funny to scare the four of you that's all."

Evie stood and said to her friend: "Well you certainly accomplished that Belle. I see you got everything then."

"Yeah, sorry it took so long we had to wait to make sure the guys didn't see us." April answered Evie "Luckily, they decided to disappear under the water."

"Disappear under the water?" Maddy and Tamara asked at the same time.

"Yeah, they must have been having a competition to see who could hold their breathe the longest." Phoebe jumped in before April had a chance to speak.

"Oh so they were being their usual idiotic selves then?" Tamara said.

"Yep. Anyway I thought you lot would have had breakfast cooking by now." Said Belle, as she turned to look at the empty campfire and cooking utensils.

"We thought that it would be easier to wait for you three that way when the guys get here it won't be as cold." Maddy replied.

"Oh good idea. I do think that the next meal we have the guys can cook so it's fair."

"Totally! I feel like we haven't had any fun yet whereas the guys have been off to the beach and lake now and we've stayed here in camp." Sasha spoke.

Phoebe looked at her friend: "Well the pranks have been fun. Also I had some fun going to the lake last night. If you get past the feeling of being watched."

"True the pranks have been fun and Phoebe we don't need to know about the fun you and Kyle had last night. Also will you let it go about that feeling you have."

"Okay, I'll let it go for now and I'll stop with me and Kyle having some fun." Phoebe laughed "Anyway what are we going to do with the guy's clothes and towels now?"

Evie spoke first: "Well we thought about that while you three were getting the boy's stuff."

"Go on." April said.

"Well, why don't we put the boy's stuff in their tent but altogether in the middle, that way they have to search for their own stuff. Then we can hide the rubber snake in amongst their clothes so when they see it they will all get a fright." Explained Evie.

"That could actually work. Let's hope no one is afraid of snakes." Belle said to them.

The three girls walked over to the boy's tent and placed the stuff in a huddle with the snake buried in there as well.

"Girl's I've just thought the guys are going to stink when they get back." Maddy said, as the other six girls started laughing at her.

"It won't be for long Mads." Phoebe said to her.

With that the seven girls walked over to the campfire so they could start breakfast and have it ready by the time the guys got back.


	36. Chapter 34

**_Hi guys, thank you again for the lovely comment (Braxtonboyzz123). Here's the next chapter which will be one of three that I'm uploading today and they will all be short._**

* * *

 ** _At the campsite_**

One by one the guys practically fell into camp as they smelt the food drifting up their nostrils.

"Mmm, what is that smell?" Matt asked as he noticed the girls all standing around plating their breakfast.

"Omelettes, Matthew, Omelettes." Sasha replied while trying not to look around at her boyfriend.

"Are you all hungry? Cause we are staving and have been waiting for you." Evelyn asked the guys.

"YES!" shouted the boys altogether.

Once the boys said yes they walked over to the campfire and sat down, ready to eat.

The first to speak was Maddy "Ew! What on earth is that dreadful smell?"

"What smell, Maddy?" Oscar asked his girlfriend.

"Ew! I just smelt it what is is?" Belle asked.

"I can't smell anything Belle." Aden said to her.

"Hang on it's coming from you lot." April said as soon as the smell hit her senses.

"She's right. Why do you all stink so bad?" Phoebe asked them.

"Probably because we have been in the lake for a swim." Josh replied to her.

"Yes and you took a change of clothes and towels with you all so where as they?" Tamara asked while trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah about that." Casey said "Our stuff was missing when we came out of the lake. All that we had left was our shoes and phones."

"I wonder what happened to them?" Sasha said trying to sound serious.

"We think it might have been the wind to be honest with you." Kyle said to the girls.

"The wind?" the girls laughed.

"Or Casey thinks it could be whoever its is out here with us and might I say we told him animal's wouldn't have any use for our clothes and towels."

"Okayyyy." Maddy replied "Know I don't suppose you can do something about the smell, it stinks."

Xavier was the first to respond: "Don't worry Maddy we all have plenty of clothes and deodorant so we won't stink for long."

"Oh good, can you go and changed now please."

"Well, we are hungry so why don't we all eat and discuss what we are going to do today then we will get ready." Aden replied.

With that the guys started to eat while the girls just stared at them.


	37. Chapter 35

**_Hi guys, thank you again for the lovely comments (Braxtonboyzz123 and FrankElza). I'm so sorry this has taken so long to upload but that is because I had written about 10 chapters so I could just upload them when I wanted to however my computer decided it didn't want to work after it was pulled off my bed due to me tripping over the charger so I've had to rewrite everything so anyway here's the the next chapter which is a very short chapter as this was a filter and I felt like we needed to check in with Ray for a bit._**

* * *

 ** _At Ray's Campsite_**

While the teens were just sitting down to have breakfast and making plans for the first full day of camping, Ray was just waking up for another full day of spying and basically doing his boss's dirty work.

Ray felt round for his phone which was beside him.

 _No New Text Messages_

"Well I guess that's a good start to the day, sort of." Ray said to himself. "Saying that, the boss still hasn't said how long he will be till he can come and take over this stupid job!"

Deciding to stop wondering about the boss, Ray grabbed has rucksack and rummaged through to find some clean clothes and got changed.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Ray crawled out of his tent fully dressed and ready for a new day. Walking over to the campfire, Ray picked up the pan (which he had bought the day before at the mall) and through in some sausages and placed it on the fire.

 _I wish that he was here already. I would actually like to go home at some point. I bet Jess is wondering where I am and if I'm ok. Lily is going to be so disappointed that I'm missing her ballet recital. I had promised Sean that I would take him to the local football game but I don't think that's going to happen now. I guess I will just have to think of something to make up for letting them down again._

Suddenly Ray was pulled from his thoughts when the smell of burning meat drifted up his nostrils.

Quickly, he took the pan off the fire and placed the sausages in between two slices of bread, and started to eat his breakfast.

 _Good job those kids decided to stop at the mall yesterday otherwise I would have been out here without any supplies._ He thought to himself as he picked up a bottle of beer.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

Ray had just finished his breakfast and was quickly packing his rucksack ready for another day of watching and waiting.

Once he had made sure he had everything he needed, Ray stood up and headed off in the direction of the teens' camp.


	38. Chapter 36

**_At the Campsite_**

"So it's agreed we will go and get some rock climbing stuff from the Activity Centre?" Kyle asked.

"Agreed!" Everyone replied together.

Standing up, Kyle said: "Right, well I'm going to get changed so I can go and get the stuff and I'll leave it to you lot to decide who is coming with me, as I am not carrying all the equipment on my own."

With that Kyle walked away from the others and headed over to the guys' tent.

"So who is going with him then and I personally think 1) it should not be Phoebe who goes with him as we actually want him to come back today and 2) I do think it should be another guy" Evie said as Kyle walked away.

"I agree another guy would be best as the equipment might be to heavy for us girls to carry." Belle said as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Oh no. Do not look at me like that!" Aden said as Belle give him the puppy dog eyes. "Stop it Belle! I mean it! Fine! I'll go with him on the condition you stop looking at me like that."

"Good and I promise I'll stop." Belle laughed.

As Aden was about to stand up and walk towards the tent to get his stuff, Tamara spoke: "Wait!"

"Why?" Aden asked her curiously.

"Well I need to tell you all something without Kyle around."

"Oh now I'm intrigued." Xavier replied as Aden sat back down.

"Well you know last night how I ran off and Kyle found me."

"Yeah." They all said quietly.

"Well the reason it took us awhile to get back was because Kyle told about something that he did when he was 10."

"What did he tell you Tam?" Phoebe asked wondering what her boyfriend could have said.

"He told me that he ran away because he was getting bullied but the people who were bullying him said it was Kyle bullying them. He said that his foster parents didn't believe him so he ran away while they were asleep and that they found him the next morning asleep in tunnel connected to the climbing frame at the park."

"Why didn't he tell me that?" Phoebe asked Tamara.

"He probably has something to do with the fact he didn't want us to know he was in foster care." Tamara replied.

"Well I guess we now know he has been bullied pretty much his whole life then and not just since he came to the Bay." Casey said.

"I guess, but it does make me wonder what else is hiding that I don't know alre…" Phoebe was cut off by a scream that was coming from the guys' tent.

"What the hell was that?" Josh asked.

"I don't know but it came from your tent." April said as they all stood up looking at the guys' tent…


	39. Chapter 37

The teens all looked at one another and walked over to the tent slowly, to investigate.

When Josh opened the door to the tent they saw Kyle sat in the far corner of the tent. He was as pale as a ghost and appeared to be having a panic attack.

Phoebe was about to enter the tent and go to Kyle when she was suddenly stopped.

"Let me past, I need to help him!" Phoebe shouted at the guys who were blocking her path.

"No!" They all shouted quietly.

"Why not?"

"Well unless you want to bitten by the snake that is currently in the middle of the tent then be our guest." Matt replied. "And that also goes for the rest of you girls as well."

"Guys we need to do something because Kyle looks like he is in the middle of a full blown panic attack." Casey said while looking at his brother who was obviously scared.

Belle quickly realising that Kyle seemed to be scared of snakes she shouted: "Wait!"

"We don't have time to wait. If you haven't realised Kyle is still in the tent with that snake!" Casey shouted back.

"Its not real!" Belle shouted back at Casey.

"What did you just say?!" Casey shouted at her.

"Belle said the snake isn't real. It's a fake snake from the joke shop at the mall." Maddy shouted back.

As soon as Maddy had spoken the guys moved away from the entrance of the tent and Phoebe quickly crawled over to Kyle to try and calm him down.

"Please tell me she didn't just say what I think she just said?!" Casey said to the others.

The girls just looked at one another obviously not realising that Kyle was afraid of snakes.

"Of all the pranks you have played on us since yesterday this is by far the most stupid. I mean we could get over the alarms on our phones and you stealing our clothes and towels this morning while we were in the lake but this, did any of you think before you did this prank." Casey shouted at the girls.

"We are sorry! We didn't know that this would happen." The girls replied.

"Oh your sorry. I guess that makes everything alright then." Josh jumped in worried about his housemate who was still in the tent.

"We swear we didn't know Kyle was afraid of snakes. If we had, we would not have done it." Tamara replied.

Oscar decided it would be best to get the fake snake out the tent as he had a feeling that would not be helping Phoebe who was still trying to calm Kyle down to no avail.

With the fake snake in his hands, Oscar turned round and said: "Do you know how dangerous this prank of yours could have been?"

"We honestly thought it would be a laugh." Sasha said.

"A laugh! Come on girls use your brains someone could have been hurt."

"Well not really considering it was fake." Evie said to her twin brother.

"Just because it was fake Evelyn does not mean no one could have been hurt."

"Oscar is right. The tent could have collapsed on anyone of us who had seen the snake first because they would have thought it was real." Xavier said to the girls.

"Okay." The girls replied.

"NO! No this is not okay. What if we do end up finding a real snake in our tents next and because of this stupid prank someone thinks it fake and it bites them?" Aden shouted.

"Right! Okay! We shouldn't have used a fake snake to prank you guys with alright. We just wanted to get you back for all the countless pranks you lot have played on us over the years." April replied to Aden.

Thinking it was best to move away from the tent to give Kyle some space to let Phoebe calm him down (as they could see that Kyle was now in full on panic mode) they all walked away wondering why Kyle was so freaked out…

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, I just wanted to say this was meant to be part of the last chapter but I decided to split it as the next two chapter are going to be long due to them being flashbacks into Kyle's past again._**


	40. Chapter 38

**_Hello, author here just wanted to say thank you for the lovely comments (Gzimmer3, Fanfiction.79, FrankElza and Braxtonboyzz123). Here's the start of the two flashback chapters._**

* * *

 ** _Present time…_**

Kyle was still in the middle of a panic attack and he could see Phoebe was trying to calm him down but all he could think of was the snake and where it had slithered off too.

"Kyle, I need you to calm you're breathing for me!" Phoebe half shouted, half whispered while starring at her boyfriend who was taking no notice of her.

Kyle looked her and then closed his eyes as his mind took him back to that terrible day…

 ** _Eleven years earlier…_**

Kyle was six years old and had been living with his first foster family for two months.

Kyle's foster parents Natasha and Preston were two of the nicest people you could meet and the moment they met Kyle they knew then that they felt like they had been blessed, to them Kyle completed their little family. This feeling was felt by their own son Patrick who at the time Kyle came to live with them was 16 years old and couldn't wait to have a younger brother to teach and guide through life.

Within the first two months, Patrick had taught Kyle everything he knew about his favourite animal, snakes. He taught him about all the different types of snakes in the world and where they came from also if they were dangerous or not and Kyle was fascinated, especially when Patrick let Kyle touch his pet snake.

One lazy Sunday morning while Natasha and Preston were out shopping, Patrick was babysitting Kyle.

After checking on Kyle who was quietly playing with his cars in his bedroom, Patrick walked back to his room to clean his snake's tank out as he did every Sunday. Patrick was half way through cleaning the tank when his phone rang.

 ** _Ring Ring_**

 ** _Ring Ring_**

Patrick answered: "Hey mum, what's up"

"Oh he's fine mum, don't worry. He's currently in his room playing with his cars so he's content for now."

"Actually I was going to take him to the park but it started raining so I thought, what with him having a running nose and what appears to be the start of cold, that it would be best to stay in door."

"Ok mum. No I don't mind what we have for dinner."

"Well I asked if he wanted lunch yet and he said that he wasn't hungry but knowing Kyle he come and tell me when he is."

"Well mum I'll make him sandwich but then you and dad will need to buy some more bread as there won't be any left for breakfast in the morning or for packed lunch."

"Alright then, I'll see you later. Oh I forgot to say Gran called asking if you could pop around later as well."

"No mum all she said was can you pop round when you get a chance today."

"Okay. Love you too and I'll see you when you get home. Bye!"

Patrick hung up the phone and went back to cleaning the snake tank.

 ** _One hour later…_**

Patrick was still cleaning his tank when there was a knock at the front door. Slowly he stood up and checked where his snake was. When seeing the snake was on his bed, he opened his door and made sure it was shut so the snake couldn't get out.

He walked over to Kyle's room before heading downstairs to answer the door.

"Are you hungry yet mate?" Patrick asked the younger boy.

"Not yet Patrick." Kyle replied not looking at Patrick as he was to busy playing with his cars.

"Alright then, just let me know when you are okay."

"Okay."

With that Patrick turned around and walked back along the landing and heading downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Tilly. What you doing here?" Patrick asked his girlfriend who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Well firstly I felt like I wanted to have a shower so I thought I'd walk here," Tilly laughed as she had rain water dripping of hair. "Secondly I thought I'd come round and help you babysit Kyle considering you said you didn't want to take him out with him starting to get a cold."

"Well you're definitely getting a shower as I think you need it as you stink." Patrick laughed as his girlfriend pulled a face. "Come in, I'll grab you a towel. Oh and thanks for coming to help babysit the little guy but he is currently playing with his cars that my dad bought him yesterday while we were out."

"Thanks I think I'm going to need more than one towel. No problem you know how much I like the little guy, he's so cute."

"Hang on I'll go and grab you a COUPLE of towels." Patrick said running upstairs.

Tilly shouted back: "Thank you Patrick. Hi Kyle!"

A little voice shouted back: "Hi Tilly. Will you come and play with me?"

"In a bit little guy once I'm dry."

"Okay!" Kyle shouted back to his new friend.

"Do I need to be worried?" Patrick laughed as he appeared with some towels.

"Why would you need to be worried?" Tilly asked.

"My little brother is starting to steal my girlfriend and that can never be a good sign." Patrick replied handing her the towels.

"Don't worry babe I still love you but Kyle is cuter." Tilly laughed as she could see it was winding Patrick up.

"Ok fine I'll let you have that, anyway fancy watching a movie?"

"Go on then."

With that Patrick and Tilly walked into the living room and sat down to watch a movie.

 ** _Half an hour later…_**

Kyle who was still in his bedroom, stopped playing with his new cars and listened to his stomach rumble.

Realising he was starting to get hungry he stood up and headed out of his room and headed towards Patrick's bedroom.

As he walked along the landing he noticed that Patrick's door was shut so he knocked and waited for answer (not realising that Patrick and Tilly were downstairs). When he didn't get answer, Kyle opened the door and went in.

"Patrick, I'm hungry now. Can I have a jam sandwich? Please!" Kyle asked as he walked into the room.

Kyle saw that Patrick wasn't in his room but out of the corner of his eye he could see that the snake wasn't in his tank. Kyle started to get excited. (Patrick never let Kyle go in his room when the snake wasn't in the tank in case something happened and Kyle got injured.) So when Kyle realised Patrick wasn't there and the snake was somewhere in the room he closed the door and started to search for it as he wanted to hold it.

Kyle slowly walked over to Patrick's bathroom as he saw the door was open and decided to check the snake was in there. When he couldn't see it he turned round and said to himself "Where is it?"

As Kyle started to walk back towards the door wondering if it had got out while he had it open, he suddenly felt a sharp shooting pain go up his leg.

"AHHHHHH!" Kyle screamed.

 ** _Downstairs_**

Patrick and Tilly who were on the couch throwing popcorn at each suddenly stopped and looked at each.

"What was that? Tilly asked as she knew it couldn't be the movie they were watching.

Patrick looked at her and shouted: "KYLE!"

Tilly looked at him again and the two of them ran upstairs shouting Kyle's name not caring about the smashed bowl of popcorn that was now all over the floor.

As they both got to the top of the stairs Patrick noticed his door was open and quickly walked towards his room with Tilly hot on his tail.

 ** _In Patrick's room_**

As soon as he entered his room he saw Kyle lying on the floor not moving with snake not far from where he was lying.

Patrick made a dive for the snake and grabbed it before it had a chance to disappear and placed it in the tank while Tilly ran over to Kyle and tried to wake her little friend up. Patrick joined her beside Kyle, that was when he noticed Kyle's leg. Bite marks.

Quickly taking his phone out his pocket Patrick ran for ambulance….


	41. Chapter 39

**_Flashback continued…_**

 ** _At the hospital – The Waiting Room_**

Forty-five minutes after Patrick and Tilly had heard Kyle scream and discovered the bite mark on his leg, they were sat in the hospital's waiting room praying that Kyle would be ok.

"Patrick!" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Mum!" Patrick said as he looked up.

"Hi, Mrs Ward. Mr Ward." Tilly said.

"Hello." Preston replied.

"Patrick, where is Kyle? Is my baby alright?" Natasha asked her son.

"The last time I saw Kyle; he was taken into emergency room." Patrick answered his mother "I don't know how he is though and the doctors haven't been in yet."

"Don't worry Natasha, I'll go see if I can found anything out." Preston told his wife.

"Okay." Natasha replied as Preston left the room "What happened?"

"Well he seemed to have gone in my room and the snake bit him mum." Patrick told her.

"How on earth did it bite him Patrick?!" Natasha shouted at her son.

"Well the snake wasn't in the cage but I shut my door and he knows that if I don't answer when he knocks not to go in but it seems like he did anyway."

"Why didn't you put it back in the cage?"

"Because I was in the middle of cleaning it when Tilly came round to help babysit."

"Tilly is this true?" Natasha asked her son's girlfriend.

Standing up Tilly replied: "Well I don't know anything about why the snake wasn't in the tank Mrs Ward but the second part is definitely true. I went round to help babysit Kyle but because I was soaking wet due to it raining, me and Patrick thought it would be best for me to dry off completely before I went anywhere near Kyle because of him on the verge of a cold. So in the meantime we put a film on but it wasn't loud so we could hear Kyle shout if he needed us."

"Well I appreciate you going round to help babysit and the fact you wanted to be dry first before seeing Kyle but Patrick you should have been checking on him every five minutes if you knew the snake wasn't in the tank." Natasha replied just as her husband walked through the door with a nurse.

"This nurse said we could see Kyle now." Preston told them.

"I'll stay here so you can have sometime with Kyle alone." Tilly said to her boyfriend's family.

"Don't be silly love you can come with us, to Kyle you're his special friend." Preston replied.

"Okay." Tilly answered as she grabbed Patrick's hand and was guided out of the waiting room and down the corridor to where Kyle was.

 ** _At the hospital – The Emergency Room_**

As soon as all four of them entered the emergency room, Natasha walked quickly over to Kyle and started talking to him.

"We are here baby." Natasha whispered in Kyle's ear.

"Mr and Mrs Bennett?" the Doctor said as he approached them.

Preston was the first to speak: "Actually it's Mr and Mrs Ward. We are Kyle's fosters parents."

"Oh right I'm sorry I didn't realise."

"That's ok, to us he is a Ward and not a Bennett." Natasha said to the Doctor.

"Mr Ward, Mrs Ward Kyle is having what appears to be a severe allergic reaction to the snakebite he sustained to right leg. At the moment we are using antibiotics to treat your son however we are a little worried as he hasn't come round."

"What are you saying doctor?"

"Well usually we expect the antibiotics to have worked but they don't seem to be working so I'm sending him for a CT scan to see if there is another reason he isn't waking up and I would also like to do some tests as well."

"CT scan. I thought he was bitten by a snake; why does he need a CT scan?" Preston asked the doctor. "I can understand tests because you see doctors on TV doing tests all the time on patients."

"Sometimes depending on how long it takes for a person who has been bitten by a snake to get treatment, they can develop symptoms that we might not be able to see with our own eyes."

"But we thought he got here quickly. Our son said he called for an ambulance straightaway."

"Yes he did and you should be proud of your son for his quick actions. However, we think with how long it is taking Kyle to wake up and how young he is we just want to be better safe than sorry."

"Ok then. Do what ever you have to do to save our son." Natasha told the doctor.

"Ok. Nurse can you please prep Kyle for a CT scan and I want to do a full set of tests."

 ** _Two Hours Later…_**

 ** _At the hospital – The Waiting Room_**

"What is taking so long?" Natasha said to her husband.

Preston put down his cup of coffee and said to his wife: "I don't know maybe they just want to be sure that the results are correct."

"He's right Mrs Ward, on all the real life doctor shows that I watch, always have the doctors do extensive tests and they usually take awhile to get the results back from the lab." Tilly tells her boyfriends mother.

"Hang on when did you start watching doctor shows on TV." Patrick asks her.

"Since I decided I wanted to become a doctor."

"That's a lovely idea Tilly and let's hope that's all that is making it take so long."

"You welcome and thank you."

"I think that would be perfect for you Tilly." Patrick said to his girlfriend. "I mean you are kind, caring and love helping people."

With that Tilly turned to Kyle and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Patrick asked

"Because I love you Patrick."

"I love you too."

"Aww look Preston our oldest is finally becoming a man."

Just as Preston was about to respond when the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mrs Ward, Mr Ward please can you follow me." The doctor asked.

"What about me? I'm Kyle's brother." Patrick asked the doctor.

"Sweetheart, you stay here with Tilly. We'll come and get you in a minute." Preston told his son.

With that Preston and Natasha followed the doctor leaving Patrick and Tilly in the waiting room.

 ** _At the hospital – The Emergency Room_**

"How is he?" Preston asked the doctor.

"Well as you know I had sent your son for a CT scan and I requested tests." The doctor replied.

"Yes. Yes, we know that but what is actually wrong with Kyle?" Natasha asked.

"Well, the test results showed that Kyle seems to be in the first stage of CKD."

"CKD? What on earth is that?" Preston and Natasha asked at the same time, both obviously confused as to what the doctor was on about.

"Well CKD stands for Chronic Kidney Disease. From what we can tell this is something Kyle would have had since he was born."

"How can he have a problem with his kidneys and we didn't know about it."

"Well it is possible that when he was born one of his kidney's was smaller than the other but it may not have been diagnosed as he might have been to the doctor and his birth parents a perfectly healthy baby." The doctor explained to the Wards. "You said Kyle is your foster son?"

"Yeah he has been with us for two months. Why?" Natasha asked.

"Well, have you noticed anything wrong with Kyle in the two months he has been with you."

"Other than today and the snake bite."

"Yes, other than the snake bite?"

"Well he seems to have a cold every couple of days. Like for example he'll have cold which usually goes away then two days later he will have another cold."

"Well this is probably connected to his kidneys."

"Ok then. What does this mean and what do we have to do now?"

"Well this means that we now know why it is taking him so long to wake up. It also means that we can now treat Kyle for the CKD and monitor him closely." The doctor said calmly. "Kyle is going to have to see a doctor every couple of weeks from now on, his diet will need to be modified and he will more than likely be on medication for the rest of his life and further down the line he will end needing a kidney transplant."

"Oh my god. Preston we could lose our baby." Natasha said to her husband.

Suddenly a little voice came from behind them: "Mammy! Daddy!"

"Oh baby we are here don't worry we aren't going anywhere."

"I'm sorry."

"For what baby?"

"For going in Patrick's room and going near his snake."

"Oh sweetheart that's ok, we aren't angry with you we just want to get you better."

"You, young man had us worried sick but now we need to get you better." Preston told Kyle.

 ** _Four hours later…_**

 ** _In the hospital – private room_**

Patrick was sat on the edge of Kyle's hospital bed playing with him while his parents went to the canteen for food.

There was a knock on the door, thinking it was just Tilly, Patrick said: "Come in."

The door opened and a strange women entered.

"Hello I'm looking for a Mr and Mrs Ward."

"They've just popped to the canteen; can I help you?"

"You are?"

"Patrick. Patrick Ward."

"Oh so you are Mr and Mrs Ward's son?"

"Yes and who are you?"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kelly Barrow." The women explained. "Kyle's social worker."

"Mrs Barrow! What are you doing here?" Preston said to the social worker.

"I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you."

"Sure. Patrick can you stay here with Kyle for a bit longer?"

"Yeah no problem." Patrick replied curious to know what the women wanted.

 ** _In the hospital – the corridor outside of Kyle's room_**

"Mrs Ward. Mr Ward. I'm sorry but I'm here to tell you some bad news." Kelly Barrow said while in her head she knew that she hated this part of her job the most.

"Bad News. I don't get it why do you have bad news?" Natasha asked the social worker.

"I'm sorry to tell you but we have to remove Kyle from your care as after today's incident with your own son's snake, it has been decided that Kyle is no longer safe living with you."

"What? No, you can't take him away. Kyle is our baby." Natasha cried as soon as Kelly told them.

"We are getting rid of the snake. Patrick understands that it is to dangerous to have in the house. You can't take Kyle away from us!" Preston shouted.

 ** _Present day…_**

Phoebe just stared at Kyle as she tried to comprehend he had just told her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Phoebe asked him.

"I I ddidn't wan want you to kn know." Kyle told her as he started to calm his breathing more.

"So those tablets I had caught you taking were medication not drugs like everyone thought."

"Yep. I was wor worried you woul wouldn't want to da date me if y you knew."

"Oh Kyle. You know you could have told me anything right and it wouldn't have mattered. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Ever!"

"I love you too." Kyle replied.

After that the two of them just sit there staring at each other not saying anything.

* * *

 ** _I just want to say I am so sorry for how long this chapter was but I felt like this flashback was a good way of showing more about Kyle's background. I was also going to split it but I didn't know where I would. Also I apologise if any of the medical stuff is wrong as I tried my best with what little knowledge from watching tv shows has given me._**


	42. Chapter 40

_**Outside the tent**_

The other teens had gathered around the campfire after thinking it was best to leave Kyle and Phoebe alone.

"I wonder what that was all about." April said out loud.

"Seriously?" Casey asked her.

"Well I know we have established that he is scared of snakes."

"You think?"

"What I was wondering is no one goes into a full on panic attack like that if it was just a simple thing as seeing the snake and thinking it's real."

"April has a point Casey no one, no matter if they are scared of them or not should freak out the way Kyle did." Xavier said to his friend.

"Something has to have happened in the past for him to react like that." Tamara agreed with her friends. "Casey, do you know anything?"

"Why would I know anything?" Casey said to her angrily.

"Well you are his brother and the two of you are pretty close."

"Yeah well up and till recently I didn't know Kyle was in foster care and I didn't know he was afraid of snakes."

"Okay, everyone just calm down." Sasha said as she could tell the situation was getting heated.

Suddenly Phoebe appeared out of know where.

"Is Kyle ok?" Evie asked her friend.

"Yeah he's fine, I've left him to get changed." Phoebe replied.

"Why did he react the way he did?" Casey asked worried about his brother.

Before speaking, Phoebe decided it would be best not to mention anything about Kyle's medical condition: "Turns out he was bit by a snake when he was 6 and he has been scared ever since."

"Well that makes sense as to why he freaked out the way he did." Maddy said happily.

Casey turned from looking at Maddy and noticed Phoebe looking worried: "Pheebs, are you sure that's all it is and there isn't anything else to the story?"

"Yeah that's all it is." Phoebe replied.

Before anyone had a chance to quiz her more, Kyle exited the tent and walked over to them.

"So who is coming with me then to get the rock climbing stuff?" Kyle asked, acting like nothing happened.

"I am." Aden replied to the guy who over time had become his best friend.

"Cool, let's go before the activity centre shuts." Kyle said.

With that the two friends walked away as the teens all said goodbye.


	43. Chapter 41

**_At the Campsite_**

While Kyle and Aden were on their way to the activity centre the other teens resumed their conversation on Kyle's fear of snakes.

"So Phoebe, what exactly did Kyle say to you?" Belle asked her.

"Well he basically told me that getting bit by the snake was his fault." Phoebe told them all.

"How was it his fault? You said he told you that he was 6 years old when it happened." Maddy asked Phoebe.

"Yeah he was only 6 when it happened but he said to me that he went in his foster brother's bedroom when he wasn't meant to and..."

"Hold up! Kyle was in foster care at the age of 6?" Casey said to Phoebe with a look of surprise.

"Yeah he said that he had been with them for two months when he got bit."

"I didn't realise he was that young when he was foster care." Casey spoke "It seems like he had been in foster care all his life before he came to us."

"He never actually told me how he ended up in the foster care system." Phoebe said as she got up and walked away from her friends.

Watching her leave, Matt asked the others: "Do you think she's ok?"

Maddy replied: "I don't think so. Maybe me and Tamara should go and talk to her."

"Let me talk to her." Casey said as he got and followed Phoebe.

 ** _Just Outside The Teen's Campsite_**

Phoebe who was usually so stronger was sat on a tree trunk (that had fallen over at some point in the last couple of months) crying over everything that her boyfriend had told her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Casey asked her noticing that she was obviously crying about something.

"Yeah I'm fine Casey. Go back to the others, I just need a minute." Phoebe replied to her boyfriend's brother.

"No you're not Pheebs. It's obvious."

"Okay I'm not alright."

"What's wrong then?"

"I guess Casey that I just realised that there's a lot about Kyle that I don't know."

"That's funny because I was thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean me and Kyle over the last couple of years of him being here in Summer Bay, have become really close and I thought I knew everything about him but since coming on this trip I feel like I don't even know him at all."

"I get what you mean, it's like when you think you know everything about him you find out more stuff. I know that I knew he was in foster care but I didn't know he was in the system when he was 6 years old."

"Hang on you knew he was in foster care but didn't tell anyone?!"

"Yeah I didn't know when I first met him because the house he lived and the people he lived with he called mum and sister but five months into our relationship he decided to tell me the truth."

"So even you thought that they were his real mum and sister?"

"Yeah, hang on how do you know about Danielle and Callie?"

"I have over heard him on the phone to the quite a few times and he said mum so I just assumed."

"Nosey little Braxton aren't you."

"Yep and don't you forget it." Casey laughed.

After that the two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Phoebe spoke: "Casey do you think one day we will eventually know everything about Kyle like he does about us lot?"

"I do hope so. I think it's just going to take time for Kyle to trust us enough to reveal everything, I mean he has just started trusting Brax enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday morning before we got ready and left the house to come and meet you lot so we could come here, he told Brax that the guitar was the best present ever since getting the old one from one of his foster families."

"SO you found out this morning about him being in foster care."

"Yeah but that was the first I had heard of it. I figured Brax might have known and chose not to tell me as it was Kyle's secret to share not his."

"Okay."

With that Casey and Phoebe just sat thinking about what else there is to know about Kyle that they don't already know like:

How did he end in foster care?

Did he have any other siblings?

Was everything family he lived with nice or were they bad?


	44. Chapter 42

**Hello, thank you for the comments on the last couple of chapters (FrankElza,** **Bonnie Sveen Fan and Gzimmer3). Here's the next chapter which is going to be a short one.**

* * *

 ** _At the Campsite_**

As soon as Casey and Phoebe had finished their conversation and just sat in silence for a bit they headed back into the campsite, where the others were still discussing Kyle and what Phoebe had told them.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you all something else about Kyle." Phoebe said as her and Casey approached them.

"What else is there to tell us?" Tamara asked her.

"Well its about what happens if Kyle gets bit by a snake."

"Go on then what will happen?" Casey asked.

Sensing the worry in his voice she said: "Well if he gets bit by another snake he could have an allergic reaction and a very bad one at that."

"Oh god! I didn't actually know you can have an allergic reaction to snake bit." Sasha replied.

"Neither did I until he told me."

"So I guess we know why he freaked out the way he did. Not only was he afraid of snakes because it had bit but because if he does get bit by one he can suffer an allergic reaction."

"Yep!" Phoebe replied.

"Does this mean you are all going to stop with these stupid pranks that could end up potentially harming someone?" Oscar asked the girls.

"Yeah we will." The girls all agreed.

Once they had agreed about stopping with the pranks the guys went to get ready praying they wouldn't find a real snake in the tent this time.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that long. This chapter was originally longer but as I lost all the stuff I had wrote ready to post it I'm still rewriting them and I did this from memory which is why it is so short also it was only meant to be a filler chapter._**


	45. Chapter 43

**_In the bushes on the way to the Activity Centre_**

Kyle and Aden (who were on their way to the activity centre) were laughing and carrying on.

"You can't seriously think that Hawaiian is the best pizza in the world." Kyle said to his best mate with a look of disgust.

"Well it's better than a plain, boring, old everyday margarita pizza." Aden said.

"I can because pineapple does not belong on a pizza at all."

"Well it does and guess what?"

"What?"

"Its amazing!" Aden shouted to his friend.

The conversation on whether or not pineapple belongs on pizza is a running debate between the two friends and showed no signs ever stopping.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

The two of them were still debating the topic of pineapple on pizza when they stumbled upon another campsite.

"Hey, it looks like we aren't the only ones who decided to go camping in this part of the National Park." Aden said to Kyle as he pointed at the campsite.

"I for one am actually happy we aren't the only ones." Kyle said looking at the campsite.

"Why?"

"Well for 1) it might be useful to have someone else out here in case we every need any help with something and 2) it might help explain what Casey and Phoebe keep hearing."

"Yeah I agree. I especially agree with your second point mate, considering if this person once to go the lake he actually has to go past our campsite."

"Exactly!" Kyle replied "Do you think we should tell them?"

"Nah, I think it would be funnier if we didn't and they keep hearing strange noises and we all keep blaming it on the animals." Aden laughed.

The two friends continued past the campsite laughing about how funny it will be when Casey and Phoebe find out the reason for all the strange noises.

 ** _At the Car park_**

Ray who was completely oblivious to the fact that Kyle and Aden had just found his campsite, was stood in the car park to the National Park waiting for his boss to arrive.

Ray who had been on the way to teens' campsite received a text message from his boss saying that he would be there soon and to meet him in the car park. That had been over an hour ago and his boss still hadn't shown up.

 _Do I text him and ask if he's nearly here or do I just wait and pray he shows up soon as this means I can go home eventually?_

Ray thought to himself while looking between phone and the entrance to the National Park.

 _I actually think I should wait and not text him considering he told me to stop annoying him last time and I do want to him show up not delay him any further than he already is._

Ray was broken from his trail of thought when he heard a car pull up beside him and guy get out.

"Hi Derek."


	46. Chapter 44

"Hi Derek."

"Ray, how are things?" Derek asked his employee.

"Well, I'm bored and want to go home." Ray replied.

"That is not what I meant you idiot!"

"Oh then what did you mean?"

"Honestly, do I need to spell out everything you?" Derek asked angrily.

"Oh you meant the kid."

"Yes I meant the kid!"

"Oh he's a lot like his mother boss from what you have told me anyway."

"Great and what else is there that you can tell me about him then?"

"Well Kyle had three older brothers however one of them is here with him but from what I've found out he's only two months older than Kyle."

"What's this brother called then?"

"Casey sir."

"Hmmm by any chance is his last name Braxton?"

"Yes boss. Oh and so is Kyles'."

"What!"

"Kyle's last name is Braxton not Bennett. That is why it took so long for me to track him down."

"Let me guess he changed it when he found his brothers!"

"I guess so boss and it also seems that the oldest brother is Kyle's guardian as well."

"Well this just keeps getting better and better."

"Why boss?"

"Because that means Danny Braxton isn't on the scene so there will be less trouble getting to Kyle this time."

"This time?"

"Yes this time. I haven't told you have I Ray?"

"I'm confused boss haven't told me what?"

"I went after Kyle once before."

"Really! When?"

"Just before his 9th birthday he had been at the beach with Danny Braxton. Danny wasn't looking and I tried to take Kyle but then Kyle screamed and Danny must have recognised me and he chased after me and I left."

"Well you definitely never told me that6 before Derek."

"This why everything is so planned out this time as I don't want any more mistakes you got it?"

"Yes boss!" Ray shouted.

"Good, now tell me everything and I mean everything that you have found out. I want his whole life story starting from the day I murdered his mother." Derek told Ray.

Ray started to tell Ray everything he had learned about Kyle so far and he made sure that he went into detail.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

After Ray had finished telling Derek everything about Kyle, he turned to Derek and said: "Well that's everything boss so I'll just go and get my stuff from my campsite and then I'll be on my way home."

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet Ray."

"Boss, my wife and kids will be missing me."

"And your point is?" Derek asked him "I need you here to help us all out as Paul was an idiot and got himself arrested. So I need to replace him and that person is going to be you. You don't want anything to happen to that family of yours do you?"

Knowing what Derek could do Ray agreed thinking it was best all round.


	47. Chapter 45

**_At the Activity Centre_**

Unaware of who had just arrived at the National Park, Kyle and Aden had eventually made it to the Activity Centre and were disappointed.

"Typical, the day we decide to go rock climbing the centre is shut," Aden said to Kyle "What shall we do now?"

Kyle was looking at the opening times on the door to the Activity Centre: "I guess we head back to the camp and come back here tomorrow instead."

"The guys are going to be so annoyed now." Aden answered.

"Why it's not like this is our fault is it?" Kyle replied

"True so I guess we should head back and tell them the news then."

With that the two friends turned round and headed back into the bush in the direction of camp.

 ** _Somewhere in the bushes_**

Kyle and Aden had been walking in silence since they left the Activity Centre, when Aden decided to break it: "So Kyle I was wondering."

Kyle stopped and looked at him: "Wow! That must be a strange thing for you."

"Hey that's not funny!"

"Sorry Aden but it is." Kyle said as he laughed "Anyway what were you wondering?"

"Well I wondering if you are okay now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know after the whole snake prank that the girls played on us as you were pretty shaken up mate."

"Oh that! Yeah I'm completely fine now, so can we drop it please." Kyle asked as he didn't want anyone else to know the big secret that he was hiding from everyone.

"Ok then. Can I ask you something else then?"

"What?!"

"How did you end up in foster care? Just so you know you don't have to tell me but if you do I swear I won't tell anyone not even Casey."

"No it's ok I think you kinda deserve to know considering you all now know I was in the foster care system."

"Are you sure because like I said you don't have to?"

"Yeah sure it's not like it's a big secret considering it was in all the newspapers and all over the TV."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"So what happened?"

"It was my birthday and me and my mum were celebrating at home. There was a knock at the door and I remember my mum saying it was open because she thought it was my dad, only it wasn't it was someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't remember who but I do remember them telling me not to tell the police or anyone what they did."

"What did they do?"

"They…" Kyle stopped and turned away from Aden not wanting him to see him cry.

"What did they do Kyle?"

"They murdered my mum right in front of me."

"Oh mate I'm so sorry. That's a horrible thing to happen and for you to witness it as well."

"I managed to get over it eventually after therapy, which thankfully the social worker who looked after me arranged. I never forgot her and I know she is always with me as I have all the memories of the two of us together and then I have this."

Kyle put his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and produced a photo of a younger version of him and some woman.

"Wow is that you're mum?"

"Yeah, her name was Lisa Bennett."

"Mate she's stunning. I can see where you get those good looks from like and why all the girls love you." Aden laughed.

"Cheers I think." Kyle laughed.

"You welcome."

"This picture though is the only thing I have left of her and I would be mess if ever lost it."

"Well if you keep it on you all the time you can't lose it, can you?"

"Exactly."

"Anyway mate I won't tell anyone I promise."

"No don't worry I think this is something they should all know so if you want to tell them I'm not going to stop you just make sure none of them ask me any questions as I don't want to talk about anymore than I have. Okay?"

"Yeah okay."

The two friends stopped talking about Kyle's mum and turned the topic of conversation to something much happier. The gig they were going to that Aden managed to get tickets for."


	48. Chapter 46

**_At the campsite_**

"What is taking them so long?" Phoebe asked.

"They are probably just making sure they have all the right stuff and the instructions to set up safely." Josh told her.

"He's right Pheebs." Evie agreed with her boyfriend.

"Yeah I know he is Evie."

"Good as I think I can hear the two of them now."

Suddenly two figures appeared from the bushes laughing and carrying on and empty handed.

"Where is the stuff and what took you both so long?" Maddy asked her friends, secretly happy that they didn't have any of the equipment as she didn't want to go rock climbing.

"Well unfortunately the Activity Centre is shut all day but it would be open tomorrow so for now we have to make our own fun." Kyle told everyone.

"Great, what can we do that's going to be fun?" Sasha asked as she didn't like not having things planned out.

"Well we have twister and Kyle brought his guitar as well." Casey reminded them all.

"Ok then let's do that."

Casey stood up and went to get the board game from the spare tent and Kyle grabbed his guitar and sat down again. Casey quickly went about setting up the board game.

"So how are we going to play this as there is fourteen of us and not all of us can fit on the mat?" Casey asked them.

"Well I suggest we split into two teams of seven and then we have one person play against another." Tamara suggested as it seemed more logical.

They all agreed and went about splitting themselves into two teams. Team 1 consisted of all the girls and Team 2 consisted of all the boys.

"Why don't we play against our respective other that way it will be more competitive considering we are split into boys and girls." Matt said.

"Well who's going first then?" April asked.

"We will!" Oscar and Maddy said together.

 ** _Two hours later…_**

They were halfway through the the last round of twister and it was Kyle and Phoebe who were playing.

"Kyle, right foot on the red circle." Casey told his brother once the arrow had stopped spinning.

Kyle managed to put his foot on the red circle without falling over.

"Phoebe, left hand on the green circle." Tamara told Phoebe.

Phoebe struggled to put her left hand on the green circle as she went to place it she slipped and fell over.

"I declare Kyle is the winner of the game. Sorry Phoebe." Josh shouted as soon as Phoebe fell.

"That was fun how about we have a sing-song now?" Phoebe suggested as they packed away the twister.

"Yeah why not." They all replied.

Casey placed the twister back in the tent and rejoined the others back around the campfire.

"What shall we sing?" Kyle asked.

"Oh I know, how about we sing You Have More Friends Than You Know." Evelyn suggested as after hearing it on Glee her favourite show she was constantly listening to it.

"That's a great pick Evie. Kyle will you do the honours?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend.

"Only if you start the song off." Kyle answered her.

Phoebe nodded her head and with that she started to sing: "Mmm, Ohhh, we feel…."

"You have more friends than you know, It's gonna be ok" The teens all sang the ending together.

"Woah that was like totally amazing. We should start a band considering we all sounded great together." Phoebe said to the others.

"How about we just keep the singing to us lot having fun yeah Pheebs." Aden said to the wannabe recording artist.

"Okay, let's sing something." Phoebe replied.

The teens continued singing different songs until they were bored.

 ** _One and half hours later…_**

"Guys let's play truths considering there has to be stuff none of know about each other." Matt suggested to the others as a ploy to find out more about Kyle.

"Yeah we should it will be fun." Xavier said as he knew what Matt was doing.

"I don't know if I want to play that game guys." Kyle said to the others as he didn't fancy everyone knowing that one secret that he told Phoebe as that was his biggest secret ever and he knew that's what Matt was meaning by truths that they all reveal their biggest secret.

"Come on Kyle it will be fun. I bet Aden's biggest secret is he has a collection of teddy bears that he says goodnight too every night before he goes to bed." Belle said.

"Damn, how did you know?" Aden asked as they all burst out laughing.

"Okay fine let's play it." Kyle answered.

* * *

 ** _Hi guys hoping you like the recent updates. Lyrics to the song don't belong to me they were wrote by Mervyn Warren and Jeff Marx for Glee. I will provide a link so you can listen to it if you wish. Song i use in the chapter_**


	49. Chapter 47

_**Hello, thank you for the reviews (FrankElza I always enjoy getting a review from you as I like how you take the time to write detailed ones). Also thank you to everyone who keeps reading my fanfiction. Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **In the Car Park**_

With the teens all at their campsite, Ray and Derek where still free to talk without being caught.

"Ray, you told me Kyle was here with all his friends, how many are there?" Derek asked him.

"Well in total boss including Kyle, there is fourteen of them." Ray answered him quickly.

"Who the hell goes camping with thirteen other people!"

"Well he does apparently."

"I gathered that!"

"Okay boss there's no need to shout."

"I think there is!"

"If you say so boss."

"Well I guess this just means we are going to have to make sure we know exactly what we are doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Ray, my friend, we need to get Kyle away from his friends but the plan may have to be altered a little bit."

Derek sat down on the bench beside Ray, and tried to think what they should do now that he knows how many of Kyle's friends there were.

"Boss, why do we need to get him away from his friends?" Ray asked Derek "And what do you plan to do to him?"

"Well Ray, I can answer those two questions with one answer." Derek replied "I'm going to kill Kyle!"

"Kill?!"

"Yes! Kill, heaven knows I have only waited eleven years to finish this job."

"Boss, you don't need to kill this kid."

"Oh yes I do."

"No honestly boss, the kid doesn't remember a thing from what I can tell."

Derek laughed knowing full well that Kyle would have remembered he isn't stupid and he certainly knew Kyle would have let it slip at some point over the years: "That's the thing I'm not worried about the secret I made Kyle keep all those years ago."

"Then what is it?"

"Money!"

"Money? Boss that kid doesn't have a lot of money he works in a pizza place in Summer Bay which I can guarantee won't pay a lot."

"Oh Ray, you don't get it Kyle does have money and a lot of it at that."

"How?"

"The reason I killed that woman was due to the fact she had money and what I didn't realise at the time was that Kyle would get the money if she died."

"Boss you do know lots of people have a load of money stashed around, so why do you still want that woman's money if her son now has it."

"Well Ray, if I kill Kyle now no one will inherit that money which means it will automatically go to me."

"Hang on boss, I still don't see how you would get the money."

"Isn't it obvious yet?"

"No boss otherwise I wouldn't have said that."

"Well Ray, that money is rightfully mine. My stupid father wrote in his will that I was not to get the money when he died, so the money went to my little sister Lisa, then that stupid witch decided to make sure that her horrible son would get the money if she died."

"Boss are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes Ray! I'm Kyle's uncle!"


	50. Chapter 48

**_Hello, thanks for reading the last chapter and thanks to FrankElza for the continued support and helpful comments. Here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _At the campsite_**

While Ray and Derek were discussing Kyle and what was going to happen the teens were in the middle of a game of truths.

"So wait, you actually ran down the street naked?" Belle laughed.

"Well yeah I did see Andy said if I didn't run down the street completely naked that he was going to tell mum that it was me that broke her favourite vase, and I guessed the punishment for running down the street wouldn't have been as bad as the vase." Josh replied to Belle "Only I was wrong turns out the punishment for being naked in the street was ten times worse to the point where the police showed up because the old lady a couple doors down was disgusted by it."

The other teens all burst out laughing when Josh revealed his truth as they never thought Josh would ever do something like that.

As the laughing started to die down, Josh turned to Kyle and said: "Okay guys stop now it wasn't that funny. Kyle it's your turn to reveal your truth."

"Oh come on Kyle see if you can top Josh and his naked run in with the police." Oscar laughed.

Kyle, who had been hoping they wouldn't ask him to reveal anything thought of something that would reveal not a lot to his friends: "Well I guess my truth has to be the first time I met my dad, he told me that even though we he had different mothers me, Casey, Brax and Heath still all managed to look a lot a like. I guess this kinda made me feel more like a Braxton then ever before."

The rest of the teens looked at each other then back at Kyle.

"What?"

"Well no offense Kyle that maybe a truth but we already know you all look like each so it isn't really the level of truth that the rest of us revealed." Xavier replied to his friend.

"But you lot did not say what type of truth we had to reveal so I just reveal any truth."

"Yeah well mate we aren't going to accept that as your truth so come up with something else that meets the truth level expectations."

"Fine, just give me a minute to think." Kyle said to them while trying to rack his brain of something that would meet the level of expectation. "Right of got something but you have got to promise it will not leave this circle."

"We promise!" The bunch of friends all said finally happy that they were going to get some more insight into Kyle's life.

"Ok then I guess my truth will have to be when I was thirteen. I was at one of my friend's house and he had this older brother who for some reason we looked up to like a role model. I think it might have had something to to do with the fact he was rebel and it seemed fun, anyway one day me and friend, Jake, were sat playing video games in the living room when his brother came down stairs with his mates, they seemed at the time kind of out of it…"

"What do you mean by out of it?" Sasha asked Kyle.

"Well let me finish for god sake."

"Okay continue."

"As I was saying, they seemed kind of out of it like they were on something. That's when his brother came over and offered us these sheets of paper that were like that edible money that you can buy in a sweet shop. Me and Jake took them thinking he was trying to be nice and we ate some not realising that they were actually drugs. So buy the time Jake's parents got home the two of us were high and let's just say I never saw Jake or his brother again after that."

"Oh my God! Kyle Daniel Braxton I did not take you for the drug addict type." Phoebe said to her boyfriend as everyone just starred at him.

"Thanks Phoebe but don't worry I'm not a drug addict it was one time and that was enough for me." Kyle answered her.

"Mate you're a legend not even Brax or Heath took drugs at that age." Casey told his brother.

"Well I didn't know it was drugs at the time Casey. Please don't tell Brax or Heath though as they might start searching my bedroom next and I really don't need them to break my stuff."

"Don't worry we promised it wasn't going to leave this circle and it's not, okay guys." Evie said to the others.

"Right!" they all shouted back.

With that the teens all started laughing and imagining what Kyle was like on drugs and completely oblivious to what was coming their way.


	51. Chapter 49

**_In the Car Park_**

"I can't do that Derek!" Ray shouted loud enough for the whole world to follow.

"Would you shut up, I don't need everyone hearing other business!" Derek replied.

"Well I'm sorry Derek but that kid is your nephew and I don't think I can standby and let you kill him just for money."

"Well tough you are and if you don't I will kill your pretty little family and then I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

"Fine okay I'll help but I will not be part of you killing an innocent kid for money that you don't even know he still has."

"Good and don't worry Ray I know he still has the money and I know for fact the security details in place to stop anyone but Kyle getting it unless he dies."

"Fine but after this job you give me the money I'm owed and leave me the hell alone!"

"Ok but you have to help me with this job first."

"Ok I will." Ray replied while thinking to himself.

 _I need to warn them kids about the danger that is about to happen, but how? Derek is going to be watching me like a hawk now that I said I didn't want to help him kill his nephew. I know I'll wait until nightfall when they all fall asleep and then I'll sneak away and go and warn them that they need to leave whether they listen to me or not._

"So when you going to do it Derek?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we can start putting the plan into action in the morning. It's not like he is going anywhere, anytime soon."

"Ok well then might I suggest we head to my campsite to sleep so we can be well rested in the morning. Also it's not that far from the kids' campsite, I even marked the way so you could find if I had been able to leave."

"Aww the ever thoughtful aren't you Ray, now let's go!" Derek answered.

Ray turned and walked in the direction of his own campsite, planning his own plan to help Kyle and himself.


	52. Chapter 50

**_At the Campsite_**

 ** _Four hours later…_**

Night had fallen upon the National Park on the second day of the teens camping trip.

The teens were sat around the blazing campfire enjoy the peace and quiet away from the guardians who right about now would be telling them not to be out to late or shouting out them for not doing their chores that day. Kyle was sat playing his guitar again while the rest of the teens roasted marshmallows on a stick and singing along to the traditional campfire songs that Kyle was playing.

"She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes, coming round the mountain, she'll be coming round the mountain, coming round the mountain when she comes, coming round the mountain when she comes."

"Aww that's always be my favourite campfire song to sing since me and Oscar were little." Evie said as they finished the song.

"Really I love that song to but I guess that's why we are such good friends." April said to her best friend.

"See great minds think alike. Oscar hates it so much."

"No I don't Evie! I'm just sick of hearing it every time we go camping." Oscar replied to his sister.

"Now, now children no need to start fighting over a silly little camping song" Belle laughed at the twins.

"Okay mam." Oscar and Evie laughed as Belle turned bright red.

Josh was sat watching Kyle plucking some of the strings on his guitar.

"What is it?" Kyle asked noticing Josh starring at him.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Josh asked him.

"Go ahead."

"Well, when we get home can you teach me how to play the guitar as I've always wanted to learn but never had the time."

"Sure why not it would be nice to have another person other than me, Phoebe and Matt be able to play the guitar. Hey, we could even start a band."

"Can we at least wait until I have learnt how to play first?"

"Sure no problem. I was just thinking if I'm going to help you by teaching you how to play the guitar, you have to help me with something."

"Go on then what can I do to help you Kyle?"

"Well you know that computer game we all seemed to be obsessed with."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well is there anyway you can help me get past level 74, as for some reason I can't get past it and I am ready to break the stupid thing."

"Yeah go on then and besides I need to teach someone my wisdom on the game."

All the other teens had just overheard the conversation between the two friends and as soon as they were finished they all burst out laughing.

"Why you laughing?" Kyle asked.

"Because it's actually funny to see you asking for help on the computer game as we all know you don't like asking for anything." Casey responded to his brother. "Also thank you Josh for agreeing to help him with the computer game, as I haven't even had a chance to start that one and I really don't want him to break it or the console."

"No problem Casey anytime." Josh said and the other started laughing again.

Suddenly there was a strange noise like twigs being snapped which started to get closer and closer to the camp.

"What was that?" Phoebe jumped as soon as she heard the noise.

"It was probably an animal again." Matt told her.

"Guys no offense but I don't think it's animal this time." Tamara said to the others.

The noise started to get louder and louder and then a guy appeared from behind the bushes causing the teens to scream.

"Shhh, I'm not here to hurt you instead I'm here to help you. Kyle is in danger!"

* * *

 ** _Credit to the artist Jewel for the campfire song as it is not mine._**


	53. Chapter 51

**_Hello again, thank you for the lovely comments (Gzimmer3, Fanfiction.79, Bonnie sveen fan and FrankElza) here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Ray's campsite_**

 ** _25 minutes earlier…_**

Ray was sitting round the campfire patiently waiting for a sign that Derek and his gang were asleep when he heard it, someone was snoring. Ray knew this was his moment to go and warn the teens about what was about to happen. Quietly, making sure that everyone was definitely asleep, Ray got up from where he had been sitting and walked off in the direction of teen's camp.

 ** _At the teen's campsite_**

 ** _Present time…_**

"Shhh, I'm not here to hurt you instead I'm here to help you. Kyle is in danger!" Ray said to the scared teens.

"Who are you? What do you mean Kyle is in danger?" Casey asked while he was staring at the stranger.

"Hang on I know." Matt said once he got a proper look at the guy "You're the guy from the food court at the mall."

"Yes I am the guy from the food court and my name is Ray." Ray told them. "Also when I say Kyle is in danger I really mean he is in danger so if you wouldn't mind can you all stop starring at me and instead can you pack all your stuff up and leave quickly but quietly."

"We are not going anywhere until you tell us exactly how much danger Kyle is in!" Aden shouted at the guy.

"I'm sorry! I don't have to time to go into detail but if you don't leave now then I'm telling you Kyle will never leave here alive."

"Why won't I leave here alive?" Kyle spoke up after soaking in the fact that this stranger just told that he's in danger.

"Look, I honestly can't tell you but you have to trust me. So pack everything and go home." Ray told them.

The teens all looked at each and turned their backs on Ray.

Phoebe whispered "How can we trust this again? I mean we don't know who he is or anything, for all we know he could be lying about Kyle being in danger."

"Hello, guys!" Kyle said trying to get his own opinion in to the discussion.

"Or he could be telling the truth and Kyle really is in danger." Sasha replied.

"GUYS!" Kyle shouted.

The others stopped talking and looked at Kyle.

"Know you've all shut up and realised I'm actually stood here; I think we should trust this guy."

"What do you mean by we should trust him? We don't know him, Kyle." Evie said to her friend.

"Well to be honest I kinda feel like he's telling the truth and I know we don't know him but he seems to know me and the fact he said that I'm specifically in danger, makes me think we should do as he says."

"Come on bro, you can't be serious?" Casey asked his brother.

"I am serious Casey so maybe instead of us talking about what to do, why don't we do as he said." Kyle said.

With that Kyle walked off in the direction of the guy's tent and started packing, the others quickly followed his lead.

Watching what the teens were doing and realising that the pace they were going they wouldn't be ready in time, Ray decided to help so he made a start on the stuff around the campfire.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Kyle appeared from the tent with his stuff and walked over to Ray who was in the middle of packing up the stuff on the table that the teens had brought with them.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyle asked Ray.

"You want to know how I know that you're in trouble, right?" Ray replied.

"Basically, yes!"

"Well I was hired to follow you."

"What?!"

"For the past couple of days I have been following you're every move and reporting back to my boss who told me that if I followed you for him then he would give me cash to help me look after my family."

"Okay who is your boss and why did he want me to be followed?"

"My boss is your uncle Derek." Ray said to Kyle.

Suddenly Kyle turned pale when Ray told him who the boss was. Ray took one look at Kyle and guessed that he remembered what his uncle did all those years ago.

"Thank you Ray." Kyle said quickly.

Ray looked at Kyle with a surprised look and said: "What for?"

"Warning us about Derek being here." Kyle answered.

He then turned round and walked over to the spare tent and started to pack it up with Ray following him.


	54. Chapter 52

**_In the car park_**

 ** _1 hour later…_**

After trying to be as quick as possible, the teens and Ray had eventually finished packing up the campsite and were just loading the final pieces of stuff into the cars.

"Oscar, pass me the food cooler." Xavier asked his friend who was stood near to the van.

"Here you go." Oscar replied handing the cooler to Xavier.

Kyle who was stood by his and Casey car was frantically looking through his stuff when, Aden turned to him and asked: "Dude, we just packed that! What are you looking for?"

"It's gone." Kyle answered him.

"What's gone Kyle?" Belle asked him after she noticed him takin his stuff out his backpack.

"The picture."

"What picture?"

"Of my mam, Aden!" Kyle said to his friend. "It must have fallen out of my pocket as we were bringing the stuff here."

"Mate I'm sorry."

"Well don't be I have to go back and look for it." Kyle said as the others all approached him.

"Kyle you're not going anywhere other than away from here." Phoebe told her boyfriend,

"I won't take long its probably on the pathway between here and where the campsite was, so I'll just run back and look for it."

"Kyle you can't." Ray tells him.

"No offense mate but I kind of have to go and get it."

"No you are leaving with the rest of them so I'll go back and look for it and then when I find it, I'll post it to you. Okay?"

"Fine but you better find it!" Kyle said as the others including Ray turned back to finishing packing the last bits of stuff into the vehicles.

 _I can't leave without that picture, it's all I have left of me and mum! I can't trust that Ray will find it! I need to go back and look for it myself! I should go now while they aren't looking._

With that, Kyle turned round and quietly ran off in the direction that lead back to the campsite, desperate to find the picture.

 ** _Ray's campsite_**

While the teens and Ray packed the car completely unaware of Kyle disappearing back into the bushes, Derek had just woken up to find Ray was gone.

 _Where the hell is Ray? Why ain't he in this tent asleep like the rest of us? Maybe he has gone to the toilet, Derek!_

Derek got up and went outside of the tent and shouted: "RAY!"

After getting no response, Derek started to think that Ray had left them.

 _The idiot wouldn't be that stupid to leave us after I threatened his wife and kids. There again saying that he did say he wanted nothing to do with this so he has either definitely left or he has gone to warn Kyle!_

Realising that Ray had probably gone with the latter thought that had crossed his mind, he quickly went back to the tent and woke his men up.

"Ray had double crossed us! He has gone to warn my nephew that we are coming for him so we need to head to campsite before he escapes and disappears again before I have a chance to kill him and get my money!" Derek shouts at his men.

Derek walked away from where they had been sleeping with his gang members hot on his trail in the direction that Ray had been so kind to mark off for them to find the teen's campsite without any problems.


	55. Chapter 53

**_At the Car Park_**

The last item was placed in the boot of Aden's car when Phoebe turned round to her friends and Ray and asked: "Where's Kyle?"

"What do mean where's Kyle? He stood beside the car isn't he?" Casey asked his brother's girlfriend.

"No he isn't!"

"Oh no! You don't think he's taken off to look for that picture do you?" Maddy suggested to the others and Ray.

"He wouldn't, would he?" April asked Casey and Phoebe.

Both teens looked at each other then answered at the same time: "He would!"

"We have to after him then!" Tamara said quickly.

"No you certainly will not!" Ray shouted.

"What if he gets hurt? You said he was in danger!" Evie said to Ray.

"I said you lot won't go after him I never said anything about me not going and getting him and bringing him back!" Ray told them.

Casey looked at Ray and said: "Considering the fact that we don't know anything about you and also there's the fact that this might be part of the plan to get Kyle, I'm coming with you as after all he is my brother!"

Ray looked at the teenager knowing perfectly well that none of them had any right to trust him after following Kyle for the past couple of days answered: "Fine but you do as I say. Got it?"

"Yes!"

Phoebe looked at Casey and told him to bring Kyle back safe and sound otherwise she would hurt him and Casey knew that she meant that so he promised her that he would do his best.

With that Casey and Ray headed off in the direction they assumed Kyle had taken, leaving the other teens in the car park worrying about their friend and trying to calm Phoebe down.

"He'll be fine Pheebs just you see." Sasha said to the worried girl.

"Sasha is right Pheebs! Casey and Ray will find him and bring him back then we'll leave so Kyle will be safe." Matt said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"We don't know that though what happens if this person finds Kyle before them two do?" Phoebe asked her friends.

"It's not going to come to that." Evie said to her.

"Do you think we should call Brax considering he might be able to help us?" Oscar suggested.

April took her eyes away from Phoebe and glared at Oscar then said: "What would the point in that be? Brax will never get here in time. So right now the best chance Kyle has is Casey and Ray finding him and then us leaving as quickly as possible."

Knowing that April was right the teens stopped talking and waited patiently for the other three to get back.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry this chapter is short but I was using this chapter as a filler._**


	56. Chapter 54

**_In the middle of the bushes – inbetween the teens' and ray's campsites_**

Kyle was searching the floor to find the picture with the torch on his phone to help him see. When suddenly there was a noise from somewhere around him and he started to shine his torch around until the light fell upon a pair of legs.

Kyle gulped as the pair of legs moved further towards him and stopped.

"Hello Kyle, long time no see. Are you going to just stand there or are you going to give uncle Derek a hug?" Derek asked Kyle with a grin on his face.

"Why the hell would I hug you after what you did to my mum?" Kyle half shouted as he asked his uncle that question.

"Because I'm your uncle silly and I haven't seen you for awhile which by the way is very upsetting as I missed you Kyle."

"Don't lie, you never missed me. Also you lost the right to call yourself my uncle over eleven years ago!"

"Now that hurts Kyle truly." Derek said to his nephew.

Kyle stopped speaking and looked around noticing that every direction was blocked by people he can only assume were his uncle's friends. He then saw an opening in the bushes that wasn't blocked, completely forgetting about the picture, Kyle makes a break for it towards the lakes.

"Was it something I said?" Derek asked his gang members as Kyle ran away.

 ** _In the middle of the bushes – on the way back to the teen's campsite_**

Casey and Ray were silently but quickly making their way along the footpath that lead to the place that had just housed the campsite.

Casey breaks the silence and asks Ray: "I need to know!"

Ray stopped and looked at Casey: "Know what?"

"The full story! Also why you decided to help us."

"Look no offense, I know Kyle is your brother but is not really my place to tell you why this guy is after Kyle, it's his. To answer your second question, the reason why I decided to help you is because I see a lot of myself in Kyle and I also thought it was wrong to hurt someone who is completely innocent."

"Kyle won't tell me, that's why I asked you and well thank you for helping us." Casey replied then continued walking on.

 ** _At the lake_**

 ** _20 minutes later…_**

Kyle had just arrived at the lake and made his way over to the pier.

 _I need to hide but where? Come on Kyle think! This guy wants to kill you like he killed your mum so hurry up and find some place to hid. Oh I know if I go in the water and swim to under the pier but with my head and body still completely covered by the water he'll not find me. After all Derek doesn't know I can swim yet which is something I can use to my advantage._

After quickly thinking of where he could hide, Kyle jumped into the lake and made his way to under the pier just as his uncle Derek and his thugs arrived.

"Everyone start searching for the brat, it's not like he could have gone far with us on his tail the whole time!" Derek shouted to his gang.

From his hiding spot Kyle was still able to here Derek shouting for him to reveal himself.

 _Why didn't I listen to that Ray when he said that he would find that picture and post it to me because now I'm in serious trouble with no way of escaping. He's going to realise that I might actually be in the water soon and then he'll send his thugs in here and they will see me. Then Derek will kill me!_

 ** _Behind the bushes surrounding the lake_**

Casey and Ray had been on the path back to the campsite when they had heard people shouting for Kyle and had decided to follow them. When they realised where they were going Ray pulled Casey into some of the bushes and had motioned from him to be quiet while they watched Derek and his gang searching for Kyle.

"I can't see Kyle anywhere." Casey whispered to Ray who was still watching the scene in front of him.

"I know, neither can I." Ray replied realising it would be no good telling Casey to stay quiet as he obviously wasn't going to pay attention to the command if he didn't the first time.

"The only place I can think of where he could be hiding is the water."

"Well we better do something then because Derek is heading towards the pier."

"I know we have to but what?" Casey asked Ray.

"I think I might have idea." Ray told him.

"What is it? I'm all ears, promise."

"Well what if we lead Derek away from the lake for example I could run all the way around to the other side of the lake."

"Then what because I don't think that's really going to do much in this situation."

"Well if you had given me a chance to finish I would have said that once I'm round there I will make as much noise as possible and then run off further into the National Park and hopefully Derek will think its Kyle and will follow after me which will give you time to get Kyle and head back to the others at the car park.

"Once we get back to the car park what do you want us to do because I'm assuming Derek isn't to stupid and will figure out that it isn't Kyle he's chasing. Then he'll back in the direction of us and the car park" Casey asked Ray.

"Well do you remember passing what appeared to be an abandoned building before you eventually got here?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well head for that and I'll meet you all there when I know it's safe for me to leave. Then we can call for help or head to the nearest Police Station and I will tell them everything."

"You would really hand yourself in for technically being apart of this?"

"Yes as I hope my kids will see that I'm doing the right thing and it will hopefully teach them to learn from my mistakes."

"I didn't know you had kids so thank you for helping us and I think they will be proud of you for wanting to help us." Casey said to Ray "Anyway you better go and we will see you soon."

With a quick 'thank you' Ray headed off to distract Derek from his search for Kyle, while Casey lay in wait behind the bushes to make his move.


	57. Chapter 55

**_Hello, first I want to say I'm so sorry for how long its been since my last update but that's because I've been extremely busy with uni as all my deadlines seem to be one after the other at the moment also thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter I uploaded, anyway here's the nest long awaited chapter._**

* * *

 ** _At the lake_**

Derek and his thugs for hire were still searching for Kyle and were just about to jump in the lake to search when there was a rustling noise coming from some nearby bushes.

"Do you hear that boss?" One of Derek's thugs asked.

"Yes I did!" Derek replied "Let's go get my nephew!"

With that Derek and his thugs take off in the direction of the rustling bushes not knowing that it was actually Ray they had just heard not Kyle.

Casey who had been lying in wait behind the bushes saw Derek take off and quickly made a beeline for the pier.

Quietly but loud enough for Kyle to hear him, Casey shouted: "Kyle! Kyle, where are you bro?"

Kyle who was still under the pier had been listening out as for Derek when he heard a different voice, a safe voice shouting his name. Moving out from under the pier Kyle spotted Casey looking around.

"Kyle, come on man its me!" Casey said.

Suddenly Casey felt something or more like someone standing behind him.

"Well I'm not that far considering I'm standing behind you." Kyle said jokingly.

Turning round Casey pulled Kyle into a hug: "Dude, your all wet!"

"Well I am going to be considering I was in the water." Kyle replied.

"Are you ok other then being wet that is?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Good because we don't really have long before that guy realises its not you he's following further into the park."

"Who's he following?"

"That Ray guy."

"The guy that no one trusted but me."

"Look if it makes you feel better I told the guy I was sorry for not trusting him and said thanks for helping." Casey said while looking Kyle.

"Good because he seems to be one of the good ones."

"Yeah well can we getting going before the plan me and Ray came up with starts to unravel?"

"Sure." Kyle answered his brother.

The two brothers looked around to make sure no one had backed tracked to the lake to make sure Kyle wasn't there and then they ran off back along the path towards the car park.

* * *

 ** _Sorry this is short chapter guys as it was only meant to be a filler when I wrote the plan for it._**


	58. Chapter 56

**_At the Car Park_**

"What was that?" Tamara asks while looking around.

"What was what?" Oscar answers her.

"That noise!"

"Guys, stop just stop!" Matt shouts at his friends who were all jumping at the smallest thing.

"Matt, we would stop but right now we all in panic mode considering there is a potential killer out there and my boyfriend and his brother are in those trees with a completely stranger." Phoebe said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Look Phoebe, I think if that guy helped warn us off something then he has to be a good guy. Also Kyle and Casey will be fine ok you'll see." Evie told her friend.

Suddenly out of nowhere two figures appeared from the bushes.

"Ahhhhh." All the teens screamed.

"Wow guys calm down its just us." Casey shouted over the screams coming from his friends.

"Ahh! Casey? Kyle?" Xavier asked as he stopped screaming.

"Yeah its us so kill your beans." Kyle answered.

"You two scared us all have to death!" April shouted at them.

"Well we are sorry. What did you want us to do announce we were here?" Casey asked them all.

"Well that would have been nice." Maddy replied.

"Ok next time we are in a situation like this then we will speak before we appear." Casey laughed.

"Good and it's not funny Casey." April said as she hit Casey.

"Kyle, baby are you ok?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah Pheebs I'm fine." Kyle answered her "Well apart from being soaking wet but that's ok."

"If your sure."

"I'm sure."

"Well before you two start making out can we get in the cars please and go before we get caught?!" Casey half shouted and half asked at the same time.

"Where are we going?" Aden asks the two brothers.

"Ask Casey because I have no clue as to exactly where we are going." Kyle told his best friend while looking at Casey.

"Just follow me and Kyle." Casey told them all as he walked round to the driver's side of the car.

"Fine but let's get going." Josh said.

With that all the teens stop talking and get in the cars that they were in when they got to the National Park, accept for Oscar who decided to go with his girlfriend, Phoebe and Tamara.

 ** _In Casey and Kyle's Car_**

The car was silent as it quickly drove out of the car park with the others quickly following.

Casey who didn't really like the silence decided to ask Kyle what was going on: "So bro, what is going and who was that guy?"

Kyle turned to his brother and said: "How did I know that was coming?"

"You just know me to well!" Casey laughed while concentrating on the road.

"That I do brother, that I do. Anyway are you sure you really want to know?" Kyle asked his brother hoping he would see it didn't matter.

"Yeah I do."

"Ok then I'll tell you."

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

"So now you know." Kyle said as he finished the story.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry Kyle." Casey said to Kyle.

"Why are you sorry it's not like you knew I existed and even if had there was nothing you could have done."

"I know but I'm still sorry. There's one thing that I don't understand."

"What?"

"If you never told anyone about your uncle till, well now, how is it you ended up in foster care instead of being placed with your uncle?"

"Well after what happened Derek went on the run, no one knew where he was and they couldn't contact him. Too be honest I thought he was dead until now when he reappeared in my live to try and kill me."

"Oh I guess that makes sense that he would go on the run so that no one could find him and link him back to what happened. What about dad why didn't he do anything as after all he knew you existed?"

"Well dad didn't want me in his life. It turns out the only reason he actually spent anytime with me up until that point was due to the fact mum threatened to tell Cheryl about how dad cheated on her with my mum. So I think in the end social services thought the best place for me would be to put me in foster care."

"Well I knew dad was cruel but I didn't know he was that cruel. I mean to turn away your own child after you had just lost your mother and had no one else, that's something else."

"You're telling me."

"Well if it helps I kind of wished that I was in foster care at times while I was growing up."

"What? Why would you wish something like that?"

"Well it beat having dad hit you and shout at you everyday and call you useless because I wasn't like Heath and Brax when I was younger."

"Oh I guess that would make you wish to be in foster care." Kyle laughed as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey being in foster care must have been alright for you though."

"How do you mean?"

"Well look at you, you're a talented musician and Class A Nerd so it must have had some benefits."

"Yeah but it doesn't work out like that for everyone. I was just lucky enough to be placed with great foster families who cared about me and not just the money they were getting for looking after me."

"True, I guess you must still be close to your foster families?" Casey asked hoping it would lead to finding out about Callie and this woman he called mum.

"Well my last foster family before I came to the bay still keeps in contact."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"How long were you with them for?"

"Well they were my third and last foster family so I was about ten and half at the time."

"So you were only with three families before you came to live with us but I thought from your story about your truth you would have been placed with another family.

"No thankfully no one ever told social services and I'm happy they didn't otherwise dad wouldn't have found me and then I wouldn't have come to the Bay to live with my actual family."

"Well I'm glad but do you not miss them considering you were with them for five years?"

"Yeah I do but that's why I still talk to them nearly every week."

"So I'm guessing your still close to them then."

"Yeah, hang on where is this going Casey?"

"I overhead you on the phone last week saying how you wished your mum and Callie could join you for your birthday."

"Oh, wait you heard that?"

"Yeah I just got back from work and I'm sorry if I wasn't meant to."

"No it's okay I guess I should have told you all about them sooner."

"That's ok and I won't say anything to Brax and Heath if you don't want me too."

"No they deserve the right to know about my whole life cause between you and me, I think they are frustrated over the fact that I have been living with you all for three years and they still don't know much about me."

"True. So what are they like?"

"Who?"

"Your last foster family as they most be important to you."

"They are a lovely family."

"That's good."

"Yeah there's Kevin who is more of dad to me than Danny ever was. Then there's Vanessa who you heard me on the phone to the other day the woman who I call mum and that leaves me with Callie who is a year older than me and looked out for me everyday."

"Sounds like you really loved them."

"I did and still do. I tell them everything for example I told them about all of you and they were pleased that you were really nice and give me a home."

"But they did that and I'm sure Brax would love to thank them."

"I know he would but they were just happy that they were able to give me a safe home environment and that I was able to become a great human being. I actually learned to play the guitar from Kevin."

"Cool." Casey said as he didn't want Kyle to stop speaking as this was the most open about his life before Summer Bay than he'd ever been before.

"I would just sit and watch him play for hours on end and I guess he figured that I might be good at it so he went out and bought me my own guitar and taught me everything he knew. When it come to Vanessa she encouraged me to embrace who I was and not to be scared of being smart as she said and I quote 'Those kids only pick on you because they know that one day you will be successful at whatever you decide to do because you worked hard while all they will be doing is working in a lousy job that doesn't pay that well because they didn't apply themselves at school.' Every time I got bullied after that I would just think of those words."

"Well she seems like a wise woman." Casey said as he checked the mirror to make sure they others were still following them.

"She is and she always will be."

"What about Callie?"

"Well were do I start; Callie is the big sister that I kind of always wanted she looked out for me at school she went out of her way to make me feel like one of the family."

"Well it's nice to know that their own biological daughter made you feel like apart of the family as I heard most don't."

"Callie actually isn't there biological daughter she was in foster care like me and they adopted her when she went to live with them at the age of three."

"Woah, that's so nice of them. Hey I just remembered you only ever mentioned Callie and Vanessa on the phone not Kevin."

"That's because Kevin is actually not in the country."

"Oh why?"

"He works for a sales company so he is in London at the moment that's why I didn't mention him. Where did you think he was?"

"I kind of thought he was dead, no offence."

"I'll tell him you said that." Kyle laughed as Casey stopped the car. "I take it this is where we are meeting Ray?"

"What give it away?" Casey laughed as he stopped the engine and got out of the car to meet the others, with Kyle following his lead.


	59. Chapter 57

**_Thank you FrankElza for yet again such lovely comments and for taking the time to leave them. Here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _At the National Park – The Car Park_**

The teens unbeknown to Derek had already left the National Park and the only ones that were left were him, his henchmen and Ray pretending to be Kyle.

Ray who had just doubled back on himself emerged from the bushes into the now deserted car park.

 _Thank you God! I didn't think that this stupid plan would work but it has they managed to get away and Derek is none the wiser. I just hope I manage to get away safely now so I can go and meet them._

As Ray pulled out his car keys and walked towards his car he didn't notice a group of men following him.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? ALSO WHERE IS MY NEPHEW?" Derek shouted angrily as he approached Ray.

Ray turned round to find his boss standing there with a look that said he was pretty much dead.

"Come on Ray, where is he?" Derek asked more calmly.

"Who boss?" Ray asked him.

"Don't who me, you idiot! I know you have done something."

"I honestly don't know what you are on about boss."

"Really then where are you going?"

"Well I woke up as need to go to the toilet so I made my way to the communal toilets at the activity centre and when I came back you were all gone so I thought that meant I could go home now."

"You must think I'm so stupid."

"No I don't boss that's the truth."

"I don't believe you Ray."

Ray took one look at his boss and turned round to try and make a run for it but was grabbed by two guys who were ten times stronger than him.

"I wouldn't try and run if I were you Ray. Now I'm going to ask you again where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"Funny thing is I know that you know where he is."

"I thought he was still here."

"Take a look around Ray. Do you notice one small flaw in what you just said?"

Ray looked around and realised that he was a goner: "Oh I guess they left boss."

"I wonder why?"

"That's a good question boss."

"Yeah I think I know why they have left in such a hurry."

"Do you boss?"

"Yeah I think you warned Kyle that I was here."

"No boss I never."

"Then how come they are gone?"

"Don't know boss."

"I JUST SAY HIM YOU IDOIT!"

"No need to shout boss."

"WHY NOT? I JUST SAW MY NEPHEW AND FOLLOWED HIM TO A LAKE WHICH IS WHEN WE LOST HIM UNTIL WE HEARD A NOISE COMING FROM THE BUSHES AND FOLLOWED IT ALL THE WAY BACK HERE, TO YOU!"

"I didn't go near the lake boss."

"Hit him!" Derek shouted to one of his paid for hire thugs.

Ray's face came in contact with a fist before he had a chance to move his head.

"Now tell me where they are?!"

"NO!"

"Fine!" Derek said as he took out his phone and started to type a message.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Ray asked with panic in his voice.

"Well I figure if you aren't going to tell me where my nephew has gone, I'm going to have your family killed one by one until you tell me."

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you where they are just please don't hurt my family. They are all I have."

Putting his phone back in his pocket Derek turned with a smile and his face and said: "Good, I'm glad I was able to change your mind. Now where are they?"

"Tell your men to let me and go first."

With one look the grip on Ray's arms vanished.

"Good now if you get in I'll show you where Kyle and his friends are." Ray said.

With that Derek got in the car and told Ray to drive.


	60. Chapter 58

**_At the Abandoned Building_**

The teens all stood around in a circle listening out for any sign that would let them know that they guy who had been helping them had arrived.

"Where is he?" Josh asked his half brother.

"I don't know Josh. He told me to get Kyle while he led the person who was after Kyle away and that I should get back to the car park, making sure that we all came here, where he said he would meet us." Casey told him.

"Yeah well no offence Casey but that guy should have been here by now." Matt started to join in the conversation between the two brothers.

"Well if I knew that I would tell you wouldn't I Matt."

"GUYS!" Kyle shouted trying to stop the argument knowing it wasn't helping anyone.

"WHAT?!" The three of them shouted back.

"I understand that we all worried so I suggest that you all leave."

"What? No Kyle we aren't leaving." Phoebe said as she looked around the room.

"She's right Kyle we can't just leave you here." Tamara agreed with her surrogate sister.

"Yes you can." Kyle said back to them.

"No we won't." They all said in agreement.

"Please just leave. My uncle isn't after you lot he is just after me and don't want anyone else in my life to get hurt because of my uncle."

"Well tough because we aren't leaving you alone." Sasha said to her friend who was obviously worried.

"Sash don't say that. You don't know what my uncle is capable of he would kill you if meant you were in the way of getting to me."

"Well bro if that's what it is going to take to protect you then so be it. We are all sticking together no matter what you say." Casey told his brother.

"He's right Kyle. I love you too much to leave you here alone." Phoebe told her boyfriend.

"Pheebs I love you too but all I'm trying to do is protect you all." Kyle said to her.

"Well we can look after ourselves and at least this way if something happens I will be beside you every minute of the way."

"Aww Pheebs." Kyle replied to the girl who made him so happy.

Phoebe didn't want Kyle to try and talk them out of it anymore so she did the one thing that she knew would shut him up. She kissed him.

"Here we go." Oscar and Maddy said at the same time.

Not paying attention to their friends Kyle and Phoebe continued snogging each other's face off.

"Ok guys, I think you can stop now." Evelyn said to them.

"Evie's right you two. I think that guy is here now." Belle said as she agreed with her friend.

The two teenagers stopped what they were doing at looked at the door as they heard the noise of a car pulling up.

"We are in here!" All the teens shouted together to let Ray know where they were.

Suddenly someone they didn't recognise appeared in the doorway.

"Well I guess he was right when he said you would be here." The man said as he scanned the room until his gaze lay on Kyle.

"Derek!" Kyle shouted.

"Nephew, that was some smart plan you had but it definitely wasn't smart enough." Derek replied.

The teens all looked at one another as they noticed some other people appear beside they guy that Kyle had just called Derek.

April turned to Xavier and whispered: "I think we are in serious trouble."

Xavier grabbed his girlfriend's hand and whispered in reply: "Don't worry we all be fine."

"Where's that other guy?" Kyle asked his uncle.

"Oh Ray! Well I'm sorry to say Kyle but he can't save you now." Derek told him.

"Why not?"

"Because he is not here that's why."

All the teens started to panic again as the tried to guess what Derek had done to Ray.

Kyle who was still staring at his uncle said: "Let my friends go!"

"I'm sorry Kyle but I can't do that."

"Yes you can after all they have done anything wrong."

"They are witnesses and I don't like witnesses as they will tell the cops what I did."

"See that's the thing I don't understand you don't like witnesses yet you let me live."

"That's because I knew you wouldn't tell anyone what I did to that slut you called your mother."

Kyle didn't like that and charged for his uncle when the thugs grabbed him causing all the teens to scream.

"LET HIM GO!" Casey shouted as Aden held him back.

"Aww looks like you have a bodyguard Kyle that is so cute." Derek aid to his nephew.

"Just let me go." Kyle said as he tried to get the two thug off of him.

"No I can't do that sorry."

"Why I never told anyone what you did that day and you said if I did you would hurt me but I swear to you I haven't"

"Well that doesn't really matter anymore because I need to kill you to get what is rightfully mine." Derek laughed.

As soon as Derek said 'Kill you' to Kyle Phoebe started screaming and begging.

"What the hell are you on about? I don't have anything of yours." Kyle said as he tried to wrack his brain to figure out what Derek could possibly after and trying to ignore his girlfriend's screams.

"Can someone please shut that girl up before I do." Derek said as Josh tried to calm Phoebe down. "Thank you! Now as I was saying nephew I want what is rightfully mine ad to do that I have to kill you."

"But I still don't understand what you want."

"Well it's the same thing I killed your mother for only thing at the time is I didn't realise that you would get it if she died."

"Get what?" Kyle said as he looked at Derek with a confused expression on his face.

Derek took one look at his nephew and said: "Money!"


	61. Chapter 59

**_Outside The Abandoned Building_**

While Derek was inside with his henchmen and the teens, Ray was just coming round after being knocked out.

 _Why is my heading killing me? Also what the hell am I doing on the floor? Oh no! I led Derek straight to them. They aren't going to trust me anymore. Hang on, where is Derek? Crap he must already be in the building; I need to do something._

Ray started to frantically search for something that may help him get Derek and his henchmen away from Kyle. As he turns his head he notices a couple of gas canisters near the building but not to close.

 _That's it those gas canisters aren't close enough to the building to injure anyone inside but yet they are close enough to make Derek worry that he might die in there if he stays. Hopefully he might just think that Kyle will die in there and take off. That way I can get Kyle to the police station safely to protect him from Derek._

Ray quickly searched in his car for the matches that he knew were still in there. Once he found them, Ray heads over to the canisters and grabs some leaves from a nearby tree and throws them on top, hoping these will give him enough chance to run to a safe spot.

What Ray didn't notice as he was putting this plan into motion was that one of the gas canisters had leaked and there was now a trail of gasoline leading all the way towards the wooden structure of the abandoned building.

Quickly taking out a match from the pack, Ray took a couple steps back lit the match then threw it on top the pile of leaves he had just stuck on top of the canisters.

As soon as he threw the match Ray ran as quick as he could to a place close enough to the building so he could see everything but not to close so that Derek couldn't see him when he ran out and so he couldn't get hurt as he knew that he would be no good to anyone if he was injured.

 _Now all I have to do is wait for it burn through all the leaves and cause a minor explosion to make Derek leave and never come back._

Ray was broken from his train of thought when he noticed that there the flames were moving towards the building. Before he had chance to do anything Ray heard the one sound he didn't want to here.

BANG….


	62. Chapter 60

**_Outside The Abandoned Building_**

Ray watched in horror as the building exploded in front of him.

 _CRAP! Oh no! That was not meant to happen, what have I done? I knew I could smell the gasoline but I thought it was coming from inside the canisters but I guess one of them must have leaked. I need to go and help them all!_

With that Ray got up from where he had been hiding, safely away from the explosion and ran over to the building that was now resembling something like a tornado had just hit.

"HELLO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SHOUT OUT!" Ray shouted as he got closer. "SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"

When Ray got no response he started to panic.

 _I think I've just killed everyone that was inside that building and all I was trying to do was help them out. Stop it Ray and get yourself together you need to do something other than just standing here and shouting for someone to answer you because no one is going to answer you idiot._

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that they were all dead, Ray knowing he needed to get help ran over to his car and searched for his phone.

Realising that he had left his phone in the bag that was still at his campsite in the National Park, Ray stopped searching and decided to try one of the other cars in hopes that one of the teens had left their phone in the car by accident.

Ray quickly moved over to the car belonging to Casey and Kyle and started searching again when he heard a phone ringing.

 ** _Ring Ring!_**

 ** _Ring Ring!_**

Ray follows the ringing and locates the phone in the driver's door and then he answers it.

 ** _Phone call_**

 ** _"_ _Hey Case, are you and Kyle having fun?"_**

 ** _"_ _Hello, who is this?"_**

 ** _"_ _Daryl Braxton. Who is this and why do you have my brother's phone?"_**

 ** _"_ _My name is Ray I found your brother's phone in his car."_**

 ** _"_ _Ok then why are you going through his car."_**

 ** _"_ _Look I don't really have much time to go into everything but there has been an explosion at the abandoned building close to the National Park and your brothers and their friends all trapped inside."_**

 ** _"_ _What? Are they ok?!"_**

 ** _"_ _I don't know but you need to call the emergency services straight away!"_**

 ** _"_ _Wait, what do you mean by straight away?"_**

 ** _"_ _Because the situation is bad that's why?"_**

 ** _"_ _How bad is it?"_**

 ** _"_ _Really bad! Look I need to go as I'm going to try and help them please just call the services as soon as we hang up."_**

 ** _"_ _Wait before you hang up who exactly are you Ray?!"_**

 ** _"_ _I'm just a concerned driver who passed by on his way to the national park to do some fishing."_**

With that Ray ended the call with Daryl Braxton and looked back at the building. Knowing there was nothing he could do now Ray put Casey's phone back in the car and ran back to his own.

Starting the engine, Ray took one last look at the what was still standing of the building and drove off knowing that if Derek survived this he would come looking for him and he wanted to put as much distance between himself and Derek, so that he could still hand himself into the police when the time was right.

Ray drove away from the scene knowing that help was on it's way.


	63. Chapter 61

**_In Summer Bay – Braxton House_**

 ** _20 minutes before the phone call…_**

Brax had just got home from a long busy day at the restaurant and wishing to himself that he hadn't let his younger brothers go on the camping trip as he could have used the extra help today.

"Hey Ricky." Brax said as he noticed his girlfriend sat on the sofa watching a chick flick.

"Brax your home. How was work?" Ricky asked him.

"It was busy and I mean busy. I never known the place to be like that." Brax said wondering if it was ever like that when wasn't in the restaurant. "Anyway have you had dinner yet?"

"Trust me it gets busy. Kyle said that it was dead busy two weeks ago when he got home from work and you were visiting Heath down in the city." Ricky told him as she remembered how Kyle had said he'd been run off his feet the whole day. "Also I have already eaten but because I'm such an amazing girlfriend I made you something and stuck it in the fridge so you could eat it when you got in."

"See this is why I keep you round because you make me food other then pizza." Brax laughed as he made his way into the kitchen.

Brax took the food out of the fridge and stuck it in the microwave to warm it up while he grabbed a drink from the fridge.

 ** _Ping!_**

As soon as Brax heard the ping of the microwave he put his newly opened bottle of beer on the bench and grabbed his dinner then walked into the living room to enjoy the delicious meal that Ricky had made for him.

"While your eating that I'm just going to grab a quick shower then we can watch a movie together and maybe get up to some other stuff considering this house is completely empty, with Casey, Kyle and Josh being on the camping trip and Andy taking Hannah out for the night."

"Andy managed to get a date with Hannah eventually then?"

"Yeah, too be honest I think Han just agreed on the off chance that Andy would stop asking her. Anyway I won't be long."

"Ok." Brax answered as he watched her walk away.

 ** _10 minutes before the phone call…_**

Brax had already finished his dinner by the time Ricky came out the shower.

"Nice shower?" Brax asked her.

"Yeah it was great. Do you want a drink?" She answered him.

"Yeah maybe just an orange juice though."

Ricky headed towards the kitchen to grab them both a glass of orange juice. When she rejoined Brax on the sofa she noticed something was wrong.

"Brax, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? It has to be something?"

"I don't know I just had this strange feeling that there was maybe something wrong with Casey and Kyle."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and don't look at me like I'm just being the over reacting parent because I'm not."

"Like what?" Ricky laughed as she pulled a face "If it's going to make you feel better, why don't you call them? Again!"

"Yeah ok I will. Hang on, how do you know I've already called them as you were asleep when I made that call last night?"

"I was pretending to be asleep Brax."

"Oh anyway I'm going to call them as it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Yes it is." Ricky laughed as Brax pulled his phone out his pocket.

Brax fished his phone out his pocket and went onto his call history, thinking it would be best to call Kyle first as he knew that he was the one out the two that he had a better chance of getting through to as Kyle always answer his phone no matter where he is.

"Hmm that's odd."

"What's odd?"

"Kyle didn't answer his phone and he always answers."

"Yeah that does seem odd but you are forgetting he is away with his friends and his girlfriend so he is probably busy. Just try Casey!"

"Thanks for that."

"You welcome!"

Brax went back through his call history until he located Casey and called it.

 ** _Phone call_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Case, are you and Kyle having fun?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, who is this?"_**

Brax realised that it was a stranger answering Casey's phone and started to worry.

Ricky sat watching and listening to Brax on the phone when he suddenly hung up: "What is it?"

"There's been some sort of accident and the kids are all hurt."

"Wait what type of accident and what do you mean by they are all hurt?" Ricky said as she started to panic, Kyle and Casey were like brothers to her and she couldn't bear to think of them alone and injured.

"Well the guy said that a building has exploding and he came across all the cars and heard Casey's phone ringing so he answered."

"Oh God! Are they inside?"

"They think so he said that we should call the emergency services as he was going to try and help them."

"Ok then and we call Nate as well." Ricky said knowing it might be best if Nate was there was well.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

Brax and Ricky interrupt the plans they had for a quiet night in as they head for the car and drive off towards the National Park to save Casey and Kyle with Ricky on the phone calling for help.


	64. Chapter 62

**_I just want to say thanks again for the lovely comments ( ) and i just wanted to let you know that story still is a long way from finishing so i hope you will all bear with me and keep reading, so because of these i have deiced i will upload a couple of chapters at a time so it won't take forever for you all to get the ending of this fanfic. Anyway here's the next couple of chapters._**

* * *

 ** _The Abandoned Building – Inside_**

As the dust starts to settle there was an eerie silence that crawled through the remains of the building that had just exploded. The only noise that could be heard is that of a car speeding away from the scene.

For five minutes after the explosion nothing moved until one person started to move from under the rubble.

 _What the hell was that? Why is everything so dusty? Where are my men?_

Derek looked around for his henchmen. He found them not too far from him, he could tell from one glance that they were all dead. He then thought to himself that if his men are dead then so must everyone else who were in that building, including his nephew.

 _Eventually that money is now mine! There's nothing that my dad father can do about it! I need to get out her quickly before anyone gets here as I assume someone would have heard the blast._

Derek took one more look around to make sure that no one else was moving then walked back outside (not like there was much of a doorway left anyway).

 ** _The Abandoned Building – Outside_**

Once Derek got outside the first thing he noticed was that Ray was missing and so was his car.

 _Crap! Where has that idiot got to? Also where is the car? I guess I'm just going to have take the car my men drove in and pray that the keys are still in the ignition._

Derek quickly walked to his men's car and was pleased to see that they were stupid enough to leave the keys. Without even looking back Derek started the engine and drove away, praying that his nephew was definitely dead.

 ** _The Abandoned Building – Inside_**

Back inside Josh was starting to wake up as he heard Derek drive away. Slowly he stood up and checked himself over making sure that nothing was broken and then it hit him. Where was Evie?

"EVIE!" Josh shouted as he scanned the room.

"I'm here!" Evie shouted to her boyfriend.

Rushing over to her, Josh helped her up and started to make sure that she was ok.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Evie asked him.

"Well what do you think I'm doing?" Josh answered her "I'm making sure you don't have any serious injuries."

"Oh well you could have just asked me considering I would know."

"Oh good point."

As Josh and Evie stopped checking each other over they heard a scream. When they turned round they saw April running over to a spot on the floor.

"Xav! Come on Xav wake up!" April shouted as she approached her boyfriend who wasn't moving.

As the screams got louder an unconscious Xavier was pulled from the darkness to a tear stained face staring at him.

"Oh thank God!" April said as her boyfriend looked her.

"April do me a favour please." Xavier asked her as she started to cry again.

"What?" she sobbed.

"Stop crying and shouting."

"Seriously?!" April said as she slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"For scaring me half to death. Again!"

With that she helped Xavier to stand up when he suddenly screamed out in pain. This then alerted Josh and Evie who carefully walked over to their friends.

"Are you ok mate?" Josh asked Xavier who was obviously in pain.

"No I think I may have broken my leg." Xavier told him with a look of worry on his face.

"What's that look for?" April asked him.

"Maz and John are going to kill me." He laughed.

Completely ignoring what Xavier had just said Evie who had been stood beside Josh and said: "Guys, where are the others?"

The fours teens started to look around the room for any sign of movement when in the corner of April's eye, she noticed people starting to stand up.

All the teen had started to wake up some screaming in pain and the others trying to calm them down as they tried to work out what had just happened.

Aden who had just helped Belle to his feet shouted: "Is everyone ok?"

He was met with a mixture of responses as everyone tried to work out who was injured and who wasn't.

Suddenly they were all snapped out of thinking about themselves when they heard Phoebe scream.

"WHERE'S KYLE?!"


	65. Chapter 63

**_The Abandoned Building – Inside_**

"WHERE'S KYLE?!" Phoebe screamed when she couldn't see him.

"WHERE IS KYLE?!" Casey shouted when he couldn't see his brother either.

Suddenly the group of friends starting looking at one another as panic started to sink in.

Matt shouted as he pointed to the place Kyle had been fifteen minutes earlier: "Well he was over there with that man who claimed to be his uncle before the explosion happened!"

Phoebe and Casey looked at each and immediately knew that Kyle was somewhere under the rubble of the now collapsed building. The two stopped looking at each other and navigated their way to where Matt had just pointed.

While Phoebe and Casey started to search for Kyle the others all helped their injured friends get out of the building.

 ** _The Abandoned Building – Outside_**

Once the most injured where outside they went back in to help Phoebe and Casey with the search. Belle and Maddy decided to stay outside to look after their three injured friends (Xavier, Sasha and Oscar) as they thought that they would be better helping them instead of searching through the rubble.

Belle turned to Maddy who was trying to help Oscar breathe through the pain of a broken arm and said: "We need to call for help."

Maddy stopped what she was doing, stood up and replied: "Yeah, do you have your phone?"

Belle reached for the phone that had been in her coat pocket and pulled it out to reveal a smashed phone screen.

"Well I don't think that's going to work anymore. Where's yours?"

Maddy looked at the cars and walked over to the car that her, Tamara and Phoebe had borrowed from Roo for the trip. She started to frantically search the backseat looking for her phone as she was sure that was where she left it before they got out the car.

"Got it!" She shouted back to Belle who was checking on Sasha who was starting to hyperventilate.

"Sasha just breathe in and out for me. Oscar can you please get her to calm her breathing why I go and talk to Maddy." Belle asked Oscar who nodded in response.

Walking over to Maddy, Belle said: "Good we need to call the emergency services and tell them what's happened as we are going to need help and a lot of it."

Maddy started to dial 000.

 ** _Phone call – 000_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, what is your emergency?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _There's been an explosion at an abandoned building close to the National Park."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay miss. Can you tell me exactly what happened, so I can make sure we send the correct services to you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well this guy who wanted to kill my friend and who was apparently his uncle. This man had been following us all the way to the building and he was about to kill my friend when there was a huge explosion."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok miss is that man still there?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No but his so called thugs are but they seem to be dead."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok is there anyone else injured miss?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah we have two people who have broken bones, one person who is having a panic attack and then we still have one friend who seems to be missing. Some of my friends are searching for him now."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok miss, help is on the way already as it looks like a women named Erica Sharpe has called us already."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you."_**

Maddy hung up the call and told Belle that help is on the way and that the operator said that Ricky had called them.

"How did Ricky know?" Belle asked her.

"I don't know but that doesn't really matter now." Maddy said to her.

The two friends joined the other three on floor and sat looking at the building as they heard their other friends shouting for Kyle.

 ** _The Abandoned Building – Inside_**

"KYLE!" The collection of voices shouted as they carefully searched through the rubble looking for their friend.

Aden was moving a piece of the rubble when he noticed a something sticking out from under another piece of rubble.

"Guys I think I've found him!" Aden shouted to the others who stopped searching and quickly but carefully made their way to where Aden was standing.

Aden pointed at the hand sticking out which had a band bracelet type thing attached to it.

"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe screamed "We need to get him out!"

"We are going to Phoebe if you just move out the way!" Matt told her as the girls pulled Phoebe out of the way.

Once she had moved Aden, Casey, Josh and Matt started to move the rubble that had landed on top their friend when they suddenly stopped.

"Why are you stopping he still has half of the building on top him?!" Tamara shouted at the guys.

"Well we can see that!" the four friends shouted back.

The girls who were desperate to get Kyle out all looked at one another when the guys had stopped. There on top of Kyle was one of the beams that had been part of the main structure lying across Kyle's body….


	66. Chapter 64

"NO!" Phoebe screamed when she saw the beam.

"Phoebe calm down we will try and get it off." Casey told his brothers panic stricken girlfriend.

The four guys all grabbed a part of the beam and tried to lift it but the beam just wasn't budging.

"Josh, you came in Andy van didn't you?" Matt said to Josh.

Josh looked at him curiously and replied: "Yeah why?"

"Well Andy might have something in there that might help us to move this thing."

"Good idea." Josh answered.

Matt and Josh moved away from their friends and headed back outside to search the van for anything that would help them with their mission to save Kyle.

Once Matt and Josh had moved Phoebe rushed to were they had been standing and kneeled down.

"KYLE BRAXTON! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" She screamed while watching her boyfriend for any sign of movement.

The teens all looked at Kyle as she continued shouting at him but yet there was still no movement. Suddenly Josh and Matt reappeared with their hands empty.

"Sorry Pheebs but we couldn't find anything to help." Josh told her.

Before Phoebe had a chance to respond Casey jumped up: "What do you mean you couldn't find anything?!"

"We mean just that, there was nothing in the van." Matt answered him.

Ignoring Matt completely Casey turned to Josh and said: "Your brother is a bloody mechanic how can there not be anything in the van! Not even a car jack!"

"Well Andy emptied the van I guess to make more room for us to pack out camping gear in it and that means if there had been a car jack in there he took it out too."

Casey turned away from Josh and kneeled back down on the floor where Tamara was trying to calm Phoebe down, knowing that she would be no good to Kyle in the state that she was in.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

Phoebe and Casey were still at beside Kyle while the others were searching for something to help them move he beam off of Kyle when they heard a quiet moan.

"Kyle? Hey Kyle come on mate open your eyes." Casey said to his brother who moaned again.

Kyle's eyes started to flutter open and his big brown eyes locked on to his girlfriend and brother's faces.

"There we go there's those puppy dog eyes that Brax and Ricky fall for every time." Casey said as a smile creped over his face.

Kyle tried to talk but realised he couldn't and start to panic.

Phoebe noticed that her boyfriend was starting to become distressed said to him: "Kyle you are going to fine I promise. There is beam lying on top of you but don't worry the others are searching for something to help us move it but for now you need to stay really still."

Kyle started to calm down when Phoebe told him to stay still and explained what was wrong.

"Bro, I'm going to ask you some questions like the ones I was asked by the doctor after the car crash and I need you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?" Casey asked his brother who replied with one blink. "Good the first question is, do you think anything is broken?"

Kyle replied with a yes.

"Okay then can you wiggle your toes for me?"

Phoebe and Casey watch as they looked at Kyle's feet and where happy to see his ten toes wiggle in his scruffy navy blue converses.

"That good bro and what about your fingers?"

Kyle started to move his fingers but found that he was only able to move the one hand.

"Well I think your arm might be broken but that means you can be Oscar's twin instead of Evie as he appears to have a broken arm too." Casey laughed.

Kyle tried to join in the laughing when he started to cough.

"Ok Kyle, I think for now it's best if you don't try and laugh." Phoebe told her boyfriend whose eyes were starting to shut again "No Kyle no don't close your eyes ok babe. You need to keep them open."

Kyle tried to mouth the word tired which got a response from Casey who said: "We know mate but you can't go to sleep just yet."

In the distance the sound of sirens could be heard getting closer which had all the teens stop doing what they were and looked towards the doorway.

"Look Kyle help is here and we are going to get you out of…" Phoebe stopped speaking when she noticed that Kyle's eyes were shut. "Kyle come on open yours eyes again for me please."

Casey looked back at his brother as Phoebe as the girl was desperately trying to get his brother to open his eyes.

"Casey he won't open his eyes. Why won't he open his eyes?" Phoebe asked her friend.

"I don't' think he's breathing Pheebs…."


	67. Chapter 65

**_Hello, firstly thank you for the lovely reviews (especially FrankElza who takes the time to review every chapter). Secondly I want to apologise for the fact I haven't updated for pretty much two full months, I've just been so busy with uni work. Due to the fact that I am now finished uni for the next 5 months I will be able to write a lot more. Anyway here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _2 minutes later…_**

With Phoebe and Casey desperately trying to get Kyle to wake just so they knew he was breathing they didn't realise that the paramedics had arrived and were rushing over to them.

"Excuse me!" A paramedic shouted at the two teens who were sat beside Kyle. "Martin we are going to need the lifting equipment to get this beam off!"

The other paramedic whose named was Martin was telling the other teens to make their way outside so that they could be checked over by the other team of paramedics looked over to his colleague and said: "Ok Oliver. I'll radio for it now!"

Phoebe and Casey could see from the corner of their eyes, all their friends heading outside to join the others but they turned their heads back round to Oliver the paramedic attending to Kyle.

"You two need to leave now!" He told them.

"Don't you tell us what to do!" Phoebe shouted at him "I will not leave Kyle here alone."

"Your friend won't be alone as I'll be with him."

Casey decided that it would be a good idea to jump in before Phoebe had a chance to say anything: "No offense sir but we aren't leaving him. He's my brother and she's his girlfriend so we aren't leaving!"

Oliver just looked at the two teens, sighed and went back to Kyle.

 ** _Outside the Abandoned Building_**

The other teens were getting checked out by the other paramedics that had also been dispatched to the scene, just as a ute pulled up and two people jumped out before the car was safely parked.

Brax and Ricky quickly moved their heads from side to side trying to see Casey and Kyle but they weren't there. Brax spotted Tamara and walked over to her.

"Tamara, where are Casey and Kyle?" Brax and Ricky asked at the same time.

Tamara looked at them with a sad look on her face then turned her head towards the destroyed structure of the building: "They are still in there."

Brax looked at Ricky and told her to stay where she was. He then ran off in the direction of his younger brothers, ignoring all the shouting coming from the search and rescue workers.

 ** _Inside the Abandoned Building_**

As Brax rushed inside the first thing he noticed was a bunch of people all crowd round just off to left of where he was standing, he noticed that two of them was Casey and Phoebe. As he approached he still couldn't see his youngest brother until he was practically on top of the group of people. There under the beam was his baby brother.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Brax shouted at his brother and phoebe while not taking his eyes off the beam that was thrown across Kyle.

Casey looked up his older brother and said: "Not now Brax because as you can see I'm a little busy trying to comfort Phoebe." He then turned back to Phoebe who was currently sobbing her heart while holding her boyfriend's hand.

Looking at the two teens in front of him and knowing that they probably hadn't been checked out yet by the paramedics kneeled down beside them and said: "Casey I need you to listen to me and don't speak."

Casey looked at him and nodded.

"I need you to take Phoebe outside and get yourselves checked over by the paramedics because until you do neither of you will be able to help Kyle properly if you are in anyway injured."

Phoebe who had been listening spoke up: "I'm not going anywhere! I want to stay with him."

"Come on Pheebs, Brax is right neither of us will be good for Kyle if we are injured. After all a building did fall on us." Casey said as he stood up and stuck his hand out for Phoebe to help her up.

"I don't want to leave him though!"

Brax looked at the young girl and said: "I promise you that I will not leave him for a second. You can see once you have been checked out by paramedics and doctors at the hospital."

Finally, Phoebe looked and Brax and agreed, telling him he better not leave Kyle as he doesn't like being alone when he is hurt. She then took Casey outstretched hand and the two teens turned around and walked outside just as the the lifting equipment came rushing in and was starting to get set up.


	68. Chapter 66

**_25 minutes later…_**

The search and rescue workers had finally managed to move the beam with the lifting equipment off of Kyle. As the beam was placed to the side away from the crowd of people, the paramedics started to check Kyle over.

"Kyle, can you open your eyes for me please?" Oliver asked the teen whose eyes had been open until 5 minutes before.

Brax could tell there was something wrong when the other paramedic who he couldn't remember the name of started looking at Oliver with a worried look on his face: "What wrong with him? Why isn't he opening his eyes?"

As Oliver went to answer Brax a sound that no one was wanting to hear went off beside them. Quickly pushing Brax out the way the two paramedics set about trying to restart the youngest Braxton's heart for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Martin we are going to have to ventilate him!" Oliver shouted as he continued trying to start the teens heart.

"Ok Oliver here we better do it now before we take him to the ambulance." Martin told him.

While Brax was stood watching the two paramedics try and save his baby brother's life, his phone went off in his pocket.

 _Text Message_

 _Ricky: Hey Brax, going to take Casey and Phoebe to the hospital get checked over properly. Keep me posted on Kyle please._

 _Brax: Ok Ricky. He's not doing so good from what I can gather as they aren't really talking to me. What about the rest off the kids do their parents know?_

 _R: Oh God! He'll be fine Brax, you Braxton's are strong he'll get through this. Yeah I messaged their parents in the camping trip messages that we all agreed to set up in case something happened and they are going to meet the kids at the hospital._

 _B: I hope so Ricky, we are just found him and don't want to lose him and that's a good idea but listen I'll see you at the hospital. Drive save!_

With that Brax stopped texting Ricky just as the paramedics had finished hooking Kyle up to the ventilator.

"Why does he need that?" Brax asked.

"Well his heart has stopped twice now, so in your brother's best interest we have ventilated him to help him breath easier on route to the hospital, which is where we are going now, so if your coming with us move." Oliver said to the oldest Braxton.

"I'm coming with you!" Brax said to them.

With that the two paramedics rolled Kyle safely on to a spinal board making sure that his head was kept still and his arm was immobilised for the journey. They then quickly ran past Brax who was hot on their tails to the ambulance.

* * *

 ** _Just a short chapter to fill in the gap between Brax getting to the scene and telling Casey and Phoebe to leave to get checked out and them all at the hospital which will be in the next chapter._**


	69. Chapter 67

**_Hello, first I just want to say thank you for the lovely comments yet again and enjoy reading them also hello to the new followers of the story I hope you are enjoying it so far and thank you for reading it. Secondly I currently have up to chapter 74 planned so be warned everyone there is still along way to go with the story. I'm also sorry that it took so long to get this chapter posted but one of my friends was at the Ariana Grande concert the other week and has been a completely mess since it happened so I've been with her making sure she is alright and I was going to post this yesterday but we were in Manchester for the One Love Manchester concert. Anyway enough of that, here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _At the hospital_**

The hospital was jam packed with all the teens coming in from the accident and their guardians who were all stood at the nurse station trying to found out about their loved ones. While this was going on Kyle was rushed past straight into emergency where Brax was stopped from going any further.

Roo who had just arrived at the hospital started searching for her girls instead of joining in with the harassing of the nurses as she thought that it would take forever to get information. As she turned the corner she noticed the door to the waiting room open and could just make out Phoebe sat beside Ricky, crying her eyes out.

Brax stood outside the emergency trying to catch one of the nurses who kept walking past him as he desperately tried to get news on his brother. Every time the door opened he was able to catch glimpses of his brother who from what Brax could see was still unconscious. Thinking that it might be best to head to the waiting room as that is the most likely place would he not only get information on Kyle but would be able to find his girlfriend and Casey. With that Brax turned away and headed down the corridor to waiting room making sure take one last look at the emergency room doors.

Roo entered the waiting room and walked straight over to Ricky and Phoebe. Not understanding why, she had been called by Irene and Marilyn saying she had to get to the hospital she asked Ricky what happened and why one of her surrogate daughters was crying. Ricky explained everything that she knew about what had happened over the last twenty-four hours. Just as Ricky was finished explaining to Roo what happened, Brax appeared in the door.

"Is Kyle alright?" Ricky asked as soon as she saw her boyfriend.

Brax just looked her and knew that he had to speak the truth even if that meant having Phoebe who was currently starring at him start crying again: "I'm not going to lie but he is far from ok."

"What do you mean by he is far from ok?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Pheebs I'm sorry but his heart stopped when they got the beam off and then it stopped again in the ambulance on the way here and last time I saw him; he was rushed into the emergency room." Brax told her and everyone else who was in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt love, but I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help like call Heath and Bianca for you?" Irene asked as she entered the room.

"Sorry Irene I didn't see you there but yes that would really help as I don't want to leave until I know something about Kyle." Brax replied to the women.

 ** _20 minutes later…_**

All the teens head been checked over and sent home, with some of them now sporting new accessories with their clothes. The only teens that were still at the hospital were the four currently sat in the waiting room all waiting quietly for news on Kyle.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Dr Nate Cooper appeared in the waiting room causing all the occupants to stand up.

"How is he doc?" Brax asked Nate.

"That's why I'm here, Brax I need you to sign these documents as your Kyle's legal Guardian." Nate answered him.

"What are they for?" Ricky asked her ex.

"Well Kyle has extensive internal bleeding from when the beam landed on him and his arm needs fixing so we need to Kyle straight to surgery."

Brax quickly grabbed the forms off Nate and signed them then handed them back and said: "Do what you can to save him?"

With that Nate quickly left to take Kyle to surgery while leaving seven people standing with worried looks on their faces.


	70. Chapter 68

**_These next couple of chapters are going to be flashbacks from each of the seven characters of moments in their lives that involved Kyle. So I hope you enjoy these flashbacks into some of the other character's lives._**

* * *

 ** _2 hours later…_**

 ** _The Waiting Room_**

The waiting room was completely silent and had been since Nate had left. No one wanted to break the silence because that meant they would have to think about the fact that there is a chance that Kyle isn't going to make it. Each person was sat lost in their in own thoughts all thinking about different things about Kyle.

If a nurse entered the room they would find that hardly anyone had moved except for when they had gotten coffees from down the hall and then returned to the same seats they were sat in before they had left.

Brax was sat closest to the door as that way he could be the first person to jump on Nate as soon as he walked in the room. Brax's mind was thinking back to Kyle's first day at Summer Bay High and how they went shopping for his bedroom afterwards.

 ** _Flashback 1 – two years ago…_**

 _"_ _Kyle, hurry up!" Brax shouted from the living room._

 _Casey walked into the room and over to the table where his school bag was currently sat._

 _"_ _Hey Case, do me a favour look out for Kyle today." Brax called over to him._

 _"_ _Sure but I don't see why I need to as I think he will be fine?" Casey replied._

 _"_ _Because you're his brother Casey and just because you think he will be fine doesn't mean he will be after all look at your first day at Summer Bay High."_

 _"_ _Fine I'll look after him but I don't think he will be happy that I'm watching him."_

 _"_ _Thank you and also if he complains you have permission to tell that I out you up to it."_

 _"_ _Ok." Casey answered._

 _With that Brax headed out of the living room and towards Kyle's bedroom where he stopped and knocked on the door._

 _"_ _Come in!" shouted a voice from inside._

 _Brax entered Kyle's room to find his new found brother sat on his bed with his school bag beside him. As he looked around the room he noticed that the room didn't look like a teenage boy's bedroom instead it just looked like a guest room or a hotel room._

 _"_ _Are you ready to mate?" Brax asked the teenager._

 _"_ _Yeah, I was just thinking." Kyle said to him._

 _"_ _About what?"_

 _"_ _If I'll make any friends and if I will understand the curriculum as I'm pretty sure its different to what I was studying back in Melbourne."_

 _"_ _You will be fine and if you don't understand anything your learning just ask for help."_

 _"_ _Yeah I will anyway I guess I better go before Casey gets annoyed."_

 _"_ _Yeah you better. Oh Kyle, you will need to come straight home from school as well."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Cause we are going shopping because no offense mate but this room kinda reminds me of a hotel room."_

 _Kyle's face lit up with a smile and said to Brax: "Ok, I'll see you later."_

 ** _Nearly 9 hours later…_**

 _Kyle comes through the door and heads straight to his bedroom. Brax and Ricky just look at each other._

 _"_ _Is he alright?" Ricky asks._

 _"_ _I don't know; I'll give him a couple of minutes then I'll go check on him." Brax replied._

 _A couple minutes later Kyle reappeared, no longer in his school uniform instead he was now wearing his maroon baseball top with black jeans and his favourite denim hooded jacket._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" Ricky asked when she saw him with his coat on._

 _"_ _Well Brax said I had to come straight home so we could go shopping to decorate my bedroom." Kyle replied with a smile on his face._

 _"_ _So that's why you went straight to your room instead of stopping and telling us how your first day went and where the hell Casey is?" Brax said to him._

 _"_ _Yeah sorry, I was just doing what you told me to do. Oh and Casey told me to tell you he was heading to the surf club with his mates."_

 _"_ _That's ok mate and thanks for letting me know." Brax said to his brother. "Anyway we better go then before all the shops shut."_

 ** _Shopping centre_**

 _"_ _So any ideas for how you want your bedroom?" Brax asked as they got out of the car._

 _"_ _Nope I was just thinking we would get some paint and a desk." Kyle replied._

 _"_ _Mate, you are getting more than just paint and a desk we are going to do your whole room out."_

 _"_ _Oh then I definitely have no idea."_

 _"_ _Why don't you do what Casey did and base your room on something you love. Casey's room represents the beach and surfing because that's what he enjoys the most."_

 _"_ _I guess I could do that." Kyle said as they entered the DIY store._

 _"_ _So what do you enjoy the most then?" Brax asked realising he had no clue what Kyle liked._

 _"_ _Well I guess I love music so that could be the theme for my room."_

 _"_ _That's a great idea, lets see if we can find some wallpaper in the teen section and get some paint to match then how about we buy you some vinyl records from like a charity shop and we can stick them on the walls and stuff."_

 _"_ _Yeah that would be great and I could get desk maybe for my school work and stuff."_

 _"_ _Yeah I guess we are going to have to buy you a laptop as well for your work."_

 _"_ _That's ok I can just use the school computers."_

 _"_ _No you need one so we will buy one."_

 _"_ _It's ok really Brax you don't need to spend a lot of money on me."_

 _"_ _Kyle you are my brother and I'm going to spoil you considering I have 14 years of birthday presents to buy." Brax laughed._

 _"_ _Ok and Brax, thank you"_

 _"_ _For what?"_

 _"_ _For letting me live with you."_

 _"_ _Oh that's alright besides we couldn't have you living on the street." Brax said._

 _With that the two brothers went off in search of there shopping list._

 ** _Present time…_**

Brax smiled as he recounted that day. He realised on that shopping trip he learned a bit about Kyle not only his music but that he didn't want to have people spend a lot on him which he never understood.


	71. Chapter 69

Ricky who originally been sat beside Phoebe moved after Nate left to sit beside Brax who she felt needed her more now that Roo was able to look after Phoebe. While she looked around the room, Ricky noticed that the people who were sat in this room were amongst some of the people who carried about Kyle the most. That made Ricky think about an important point in Kyle's life after he moved to the Bay.

 ** _Flashback 2 – 2 years ago…_**

 _It was a Saturday afternoon and she had just returned from the shops to find Kyle sat on the couch watching TV._

 _"_ _Hey Kyle, can you give me hand with these bags please?" Ricky asked._

 _"_ _Hey Ricky, yeah where do you want them?" Kyle asked as he stood up and grabbed the bags off her._

 _"_ _Just put them on the table for me while I grab the last one from the car."_

 _Kyle put the bags on the table while Ricky went outside. When Ricky re-entered the house she found Kyle putting the shopping away which shocked her as she wasn't used to a Braxton always helping with the shopping._

 _"_ _You didn't have to do that."_

 _"_ _That's ok, I wanted to help after all I have nothing else to do."_

 _As she looked around she asked: "Where is everyone else?"_

 _"_ _Well Brax is at the restaurant, Heath and Bianca have taken Darcy to the cinema and Casey is with his friends at the beach."_

 _"_ _Why didn't you go with Casey?"_

 _"_ _He didn't ask me to go with him."_

 _"_ _That didn't mean you could go as well Kyle."_

 _"_ _I know but I didn't want to intrude when I hadn't been asked."_

 _"_ _Kyle you wouldn't have intruded. Casey would have let you go with him."_

 _"_ _I also had homework to do so I wanted to get that out of the way."_

 _"_ _Ok if you say so, I'm not going to stop someone from doing their homework as I know how important homework is."_

 _"_ _Anyway I think I'm going to go to my room now unless you need my help with anything else?" Kyle asked Ricky before he left the kitchen._

 _"_ _No that's everything thanks but I'll let you know if I need any help with anything else." Ricky replied to him. "Oh Kyle!"_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _Are you ok?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I'm fine why?"_

 _"_ _You just look a bit pale that's all."_

 _"_ _No I'm fine."_

 _"_ _Ok then."_

 _Kyle smiled and went off to his room leaving Ricky to wonder what was really going on with him._

 ** _30 minutes later…_**

 _Ricky was sat in the garden relaxing when Brax walked through the gate._

 _"_ _What's this like?" Brax said as he approached her._

 _"_ _I don't know what you mean?" Ricky laughed._

 _"_ _Being lazy is not allowed." Brax joined in the laughing._

 _"_ _Oh well I guess I didn't listen but you know what maybe you should join me instead of being busy all the time with work."_

 _"_ _That sounds like a great idea. Maybe we could head inside as well considering everyone else is probably out."_

 _Ricky didn't reply and just starred at Brax._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Not everyone is out."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Kyle is in his room. I came home an hour ago to find him sat on his own watching the TV."_

 _"_ _Why is he on his own and I thought he would have gone out with Casey?"_

 _"_ _He said he had homework to do and that he didn't want to intrude on Casey hanging out with his friends."_

 _"_ _That's weird I know for fact Kyle did his last bit of homework last night when he got home from school. Also why would he be intruding on Casey and his mates?"_

 _"_ _To be honest Brax, I don't think he has made any friends yet."_

 _"_ _How can he not of made friends yet he has been here for four months?"_

 _"_ _I get the feeling that Kyle doesn't make friends to easily."_

 _"_ _Hmm, maybe there is more to it than that?"_

 _"_ _I don't think there is Brax I mean you've seen Kyle when he is around new people, he goes quiet."_

 _"_ _Yeah but he should be over that by now."_

 _"_ _Yeah well I don't think he is."_

 _"_ _I might go check on him and see if he is ok."_

 _"_ _Ok and I'll go make us a coffee." Ricky said as the two of them got up and went inside going off in their separate directions._

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

 _Ricky had just poured the coffee into the mugs when Brax appeared beside her._

 _"_ _Well that was a quick conversation." She said as she looked at her boyfriend._

 _"_ _Well I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I went in to find him fast asleep." Brax explained to Ricky._

 _"_ _Well that new."_

 _"_ _Not really Heath used to do it all the time when he was younger."_

 _"_ _Yeah but Heath was 17 and didn't sleep through a day on the weekend just on days when he had to go to school."_

 _"_ _True maybe he is just tired."_

 _"_ _Yeah maybe your right, but saying that I remember he did look pale when I came in from the shopping."_

 _"_ _Well there we go he was probably not feeling well which is why he didn't go out with Casey and it would also explain why he's asleep now."_

 _"_ _Yeah your right there's nothing to worry about he'll be fine once he has slept."_

 _"_ _You really need to stop worrying to much, Kyle seems like he can handle pretty much anything." Brax told her as he went back out the room to get changed._

 ** _3 hours and 30 minutes later…_**

 _Casey had returned from hanging out with his friends and was currently setting the table for dinner, while Ricky was cooking and Brax had gone to get something he left at the restaurant._

 _"_ _Hey Casey, can I ask you something?" Ricky asked Casey._

 _Casey finished what he was doing and sat down: "Sure, what's up?"_

 _"_ _Well it's about Kyle."_

 _"_ _What about him?"_

 _"_ _Did he ask you if he could hang out with you and the others?"_

 _"_ _No why? He said he had homework to do so he was going to stay here, when I asked him if he wanted to come with me."_

 _"_ _So you did ask him because he told me that you didn't and that he didn't want to intrude."_

 _"_ _Did he?" Casey asked with a confused look on his face._

 _"_ _Something smells good." Heath said as him and the rest of the family entered the house._

 _"_ _I knew something was wrong Brax!" Ricky shouted as soon as she saw Brax stood beside Heath, Bianca and Darcy._

 _"_ _What are you on about?" Brax asked her._

 _"_ _Casey just told me he did ask Kyle if he wanted to go with him to the beach."_

 _"_ _Is that true Case?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I made sure to ask him as I didn't wan to hang out on his own but he told me he had homework which I know for fact he doesn't cause me and you saw him finish it last night, so I thought he might just want to chill around here on his own." Casey told the others._

 _"_ _Can someone tell me what's going as I'm confused." Heath spoke up._

 _Darcy decided at that point to wind her dad up: "Your always confused dad is your permeant state."_

 _"_ _Darcy!" Bianca shouted at the girl who was currently laughing her head off._

 _Ricky looked at her friend and said: "SHHH!"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Kyle's asleep."_

 _"_ _Still?" Brax asked Ricky._

 _"_ _Yeah and I do think he isn't well Brax."_

 _"_ _Hmm maybe one of us should check on him?"_

 _"_ _Check on who?" came a voice from behind them._

 _"_ _You lazy! But now your awake we don't have to so we can now sit and enjoy dinner." Brax told his brother._

 _"_ _Ok!" Kyle said as he went and sat down with everyone looking at him._

 _Throughout dinner Ricky and Brax kept one eye each trained on Kyle to make sure he was ok. Which was the way the rest of the night carried on until everyone went off to bed._

 ** _During the night…_**

 _Ricky woke to the sound of running water from the bathroom down the hall, so she decided to go and investigate as she wasn't used to anyone being up at that time of the night._

 _As she approached the bathroom Kyle came out still looking pale._

 _"_ _Hey are you ok?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I'm…" Kyle started to say before quickly running back in the bathroom and straight to the toilet where he was sick._

 _Ricky rushed over to him and rubbed his back: "So you are ill, I guess that explains why you lied to me and Casey about having homework to do and why you were asleep when Brax got back from work."_

 _Kyle stopped throwing up and looked at her: "You knew?"_

 _"_ _I had an inkling that something was wrong when I saw how pale you were earlier."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry!"_

 _"_ _What you sorry for?"_

 _"_ _Well lying and being ill." Kyle said as he started to throw up again._

 _"_ _Oh Kyle it's not your fault but I wish you had told us the truth so we could look after you."_

 _The two of them sat in silence for another five minutes when Ricky thought it would be a good idea for Kyle to go back to bed and she could put a bucket in his room in case he was sick again._

 ** _In Kyle's room_**

 _"_ _You can go back to bed now I should be fine now that I have everything I need." Kyle told her._

 _"_ _Well tough because I'm not going anywhere so shut up, close your eyes and go to asleep." Ricky instructed Kyle._

 _Kyle deciding that it would be best not to argue, did what he was told and went to sleep with Ricky sat beside him in case he needed her._

 ** _Present time…_**

For some reason that memory made Ricky think about how much she really cared about Kyle. The way he didn't want anyone to know he was ill at the time had made her worry that something was really wrong but it just turned out that he did want his new found family to have to look after him when he was ill.


	72. Chapter 70

Roo was currently sat holding Phoebe who still hadn't stopped crying over Kyle. She knew that this was normal as at her she was the same but for some reason she felt like Phoebe was crying due to something bigger than what was happening now. While she looked around the room her eyes fell on the empty coffee ups that were now sat disguarded on the table in front of her. The cups made her think back to the day she met Kyle Braxton.

 ** _Flashback 3 – 2 years ago…_**

 _It was a normal day for Roo, that started off with her getting ready and sorting he family out before she headed to work at the Diner where she would engage in another gossip session with her fellow workers and friends (Irene, Marilyn and Leah) about the going ons in the Bay._

 ** _On the way to the Diner_**

 _As Roo was walking towards the Diner along the small stretch of sand like she did every morning she noticed a teenager she had never seen before sat on the sand looking out at the water._

 _Roo continued past the boy who she could tell was in his world towards work._

 ** _In the Diner_**

 _Roo entered the Diner to find it as busy as it usually was at this time of the morning with people getting breakfast before they went off to school and work._

 _"_ _Morning Roo." Came the calming voice of her friend as she walked into the kitchen area of the Diner._

 _"_ _Morning Marilyn. Busy as usual I see." Roo replied._

 _"_ _Of course but for some reason I enjoy it as it means we get to help everyone to start their day properly."_

 _"_ _Why doesn't that surprise me?" Roo asked as she headed back out towards the counter and till ready to serve the next customer._

 _Marilyn was right when Roo thought about it the morning shifts in the Diner always seemed to be the best as she always got to see the regulars before they went to work and school. Even though some of the customers were nearly her age or older they all seemed like his children who she had to feed with a good decent breakfast before she sent them packing and it was something that came natural to her._

 ** _4 hours later…_**

 _The Diner was quiet which it usually was ta this time of day which was peaceful between the hustle and bustle of the breakfast and lunch time rush._

 _The workers were sat at table have a cup of coffee or tea in Marilyn's case while talking about what was going on in the Bay when a stranger that none of them recognised walked in._

 _Roo got up from where she was sat and headed towards the till: "What can I get you love?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm, please may I have a chocolate milkshake while I decide on what I would like to eat?" The stranger asked._

 _"_ _Of course you can if you just want to take table I'll bring it over and then you can pay when you order your food."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _The stranger who Roo noticed was the teenager from the beach moved away from the counter and over to a table not far from where the Diner ladies were sat._

 _Roo made the milkshake and took it over to the teen and asked: "There you go. Have you decided what you would like to eat yet?"_

 _"_ _Thank you and yes, please may I have bacon sandwich on white if possible?" He replied._

 _"_ _Of course." Roo turned and looked at Irene who moved from the table and headed to the kitchen to make the sandwich. "That will be $6.75 please."_

 _The teen handed Roo the money and she went back to the till, then returned back to the table to finish her drink._

 _"_ _I wonder who he is?" Marilyn said to the ladies once Irene had returned from making the sandwich and serving it to the customer._

 _"_ _He's probably just here on holiday with his family." Irene said to her._

 _"_ _Yes but he should be in school Irene not holiday." Leah said to her friend._

 _"_ _Leah is right maybe we should ask him what he is doing here instead of being at school like every other kid his age."_

 _When the teen finished his breakfast he noticed four sets of eyes watching him so he asked: "May I help you with something?"_

 _The four women looked at each surprised when Roo spoke up and said: "Yes we were just wondering what you were doing here in the Bay when everyone else your age is at school."_

 _"_ _Oh sorry, I've actually just moved to the Bay and don't start school till Monday so I thought I would look around and get used to the area so I wouldn't get completely lost."_

 _"_ _Oh well then I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Roo and this Marilyn, Irene and Leah." Roo said as she pointed around the table._

 _"_ _My name is Kyle."_

 _"_ _Well hello Kyle, where are you from and when will we get to meet the rest of your family." Marilyn asked in her normal nosey way._

 _"_ _Marilyn!" The three other ladies shouted._

 _Laughing Kyle said: "That's alright I'm from Melbourne and I think you might actually already know my family."_

 _"_ _Oh I've always wanted to visit Melbourne but never had a reason to and really how can we already know them if you just moved here?" Leah asked Kyle._

 _"_ _My half brothers live here."_

 _Irene looked at the young boy and said: "You aren't related to Heath Braxton by any chance?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I am actually, how did you guess?"_

 _"_ _You just look at lot like him that's all."_

 _"_ _Oh thanks I think." Kyle looked at her curiously._

 _"_ _Does this mean we need to worry about more trouble in the Bay?" Roo asked him._

 _"_ _No Roo you don't have to worry about any more trouble as I've already heard the stories about when my brothers first came to Summer Bay and you can rest assure that even though we are related I am definitely nothing like them."_

 _"_ _Oh good and does that have anything to do with you just sat on the sand instead of going for a surf."_

 _"_ _Sorry?"_

 _"_ _Oh I saw you on my way into work earlier just sat starring into space."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah, I can't really swim so it wouldn't be a good idea for me to be out on the water surfing." Kyle told them which shocked the women._

 _"_ _Wow never thought we would ever meet a Braxton who didn't surf."_

 _"_ _Well I guess you have now." Kyle laughed as he got up "Anyway thanks for the lovely food and milkshake but I better go before Brax sends out a search party as he was taking to get my school uniform and by the way it was nice to meet you all."_

 _With that Kyle got up and exited the Diner, leaving the women shocked to find there was actually an all round nice Braxton out there in the world._

 ** _Present time…_**

Roo remembered that day like it was yesterday. When she compares it to the day she met the other three Braxton's she had been shocked at how kind and nice Kyle was. Now she couldn't believe that there is a possibility that Kyle might die and she would never get to have another lovely conversation with him again in the Diner like they always did.


	73. Chapter 71

Maddy's phone lit up with a new text message, from who she could only assume was her boyfriend checking in with her to see if there is any news on Kyle. She put her phone back in her pocket knowing she shouldn't be on it while in the hospital instead she thought back to the last time she had a text asking how Kyle was.

 ** _Flashback 4 – 1 year and 3 months ago…_**

 ** _Summer Bay High_**

 _It was the end of the day and the bell had just rung to signal the end of the lesson and also the end of the school day. Everyone in the classroom started packing their things away and left talking about what they were doing over the holidays._

 _"_ _Hey who fancy heading to the Diner for end of term milkshakes?" Xavier asked his friends as they walked towards their lockers._

 _All the teens agreed as it was tradition to go get milkshakes when the term finished. Once everyone had gathered their things they started to walk out of the building when Kyle remembered he had left something in his locker._

 ** _Outside of the School_**

 _"_ _Guys you go ahead and I'll catch you up," Kyle said as he turned away. "I've just left something in my locker which I need."_

 _"_ _Ok do you want us to order for you in case we get there before you can catch us up?" Casey asked his brother._

 _"_ _Yes please." Kyle shouted back as the others watched him walk back towards the school._

 ** _Summer Bay High – Lockers_**

 _Kyle headed back into the now deserted building and made his way towards his locker. While he was rummaging through it trying to find his music book he heard a noise, but thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him he went back to searching._

 _Eventually Kyle found what he was looking for and closed his locker then headed back out to meet his friends._

 ** _On the Street_**

 _Kyle put his earphones so he had something to distract him from the boring walk. As he walked along the path Kyle was totally oblivious to the group of lads that were currently following him._

 _The first time Kyle noticed that he was being followed was when he was sent flying forward and came into contact with the concrete pavement he had just been stood on. As he got back up he took his earphone out and left them hanging over the top of his school tie and turned round to come face to face with the three people he had been looking forward to getting away from._

 ** _Outside the Diner_**

 _"_ _I wonder where Kyle is?" Evie said when they arrived at the Diner._

 _"_ _Knowing my brother he probably has is earphones and is to busy listening to his music to make sure that he is going the right away." Casey said knowing what Kyle is like "Besides he'll get here eventually."_

 _"_ _So should we go in and order for him then?" Maddy asked, which was a stupid question when all her friends answered with a loud yes._

 ** _On the Street_**

 _"_ _Did you have a nice trip Nerd?" One of the boys answered._

 _"_ _That's a good one Danny." His friends said._

 _"_ _I know right." Danny replied "Now Nerd I asked you question, answer it!"_

 _Kyle looked at Danny: "No I didn't because the trip your thinking off is completely different to the kinda of trip you just did."_

 _"_ _What the hell are you on about freak boy?!"_

 _"_ _Nothing!"_

 _"_ _Good now what shall we do to you because we won't be seeing each other for at least two weeks?"_

 _"_ _I know Danny that's through him in a rubbish bin." One of the other boys said._

 _"_ _For the love of God, Adam why do you always say that."_

 _"_ _Yeah Adam why do you always say that considering its not very original is it?" Kyle said which ended up with his face coming into contact with Adam's fist._

 _"_ _Wow that was good punch Adam!" the other guy said._

 _"_ _Thanks Stan!"_

 _"_ _I think Adam you just came up with a good idea." Danny said as he moved closer to Kyle._

 _Kyle gulped and turned to run but he was pushed over again by Danny who started to punch him repeatedly while Adam and Stan just stood and laughed all while recording the unfair fight._

 ** _Inside the Diner_**

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

 _The teens were all sat round a table surrounded by 12 empty milkshake glasses and one full glass._

 _"_ _What is taking him so longer?" Sasha asked the others when Kyle still hadn't shown up._

 _While they were talking Danny, Adam and Stan walked in and order three hamburgers and cokes then sat down._

 _"_ _I don't know it shouldn't take him this long." Casey said as he tried to talk over the three lads laughing their heads off._

 _"_ _Can you three shut up?" Aden said as the laughter was starting to annoy them all._

 _Danny looked at Aden and said: "Why should we? It's a free world after all meaning we can do whatever we like."_

 _"_ _Well it might have something to do with that fact there is more than just you three here Danny." Maddy spoke up._

 _"_ _Aww look Little Miss Princess thinks she can speak to us Danny!" Stan said all while laughing his head off as he turned back to Adam's phone which was playing a video._

 _Maddy started to get annoyed and before anyone had a chance to do anything she picked up Kyle's milkshake and through it all over Stan for calling her that._

 _"_ _WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"_

 _"_ _FOR BEING YOU!" Maddy shouted back as she sat down beside Oscar._

 _Irene who had just seen what happened came running out the kitchen._

 _"_ _You three need to leave now." She said to the boys._

 _"_ _Why she was the one who went crazy and threw the milkshake all over me?"_

 _"_ _Because I'm the owner who jut witnessed everything and now I'm telling you to leave before I call the cops!" Irene said as she started to get angry._

 _Danny, Adam and Stan stood up and walked away laughing._

 _"_ _I think you lot should go home now anyway." She spoke to the teens._

 _"_ _We are just waiting for Kyle then we will leave Renie." Belle said as she looked up._

 _"_ _No you're not you might have finished school for the half term but I can guarantee you all still have homework so go and get home now!" Irene spoke a bit louder as she pointed at the door._

 _All the teens stood up and left the Diner and headed off in their separate directions._

 _"_ _Hey Casey let us know if you find Kyle!" they all shouted which was answered with a nod._

 ** _Braxton House_**

 ** _4 hours later…_**

 _Casey was starting to become worried as Kyle still hadn't turned up and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it from Brax for much longer, so he decided to message the others in there group chat._

 _Group Chat_

 _Casey: Has anyone heard from Kyle?_

 _All: No!_

 _Josh: Has he still not turned up?_

 _C: No and I'm worried this isn't like him!_

 _Belle: Why don't we go look for him?_

 _C: That's a great idea thanks Belle!_

 _B: No problem we will each take a different place then we can message the group chat to say if we have found him or not._

 _With that Casey locked his phone and grabbed his keys then headed out deciding to take the path back to school._

 ** _In the Street_**

 _Group Chat_

 _Maddy: me and Oscar have checked all our places and we couldn't find him sorry Casey._

 _All: Same sorry!_

 _Casey: That's ok guys I'll let you know if I find him and thanks for the help._

 _All: No Problem_

 _Casey put his phone back in his pocket and continued searching when he spotted someone in a school uniform sat on a bench._

 _"_ _KYLE!" Casey shouted as he got closer._

 _Turning round Kyle saw Casey coming straight towards him._

 _"_ _Kyle, where have you be…" Casey started to say when he stopped once he saw Kyle's face._

 _Noticing what Casey was looking act Kyle said: "It's nothing, I just fell over!"_

 _"_ _It looks like it?!"_

 _"_ _I swear it was!"_

 _"_ _Come on Kyle I know you didn't just fall over that's my job" Casey laughed as he tried to lighten the mood knowing that someone had done this to Kyle._

 _"_ _Fine it was Danny, Adam and Stan they've been bullying me for that last 2 months, ever since I corrected him during Maths."_

 _"_ _I knew it!"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _They came into the Diner while we were waiting for you and started laughing at something on one of their phones."_

 _"_ _Yeah Adam and Stan recorded the whole thing on their phones." Kyle said as he looked at the floor._

 _Casey looked at Kyle and said: "Come on let's get you home and cleaned up before Brax gets in."_

 _Kyle stood up with help from Casey and the two of them walked home._

 ** _Braxton House_**

 _While Kyle was in the shower Casey logged on to the group chat to find a group of messages._

 _Group Chat_

 _April: Has anyone heard anything on Kyle yet as I can't get through to Casey?_

 _Maddy: Sorry April I haven't heard anything either._

 _All: No not yet!_

 _A: What if something wrong?_

 _Xavier: He will be fine!_

 _Casey: Found him turns out the video Danny, Adam and Stan were watching was a video of Danny punching Kyle._

 _Tamara: Is he ok?_

 _C: Yeah he's fine._

 _M: Are you sure? Is there anything we can do to help?_

 _C: Not at the moment but thanks for helping me look for him and I'll talk to you lot later._

 ** _Caravan Park – Main House_**

 _Maddy finished speaking to the others and went back to having her dinner feeling happy that she now knew Kyle was safe even though he probably had a couple of bruises._

 ** _Present time…_**

When Maddy thought back to that she always remembered how that was the first time any of them were really worried about Kyle but it was nothing compared to how worried they all were now.


	74. Chapter 72

**_Hello, the author here I just want to say thank you for continuing to read my fanfiction and also for the lovely comments. Not to confuse anyone by the flashback in this one I'm just going to explain it now, in the first proper chapter I had said that Brax found Kyle 2 years ago but when this is set it is technically 3 years ago as Kyle had just turned 14 a two days before Brax found him and now that Kyle is 17 this would technically be 3 years later to be exact as Kyle's operation is happening in the late/early hours of the second day after his birthday. Anyway now that explanation is over, here's the next chapter._** ****

* * *

Tamara sat beside Maddy playing with the empty coffee cup that was still in her hands. While she was doing that Tamara started to think back to the day her opinion of Kyle changed completely.

 ** _Flashback 2 years and 5 months ago…_**

 ** _Braxton House_**

 _Kyle was in living room playing on the games console when Casey and Tamara walked though the front door._

 _"_ _Hey guys!" Kyle shouted to them while trying to concentrate on winning the game he was playing._

 _Casey sat down and said: "Hey, have you just sat here all day?"_

 _"_ _Yeah had nothing else to do."_

 _Tamara laughed and said: "Aww does Kyle have no friends?"_

 _"_ _TAMARA!" Casey shouted at her "She didn't mean that bro."_

 _"_ _No she did Casey you know she did!" Kyle said as he stood up and left the room._

 _"_ _Why did you say that?"_

 _"_ _Aww come Case we all know its true I mean it's been five months and he still has no friends."_

 _"_ _Yeah I know that Tam but you don't need to keep reminding him. You didn't make friends with everyone straight away."_

 _"_ _Yeah but after five months I had friends he doesn't well apart from you that is."_

 _"_ _Yeah well Kyle seems to be a bit shy that's all and eventually he will make friends. Brax and Ricky aren't worried they understand it's going to take Kyle awhile to settle in properly."_

 _"_ _Casey when are you going to get that no one wants to make friends with the freak, even if he's your brother." Tamara said to her boyfriend, not realising that Heath and Brax had just walked in._

 _"_ _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Heath shouted at Tamara._

 _Both teens turned round to see the oldest Braxton's stood in the doorway._

 _"_ _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Heath shouted again but louder._

 _"_ _Nothing." Tamara said._

 _"_ _Well it didn't sound like it!" Brax shouted. "And why are you letting her talk about Kyle that way?"_

 _"_ _I told her to stop when she said to Kyle that he has no friends." Casey replied quickly._

 _"_ _Really you let her say that to him? Where is he?" Heath asked._

 _"_ _He went to his room."_

 _"_ _Tamara you need to leave right now and I will be calling Roo to let her know what's happened." Brax said to her._

 _"_ _Why?" Tamara asked._

 _"_ _Did she seriously just ask why?" Heath said to his brother._

 _Brax looked at Heath and then said: "I will be calling Roo because what you just said was uncalled for considering you don't even know Kyle and yet you are still calling him names. NOW LEAVE!"_

 _"_ _Brax she doesn't have to go as she's sorry aren't you?" Casey said._

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _No she's not Case and I think you can go to your room."_

 _"_ _BRAX!"_

 _"_ _No Casey to your room now and Tamara leave!" Brax said to the two teens now stood in front of him._

 _Casey and Tamara looked at each and said goodbye then Tamara quickly ran past the two older Braxton brothers and Casey stormed off to his room._

 _"_ _I'll go check on Kyle, you get the beers." Heath said to Brax._

 _Heath lefted Brax to get the beers while he went to check on Kyle. Once outside his room he knocked and waited for an answer._

 _When there was no answer Heath opened the door to find Kyle's room empty and the window wide open._

 _"_ _BRAX!" Heath shouted which sent Casey running out his room and Brax running out of the kitchen._

 _"_ _What?" Brax said._

 _"_ _Kyle's gone!"_

 _"_ _He went to his room Heath." Casey told him._

 _"_ _Yeah well the window is open and his room is empty so he's gone."_

 _"_ _Come we better go find him!" Brax said as he turned round and walked back into the kitchen to put the beers back in the fridge._

 _As the two older brothers walked towards the door Brax shouted: "That means you too Casey!"_

 _"_ _You just told me to go to my room and stay there?" Casey told him._

 _"_ _Yes but Kyle is missing and that means we all need to split up and find him."_

 _"_ _I'll call Bianca after all she's with Ricky so they can go look as well!" Heath said as he took his phone out and started dialling._

 _"_ _Good idea let' go!" Brax said as all three Braxton brothers split up to search for Kyle._

 ** _The Pier_**

 _Kyle was sat on the pier watching the boats out on the water and thinking to himself._

 ** _I don't understand why she needs to be so mean! I haven't done anything to her, heck I don't even know her. The fact she actually called me a freak is just plain cruel. I don't understand why she thinks I'm freak she doesn't know anything about me, I could understand if she knew about my disease but she doesn't! All I'm trying to do is fit in and make new friends but that's a little hard when her and actually for that matter all of Casey's other friends don't even want to give me the time of day. It's so annoying when I'm with Casey and they are all talking to one another but that lot just carry on like I'm invisible! Why is it always me?_**

 _While Kyle was on the pier Tamara was walking along the beach towards the Diner where she would find Roo who was probably going to string her a life. As she got closer to the Bait shop and the Diner she could just make out Kyle sat on the pier starring into the distance and thought she would have some fun._

 _Once she got near to Kyle she pounced which give Kyle the shock of his life._

 _"_ _WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyle shouted when he stood up and turned round._

 _"_ _Aww was the freak scared?" Tamara asked while laughing._

 _"_ _No I wasn't but that can actually kill people you know?"_

 _"_ _Well I wouldn't know something like that as I'm not a nerd."_

 _"_ _Stop calling me that!"_

 _"_ _But you are a nerd!"_

 _"_ _Just because I'm good at school does not make me a nerd!"_

 _"_ _Fine then freak!"_

 _"_ _And stop calling me that as well!" Kyle looked her and then suddenly stepped back and grabbed hold of the railing just stop himself from falling over._

 _Tamara looked at him as he did and instantly became worried as she didn't expect him to do that: "Are you ok?"_

 _Kyle looked up at her as he slid down into a sitting position: "Why do you care?"_

 _"_ _Because you nearly fainted."_

 _"_ _No I didn't!"_

 _"_ _Yeah you did!"_

 _"_ _Well I'm fine so just leave me alone!"_

 _"_ _You're not fine obviously do you want me to call Brax?"_

 _"_ _NO!" Kyle quickly shouted with a look of worry on his face "I'm fine now."_

 _"_ _Ok then!" Tamara said as she sat down beside him._

 _Looking at Kyle she sensed that he was hiding something but she didn't want to say anything after all why would he tell her after the way she had treated him only two minutes before._

 _"_ _You know you can be really good a maths." Kyle said out of no where._

 _"_ _Excuse me?!" She replied._

 _"_ _I said if you got a tutor, you would be great at maths no problem."_

 _"_ _I don't need a tutor!"_

 _"_ _Yes you do and I'd help you if you want."_

 _"_ _You want to help me?" Tamara looked at him confused "After the way I have treated you?"_

 _"_ _Well you need help and just because your being mean to me doesn't mean you should fail maths when I can help."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I'm great at maths so I don't mind."_

 _"_ _Ok then. Thanks I'm terrible at all the algebra stuff we are doing; it makes no sense."_

 _"_ _No problem however there is two conditions." Kyle said to her._

 _"_ _Ok what are they?"_

 _"_ _1) You stop being mean to me as I have never done anything to you."_

 _"_ _Ok then fine I'll stop and I'm sorry. What's the other one?"_

 _"_ _2) You promise not to tell Brax about what just happened actually you can't tell anyone. Also thanks!"_

 _"_ _Fine but are you sure your…"_

 _"_ _GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Came a shout from the other end of the pier._

 _Heath was making his way towards them thinking she was picking on Kyle again and not realising she was actually being nice to him._

 _"_ _Heath it's fine!" Kyle shouted to his brother._

 _Heath stood in front of the two teens and said: "No isn't fine Kyle considering she has been calling you names!"_

 _"_ _I've just apologised!" Tamara said to Heath._

 _"_ _I bet you have!"_

 _"_ _It's try Heath she just apologised to me." Kyle said looking up at his brother._

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Yes would I have any reason to lie to you?"_

 _"_ _Not really."_

 _"_ _Well then, anyway it's nearly dinner time so shouldn't we go Heath?"_

 _Heath looked at Tamara and then Kyle who was getting up from where he had just been sat: "Ok and yeah we better go."_

 _With that the two brothers left Tamara to sit on the pier and wonder what was really wrong with Kyle and why she couldn't mention what she had just seen._

 ** _Present time…_**

When Tamara thought back to that day she realised she never had got figure out what was wrong with Kyle because she had completely forgot about but she was grateful for the help she gets every week from him with her maths as she has seen that with just his help her maths had become better over time.


	75. Chapter 73

Casey was sat starring at the doorway praying that Kyle would be ok, even though what happened wasn't his fault Casey couldn't help but feel responsible as he was meant to look after Kyle just the way that Heath and Brax look after him. This made him think back to only five weeks before when he was irresponsible and got in trouble.

 ** _Flashback – 5 weeks earlier…_**

 ** _Angelos_**

 _Kyle was at the bar cashing up a customer's bill when Casey approached him._

 _"_ _Hey Case." Kyle said to him._

 _"_ _Hey Kyle, can you do something for me?" Casey asked him._

 _"_ _Well I know I promised Brax that I would work tonight but there's this film on in Yabbie Creek, which me and Matt have been wanting to see. So is there anyway you can cover my shift tonight and just tell Brax that me and Matt are working on a project at the library."_

 _"_ _Case I'm sorry but I have been working all week and need a night off as I'm exhausted."_

 _"_ _Come on Kyle please Brax will allow it if you tell him that."_

 _"_ _And what do I say when you don't come home after this visit to the library?"_

 _"_ _I'm crashing at Matt's. So please will you cover for me?"_

 _Kyle looked at Casey knowing that he had been defeated: "Fine but you are having my shifts for the next two days."_

 _"_ _Thank you anyway I will see you later." Casey said as he took off to meet Matt._

 _Kyle watched as Casey left knowing full well that he should have told Casey no as he had a feeling tonight was not going to end well._

 ** _Six hours later…_**

 _Kyle was cleaning a table when Brax entered the restaurant expecting to see Casey and not Kyle._

 _"_ _Oh mate was Casey?" Brax asked his younger brother._

 _"_ _Him and Matt had to do a project for school so he is at the library." Kyle told hoping Brax believed him._

 _"_ _Are you sure Kyle because I don't want Casey taking advantage. Plus, you have been working all week and earned the night off to hang out with your friends or maybe just Phoebe."_

 _"_ _I'm sure Brax and honestly I know how important mine and Case's schooling is to you so I said it would be fine and he said that he would do my shifts for the next two nights to make up for it. Also, Phoebe is actually here keeping me company."_

 _"_ _Well thanks mate and really where is she?"_

 _"_ _Helping out while Ben is on his break."_

 _"_ _Ok cool well I'm going to go meet Ricky at the Diner but I will be back at closing, ok?" Brax said to Kyle._

 _"_ _Ok see you later." Kyle replied as he went back to clearing the table._

 ** _Yabbie Creek – Cinema_**

 _Casey and Matt where just buying their tickets when Tamara and Sasha appeared ready for their double date._

 _"_ _This is good of Kyle to swap shifts with you Case." Tamara said to her boyfriend not knowing that Casey never mentioned that he and Matt were taking the girls out._

 _"_ _Yeah it was and he said he would tell Brax that we are at the library studying." Casey told the other just in case Brax asked them._

 _With that they all headed to buy food and drinks then headed into watch the film._

 ** _Angelos_**

 ** _1 hour later…_**

 _The last customers were just leaving as Kyle started to clean away their plates._

 _"_ _Hey so why exactly couldn't Casey be doing this?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend as she helped him with the table._

 _"_ _Like I said before him and Matt are seeing a film in Yabbie Creek but Brax doesn't know so if he asks they are studying." Kyle told her but noticed the odd look on his girlfriend's face "What?"_

 _"_ _Well I heard Tamara tell Sasha that she couldn't wait for their double date tonight."_

 _"_ _Are you sure because Casey said it was just him and Matt?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I'm sure."_

 _"_ _Well nice to know that Casey lied to me."_

 _"_ _Aww I'm sorry babe I shouldn't have said anything."_

 _"_ _No it's ok you were only telling me the truth something that Casey obviously couldn't." Kyle answered her._

 _Phoebe moved round the table and give Kyle a hug but instantly moved back: "Kyle are you feeling ok?"_

 _"_ _Yeah why?" Kyle asked her trying to play down that he was fine._

 _"_ _Because your burning up."_

 _"_ _I'm fine."_

 _"_ _Ok but you would tell me if you weren't right."_

 _"_ _You know I would."_

 _Phoebe looked at him and nodded her head as she picked the plates up and went to load the dishwasher in the kitchen while Kyle went to cash up the till._

 _While Kyle was cashing up the till he suddenly felt dizzy, waving it off as nothing he continued to cash up the till but the dizzy sensation started to get more intense until he collapsed on the floor with a thud._

 _Phoebe who was still in the kitchen heard the thud and ran out to find Kyle on the floor not moving. She tried to wake him up but nothing worked then she heard footsteps and Brax and Ricky's voices coming up the stairs._

 _"_ _BRAX!" Phoebe shouted._

 _Brax and Ricky looked at each when they heard the scream and quickly ran to investigate. When they arrived they found the place empty except for Phoebe who was sat on the floor._

 _"_ _Pheebs what did you shou…" Brax asked as he approached but stopped when he say Kyle out cold on the floor. "What happened?"_

 _"_ _I don't know he was burning up earlier but he said he was fine so I went to fill the dishwasher when I heard a thud and I came out and found him like this." Phoebe said while trying to hold back the tears._

 _While Phoebe was explaining to Brax and Ricky what had happened Kyle was starting to come round and quickly forced his eyes open._

 _"_ _Guys he waking up!" Ricky shouted which made the other two look at Kyle._

 _"_ _Hey mate don't move." Brax told his brother._

 _Kyle looked at him and then started to speak as he tried to sit up: "I'm fine really."_

 _"_ _You're not fine Kyle." Phoebe said to him._

 _"_ _She's right Kyle, you collapsed it might be something serious." Ricky said to him._

 _"_ _I think we should get you to the hospital to check you over as Pheebs said she heard a thud which means you might have bashed your head."_

 _"_ _No Brax honestly I'm fine. I forgot to have a break so I haven't eaten since breakfast and plus I'm exhausted so I don't need to go anywhere but home."_

 _"_ _Come on Kyle you need to be checked over."_

 _"_ _Please Brax I'm fine!"_

 _Brax looked at Kyle knowing that he is probably going against Kyle's best interests said: "Fine but you are taking the next week off and no buts, you have been working to much that I think it's time that Casey actually did some more around this place while the gym is shut for refurbishment."_

 _With that he helped Kyle get up and helped him out to the ute with Phoebe following while Ricky said she would finish cashing up and lock the place up._

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's bedroom_**

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

 _Phoebe was sat beside Kyle on his bed with two empty plates beside them while watching the TV._

 _"_ _Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Phoebe asked him._

 _"_ _Pheebs please don't do this." Kyle told her not wanting to get into a certain discussion again._

 _"_ _No we are going to talk about this because the last time this happened you forgot to take your medication."_

 _Kyle looked at her and spoke: "Ok maybe because I was so busy this morning and earlier at the restaurant I may have forgot to take them."_

 _"_ _Kyle you can't forget to take them after all weren't you the one that told me it was important to not miss any."_

 _"_ _I know I did but I forgot Phoebe it does happen."_

 _Phoebe looked at Kyle then asked: "Does Brax even know?"_

 _"_ _No and Phoebe you can't tell him I'm begging you."_

 _"_ _He needs to know and what about every time we go to Melbourne what do they think we are doing?"_

 _"_ _Visiting friends and family."_

 _"_ _God sake Kyle did you not listen to Dr Thomas at your last appointment."_

 _"_ _Of course I listened!" Kyle shouted "I just don't want them to know after all dad knew but he said that all it did was make me weak and a waste of space and I don't want them to think that of me either."_

 _"_ _Kyle, your dad was loser and I don't think your brothers would treat you like that. I personally think they would act the opposite and would want to help."_

 _"_ _Well I'm sorry Pheebs I don't want to take that risk so please just drop it and promise me you won't say anything." Kyle asked his girlfriend using the puppy dog eyes that she always fell for._

 _"_ _Fine I promise just as long as you look after yourself better." Phoebe said to which got a response of Kyle's head nodding._

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

 _While Kyle and Phoebe were talking about what had happened Brax and Ricky were sat on the sofa watching TV._

 _"_ _Do you think he's ok?" Ricky asked Brax._

 _"_ _Well he says he and like he said it was probably down to the fact he hadn't eaten since breakfast and that he was tired." Brax said to her._

 _Just the Casey walked in after enjoying the double date and the film._

 _"_ _Where the hell have you been?" Brax asked him noticing the lack of bag and books._

 _"_ _At the library with Matt, Tamara and Sasha studying for a project. Didn't Kyle tell you?" Casey replied._

 _"_ _Before or after he collapsed?"_

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_

 _"_ _Yeah your brother collapsed earlier due to lack of food and sleep."_

 _"_ _Is he ok?"_

 _"_ _Luckily he is fine but your working for the next two weeks no question and your ground for a week after that."_

 _"_ _WHAT FOR?!"_

 _"_ _Well for starters Kyle said you were with just Matt and also there is the fact you have nothing with you that would help you study."_

 _"_ _Brax it's not what you think."_

 _"_ _Really because what I think happened is that you and your friends went to that new film you have been banging on about for last four days and caused Kyle to collapse. Is that right?"_

 _Casey just starred at Brax knowing that it was pointless trying to even say anything._

 _"_ _I can't believe how irresponsible you have been tonight Casey now just get out of my sight!" Brax shouted._

 _Casey went to his bedroom feeling angry with himself for what happened to Kyle knowing that he could have prevented it._

 ** _Present time…_**

When Casey thought back he knew that Brax had been right and promised himself that he would look after Kyle but he failed to do that knowing that Kyle was currently fighting for his life and that in Casey's eyes was also his fault.


	76. Chapter 74

Phoebe was still crying thinking about all the important moments in her life and they all seemed to involve Kyle in some form or another. For some reason she knew that Roo felt like the amount she was crying was due to another reason and she would be right considering she was thinking back to the day Kyle had told her about the serious condition he was living with.

 ** _Flashback – 4 years ago…_**

 ** _Melbourne – random park_**

 _Phoebe was hanging out at the park like she always did at this time of the day. She was waiting for Kyle who for some reason was late which for him was normal but not this late and she had a feeling that something was wrong._

 ** _Hospital – Dr Thomas' office_**

 _Kyle was sat with his mum and dad in Dr Thomas' office like they always did every six months._

 _"_ _So Kyle how have you been since last time I saw you?" Dr Thomas asked._

 _"_ _Fine!" Kyle replied while looking at the time knowing that he was going to be late._

 _"_ _Come on son I know you have to be somewhere but this is important." William Taylor said to Kyle._

 _"_ _but dad what I said was try I've been fine since we were last here."_

 _"_ _Am I missing something?" the doctor asked as he looked at Kyle._

 _Louise Taylor spoke up before Kyle had a chance to say anything: "Just your usual teenage problems Doctor. See Kyle just got his first girlfriend and he is meant to be meeting her soon."_

 _"_ _Ahh I see, well Kyle if you answer my questions properly. I promise that I will do the check up as quick as possible as I remember what I was like when I entered my first relationship with the girl that would become my wife._

 _Kyle nodded his head as he was to embarrassed to speak after his mum blurted out his big news to his doctor._

 _"_ _Ok then how have you been since you went home on Thursday?"_

 _"_ _I've been feeling a bit better now that I'm at home instead of being prodded with needles every two seconds."_

 _Doctor Thomas continued to ask Kyle a series of questions before he check him over._

 ** _Melbourne – Random Park_**

 ** _1 hour later…_**

 _Phoebe was still sat waiting for Kyle when she saw him running towards her._

 _"_ _What took you so long?" She asked him angrily._

 _"_ _Sorry Pheebs I had an appointment." Kyle said to her._

 _"_ _I doubt it! You know if you didn't want to meet me today you could have just said but no you decide that making me sit here for nearly two hours was better."_

 _"_ _I did want to meet you today Phoebe otherwise I would have said and I was telling you the truth I had an appointment."_

 _"_ _With who?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Who was your appointment with?"_

 _"_ _My doctor." Kyle said as he sat down beside her._

 _"_ _Why?" Phoebe looked at him with a worried look on her face "What's wrong with you?"_

 _"_ _Nothing is wrong with me!"_

 _"_ _Then why did you have a doctor's appointment if there's nothing wrong with you?"_

 _"_ _I just did!" Kyle shouted her before instantly regretting it._

 _"_ _There's no need to shout at me. I'm just worried about you considering you missed school for all week."_

 _"_ _I explained that though and I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _You said you were on holiday but Noah said that he saw your parents coming out of your house during the week and I saw Callie two days ago so I know your lying."_

 _"_ _I was with my real dad."_

 _"_ _Kyle you told me your dad was only allowed to see you through supervised visits. So tell me the truth what's really going on?"_

 _Kyle looked at his feet knowing that he had to tell her but as soon as he did she would treat him the way everyone else did as an invalid, and he didn't want his girlfriend to do the same thing._

 _"_ _Kyle I'm waiting!" Phoebe said while tapping her foot on the floor._

 _Kyle looked up at her and sighed: "Fine I will tell but you have to promise me that you won't let I affect the way you treat me and that you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you?!"_

 _"_ _Ok I promise now what's going on as your starting to scare me?"_

 _"_ _I lied about being on holiday instead I've been at the hospital since Saturday as I collapsed and couldn't breathe properly."_

 _"_ _Oh MY GOD! Why didn't you call or text me and I would have come and seen you?"_

 _"_ _Because I'm used to Pheebs and I didn't want you to see me like that."_

 _"_ _What do you mean your used to it and what did the doctors say about why you couldn't breathe and collapsed?"_

 _"_ _Because I've been dealing with this my whole life constantly ill when I was little and no one knew why until I was six then they found out the reason why and they said I was anaemic."_

 _"_ _Why have you been dealing with it your whole life?"_

 _Kyle looked away again feeling like he couldn't tell her but knew she would continue to push until she found out what was going on: "Phoebe I'm suffering from something called CKD or Chronic Kidney Disease."_

 _Phoebe looked at him speechless as she wasn't expecting him to say that._

 _"_ _It basically means that I have a problem with my kidneys and that in the future I am going to need a kidney transplant but at the moment I'm on medication that I have to take every morning and night."_

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me this before?" Phoebe said as she could feel a tear slip down her face._

 _"_ _Because I didn't want the only person in my life who didn't know to end up treating me like everyone else, like I can't do anything for myself. But when I'm with you it's different because you didn't know and you treated me like I was everyone else just a normal person with no problems."_

 _"_ _Kyle I would never have treated you like that."_

 _"_ _But I didn't know that Pheebs and you make me laugh even if I'm not feeling well like when you sent those pictures on Tuesday."_

 _"_ _They were funny weren't they?" Phoebe laughed "Well Kyle I'm glad you told me because I feel like I finally understand why your foster family are the way they are."_

 _Kyle knew what was about to happen as it always does when someone finds out: "Look Phoebe you don't have to say anything ok because I get it you want to help me and look after me if I'm not well so maybe we should call this a day as I don't want another person to treat me like that."_

 _"_ _Kyle I promise I won't treat you like everyone else because this doesn't change my opinion of you as to me you are still the guy I meet in the music room on his first day of school just trying to hide from everyone by playing on one of the guitars."_

 _"_ _You promise?"_

 _"_ _I promise but just so you know it is accustom in every relationship for each person to care about the other." Phoebe laughed trying to make Kyle smile "I love you Kyle Bennett."_

 _"_ _Ok you can worry about me a little bit and I love you too Phoebe Nicholson!" Kyle replied._

 ** _Present time…_**

When she thought back to that day Phoebe felt like she should tell Brax but knew that she would be breaking Kyle's trust and she also knew that Nate would see it anyway when he took a proper look at Kyle's medical file.

Suddenly the waiting room door opened….


	77. Chapter 75

**_Hello, the author here just wanted to say thank you for the lovely comments yet again and I can't tell how nice it is to read them all and know that people are still reading this incredibly long piece of fanfiction and I apologise in advance for there being no end in sight. Anyway here's the next chapter (which is continuing on directly from where the last one ended)._**

* * *

…And in walked Heath and Bianca. Everyone looked at them and their faces dropped.

"Jesu! Don't all greet us at once!" Heath said as the others went back to where they had been sitting.

"Sorry Mate, we were hoping you were Nate." Ricky replied as she hugged Bianca.

Bianca turned to Brax and said: "Irene called and said that there had been and accident and said that Kyle was seriously hurt, so as you can imagine this one drove as quick as he could to get here, pretty much broke the speed records."

Brax stood back up and answered: "Yeah and last time we heard anything Nate give me some forms to sign and then rushed off to operate on Kyle. Also why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Is he going to be ok?" Heath asked obviously worried "And I don't know what you mean but my family was hurt I came running!"

"We don't know but his heart stopped at least three times and then Nate said he was suffering from internal bleeding and that his arm needed repairing as he had damaged it."

Bianca looked at Brax and said: "Oh God, poor Kyle! He will be fine after all this Kyle we are talking about."

Roo spoke up after listening to the them: "Bianca is right; Kyle will get through this."

"Thanks Roo!" Brax said.

With that everyone sat back and waited.

 _3 hours later…_

Everyone was sat quietly when Heath stood up and said: "What is taking so long?"

Brax looked up and said to his brother: "It is taking so long because they are trying to save our brother and I don't know about you but I'd rather they took as long as they needed instead of rushing and end up killing him."

Heath just looked at Brax and sat back thinking it would be better not to argue with his older brother. As Brax went to sit back down the door to waiting room opened again.

Everyone stood up and looked at the door just as Nate entered the room where he was suddenly faced with a lot of questions.

"How is he?"

"Is Kyle ok?"

"What took so long?"

"Where is he?"

"Can I see him?"

Nate put his hands up to get everyone to stop speaking and then he said: "Now that you have all shut up I can speak."

"Sorry Nate, is he Kyle going to be ok?" Brax asked.

"We managed to stop the bleeding once we found the source which did take awhile due to the amount of blood. The orthopaedic surgeon has managed to set Kyle's arm which was placed in cast and he shouldn't have any serious complications."

Everyone started celebrating by hugging each other when Ricky noticed the look on Nate's face.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Ricky asked causing everyone to stop celebrating and look at Nate.

Nate replies to Ricky: "Well I said we were able to stop the bleeding eventually but during the operation Kyle's heart stopped again. This is why this surgery took longer than we expected as it took us nearly six minutes to get his heart started again."

"Why did his heart stop again?" Bianca asked.

"We think this is due to the amount of blood Kyle had lost." Nate said but his face still didn't change.

Casey looked at Nate and said: "There's something else isn't there?"

"Yeah there is. Even though we managed to get Kyle's heart started again and even though he is breathing on his own I'm concerned about how long it is taking Kyle to wake up. Normally people in Kyle's condition wake up anywhere between thirty minutes to an hour however it's been over an hour and he hasn't woken up yet which is another reason why I didn't come and let you know how he was straight away."

Phoebe immediately started crying again as soon as Nate had started speaking. Maddy and Tamara moved from where they were standing and went over to her to try and calm here down again.

Roo turned away from the three girls and looked at Nate: "So what exactly is taking Kyle so long to wake up?"

"That's the thing, we can't find any reason for him to still be unconscious."

Heath not taking that for answer shouted: "How can you not know? This is meant to be your job!"

Nate understanding how they were all feeling said calmly: "There is many different reasons that could be preventing Kyle from waking up for example has Kyle been ill lately?"

Brax went to say no but then remembered the incident five weeks earlier: "I don't know if this has anything to but Kyle collapsed about five weeks ago at the restaurant but he said he was fine and we put down to how hard he had been working and that he missed lunch and dinner."

"Well that's probably the reason why collapsed and won't have any reason to do with why he isn't waking up now. Is there anything else you can think of?"

Maddy said to Nate: "He did have a panic attack while were camping in the National Park. If that helps?"

As soon as Maddy had mentioned the National Park Casey quickly said: "Oh no!"

This caused everyone to look at him, then Brax said: "What is it Casey and don't you lie to me or your grounded again?"

Not wanting to be grounded again Casey told them about how when he was teaching Kyle to surf but he fell off and disappeared under the water. Casey made a point to say that Kyle hadn't been under the water for that long and that he fine other than the fact he looked as pale as a ghost.

As soon as Casey finished speaking Nate suggested: "If he fell off and disappeared like Casey said it is possible that Kyle may have inhaled some water but that shouldn't be causing any problems now if he was fine hours after it happened. What can you tell me about the panic attack that Kyle suffered?"

Phoebe spoke up for the first time since Nate appeared and she explained about all the pranks that the girls had played on the boys and how that the panic attack was caused by his fear of snakes after been bitten by one and that he suffered from a severe allergic reaction to it.

"Phoebe are you sure that Kyle told you that?" Nate quizzed the teen.

"Yeah why?"

"Well none of what you just told me was in Kyle's medical file." Nate said to them "Did you know about Kyle's allergic reaction to snake bites?"

Brax looked at Nate and said: "No, this is the first I'm hearing of it."

Nate was about to speak when Phoebe interrupts him and asks: "Can I go see Kyle now?"

Nate knowing that Phoebe was just going to keep asking turned and said: "Yes you can seem him now. He's just down the hall in room 4."

With that Phoebe took off down the hall with the others following her while Nate went off to check Kyle's medical file again just in case he missed the information Phoebe gave him.


	78. Chapter 76

**_Hey guys just want to let you know that this is will just be a short chapter. Hopefully!_**

* * *

 **Kyle's Hospital Room**

As Phoebe entered the room she suddenly became aware of all the machines surrounding her boyfriend.

Hannah (who had just finished her shift for the night had decided to stay at the hospital to help out after with Kyle while Denny took the twins home), notices Phoebe stood in the doorway.

"You don't have to be scared you know." Hannah told the girl.

"It's a bit hard when my boyfriend is surrounded by all these machines." Phoebe tells her.

"Well put it this way all these machines are just here to help Kyle get better." Hannah replied. "I've just got to go check on another patient but if you need anything come and find me."

"Thanks Hannah." Phoebe said as Hannah left room only to have everyone else appear.

Noticing the time Roo turns to the girls and says: "I think it's time that I take you three home to get some sleep and then you can all come back later."

Tamara and Maddy go to move while Phoebe stays were she is holding Kyle's hand.

"Come on Phoebe." Roo says to the young girl.

"I don't want to leave Roo as I want to be here when he wakes up." Phoebe says to her.

Brax move closer to the bed and says: "Phoebe if you go home now I promise that if there is any change I will call Roo and let her know."

Phoebe looks at him in the eyes and says: "You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Ok then." Phoebe bends over and kisses Kyle on the lips then follows Roo and the other two girls out the door.

 ** _Nate's Office_**

While Kyle's family was sat around watching the machines to make sure that nothing bad happens to Kyle, Nate was sat at his desk searching through Kyle's medical file again.

As Nate went through the file he started to notice that there were countless pages missing and not just the one that has the allergy on it. Nate realised that all the pages that were missing seemed to be from different points in Kyle's life since he was six years old till now.

Once he had finished searching through the file and checking to make sure that the pages just hadn't been misplaced or dropped out of the file he quickly realised he was going to have to investigate further by talking to Kyle's family and friends.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

"I don't get it." Heath said breaking the silence.

"Don't get what?" Casey asked him.

"Well, why didn't Kyle tell us about the snake thing considering he is allergic to snake bites."

"Kyle is a private person Heath, you know that." Ricky reminded him.

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain why he didn't tell us." Heath said to them again.

"It's probably the same reason he didn't tell us about him being in foster care." As soon as that left Casey's mouth he instantly regretted it.


	79. Chapter 77

Everyone looked at Casey as soon as that came out of his mouth well almost everyone, Ricky looked at Kyle instead.

"Casey, what do you mean by foster care?" Brax demanded.

Knowing that he didn't have choice by betraying Kyle's trust he said to Brax: "He has been in three different homes since he was six."

"THREE?!" Ricky shouted completely shocked by the number.

Brax turns to her and says: "You knew and didn't say anything."

"Phoebe told me by accident that Kyle had been in care but she didn't tell me much than that, I swear Brax." Ricky says to her boyfriend then turns to his brother "How do you know Casey?"

With that Casey started to tell them everything that Kyle had told him which included who Kyle had let it slip after the surfing accident then how all the teens had decided to dig into Kyle's life before coming to the Bay all the way up to when they found out someone was after him.

Heath and Brax just look at Casey and say at the same time: "Who is after Kyle and why are they after him?"

Casey speaks: "He told me that his uncle murdered his mother and then told him to stay quiet or he would kill him too which was when Kyle was placed in foster care as his uncle went on the run and dad didn't want him. Kyle thought his uncle was dead till he showed up, turns out his uncle killed Kyle's mum due to her being left money by their father but killing her, he thought that he would automatically get the money however Kyle's mum made a will stating that if anything happened to her Kyle would get the money so to get the money he had to kill Kyle."

Just as Bianca was about to say something the conversation was interrupted by Nate entering the room.

"Did you find the page eventually?" Bianca asks him.

Nate puts Kyle's file on the table and says: "No unfortunately I didn't however I did find that there were even more pages missing."

Bianca looks at him: "How can there be more pages missing?"

"I don't know but all the pages that are missing from Kyle's file are spread over the last eleven years since the snake bite incident when Kyle was six years old."

Casey pipes up: "That was when Kyle was in foster care."

Butting in Heath says to Nate: "Is it not just possible that Kyle didn't need to see a doctor then because he wasn't ill or injured which is why they aren't in the fine?"

Shocked to find out that the youngest Braxton brother was in care he says: "No that isn't possible due to the fact that every page in a person's medical file is numbered in the likely event that something like this did happen. Is it possible that Phoebe might know anything about Kyle's health?"

Casey looks at Nate: "She probably won't Nate considering she didn't know about the allergy till the other day so I highly doubt she knows anything else."

Nate just looks at the others who all shake their heads, when Bianca suggests: "What about when Kyle and Phoebe go to Melbourne?"

Nate asks: "When do they go?"

"Every six months but that shouldn't have anything to do with." Brax tells him remember that it was always at the same time every six months.

Ricky speaks before Nate has a chance to: "Yeah Brax is right Nate that won't have anything to do with it as they only go to see their friends and Phoebe's mam and dad."

While they were all talking no one had noticed that Kyle's vitals had started to drop slowly.

Just as Heath was about to say something a noise filled the room and Nate started to push everyone back out the room.


	80. Chapter 78

**_Inside Kyle's Hospital Room_**

The machine's connected to Kyle are going haywire as they get louder and louder until it is the only noise filling the room.

Hannah suddenly comes barging in as everyone else is pushed out: "What happened he was fine a couple of minutes ago?"

Nate turns to her and says: "I don't know but this is the fifth time he has gone into cardiac arrest."

Hannah just looks at him and says: "Do you know what is causing his heart to keep stopping?"

Nate looks at her as he places the defibrillator pads on to Kyle's now visible chest: "I don't know!"

With that Nate grabs the paddles and shouts: "Charge to 350! Everyone stand clearly!"

Kyle's body lifts of the bed when the electricity from the paddles hits him.

 ** _Outside Kyle's Hospital Room_**

As everyone stands outside the room Brax turns to Casey and asks: "Is there anything that you know but aren't telling us?"

Casey stars a Brax for nearly a minute: "No Brax I have told you everything that I know of. I promise!"

They all went quiet again when Heath speaks up: "I don't get why the kid would have pages missing from his medical file?"

They all stare at Heath with blank faces as they try to understand what was going on.

"Maybe they were just misplaced?" Ricky suggests.

"If that was the case Ricky, someone would have said something surely and it just odd how it is a selection of pages from the last eleven years and not just a chunk from the same time." Bianca says to her friend curiously.

Heath looks at his wife then the others who are looking at Bianca: "She's right if they were misplaced it would be more than certain pages."

"Are you suggesting that maybe someone took them deliberately, Heath?" Casey asks his brother.

Heath just nods his head.

Brax who had one ear listing to what was going on in the room and one ear listening into the conversation says: "Why would someone deliberately take pages from his file?"

"Why would someone try to kill him for money?" Casey responded which Brax just ignored.

 ** _Inside Kyle's Hospital Room_**

After ten minutes Nate and the nurse managed to stabilise Kyle and had placed him on a ventilator to help him breathe to take some pressure of his currently injured body.

"Hannah I need you to go and ring down to Radiology and tell them we are bringing a patient down for an emergency MRI scan." Nate told his friend.

Hannah said to Nate: "Do you think there is something else going on that we didn't pick up on the original CT scan that was done when Kyle was brought in?"

"Yeah I do."

"Ok." Hannah answered and then turned on her heel and walked out the room straight past the Braxtons to the Nurse's Station to Phone Radiology to let them know.

While she was doing this Nate and the other nurses started to prepare Kyle to be moved.


	81. Chapter 79

**_Outside Kyle's Hospital Room_**

While all the Braxtons were stood around the door the Kyle's room was thrown open and there was a group of nurse who were wheeling Kyle out and straight towards the lift.

Upon seeing Nate, Brax asked: "Nate what's going on and where is he going?"

Nate knowing that hiding anything back would just annoy the oldest brother said: "Kyle's heart stopped again and due to the amount of pressure that put on his body that is currently healing and his already weakened heart from the previous cardiac arrests we have placed Kyle on a ventilator for the moment."

"So that still doesn't tell me where he is going, Nate?"

"Well as I was about to say, we are now taking Kyle down for an MRI scan." Nate replied to Brax.

Ricky looked at her ex and asked: "What are you hoping to find with that?"

"Well, I want to see if there is perhaps more damage been done to Kyle's body when the beam fell on him than we first thought."

"But I thought he already was given a scan when he first arrived?"

"He was but sometime the CT scan doesn't pick anything other than what we originally found to be wrong with Kyle which is why I've ordered an urgent MRI to be safe." Nate answers.

Casey speaks up: "I don't understand how you could miss anything?"

"It is possible as like I said the CT doesn't pick everything up so if there was something small going on inside of Kyle's body then that scan wouldn't pick it up which is why we are doing an MRI." Nate explains to the family "Anyway I better go but as soon as the scan is done I will come back and explain."

Nate then stopped speaking and headed off in the direction on the lift leaving the Braxtons and Ricky alone.

Casey turns to Brax with a sad look on his face: "How can they miss something Brax?"

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out!" Brax shouts.

 ** _Radiology_**

By the time Nate had managed to away from the Braxtons and down to Radiology, Kyle already been placed in the MRI machine, so he took his seat beside the technician while he waited for the scans to show up on the screen.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

Eventually the scans started to appear on the screen one by one.

While they searched through them carefully, everything seemed to normal to Nate apart from the fact that one of Kyle's kidneys appeared to be smaller than the other but for some people it is normal to have one smaller than the other and have a perfectly good life without ever knowing.

Nate stands up and says to Hannah: "Run up to the lab and see if the results from the blood tests we did earlier are done as they might help explain what's going on."

"Ok, I'll go now." Hannah replies.

"I'll be in my office." Nate shouts through the door to the nurse as she walked away.

Watching through the window Nate can see the nurses putting Kyle back on to the hospital bed and take him back to his room while he headed back to his office to wait for Hannah.

 ** _Nate's office_**

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

After walking up the stairs instead of taking the lift Nate finally reaches his office just as Hannah arrives with the results.

"Here you go?" Hannah hands them over.

"Thanks Hannah and why don't you go home surely you want to see the twins." Nate says to her as he takes the results from her.

"No problem and I'd rather stay here and help with Kyle if I go home now the twins will just bombard me with questions on Kyle that I just won't be able to answer."

"You're probably right." Nate said causing the two friends to laugh.

Hannah then decided to leave Nate's office to go get a drink while Nate looks over the results then heads to the waiting room to talk to Kyle's family.

 ** _The Waiting Room_**

Heath is currently pacing the room while everyone else is sat drinking the coffees that Bianca and Ricky had bought.

Being impatient as he always is, Heath asked: "What is taking so long this time?"

Bianca says to Heath that she once read somewhere that MRI's take longer than normal tests and they probably just want to make sure they aren't missing anything.

Just then Nate enters the room and they all stand up and create a small group around Nate.

Brax asks the doctor: "So did you find anything?"

Nate looks at everyone crowd around him and says: "The MRI showed that Kyle has one kidney smaller than the other but that won't be causing any problems as it is normal for people's kidneys to sometimes have one smaller."

"So what's the problem then and why does his heart keep stopping?" Brax asks again.

"Well I sent Hannah to fetch Kyle's blood test results once the scan was done and it appears that Kyle has something called Hyperkalemia."

"What on earth is that?" Ricky asks him.

"Its when there is a high level of potassium in the blood which is what is causing Kyle' heart to keep stopping."

Ricky still not understanding how it is possible asks: "So how did he get that then?"

Nate then explains: "Hyperkalemia can occur when some of the red blood cells in out bodies get destroyed due to a severe injury."

"So your saying that when the beam fell on him it caused this to develop?" Casey asked totally lost by what Nate was saying to them all.

"Yes, but once Kyle's body starts to heal this will automatically fix it's self and won't have any long lasting problems." Nate finishes.

Suddenly Hannah burst into the room with a smile on her face: "Kyle's waking up!"


	82. Chapter 80

**_Hello, sorry I haven't updated in while even though I said I would I've just been stressing out waiting for my uni result for this year and I can now stop stressing knowing that I've passed this year with a 2:2. Anyway thank you for the reviews as per usual I love reading them all and here's the next chapter which I apologise for it being short._**

* * *

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Nate came rushing through the door of Kyle's hospital room with Hannah hot on his tail, to find Kyle trying to grab the tube that was in his month. Nate grabs Kyle's hand to stop him but it didn't stop from Kyle's vitals showing obvious signs of distress.

"Kyle, you need to calm down so I can take out the tube." Nate said to Kyle calmly.

Kyle stopped and calm downed down as Nate and Hannah prepare to take the tube out of the young mans throat.

Nate looked at Kyle and said: "Kyle I need you take a deep breath for me and while I pull out the tube."

Kyle did as he was told and took a deep breath, when the tube was out Kyle started to chock which Hannah tells him its normal as he kept coughing.

Nate starts to check Kyle over: "How you feeling Kyle?"

Looking at the doctor Kyle replied quietly: "Sore."

"That's to be expected now do you know what day it is?" Nate asked him.

Kyle thought for a moment before he said anything: "Is it Tuesday?"

"Yeah its lunchtime on Tuesday to be precise. Do you know what happened?"

Kyle just starred at the doctor with a confused look on his face and said: "I don't know."

"That's ok, it common for people in your position to not remember what caused them to end up in the hospital." Nate says to the teen "I'll be right back Kyle."

With that Nate turned round and left the room.

 ** _Outside Kyle's hospital room_**

"How is he?" Brax asks immediately.

"Kyle seems to be doing ok although he can't remember what happened but that is normal with people who have suffered concussion and injuries like Kyle has." Nate tells them all just as Bianca appears.

"Alf is bringing Phoebe back as she didn't want to wait till later on." Bianca tells them all.

"That's good considering she's the first person he is probably going to ask for when we go in the room." Ricky replies.

"Can we go in now Nate?" Casey asks.

Nate looks at them all and says: "Yes you can go in now but Brax before you go into see him can I talk to you for a minute as you are Kyle's legal guardian."

Brax tells the others to head in and while he talked to Nate.


	83. Chapter 81

**_Outside Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Once everyone had entered Kyle's room the two men were left to talk amongst themselves.

"As your Kyle's brother I'm hoping he might open up to you and explain why there is pages missing from his file." Nate told him.

"Don't worry Nate that is the first thing I will be asking him when I go in there." Brax said to the doctor.

Nate looked him and said: "Brax I think it's best if you wait for a least a day before you ask Kyle considering he has only just woken up and beside when Phoebe gets here I'm going to speak to her about these trips to Melbourne every six months."

Agreeing with Nate, Brax says: "Ok I won't ask him yet but I don't understand why there is a problem with the two teens going to Melbourne to see family and friends when me and Roo both give them permission."

"Well that might be the case but considering its every six months and from what I can gather always at the same time without feel, I just want to be safe." Nate answers the oldest Braxton.

Brax nods his head and then turns entering Kyle's room leaving Nate stood there in the corridor.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

When Brax enters the room he is happy to see everyone laughing and talking.

"It's good to see you awake." Brax said to baby brother.

Kyle looks around the room: "`Where's Phoebe?"

"What did I say about the first thing that would come out of his mouth?" Ricky laughed.

"What?" Kyle asked them.

"Nothing mate, to answer your questions Pheebs is on her way here." Heath replied.

Before Kyle could say anything else Brax spoke: "Kyle can you do us all a favour?"

"Sure."

"Don't scare us all again please."

"Okay I won't do that again and I'm sorry." Kyle said.

Casey looked at his brother and said: "Do you even know what you are apologising for?"

"Well for being in hospital obviously." Kyle replied.

This answer caused the whole room to burst into laughter which caused Kyle some discomfort as it pulled on his stiches. Suddenly the door to room was flung open which caused the laughing to stop.

A swift breeze went past as the person who opened the door went running over to Kyle.

"KYLE DANIEL BRAXTON!" the young girl said loudly.

"Hey Pheebs." Kyle said with a smile on his face.

"You scared me." Phoebe said "If you ever do that again I will dump you."

This caused Kyle to look worried but he starts to smile again when he knows she's only joking.

Phoebe then grabbed his face and started to kiss him which caused Bianca to say: "Okay I think we should leave the two love birds to it."

Which had everyone agreeing and leaving the room quickly.

 ** _Outside the hospital room_**

Alf was stood by the nurse station chatting to Hannah when the others all came out the room.

"So how's the young fella doing?" Alf asks as he walks over to them.

"Well from the way him and Phoebe were starting to snog each other's face off, I would say he's ok Mr Stewart." Casey says which earns a slap from both Ricky and Bianca.

"What Casey is saying Mr Stewart is that Kyle is going to be fine now thankfully." Ricky tells the older man.

"That's good news at least now you can all rest knowing he is going to be ok."

Brax says to him: "Good point Alf anyway why don't you head home and we'll bring Phoebe back later because I don't think she will be leaving anytime soon."

"You might be right and I do have a couple of things to do round the Caravan Park anyway. Will you let Phoebe know?" Alf asks and Brax tells Alf that he will.

As Alf walks away, Ricky turns to Casey and says: "I think it's time to take you home and besides I think we all need sleep and a shower at least."

Casey who doesn't want to leave starts to argue but Ricky who is having none of it tells him that he needs sleep and a shower and that is final.

Brax waits until Ricky is finished: "Casey, she is right you were involved in the accident as well."

"See Case even the big brother thinks I'm right." Ricky laughs.

"But I don't want to leave him here after what happened." Casey says to them.

"Well he won't because I'm going to stay."

Bianca decided to speak up: "Come on Brax! Do you really want to stay while Phoebe is here?"

"Actually now that I think about a shower sounds like a good idea. I'll just go and let them know." Brax said.

"Is he really going to go in there?" Casey asked which made everyone laugh again.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

"Are you sure that you don't need anything?" Phoebe asks her boyfriend.

Before Kyle could answer Brax enters the room: "Mate we are going to go home I know it's only lunchtime but we have been up all night so I think we will come back in the morning and leave you in the capable hands of Phoebe."

"Ok Brax I will see you tomorrow." Kyle answers.

"We will bring you some stuff tomorrow. So gets some sleep." Brax replies then walks back out the room leaving the two teens alone.

Once Brax had left the room Phoebe says: "Well I guess that means I don't need to go and get you anything from your place anymore."

Kyle didn't answer as he watched the doorway where Brax had just been stood.

"Kyle, what is it?" Phoebe asks him.

"Brax is bringing me my stuff but he won't be bringing the one thing that I need the most." Kyle says.

"What's that?"

"My medication you are going to have to go get it because Brax doesn't know so when they get here tomorrow your going to have to sneak in to my place and get them otherwise I'm screwed." Kyle tells her.

Phoebe doesn't say anything instead she slaps his arm making sure that it is the arm that wasn't broken.

"What was that for?" Kyle said.

"You haven't told them yet? I thought after you collapsed at the rest it would have made you see that you need to tell them." Phoebe said angrily.

Kyle looks at her and says: "Well you didn't say anything."

"You asked me not to so I didn't and beside I forgot."

That caused Kyle to start laughing: "Well thanks a lot, I know I will be safe in your hands."

"No problem babe." Phoebe laughed "When they get here tomorrow I will say I'm going home then go to yours and get your medication but for now please go to sleep."

Kyle stopped talking and shut his eyes before long he was flat out with his girlfriend asleep in the chair beside him.


	84. Chapter 82

**_Hello everyone, author here, just want to say thank you again for such lovely comments (Bonnie Sveen Fan, FrankElza and ). Anyway here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Braxton House – the Next Day…_**

Ricky was stood over the hob cooking breakfast with help from Casey which was more like him getting in the way. Heath and Bianca walked into the room and sat down.

"Yo, Casey I'm going for a surf after breakfast if you fancy coming with me?" Heath asked.

"Sure I was going for a surf after anyway, we should ask Brax if he wants to come as well." Casey.

Brax walked into the room with a bag which he placed beside the door as it was full of stuff for Kyle and he didn't want to forget it: "Go where?"

"So you are up, I thought you were still asleep." Heath said "And me and Case are going for a surf after breakfast, if you want to come with us?"

"Sorry guys I can't, as I promised Kyle I would see this morning and give him a break from that girlfriend of his." Brax said as he sat down.

Bianca who was pouring her self some coffee said to her family: "Well as my husband here is busy I think I will go and pay that little sister of mine a visit as I've missed her and Heath don't forget we promised Irene we would meet her for lunch, so no surfing all day."

"Don't worry Bianca, I have work this afternoon so I can't spend all day at the beach and before you say anything Brax I am going to see Kyle after work." Casey said as he saw the look on his older brother's face.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Kyle woke up to the sound of the hospital coming alive with the hustle and bustle of people going about their day and then he turned his head to see Phoebe starring at him: "Did you sleep?"

Phoebe says to her boyfriend: "Yes I did sleep, well as much I could in this chair anyway. Oh, Brax text an hour ago saying he and Ricky would be her soon with your stuff."

Kyle looked at Phoebe and smiled knowing that soon he would have his medication.

Nate appears and enters the room walking towards the bed: "Who are you feeling this morning Kyle?"

"I feel fine Nate but I would be better if I could get out of this place." Kyle said to the doctor.

"Sorry mate but you aren't going anywhere at the moment."

Kyle was about to start arguing when Brax and Ricky appear.

"What's going on?" Brax asks the three people in the room.

Phoebe speaks up: "Well Kyle wants to go home but Nate won't let him."

"Well Kyle you aren't going anywhere until Nate says you can and that's final." Brax tells the teen as he turns to look at Nate "How's he doing anyway?"

"He appears to be doing better than expected but to be safe I want to keep him in for at least three days to make sure then if nothing else becomes a concern then I will think about discharging Kyle." Nate answers Brax's question.

A smile creeps over Kyle's face as he heard what he wanted to hear the most. After noticing the smile on his patient's face Nate leaves the room.

"So where is everyone else?" Phoebe asks curiously.

Ricky says to the young girl: "They are all busy but they said they would all come by later if they can."

"Nice to know that they care so much!" Kyle said sadly.

"Hey! They care even though they don't always show it they do care considering Bianca and Heath dropped everything in the middle of the night to be here, so don't you dare say they don't care!" Brax shouted at his younger brother.

"Ok." Kyle says quietly, he then turns to Phoebe "Pheebs, why don't you go home and get a shower or something?"

Phoebe knowing what Kyle was on about says: "Are you sure you will be ok if I go?"

"Yes I promise but only if you go now and come back later when you smell a bit nicer." Kyle says pulling a funny face which makes Ricky and Brax laugh.

"Okay I get the hint; I'll see you later." Phoebe leans over and place a kiss on Kyle's lips and then says goodbye and leaves to complete her mission.

Ricky watched the young girl leave and then says to Kyle: "Well I made sure Brax packed everything you would need so you have PJs as I didn't think you would want to stay in the hospital gown the whole time you're here."

"Yeah I don't want to give Heath any chance to laugh at me." Kyle says to her.

"I put some books in there so you wouldn't be bored." Brax tells him.

"Thanks guys you didn't have to do this."

"Don't be silly, of course we did."

Brax looks at Kyle who is starring at his change of clothes: "What's wrong?"

"I can't really change on my own with this cast on my arm." Kyle tells the pair.

Ricky knowing what Kyle meant said: "Why don't I go and get us some coffee and Brax you can help Kyle."

With that Ricky left the room leaving the two brother to complete the task.

While Ricky is gone Brax takes this as a good opportunity to ask Kyle about Melbourne: "I'm just wondering is there any particular reason you and Phoebe go to Melbourne every six months other than to see your friends and family?"

"No there isn't anything else Brax." Kyle says to him as he puts his good arm through his top.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Brax I'm sure." Kyle says wondering why Brax wanted to know "What's going on Brax you've never questioned it before?"

"It's just that there are some pages missing from your medical file and it has all of us including Nate, what's going on?"

"Brax I swear to you there is nothing going on and if there was you would be the first to know." Kyle says just as Ricky enters the room.

"What are you doing Brax?" She asks her boyfriend.

"Nothing is going on." He tells her.

"Don't lie Brax I heard everything and I think that's enough." Ricky tells the man knowing it would end badly.


	85. Chapter 83

**_One Hour and Thirty Minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

After she head left the hospital Phoebe had gone straight home because she actually did need shower after she got a funny look from an elderly lady on the bus.

She was currently sat on Kyle's bed after making sure that no one was home. _Where on earth would Kyle hide his medication?_ She thought to herself as she looked around the room. Suddenly her eyes fell on the desk and remember in one of the drawers, Kyle has a small cashbox that requires a code to get into it which would be the perfect place to hide them as no one knows the code but her and Kyle as it was the date of the day they first met.

Rushing over to the desk she pulls open the drawer and takes out the cashbox which she quickly puts the code and thankfully there sat inside was Kyle's medication, which she grabs and puts in her bag. Once she had put the box away she walks over to the windows and climbs back through making sure that it is completely shut.

 ** _The Diner_**

Bianca, Heath and Irene were sat at a table having a coffee while waiting for April who had told Bianca she couldn't meet her till lunchtime as she was hanging out with Xavier.

Eventually April walks through the door with Xavier not far behind her, the two of them make their way over to where the three adults were sat and joined them.

"How's Kyle doing?" The two teens said immediately.

"Hey Bianca, Hello Heath. Its so good to see you as I've missed you. Oh hi April I've missed you too. How are you?" Bianca said to April.

"Sorry sis, I've missed you." April says knowing her and Xavier won't get an answer until she had said that.

"That's what I was waiting for and to answer you question, Kyle is going to be fine and from what Ricky has just said on the phone it looks like her will be out of the Hospital in three days."

"Oh thank god for that I was so worried." April says with a sigh of relief.

"I told you Kyle would be fine." Xavier says to his his girlfriend.

Heath who had been sat in silence spoke up: "How's the leg Xavier?"

"I'll be in cast for six weeks which means I can't go surfing for awhile but on the bright side it means I get out of PE when we go back to school in two weeks. Thanks for asking Heath." The teen says.

Irene who was listening intensively to the conversations going on the table interrupted: "Shall we order lunch now that we are all here?"

With that they all started looking through the menu deciding what they wanted.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Brax and Ricky were sat on one side of Kyle's hospital bed talking quietly amongst themselves when Nate came in.

"How has he been since I was last in here?" Nate asks the pair.

"Well he's been sleeping pretty much since Phoebe left so I take it that's a good sign." Brax answers Nate's question.

"Yes that is a good sign as he is giving his body a chance to heal but unfortunately I'm going to have to wake him up as I really must talk to him."

Brax knowing that it would be pointless to wake Kyle up for something he has already answered, Brax says to Nate: "Don't worry Nate I've already asked him and he said there is no other reason he goes to Melbourne with Phoebe other than what we already knew."

"Do you believe him?" Nate asks.

"I do as Kyle has never lied to us and don't see why he would start now."

"Ok then but I still want to take to Phoebe about everything." Nate says to the man.

"Ask Phoebe everything about what?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Nate looks at her and says quietly: "I need to ask you about Melbourne."

"What about Melbourne?" She says as she makes her way over to her sleeping boyfriend.

"Well I just want to know if there is any other reason you go to Melbourne every six months other than to see your family and friends as there's pages missing from Kyle's medical file."

Phoebe had a feeling that someday this was going to be asked and Kyle had told her to lie and say no so she said: "No there is no other reason why we go and I don't know anything about Kyle's medical file."

Kyle who had been asleep when both Nate and his girlfriend had come into the room woke up to find everyone talking: "What's going on?"

Surprised to see Kyle awake Nate says: "I want to know about your allergy to snake bites."

Looking at Nate wondering how he knows about it, Kyle says: "What allergy?"

As soon as those two words had left Kyle's mouth Phoebe just looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Phoebe told us that you were bit by a snake which revealed that you were allergic."

"I have no allergies that I'm aware of and I certainly have never been bitten by any snake as I haven't been near one for that to happen." Kyle tells them calmly.

Brax looks at his younger brother: "Kyle, you need to tell us the truth here."

"I am though Brax and whoever told you that is clearly lying to you all." Kyle said which earned him a slap from Phoebe "What the hell was that for?"

"You were the one that told me about the allergy so I told Nate in case they needed to know." Phoebe explains to Kyle.

"No I didn't. What?" Kyle says to them as he doesn't understand why they are all looking at him like something is wrong.

Nate worried that Kyle might not remember telling her says: "Kyle, what exactly is the last thing you remember?"

"Leaving the National Park and heading to the abandoned building but not much after that." Kyle tells them.

"Okay. Brax, Ricky can I talk to you both outside for a minute please." Nate asks.

The three adults leave the room and the two teens just look at each other.

 ** _Outside the Hospital Room_**

"Nate, what's going on?" Brax asks the doctor once in the corridor.

"It maybe possible that the reason why Kyle is saying that he isn't might be to do with the fact he could have been lying to Phoebe?" Nate tells them.

"But why would he have been lying to her if it wasn't true?" Ricky asks.

"Well remember how Phoebe said her and the girls played pranks on the boys and one of them was a rubber snake."

"Yeah but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well maybe Kyle thought he would try and make the girls pay for the pranks by pretending. This might explain why Phoebe believes it and Kyle is saying it isn't true."

Ricky who had listened to what Nate just told them says: "Well that's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life."

"I know!" Nate agrees.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Once the adults had left the room and closed the door Kyle look at Phoebe and said: "What were you thinking? Why on earth would you tell them that?"

Phoebe not understanding why Kyle is upset replies: "They needed to know Kyle."

"I know you only meant well but I didn't want them to know." Kyle tells her "I'm sorry."

"That's ok." She says as she starts taking the portable DVD player out of her bag.

"Oh, did you manage to get them?"

"Yeah I did I have to think for a bit as I didn't know where they would be then I figured it out." Phoebe says as she takes them out and hands them to Kyle.

Quickly, not even caring that it might affect whatever medication that he was on, Kyle took one before the adults came back in the room.

"Kyle I still think you should tell them about the CKD."

"NO! They can't know because they will do what dad did!"

"They won't Kyle and you know that th.." Phoebe suddenly stopped speaking when she noticed Kyle grabbing his chest "Kyle what's wrong?"

Kyle couldn't speak instead he just continues clutching his chest which in turn sets the machines off.

From out of no where Nate comes rushing into the room with Brax and Ricky behind him.

"What happened?" Nate asks Phoebe as he grabs an oxygen mask.

"We were having a disagreement and then he started clutching his chest." Phoebe explains to Nate as it was the truth.

"Kyle you need to calm your breathing. The oxygen mask will help." Nate tells the teen, who does as he is told and the machines stop beeping.

Brax who was stood beside Phoebe demands: "What just happened?!"

Nate looks at Brax and says calmly: "Kyle just had a panic attack."

Pushing the oxygen mask off his face Kyle tell them: "I'm fine honestly."

Ricky looks at him with a shocked look on her face: "Your obviously not fine Kyle as this is what? The second panic attack you've had as we know about the one over the snake thing."

"That was because... I thought it was... real" Kyle answers "I've never… come face to… face with one before."

Just as Nate was about to say something a nurse came rushing in and tells him that he is needed with another patient, so he leaves with Ricky, Brax and Phoebe confused about what just happened.

 ** _Caravan Park – The Main House_**

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

After what had happened at the hospital Phoebe had decided that it would be bets to go home so she left the hospital to give Kyle some space.

As she entered the house the teen was not expecting Roo to jump on her.

"Where on earth have you been?" Roo demands to know.

"Sorry Roo. I slept at the hospital last night and I came home earlier for a shower and everything but no one was home so I got changed and everything, then grabbed some dvds and my portable dvd player and went back to the hospital." Phoebe tells her.

"And you couldn't have sent a message or called to let me know, I've been going out of my mind with worry." Roo tells Phoebe "How is Kyle anyway?"

Phoebe walks over to the sofa and sits down and starts to tell Roo what just happened.

"Oh dear is he ok now though?" Roo asks.

"Yeah he seemed to be when I left anyway Roo I'm tired so is it ok if I just head upstairs for a rest?" Phoebe ask her.

"Yeah go on." Roo says as the young girls stands up and heads upstairs.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

"Kyle, are you 100% positive your okay?" Ricky asks him.

"Yes Ricky I'm fine." He tells her "So I don't why everyone keeps asking me that."

Brax spoke up: "It might have something to do with the fact you had a beam fall on you and you've just had a panic attack for no reason."

"Yeah well I'm fine Brax and I just want to go home."

"Well you will have to wait until Nate discharges you because there is no way in hell you are walking out of here until he does!" Brax says to the teen.

Kyle gives up knowing that arguing about it will get him nowhere and instead turns head away towards the window, this causes Brax and Ricky to worry about why Kyle wants to get of the hospital so quickly.

"Kyle, why do you want to leave so badly?" Ricky asks curiously.

Kyle without turning his head back to face them says loudly: "I just hate hospitals and always have."

Brax ask Kyle: "Is it since your mum was murdered by your uncle?"

"THEY TOLD YOU!" Kyle shouted.

"Yes Kyle they told what me and Brax don't understand is why you didn't say anything about her instead just letting think she was still alive?" Ricky says worriedly.

"You really want to know everything?"

"Yes!" The two adults say to him.

"Fine I'll tell you." Kyle says.

He goes into everything about what happened to his mum and Brax and Ricky just sit there and listen to him as he reveals the secret about his mum.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

Visiting hours were starting to end for the day and Kyle was already asleep after telling them about his mum.

"The others obviously aren't go to come so maybe we should head home and come back in the morning?" Ricky says quietly to Brax to make sure she doesn't wake Kyle.

Brax nods his head in agreement. They both stand up and quietly leave the room and head home with the idea that they will be there as soon as visiting hours start up again.

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Brax and Ricky walked through the door to find Heath, Casey and Bianca all sat around the TV.

Brax walks past them all and turns the TV off.

"What are you doing? We were watching that!" Heath shouts.

"Why didn't any off you go to see Kyle today like you promised you would?" Brax asked them.

Casey was the first one to respond: "Sorry Brax with the Gym just reopened after being shut for refurbishment I couldn't leave as it was so busy."

Heath then explains to Brax: "Me and Bianca just got caught seeing April and catching up with out friends."

"Do you know Kyle feels like none of you care about him?" Ricky asks the three of them "He thinks that why none of you bothered to show up today."

"We are sorry we were just busy." They all say.

"Well just so you know Kyle is going to be fine except for the fact he had a panic attack earlier." Brax tells them.

"WHAT?!" They all shout once Brax had finished speaking.

"Yeah he had a panic attack." Ricky tells them.

Casey then speaks up: "We will go and see him tomorrow, to prove to him that we do care about him."

Heath and Bianca agree with Casey which make Brax and Ricky very happy.


	86. Chapter 84

**_Hi guys, the author here, just wanted to say thank you again for the lovely comments (FrankElza, Gzimmer3, Bonnie Sveen Fan & Vanshikaethira). Just wanted to let all my readers know that I am going to do another fanfiction where they are one shots about Kyle so I wondering if there was anything you wanted writing about for a Kyle one shot so either let me know in a private message or let me know in the review so I can start writing that along side this. I'm also going to ask my readers on as well. Anyway Here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Nate's office – Next Day…_**

Nate was sat in his office going through Kyle's file again when he noticed a name on one of the sheets of paper, Dr Thomas. _I wonder if this Dr Thomas might know where these pages are considering he seems to be Kyle's GP back in Melbourne._

Nate picks up the phone on his desk and dials the number. After about three minutes the phone is answered by a young woman who informs him that Dr Thomas is currently on holiday with his family and won't be back till the end of the month. So Nate left a message with the doctor's assistant and hung up.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Laughing leaked into the corridor outside of Kyle's room, the laughter was coming from the four Braxtons who currently occupied the room. As the laughter died down the conversation started to become more serious.

Casey decided to ask his brother about what he had said to Brax and Ricky the day before: "Hey Kyle can I ask you something?"

Kyle stopped and looked at his brother: "Sure, fire away."

"When Brax and Ricky returned home last night they told us what you said about how you feel like none of us cared because we do you know, care that is and we were all worried about you that we I personally couldn't believe you would think that."

"Guys I said that as a joke but somehow I think Brax took it literally so don't worry I know you all care about me." Kyle says with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Well you know Brax, he always takes thing literally." Bianca said which caused them all to laugh.

 ** _Summer Bay – Beach_**

While Casey, Heath and Bianca where visiting Kyle at the hospital, Brax and Ricky were hanging out the beach.

Sticking their surfboards in the sand after coming out of the water Ricky sits down and says: "It's nice to not be stuck inside the hospital for a change."

Brax joins her on the sand: "Yeah..."

"Ok, out with it."

"Out with what?"

"I know there is something on your mind some come."

"Well I just can't shake the feeling that there is something else going on with Kyle that he doesn't want any of us to know about."

"Brax your probably just reading to much into it."

"I don't think I am though I was fine until Nate told us about the missing pages that's when it got me thinking that maybe Kyle is hiding something."

"This is exactly why I brought you to the beach this morning as I wanted you to for a couple of hours stop worrying about Kyle, who might I add is perfectly fine." Ricky says as she stands back up.

"Fine I will stop worrying for a couple of hours."

"Good." She replied.

Brax stood up so he was standing in front of her.

"What?" Ricky asked curiously.

"Nothing I'm just thinking that you obviously want me to relax so I am." Brax said, as he picks Ricky up and runs straight into the water.

The two of them continue to splash around in the water not worrying about anything but what was happening at that very moment.

 ** _Yabbie Creek_**

While all the Braxtons where busy either at the hospital or the beach, Phoebe was walking down the street with Tamara and Maddy who had been sent out by Roo and Alf to do the weekly shop.

"So Pheebs, how's Kyle doing?" Maddy asks.

"He's doing fine. Nate said he might be able to go home tomorrow depending on how he is." Phoebe replies.

Tamara joins in the conversations: "That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah it is considering Kyle wants out of the hospital as soon as possible." Phoebe says which cause all three girls to laugh.

The girls stop talking as they get to the car where they place the shopping in the boot and get in.

As she fastens her seatbelt, Phoebe wonders if she should tell her two best friends what Kyle had said to Brax about the allergy but she quickly thought against as she did not want to upset Kyle if he found out so instead she decided to stay quiet about the whole situation.

Maddy turns the radio on which breaks Phoebe train of thought. She starts the car and then drives of heading in the direction of the Caravan Park.

 ** _3 hours later…_**

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

As Brax and Ricky exited the elevator they could hear laughter coming from the other end of the corridor.

The two of them entered the room and both smiled when they saw that Kyle was more alert today compared to yesterday when he mostly slept.

"You're looking a hell of a lot better than you did yesterday." Brax says to his brother.

Kyle looks up and says: "I feel better too."

"I've just been teasing Kylie here about the surfing incident." Heath tells the pair who just entered the room.

Ricky looks at her friend: "Stop picking on him Heath as I could tell them all about when you were learning to surf."

That made Heath shut up as his face turned red the two youngest Braxtons just looked at each as if to say they needed to ask Ricky about that later.

Bianca decided to change the subject of the conversation: "So I bet you are looking forwarding to going back to school in two weeks?"

"Please don't remind me." Casey said while pulling a face.

Kyle looking at Casey laughed and answered with: "Well I can't wait to go back to school. I hate the school holidays!"

"I can't believe after three years of knowing you Kyle that there is actually a Braxton who loves school and would rather have no school holidays at all." Ricky said which caused them all to laugh, but Kyle had to stop as it was pulling his stitches which hurt.

 ** _Caravan Park – Phoebe's Bedroom_**

Phoebe is sat crossed legged on her bed looking through a photo album that Kyle give her for her 17th birthday that documented their relationship over the last five years.

 _If anybody else looked at these photos they would just seen two teenagers who are in love and have no care in the world, but all I can think about just looking at these photos from over the last five years is whether or not Kyle is going to be here for us to add another five years' worth of photos to it. Maybe I should tell Nate and Brax about what's going with Kyle but there again is it worth risking this relationship which makes us both so happy._

Phoebe thinks to her self as she weighs up both options.

 _Kyle means so much to me and he is the one person in this world who truly makes me happy that I can't afford to risk that, so I'm going to leave it like Kyle asked as I know for a fact that he will tell them when he is ready but it still doesn't make me feel any better about lying to everyone however it could actually be for the best as maybe nothing will happen to Kyle to the point where I will have to them all._

Phoebe stopped thinking and went back to looking through the photos until she came to a blanks page and started putting in the photos from the camping trip that got developed while she was in Yabbie Creek.


	87. Chapter 85

**_If anyone would like to suggest some ideas for my Kyle Braxton one-shot series please let me know_**

* * *

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room (Next Day – Afternoon…)_**

Nate placed his stethoscope back round his neck after giving Kyle a check up.

"Well Brax you will be glad to know that Kyle is healing nicely." Nate says to Brax.

Kyle who had moved back on the bed says: "Does this mean I can get out of this place today as I'm going stir crazy in here?"

Nate looks at his patient: "Out everybody I treat Kyle you're the only one who asks every time a nurse or myself enters the room if you can leave."

"Well Nate I like to make sure that you all know I want to leave."

"Well it is noted Kyle don't worry."

Brax joins in and asks Nate: "So is he going home today?"

"Well if he promises to just rest and not do anything stupid like go to work." Nate says to Kyle.

Kyle smiles: "I promise I will just rest please Nate."

"Fine then I will go and get the discharge papers sorted out." Nate says, then walks out the room with Brax following.

 ** _Outside Kyle's Hospital Room_**

"Hey Nate, wait a second." Brax says to the doctor.

"What is it Brax?" Nate asks.

"Are you sure it is a good idea for Kyle to be going home so soon after the way his heart kept stopping?"

Nate looks at the river boy and says: "I've explained why that kept happening Brax and as far as we can tell the reason behind it has fixed it's self and his heart hasn't stopped since."

"Well ok then but what about the internal bleeding?"

"Well with that we tend to look at letting patients leave the hospital anywhere between three to five days depending on how they recover and Kyle has recovered extremely well which is why I agreed to discharge him but like I said to him he will still need to rest once he is discharged."

"Ok well I better let you sort his discharge papers out if that's the case." Brax said as he turned and re-entered Kyle's room to help him get ready.

 ** _1 hour and 30 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House_**

Brax stops the car once they arrive home and Kyle slowly gets out as to not injure himself anymore than he already was. Leaving Brax to collect the stuff from the back seat of the car, Kyle heads inside to find everyone sat around waiting.

"Eventually, I was wondering how long it was going to take you and Brax to get here." Casey says "Seriously bro, I've missed my partner in crime annoying Brax and Heath just isn't the same without you here to help!"

"I've missed you to Casey!" Kyle replies.

Brax enters the house with Kyle's bag: "I'll just go put the in your room, Kyle."

"Thank you Brax." Kyle says as he sits down on the sofa.

As soon as he had sat down Ricky and Bianca were all over him with their mother hen routine which only comes out when either him or Casey are ill or in this case injured.

"If you need anything be sure to let either myself or Ricky know and we will get it for you." Bianca says to Kyle who just nods while Heath and Casey laugh.

Suddenly out of nowhere Phoebe appears in the doorway and rushes over to Kyle.

"I was wondering how long that was going to take!" Heath exclaimed as Phoebe started to snog Kyle's face off.

Brax walks back into the room: "If you two don't quit it, Phoebe can leave!"

Stopping the two teens just look at each other then stand up, Kyle says: "I might just go and unpack my stuff and Phoebe can you help me please?"

"Sure I can help no problem." Phoebe replies as she takes Kyle's hand and follows him to his bedroom.

Watching the two teens leave Casey speaks: "Well we won't be seeing them two for awhile."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, both Brax and Heath slapped him over the back of the head.

 ** _Braxton House - Kyle's Bedroom_**

Kyle enters his room and walk straight over to his bed where he sits down, Phoebe follows him and sits on the empty part of the bed.

"Hey Pheebs." Kyle says.

"Yeah Kyle?" she replies

"I'm sorry for the fight we had the other day."

"I know your sorry and just so you know so am I. I understand why you don't want any of them know and I promise that I will stay quiet for as long as you want me to."

"Thank you and I love you!" He tells her.

"I love you too!" Phoebe says to him "Hey shall we watch some TV as I'm sure that you got sick of the crap that was on the TV in the hospital?"

Phoebe picked up the remote that was on the floor as she waited for a reply from Kyle, which never came. When he didn't answer she turned round to find Kyle fast asleep, she grabbed the blanket and placed it over Kyle then turned to look at the bag that Brax had placed on the floor beside the door.

She stood up and walked over to it deciding that she would help Kyle and unpack it for him. Quietly placing his things away in his drawers and placing the laptop back on his desk she grabbed his medication (that he had hidden in the bag when Brax wasn't looking) and put it back in the safe, then left the room.

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

The others had gone outside after Kyle and Phoebe retreating to his bedroom, were all sat around the table talking when they saw Phoebe come outside. They were all shocked to see her considering they all secretly agreed with what Casey had said about not seeing the two teens for awhile.

"Where's Kyle?" Bianca asks the young girl.

Phoebe sits down next to Casey and replies: "I asked him if he wanted to watch the TV as I picked up the remote but when I turned round after getting no reply I noticed he was fast asleep so I unpacked his stuff and came put here to join you all."

"I don't understand why Kyle is so tired all of a sudden." Casey says to them once Phoebe had explained.

"Well Case it might have something to do with the fact that the last couple of days have been crazy and he has only just been discharged from the hospital, so just give him some time and he will be back to normal." Brax says as he looks at Casey "Besides Nate told him he had to rest once he got home so this is a good sign, it means he's doing what he was told."

Casey gives up and tells Brax: "If you say so but I definitely think something is going on."

Once Casey had finished speaking Phoebe looks at him curiously.

"Casey just drop it!" Heath shouts "You heard what Nate said about the MRI, how it didn't show anything out of the ordinary, therefore we shouldn't worry."

"WHAT?!" Phoebe shouts.

Everyone looks at her and then Brax says: "Sorry Phoebe I forgot you had gone home by then but Nate and Hannah took Kyle for an MRI just too make sure that they hadn't missed anything."

Phoebe just stares at Brax with a look of worry draped across her face: "I'm just going to go and put a glass of water in Kyle's room just in case he needs a drink."

With that Phoebe stands up and quickly rushes inside.

As the others watch her disappear, Ricky states: "Well that was odd!"

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

After grabbing a glass of water to make it look like that's all she was doing, Phoebe heads back into Kyle's room.

As she places the glass on his bedside table, the young teen notices that her boyfriend is still fast asleep so she heads over to where his feet are sticking out of the blanket which she had placed on top of him fifteen minutes earlier. Carefully pulling his shoes of his feet so she didn't wake him, Phoebe starts to see that Kyle's feet and ankle look slightly swollen. Then she looks up to his face where she can see the puffiness around his eyes which are slowly starting to open.

Kyle looks at her and says: "Hey, are you ok?"

"Hey, I'm fine but are you?" Phoebe asks him knowing she'll probably not get a straight answer.

"I'm fine."

A shouts fills the house: "DINNER IS READY!"

Kyle and Phoebe look at each as the shout is followed by: "What was that for?!"

"I guess Ricky just slapped Brax for forgetting you were asleep." Phoebe laughs as she helps Kyle to stand up and they head back into the living room.

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Everyone is sat around the table stuffing their faces when Kyle and Phoebe enter the room.

Out of the corner of her eye Ricky sports the them and says to Brax: "See Brax, you woke Kyle up!"

"It's ok Ricky I was already awake." Kyle tells her as he sits down a t the dinning table.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

They were still eating slowly as they talked about anything other than what had happened the past few day, well everyone but Kyle was eating anyway as he just moved the food around the plate with his fork.

"Are you okay Kyle?" Bianca asks him.

"Yeah I'm just not that hungry at the moment." The teen replies as he places his fork back on the table.

Heath looks at what Kyle was doing and says: "You would think that after eating hospital food for the past three days you would be happy to eat a home cooked meal." He then shoves more food into his mouth.

"Sorry!" Kyle replies as he starts to scratch his arm.

"Is the cast itchy?" Brax asks his brother.

Kyle doesn't look at him instead he just keeps scratching his arm just above the cast.

This grabs Phoebe's attention: "Are you ok?"

"No, my skin is really itchy and I don't know why?" Kyle answer her as he continues to scratch his arm.

Ricky looks at Kyle and suggests: "Maybe a cold shower might help but we will need to wrap the cast up so it doesn't get wet."

"Ok!" Kyle says as he stands up and follows Ricky further into the kitchen so she can wrap cling film around the cast to protect it.

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Bathroom_**

While the others were back outside enjoying themselves, Kyle steps out of the shower and dries himself off.

As he puts his clothes back on slowly he starts to feel dizzy so he sits down on the side of the bath. He then shakes it off as if it was nothing and finishes getting dressed. Once he was finished he carefully bends down and picks up the towel which he chucks in the laundry basket as he leaves the room, heading straight towards his bedroom.

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

As Kyle enters his bedroom the dizzy feeling still lingers as he shuts the door. Thinking that maybe having a rest might help make it go away, Kyle walks towards his bed.

Nearing his bed, Kyle's eyes start t shut and his legs start to feel like jelly beneath him and then without any warning, Kyle collapses to the floor….


	88. Chapter 86

**_Hi guys the author here, just wanted to apologise for not uploading sooner as I have been so busy with work and then getting everything sorted for going away next week. Also I did have this already wrote out however word decided to close itself while I was saving it so I have had to rewrite it. I still taking requests for mu other fanfic. Anyway here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

Totally unaware that Kyle had just collapsed in his bedroom, the others were currently all sat outside in the garden talking about anything that popped into there heads.

"Hey Brax, do you think it was odd the way Kyle said his arm was itchy?" Casey asked curiously.

Brax placed his beer back on the table after taking a sip: "No I don't it was odd Casey. I remember when I broke my leg and it was constantly itchy and not just where the cast was."

"Ok, if your sure?" Casey replied putting it to the back of his head.

Bianca was talking to Ricky about what Chris had done in the dinner earlier when she said: "Kyle is taking a long sure."

Heath looked at his wife: "So?"

"Well its just that in the whole time we've know Kyle I have never once seen him take a long shower."

"Bianca is right." Phoebe says as she stands up "I will go check on him in case he needs help with anything."

"No I will. You will call Roo and tell her that I said you could spend the night considering I doubt we will be able to get you to leave." Brax said to her "While your doing that, I will go check on Kyle."

Brax then stood up and walked back into the house leaving Phoebe to call Roo and the others back to their conversations.

 ** _Braxton House – Hallway_**

Brax approaches the bathroom door and knocks. When he gets no answer he knocks again and opens the door a tiny margin to see if Kyle was in there but the light was off. Brax closes the door again and heads towards Kyle's bedroom and knocks on the door.

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Kyle is still unconscious on his bedroom floor when Brax knocks. The door slowly opens and Brax's head pops round the door, the first thing he notices Kyle's feet on the floor.

"Kyle?" Brax says calmly.

When he gets no answer Brax barges into the room and finds Kyle on the floor not moving.

"GUYS!" Brax shouts loud enough for the others to hear him as he shakes Kyle to try and wake him up to no avail.

The others come running in from the garden and find Brax lean over Kyle trying to wake him up.

"Someone calls an ambulance!" Brax says as Phoebe joins him on floor.

"KYLE, WAKE UP!" She shouts which does nothing to wake the teen up.

Casey watched Phoebe and Brax try to wake Kyle up: "I told you something was wrong but you didn't listen to me Brax!"

Heath and Bianca look at each then tell Casey to go outside and wait for the ambulance with Ricky as he wasn't helping anyone.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

The paramedics are in Kyle's room trying to wake him up with no response.

"He was released from hospital this afternoon after being involved in in a serious accident that caused him to have internal bleeding and broken arm. Also his heart had kept stopping." Brax tells the paramedics.

"Thank you for letting us know as that might have something to do with what ever is wrong with him now, but we won't know more until we get him to the hospital." The paramedic stated.

They quickly worked to load Kyle on to the stretcher and then left the room heading towards the ambulance.

 ** _23 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Nurses Station_**

So far it had been a quiet night and Nate was stood at the Nurses Station looking over a patient's file.

"Working again?" Hannah asks as she sits down at the computer.

"So are you." Nate says without looking up from the file.

"Good point." Hannah says as she stands back up then walks away to go and see to a patient, just as the paramedics wheeled Kyle in.

"NATE!" Brax shouts as he spots the doctor.

Nate turns when he hears someone shout his name, when he sees it's Brax and then spots Kyle on the stretcher, he asks: "What happened?"

"I found him unconscious on his bedroom floor." Brax tells Nate "I knew he shouldn't have been discharged earlier."

 ** _Hospital – Emergency Room_**

Hannah comes rushing in after seeing to her patient: "Not Again!"

Nate just looks at Hannah as he listens to everything the paramedics were telling him before they leave to go help someone else.

"I don't understand why Kyle is currently unconscious, as I checked him over before I discharged him this afternoon and he was fine." Nate says as he starts to check Kyle over.

"That's because he was fine earlier." Hannah says as she helps Nate.

 ** _Hospital – The Waiting Room_**

While Nate and Hannah were in the emergency room working on Kyle, Brax was sat once again in the waiting room of the hospital when everyone comes bursting through the door.

"How is he?"

"Is there any news?"

"Was he awake?"

Brax puts his hand up to get them all to stop talking at the same time: "No, he hasn't woken up yet Phoebe. When I left Kyle, he was still unconscious."

As Phoebe listens to everything Brax tells them, she starts to grow increasingly worried. _I think I'm going to have to break that promise I made to Kyle earlier._

 ** _Hospital – Emergency Room_**

"Hannah takes those bloods down to the lab and tell them they need to be rushed as its an emergency." Nate says as hands the blood samples over to Hannah.

As Hannah was leaving the room the machines started to make themselves known, just as Kyle's body started to convulse.

"Quickly he's having a seizure." Nate shouts as they all try to stop it.

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – The Waiting Room_**

Everyone was spread around the room, waiting for news on Kyle again, when Nate enters the room.

"Brax." Nate says.

"What's going on Nate?" Brax says straightaway.

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long to come and speak to you but I had to make sure Kyle was stable first."

"Well is he?" Heath asks.

"Kyle suffered a seizure just after I sent Hannah to take Kyle's blood down to the lab."

Bianca asks Nate: "Why did he have a seizure?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Brax, I don't suppose you know if Kyle is epileptic?"

"Shouldn't you already know that as you have his file!" Casey says angrily.

"Not it is on one of the missing pages."

Brax butts in: "No Nate I don't think he's epileptic."

"That's ok, I just wanted to check with you. Now the paramedics mentioned that you told them Kyle said his skin was itchy?"

"Yeah he did Nate but we all put it down to the cast being itchy so I suggested he go take a shower to see if." Ricky stopped speaking when she noticed the look on Nate's face "What is it, Nate?"

Nate looks at them and says: "Well from the symptoms that have been described it sounds like Kyle is suffering from something that is called, Contrast Induced Nephropathy or as it is more commonly known as CIN."

"What the hell is that?" Heath asks.

"Well it's something that tends to occur when certain dyes are used to enhance the image of an MRI or CT Scan." Nate replies.

Bianca curiously asks: "How can that happen?"

"That's the thing, it shouldn't happen in someone who doesn't have any serious health problems and although Kyle had internal bleeding and did develop Hyperkalemia, that shouldn't have cause it." Nate explains to them.

Before anyone has a chance to say anything else, a nurse runs in the room and says that Kyle is having another seizure.

Looking at the Braxtons and Phoebe, Nate apologise and leaves to go and help Kyle. Everyone else was left starring at the door wondering what on earth was going on.

 ** _Hospital – Emergency Room_**

Kyle is still seizing when Nate enters the emergency room.

"We need to get these seizures under control quickly." Nate tells the nurses then thinks to himself. _There must be something going on that both Kyle and Phoebe know and are keeping it a secret!_

Suddenly Kyle stops moving and the machines start beeping loudly the sound that indicates that Kyle had stopped breathing.

While Nate and the nurse are trying to stabilise Kyle, Hannah comes running in with the blood results.

"What do the blood results says?" Nate asks without looking away from Kyle.

"They show that he is suffering from Hyperkalemia."

"AGAIN?!" Nate shouts loudly "Right someone get me a tube quickly I'm going to intubate Kyle and keep him sedated until we can figure out what is going on."

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – The Waiting Room_**

Nate re-enters the waiting room and before anyone can start speaking he says: "In Kyle's best interest I have placed him on a ventilator and I plan on keeping him that way until we know what is going on."

"So how long will that take?" Brax asks the doctor.

"Honestly, I don't know Brax. When I discharged Kyle this afternoon he was perfectly fine to leave, which is why I can't explain what is happening now." Nate tells the oldest Braxton.

Phoebe who was still sat down says something quietly which grabs the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Phoebe. Is there anything that I should know that could help him to save Kyle's life?" Nate asks the young girl.

Phoebe looks up with a tear in her eye: "I promised Kyle that I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

Ricky bends down and says: "Pheebs, he would understand if you broke the promise to help him."

Knowing there was no way she was going to get out of this situation, Phoebe tells them: "I noticed something was wrong with Kyle when she saw how tired he was when he got home from the hospital. However, at the time if thought it was because of everything that had happened lately but then Brax mentioned that Kyle had been given an MRI and then I remembered that he had also been given a CT scan as well. It then clicked with me."

"What clicked with you?" Nate asks unsure of what Phoebe was getting at.

"Kyle can't have an MRI or a CT scan as it can kill him."

"Phoebe, they can't kill Kyle as he isn't seriously ill." Nate tells her.

Phoebe just looks at Nate.

"What is it, Pheebs?" Brax says to the girl.

Phoebe looks down at her hands then speaks: "I noticed all the symptoms that Kyle was suffering from and put two and two together and figured it was what you told us Nate."

"What CIN?" Nate asks.

Phoebe nods her head then says something that none of them were expecting: "Kyle is suffering from CKD which is Chronic Kidney Disease."


	89. Chapter 87

They all stare at Phoebe silently, then Brax asks: "What on earth are you on about?"

Phoebe starts to cry as she realises she had just done the one thing that Kyle had made her promise not to do.

Heath ignoring the crying girl turned back to Nate: "Kyle can't have this CKD thing as he is perfectly fine."

Nate puts his hand up to stop Heath from talking and then looks at Phoebe: "How long has Kyle been suffering from CKD?"

"Since he was six years old." Phoebe speaks through the sobs "The doctors discovered it the day he was bitten by the snake."

"Hang on, Kyle said that didn't happen." Brax remembers.

"He lied."

Nate asks her: "Is this why there were pages missing from Kyle's medical file?"

"Yes, it's why we go to Melbourne every six months for his check up and to get a refill on his medication."

Ricky completely shocked by the fact that the two teens had lied to there faces, spoke: "So you both lied to us about the trip?"

"Not exactly Ricky. We do see friends and family while we are there as it's Kyle's parents who take him to see Dr Thomas."

"I tried calling that very doctor but as it turns out the guy is on holiday till the end of the month. So we have no way of getting a hold of the pages from the file." Nate explains the phone call.

Phoebe remembers what Kyle had once told her: "Kyle's parents have copies!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Nate I'm sure. They had copies just in case they ever needed them."

"Do you there is anyway we can get them?" Nate asks her.

"Yes, I will go call them now." Phoebe answers as she gets up and walks out the room to make the call.

 ** _Hospital – Corridor_**

Once in the corridor, Phoebe takes her phone out her pocket and unlocks it. She searches through her contacts until she lands on the name, Louise Taylor.

 ** _Ring Ring_**

 ** _Ring Ring_**

 _Louise: Hello._

 _Phoebe: Hi Louise, it's Phoebe._

 _L: Oh Phoebe this is a surprise as I wasn't expecting to hear from you as Kyle mentioned you were going camping for his birthday._

 _P: We did but there was an accident._

 _L: Is Kyle alright?_

 _P: He was but…_

 _L: But what?_

Phoebe doesn't speak as she knows what she is about to say will make the women on the other end of the phone upset but then she knows that she has to tell her so they can help Kyle.

 _P: Kyle is suffering from CIN. I had to tell Kyle's brothers and his doctor what is wrong with him as he is not able to._

 _L: Why isn't he able to tell them Phoebe?_

 _P: Kyle is not breathing on his own Louise. I'm so sorry!_

 _L: Oh my! Is he going to be okay? Why didn't the doctor know about Kyle?_

 _P: The pages with the information on are missing from Kyle's medical file as he sees Dr Thomas in Melbourne and obviously Kyle hasn't told anyone here in Summer Bay. The problem is now we can't get the pages from Dr Thomas as he is on holiday._

 _L: What hospital is it?_

 _P: Yabbee Creek Hospital._

 _L: Right I will see you soon as I will book the next flight out and be there as quickly as I can. Bye!_

 _P: Bye!_

Phoebe waits for the phone to make the sound of the line going dead and then returns to the waiting room.

 ** _Hospital – Waiting Room_**

Phoebe re-enters the room: "Kyle's mum is going to get the next flight out of Melbourne."

"I thought Kyle was in Foster Care." Brax quizzed.

Casey speaks up: "Kyle calls his foster parents mam and dad as he has been with them since he was like 10 and half years old."

Butting in as he needed to get back to his patient Nate says: "As soon as we have all the documents that are missing from the file, I will be able to tell you what we are dealing with in terms of how bad Kyle is. Now I'm going to go check Kyle's GFR."

"GFR?" Ricky asks.

"Sorry, it stands for Glomerular Filtration Rate." Nate explains as he walks away.

Once Nate had left the room to go check on Kyle and do more tests the other occupants of the room turned to Phoebe.

"Why did neither of you say anything?!" Brax demanded to know.

"Kyle was worried how you would all react if you found out." Phoebe says without looking up at the angry Braxton.

"What are you on about?"

Phoebe gulps then tells them what Kyle had said to her: "When Kyle told your dad about it, Danny that he was weak. Which is why he didn't want you all to know as didn't want you to treat him like that as well."

Heath doesn't understand why Danny would say that: "Why would dad say that to Kyle, his own son?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that Danny was a horrible human being who only cared about whether someone could do the job or not." Brax says as he thinks of how disgusted he is with what Phoebe had just told them.

Bianca turns to Phoebe curiously: "How long have you known about this Pheebs?"

"I found out not long after we started dating. He had been late to meet at the park and after some digging as I wasn't taking what he had told me for answer he finally revealed everything to me."

"SO YOU'VE KNOWN FOR FOUR YEARS!" Heath shouts "NOT ONCE DID YOU THINK IN THE YEAR AND A HALF THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IN THE BAY TO TELL US ANYTHING!"

"I swore to Kyle that I wouldn't say a word to anyone." Phoebe replies as she starts to cry again.

"HEATH THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ricky shouts at her friend "Phoebe was only doing what Kyle had asked her to do. So getting angry with Phoebe is going to help anyone especially not Kyle!"

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Nate's Office_**

Nate was sat at his desk starring at the piece of paper in his hand that had the results of Kyle's GFR.

When he looked at them it showed that Kyle's kidneys were currently functioning at 31% meaning that Kyle had now entered stage 3B of Chronic Kidney Disease. This meant that all the symptoms were more likely to make themselves known and that the medication Kyle was currently on no longer works.

Nate sighs just as Hannah enters the room.

"I take it that is isn't good news for Kyle then?" She asks.

Nate passes the results to her and says: "You are correct. Take a look at the results."

Hannah reads the results then falls into the chair behind her: "I can't believe it! You would never for a second guess that there was anything wrong with him."

"I agree but it certainly does explain a lot now." Nate tells her.

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

While Nate and Hannah were discussing Kyle's results in his office, a nurse had shown them all to Kyle's room where Phoebe is now sat holding his hand.

"I can't believe this happening." Bianca states.

"What are we going to do now as I don't think any of us know how to deal with something like this." Brax asks out loud.

Phoebe listens to what the others are all saying and finally gets why Kyle did want any of them to know: "Just be there for him like a family is meant to be."

Brax tells her: "We don't know what to do though Pheebs and it might be in his best interest that he goes back to Melbourne."

Phoebe shouts at Brax as soon as he is done speaking: "This is exactly what Kyle didn't want to happen and it is why didn't tell you all!"

"We understand that Phoebe but we are trying to think about what is going to be bets for Kyle now that we know he is ill." Ricky says to her.

Casey who doesn't want Kyle to leave says: "Phoebe is right! We need to help Kyle and we won't be doing that by shipping him off like dad would have done."

Casey stops talking when he sees Nate in the doorway. They all look at Nate and notices the look on his face.

"What is it?" Casey asks.

"Kyle's kidneys are currently functioning at 31% and unfortunately Kyle has now entered the later stages of CKD." Nate tells them all.

"What exact stage is 31%?" Phoebe asks not knowing whether she really wants the answer.

"Stage 3B. This means that Kyle's kidneys are now less able to filter the blood properly, and from the way that Kyle has already had two seizures it is starting to look like he has developed Uraemia."

"Urema, what?" Heath says not understanding what Nate was telling them.

"Uraemia, it basically means that Kyle's kidneys are less able to remove the waste products that are in his system by turning them into urine which means that Kyle now has too much urea in his blood which is why he keeps having the seizure."

"Well then how do we stop them?" Bianca asks.

"Well normally the best way to treat it be to put Kyle on dialysis."

"Do that then." Brax demands.

"As Kyle can't be placed on dialysis until his kidneys are at 15% or less and besides he needs to be awake."

"Well then wake him up so that when they get to that he can go straight on it." Heath says.

"It's not that easy Heath! As Kyle is unable to breathe on his own I want to keep him on the ventilator for as long as possible to take the pressure of his heart and lung. So instead we are going to try something else to combat the problem."

"What will that be?" Ricky asks the doctor.

"Well we will use intravenous fluids and blood transfusions to see if that can wash the toxins out of his system."

"And what if that does work?" Phoebe asks him while not taking her eyes of Kyle still form.

"Well if that doesn't work I will have no choice but to wake him up and place him on the dialysis even if his kidneys are not at that percentage."

"But you just said that you don't want to do that." Casey says.

Nate replies with: "We might not have a choice."

With that Nate leaves the room to get everything that he needs to help Kyle while the Braxtons, Ricky and Phoebe prepare for the long ahead of them.


	90. Chapter 88

**_Next Day…_**

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's Room/Corridor_**

Everyone was fast asleep all surrounding the hospital bed that Kyle was lying on, none of them knew about about the woman that was currently standing in the doorway watching Kyle.

Hannah had noticed the woman and walked over to her: "May I help you with something?"

"I'm Kyle's mother. I have some documents that his doctor needs." The woman replies.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise. If you come with me I will take you to see Doctor Cooper." Hannah said as she motioned for the woman to follow her.

 ** _Hospital – Nate's Office_**

Hannah knocks on the door and then enters the room to tell Nate that there was someone here to see him.

"Bring her in." Nate says to the nurse. "Hello I'm Dr Nate Cooper."

"Louise Taylor, Kyle's mum." Louise replies with a smile. "I apologise that my husband isn't here but he is currently in London on a business trip but he is trying to get back as quick as possible."

"That's fine." Nate says as he notices the file in her arms "I don't suppose I can have a look at that now."

"Oh yes but first how is my baby doing?" Louise asks as Nate points to the seat.

Nate then spends the next ten minutes explaining everything that has happened to Kyle and what they are trying to do to help him.

"Thank you Dr Cooper. Me and my daughter would like to see Kyle now."

"Daughter?" Nate said with a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry, Kyle's sister Callie is here as well but she went to get a drink from the vending machine."

"Oh right, well do you need help finding the room?" Nate asks her.

"No that's ok, I already found it and besides you have some reading to Dr Cooper." Louise says as she gets up and leaves to let Nate read over the file.

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

Louise and Callie position themselves in the two empty chairs beside Kyle's bed and Phoebe who was asleep.

While the two new occupants of the room whispered quietly amongst themselves Phoebe started to stir which caught the attention of Louise.

Phoebe looks up and sees Callie and Louise with a relieved look on her face as she saw the two people she needed the most: "Hello."

"Hi." Louise and Callie reply.

"Who are all these people?" Callie asks her.

Phoebe looks around the room and starts to quietly point out everyone.

 ** _2 Hours later…_**

The rest of them were all eventually starting to wake up from their slumbers and were shocked to find two strangers in the room. The younger one talking quietly to Phoebe and the older one stroking Kyle's hair in a motherly way.

"Who are you?" Brax asks as the three women look at him.

"Brax this is Kyle's foster mum Louise and his sister Callie." Phoebe introduces them.

Ricky spoke once the teen was finished: "It's lovely to meet you both finally. I can see you truly care about Kyle."

"Of course I do after all he's my baby." Louise replies with a harsh tone not liking how Ricky had just said that.

Brax relieves the tension: "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Looking after Kyle when you didn't have too."

"That's ok and thank you for taking him in and accepting him. He's always wanted to meet you since he found out that you all existed." Louise adds.

All three Braxton brothers smiled as they all thought that they couldn't imagine Kyle not being a part of their lives.

"I take it you have fallen under the Kyle spell." Callie laughs.

"Sorry?" Casey asks not understanding what she was on about.

"The Kyle spell? Once you meet him you couldn't imagine live without him, why do you think Phoebe followed him here." Callie replied which caused them all to laugh just as Nate entered the room.

"I'm glad to see that everyone is getting along." Nate says.

"We are Nate." Ricky answers.

"I hate to break the bonding of the most important people in my patient's live but I think everyone but Louise and Callie should head home for a shower as you all stink."

"Cheers Nate!" Bianca says loudly but laughing.

They all agree to leave accept Brax who isn't hesitant to leave Kyle with people he didn't know that well: "I think I will stay here."

"Go home, I will look after Kyle and if there is any change I will get Dr Cooper here to call you." Louise answers.

"Ok but I won't be long." Brax says as he stands up and grabs Ricky's hand following her out of the room, quietly telling Nate he won't be long.


	91. Chapter 89

**_Hello the author here, I just want to apologise for the delay in updating this fanfiction, I've been so busy with going back too uni and then my laptop decided it wasn't going to work so it had to be sent to apple to get fixed and I can now say that it is back and I can start writing again. So here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _50 minutes later…_**

 ** _Caravan Park – Main House_**

After being sent home to have a shower, Phoebe was dropped off at her home by Bianca and Heath who had offered to give her a lift back.

As she walked through the front door, the teen was shocked to see everyone gathered around the table: "What's going on?"

Roo who had spent all night wide awake with worry over where Phoebe was said calmly: "Why don't you tell us?"

"CRAP!" Phoebe said loudly as she remembered that she had forgot to call and tell Roo what was happening.

"Mind the language and answer Roo as she has been worried sick about you." Alf tells her.

"Sorry Mr Stewart." Phoebe apologises then proceeds to explain everything to Roo.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

"Is he going to be ok?" Maddy asked.

"They don't know yet." Phoebe tells them.

Roo and Alf just looked at the young girl when she said that.

"Poor Kyle." Alf says clearly not expecting to hear what Phoebe had just said.

Roo who was thinking back on the whole time she'd known Kyle, spoke: "I never knew he was so ill."

"That's because he didn't want anyone to know Roo," Phoebe then turned to her best friends "This means you can't tell the others as too many people already know and I don't want Kyle to worry about anyone else finding out his secret considering he never wanted anyone to know in the first place."

Tamara and Maddy looked at each then back at their friend: "We won't, promise!"

Alf who was curious to know why she was only saying something now asked: "Why didn't you say anything before, when Kyle was originally taken to the hospital after the building collapsed?"

"I would have, if it wasn't for the fact I was so worried when they said his heart had stopped that I had completely forgot about it and I didn't know that it wouldn't be in his medical file."

Roo looks at the girl who she was ready to punish and said: "When you came in I was ready to tell you off and punish you for not calling to tell me where you were all night but now that I know I'm not going to punish you for that and I'm also not going to punish you for not saying anything about Kyle's health problems before now as I can see you that you are sorry for not speaking up sooner and I think you have learnt you lesson."

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Meanwhile over at the Braxton house, Casey who had just finished having a shower appeared in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Brax demands to know, when he see what Casey is wearing.

"I have to go to work as someone has called in sick and there's no one else who can cover." Casey replies.

"It's fine go to work and just so you know, Bianca is heading back to the city to collect Darcy and Harley from a friend's place as they don't know how long they will be here for and think it would be best if we were altogether."

"That's a really good idea." Casey says "Brax, will you keep me posted on how Kyle is doing?"

"Sure." Brax replies as Casey leaves for work.

"Casey gone to work?" Rickey asks as she walks into the house and into the kitchen to make a coffee.

"Yeah apparently someone called in sick so he has to go in and cover the shift." Brax answers her.

"Well at least it will take his mind off what's going on with Kyle."

"Yeah I suppose." Brax says.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong other than the fact that Kyle is in hospital."

"I know that there's something else wrong so out with it."

Brax looks at his girlfriend and smiles forgetting that she can read him like a book: "I don't know whether or not to trust Kyle's foster family."

"Why? They seem nice to me and they obviously care about Kyle otherwise they wouldn't have stuck with him through this if they didn't"

"That's a good point but it doesn't mean I can't be worried." Brax replies.

Ricky turns back to finish making the coffee while Brax gets up and walks over to the picture that is on the shelf of him and his brothers: "I'm starting to think Ricky that for the last two years we have been living with a stranger and that everything we do know about Kyle doesn't matter anymore because I don't know whether or not to believe it."

Ricky hands Brax a cup: "I know what you mean but Kyle doesn't lie about anything and Phoebe explained why he stayed quiet about this so you can't go blaming Kyle for something he didn't feel comfortable sharing with us."

Before Brax could say anything else his phone lit up.

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's room_**

Callie and Louise are sat quietly on either side of Kyle when Nate enters the room.

"Hello again." Nate says to them.

"Hello back." Louise says to him "So do you think there's been any change yet?"

"Well we are starting to see some progress so I've made the decision

to start weaning him off the ventilator by reducing his sedation levels. So hopefully he will be awake soon and I only came in to let you know as I have a nurse called Brax to let him know with him being Kyle's guardian."

Callie who had been listening to what the doctor said, spoke up: "They really care about Kyle, don't they?"

"Yes, that family would do anything for their own no matter what. When Kyle first came to the Bay they looked out for him and made sure that he was always taken care of." Nate says then excuses himself as he had other patients to see.

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Brax had quickly answered the phone when he had seen who was calling.

Once the call was over he quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket and started o search for the keys to the ute.

"What is it?" Ricky asked she watched Brax searching for something.

"That was the hospital apparently they are reducing Kyle's sedation levels so he will be awake soon and I want to be there when he does." Brax replies "Only thing is, I don't know where the keys to the ute are?"

"That's great news!" Ricky exclaims as she grabs the keys of the table and throws them to Brax who races out the door with her not far behind calling heath and Phoebe.

 ** _4 hours later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's room_**

Everyone had reconvened in Kyle's hospital room with Casey arriving only ten minutes ago and know they were all waiting for Kyle to show some signs of waking up.

Just as everyone was starting to think that he wasn't going to wake up, Phoebe feels a slight pressure on her hand as if someone was squeezing it. The young girl looks up to see Kyle's eyes starting to open.

When she stands up everyone is alerted to the fact he is awake, Casey quickly runs out the room to get Nate just as Kyle starts to chock and tries to grab the tub that was currently down his throat. Hannah and Nate appears pushing everyone out of the room so they can sort him out.


	92. Chapter 90

_**20 minutes later…**_

 _ **Hospital – Kyle's Room**_

Finally, the nurses and Nate had finished checking Kyle over and had eventually allowed everyone to go back in while they checked check on their other patients.

Louise rushes over to the bed and places a kiss on Kyle's forehead. Kyle lifts his hand up and pushes the oxygen mask off of his face and starts to look around the room.

"Mum?" Kyle says confused "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Callie are here because you need us and your dad is on his way as well." Louise replies.

As Kyle rescans the room, his eyes lie on Brax who has a smile creeping its way up his face.

"It's good to have you back mate but you really need to stop scaring us like this." Brax replies.

Ricky, Heath and Casey all agree as they don't think they could take anymore scares. Kyle is about to ask something when the person he was looking for the most appears in his line of view.

Walking over to Kyle, Phoebe says: "I'm so sorry Kyle."

Quietly Kyle asks her: "Why are you sorry?"

"I had to tell them." Phoebe replies knowing what is probably going to happen next.

Kyle's face suddenly changes and without thinking he sits up quickly and shouts: "ARE YOU STUPID?!"

Everyone in the room just looks at him, then Brax says: "Kyle, you need to calm down. Shouting like this won't be good for you."

"NO!" Kyle shouts at him.

Heath looks at his baby brother: "Mate you just woke up so just stay calm."

Phoebe just stands beside the bed and looks at Kyle as she knows that what she did was the right thing but she can't help feeling guilty over betraying his trust by telling them.

Louise looks at Kyle: "Sweetheart, Phoebe did the right thing as no one here knew but her."

Kyle who can't wrap his head around the fact that Phoebe broke his trust and now they all know: "GET OUT!"

Nate who had been stood at the Nurse's Station heard the shouting and came running back into the room to see Kyle who was obviously in pain shouting at the whole room and everyone just standing around staring at him as they didn't know what to do.

"Visiting hours are over so I think it might be a good idea for you all to leave and give Kyle some time to rest." Nate explains to them.

"Me and Callie will stay here." Louise states.

"GET OUT AS WELL!" Kyle shouts at them as Nate pushes him back down on the bed.

With that everyone exits the room leaving Kyle to rest.

 _ **Hospital – Corridor Outside Kyle's Room**_

Phoebe backs up into the wall opposite Kyle's room and slides down to the point where she's sat on the floor then starts to cry.

The rest of them were too busy staring at Kyle through the window in the door, when Ricky turned around she noticed phoebe crying on the floor and rushed over to comfort her.

"Pheebs, you did the right thing." Ricky tells the young girl.

Through the sobs Phoebe says: "Th then why does doesn't it fe feel like it?"

Brax walks over to her and kneels down in front of her: "Phoebe you take it from me, you did the right thing."

"Obviously I didn't Brax." Phoebe states "He hates me now!"

"No he doesn't, Kyle's just upset but when he calms down he will understand that you did it to help him." Ricky tells her.

Callie who had been watching the scene play out, speaks up: "Don't worry Phoebe, you know that no matter what happens Kyle will always cave in the end. He will then see that you were right to tell everyone."

Phoebe looks up at Callie: "I hope your right Callie, because I couldn't bare it if Kyle hated me."

Brax stands up and goes over to Louise and asks if she has anywhere to stay: "If you don't you can stay with us and I know we have limited space but we can make it work if you have nowhere."

"Thank you for the offer but we have a hotel." Louise replies.

After that they make a plan to meet back at the hospital in the morning when everyone has had time to calm down.

 _ **2 hours and 57 minutes later…**_

 _ **Hotel – Room 46**_

Louise and Callie were sat on the two double beds in their hotel room watching the TV when there was a knock at the door.

Louise got up and walked over to the door. When she opened it there stood in the hallway was her husband, William.

"I got here as soon as I could," William states "How's our son?"

William walks over to the bed and sits down just as Louise closes the door and starts to explain everything they she knew so far. Then she brought up how Kyle reacted to the news of everyone knowing.

"Kyle's biological family are really nice!" Callie interrupts.

William looks at his daughter and replies with: "I hope they would be sweetheart and I can't wait to meet them and then I will be giving that son of mine a telling off!"

 _ **Next Day…**_

 _ **Hospital – Kyle's Room**_

Kyle was lying with head facing away from the door, he hadn't slept all night due to being upset over everything that had happened, thinking to himself:

 _I can't believe she did that I! I trusted her and she broke that trust. She better not show up today or I will not be held accountable for my actions. Brax and Heath are so going to kill me but there again so will Mam and Callie who have probably called Dad. He will defo kill me!_

Kyle was broken from his thoughts by Nate who had come into the room to check on him.

"How are you feeling, this morning Kyle?" Nate asks his patient.

Kyle doesn't say anything instead he continues to face the wall.

"Kyle I need you to understand that by not informing anyone of your Kidney Disease it could have ended badly." Nate tells him "Phoebe did the right thing because she cares about you."

Kyle still ignores Nate.

"Alright mate, I'll come back later and check on you but for now just try and get some rest." Nate says as he picks Kyle's chart up and walks back out the room making sure to close the door behind him.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

 _ **Hospital – Corridor outside Kyle's Room**_

The Braxtons and Kyle's foster family were standing outside his room.

"Well it's good to meet you all eventually, I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances. Also apologise for not being here yesterday but I was in London on a business trip." William tells the Braxtons, as he holds his hand out to shake Brax's hand.

Brax takes the man's hand and shakes it: "That's ok and we are just sorry that we didn't know what was going on with Kyle."

"Brax this isn't your fault; Kyle just doesn't want people to knows as he feels like they would use it against him." Louise explains to them.

Casey who was shocked that Kyle could ever think that says: "We would never do that and Kyle should know that by now!"

Callie tells Casey that: "Yes, Kyle knows that Casey but I take it you have all seen how hard it is for him to open up and let other people in?"

"Oh don't worry, we know." Heath butts in.

William tells them all that Kyle did the same with them when he arrived in their care but he had eventually started to open up after a bit of time.

"Well shall we go in then?" Ricky asks them all.

With that they all enter Kyle's room unsure of what to expect from him this morning after how he was yesterday.


	93. Chapter 91

**_Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

As they all entered the room the first thing they noticed was that Kyle was looking at the wall with the window showing outside instead of the doorway like he did after the accident.

"How you doing, bro?" Casey asks him.

Kyle just ignores.

"Kyle, are you okay?"" Ricky asks him.

Still Kyle just ignores them.

"Here we go!" Callie says loudly earning a look from Louise and William.

"Don't start!" Louise tells her.

"Don't start what?" Brax asks them.

"What he does every time he: 1) Doesn't get what he wants, or 2) When he is angry and upset about something." Callie replies "I'm thinking that this is defo the second option."

"Are you saying he's acted like this before?" Heath asks her.

"Wait, you haven't seen him act like this?! Wow, maybe Kyle is right about how he is never in trouble." Callie says completely shocked.

"He can also here you all!" Kyle exclaims without moving his head.

William is the first to speak: "You, young man are in a boat load of trouble!"

"For what? Not telling them something, for God Sake Dad, I am allowed to have secrets!"

"Yes you are, however you are not allowed to keep secrets that could result in you getting hurt of worse, dying!" William shouts at him.

"Alright William, I think it's time you back as I believe Kyle knows what he has done is wrong." Louise tells him.

William backs off and suggests that him and Louise go and get them all something to drink from the Canteen.

 ** _4 minutes later…_**

Once the two of them had left, Callie says to Kyle: "Don't listen to Dad he's just upset after all you scared all of us."

Kyle, forgetting that his brothers and Ricky was in the room says to his sister: "I know but it is true though, anything could have happened and it would have been my fault as I didn't tell anyone."

"Then maybe you should explain in your own words to your brothers, the reason why you didn't tell them." Callie suggests as she gets up.

"Ok." Kyle agrees.

He sits up and looks at his brothers and Ricky, as Callie slips out the room to leave them all to talk.

 ** _Hospital – Canteen_**

"How could he be so stupid?" William asks his wife.

Louise replies with: "He was scared, William."

"I know but we could have lost him this time and I don't know how I could survive if we lost our son."

"Well let's just be grateful that Phoebe was here and she could tell them. Besides now they all know and so does his doctor that this hopefully won't happen again." Louise tells him just as Callie appears.

"That doctor is really cute!" Callie replies.

"Really?" Louise says to her daughter.

"What?" Callie asks "It was just an observation anyway if you wondering the reason I'm here is I left Kyle to talk to his brothers and Ricky"

"Well why don't we give them some space and go look around Summer Bay?" William suggests.

They all agree and leave the Canteen.

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

"Phoebe had explained to us, that you were worried we would react the same way Danny did but to be honest mate, you should have given us more credit than that." Brax says to his brother.

"I know but I was just scared Brax and I couldn't take someone else saying that." Kyle replies while playing with the blanket.

Ricky being the usual voice of reason, says to him: "No matter what happens Kyle, we are going to be here for you and no one, and I mean no one will be shipping you off anywhere."

Heath jumps into the conversation: "Your part of the furniture now Kylie and that means we can't get rid of you."

They all started laughing at that.

"Ok and I'm sorry again for not telling any of you sooner." Kyle says to them.


	94. Chapter 92

**_Hello author here, just wanted to say thank you for continuing to read both of my fanfics. Also I apologise for not updating this sooner but I've been so busy with uni lately that it was easier and quicker to do some of my one-shots with the little time I had than trying to write this one. Plus, I want to say thank you for all the lovely comments I keep getting. Anyway here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _The Beach_**

"I've got to admit; I can see why Kyle likes it here so much!" Callie says to her parents as they walk down the beach.

William says to his daughter while watching someone fishing: "I agree! It would be nice to be able to fish anytime you want, as a matter of fact I might just go and say hello to that man over there."

William walks away leaving his wife and daughter to talk.

"Maybe we could visit Kyle now that we have met his biological family, as this also seems like a nice place for a holiday?" Louise says to her daughter who was watching a guy coming out of the water.

Callie smiled at the guy as he ran past with his surfboard: "Why not mum? Better yet, why don't we move here?"

Laughing, Louise says: "What about uni? And not to mention mine and your dad's jobs?"

"Well I can transfer to the local uni here and you can get always get a new job."

"You didn't mention your father in that!"

"Well dad is never home anyway so it wouldn't bother him whether we lived in Melbourne or here in Summer Bay."

"Sorry Callie it's just not going to happen, besides I like the fact that Kyle is able to come and visit us, whenever he wants to escape this small town."

"Who would want to escape this place?" Callie says as she looks around "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

The two of them stop walking and talking as they approach William.

William stands beside his wife and daughter and introduces them to the man: "Alf Stewart meet my wife, Louise and our daughter, Callie."

"Hello! I guess you are young Kyle's family then?" Alf asks them.

"Yeah we are and don't mind me asking but how do you know Kyle?" Louise asks the older man curiously.

"Oh sorry, Phoebe lives at the Caravan Park with me, my daughter Roo and her foster kids Maddy and Tamara." Alf explains to them.

"Sooo that's where she lives?!" Callie says loudly.

 ** _The Surf Club_**

Phoebe was currently sat at table drinking her smoothing while her friends (Josh, Evie, Maddy and Oscar who was trying to play the best that he can with a cast on his arm) play a game of pool.

"PHOEBE!" A young girl shouts from the doorway.

Phoebe looks up to see Darcy heading towards her with Bianca who was holding Harley.

"Grommet, it's good to see you!" Phoebe says as she gives the young girl a hug and takes Harley so she can hug him too.

"Hi Bianca!" The other four teens say as they head back over to the table for a break.

Bianca smiles at the teens then asks: "How is Kyle doing since I left to pick these two up from the city?"

Phoebe who was tickling Harley, says to her: "Your better off asking Heath that question considering I don't want to talk about it!"

"It can't be that bad surely?"

"Oh Bianca, it is bad!"

"Well then I better go, as I promised Heath I would meet him at the hospital."

Phoebe who by now had stopped tickling Harley asks: "Do you want me to look after the kids, while you head to the hospital?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind as I've missed them both so much." Phoebe tells her.

"Then ok, thank you Pheebs." Bianca says.

"No problem." Phoebe tells her as she watches the woman leave.

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

By the time, Bianca arrived at the hospital Kyle was fast asleep.

"Where's the kids?" Heath asks her quietly.

"Phoebe offered to look after them for us." Bianca replies to him "How's Kyle doing? Phoebe said it was bad when I asked her."

Realising that Bianca thought Phoebe meant that Kyle was doing to well, she started to explain what had happened since she had left.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

"So he took it out on Pheebs, when she was only doing the right thing?"" Bianca says when Ricky had finished explaining.

"Pretty much." Casey tells her.

As they were all talking, no one realised that Kyle was actually awake and listening to the whole conversation that was going on around him.

Eventually it goes quiet, Kyle says loudly: "She betrayed my trust!"

"Oh, so you are awake then?" Brax states.

"Well it's a bit hard to sleep when you lot are talking!" Kyle says as he sniffs the air.

"What are you doing?" Casey asks curiously.

Kyle tells them that: "It smells funny in this room."

"Well it is a hospital, Kyle." Bianca reminds her brother in law.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?" Ricky asks him.

"Well what I mean is that it smells like gas in here but not that kind of gas before you say anything Heath." Kyle looks at him.

"Then what other form of gas can there be?" Heath asks.

"Gas as in petrol!"

Brax looks at his brother with a worried look: "Well Kyle, there's definitely no petrol in here."

"WELL I KN…" Kyle abruptly stops speaking.

The other occupants in the room watch as Kyle's eyes roll into the back of his head and he starts seizing again.

Casey quickly gets up from where he was sitting and ins out the room to get help.

 ** _Hospital – Corridor_**

As Casey get out of them the room and into the corridor he quickly spots Hannah: "Hannah!"

"What is it?" The nurse asks him.

Casey quickly explains what's happening to Kyle. Once she had finished listening, Hannah pages Nate and then races into the room pushing everyone out just as Nate arrives.

 ** _The Diner_**

While that was happening at the hospital, Phoebe was sat in the Diner with Darcy, Harley and Josh who had agreed to help her babysit just as the Taylors and Alf entered.

"Hey Pheebs!" Callie says as she walks over to the table.

"Hey Callie! Josh meet Callie, she's Kyle's sister." Phoebe says to Josh.

"Hi!" Josh says to her.

"Hi Josh!" Callie replies then looks at the two kids and asks "So who are these two?"

"Oh, this Darcy." Who waves then Phoebe turns and says "This is Harley! They're Kyle's niece and nephew."

"Oh cool! So which brother?"

"Heath!"

"Really?" Callie asks not thinking she heard that properly.

"Yep, he's actually a good dad." Phoebe tells her friend.

"I'm surprised."

"Why? Because he doesn't seem like the type to be a good father to his kids?" Josh butts in "It's a bit disrespectful, don't you think?"

"Well sorry, I was just saying." Callie states just as Louise walks over and says hello.

"Hi Louise, I see William arrived eventually." Phoebe says as she looks over to William and Mr Stewart.

"Yeah he got here last night as it happens." Louise replies to the teen.

"I bet he has already told Kyle off."

"How did you guess? Louise asks which causes them all to laugh "So we met Alf on the beach and he told us you lived with him?"

"Yeah his daughter took me as Brax didn't think it was appropriate for me to live at their place." Phoebe responds to her.

"He was right to say that. Well, we are going to go join William and Alf." Louise says "Come on Callie!"

Watching the two women walk away and sit at another table, Josh says to his friend: "SO they were Kyle's family?"

Phoebe just nods her head.

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

Just as the Taylors were sitting down to order lunch, Kyle was starting to come round from his seizure.

Pushing the mask off his face, Kyle asks: "Wh what happened?"

As Nate places the mask back on his young patient's face, he replies: "You had a seizure while talking your brothers and the girls. So I'm going to send you for another MRI, just to be safe."

With that they wheel Kyle out of the room.

 ** _Hospital – Corridor_**

"Nate! Where are you taking him?" Brax asks noticing Kyle was awake again.

"I'm going to take Kyle for another MRI to make sure that his kidney function hasn't dropped again then I am starting him on dialysis pronto." Nate tells them all.

As Nate turns and walks away, it suddenly dawns on the whole Braxton family just how serious Kyle's situation was.

 ** _1 Hour and 10 Minutes Later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Waiting Room_**

"We came as quickly as we could!" Louise say as the Taylors and Phoebe enter the room.

"Where's Darcy and Harley?" Heath demands to know as soon as he sees the teen.

Phoebe looks at him and says: "Don't worry Josh has taken them back to the house and is going to give them their dinner."

William ignore the conversation going on between Phoebe and Heath and directs a question Brax: "Can you tell us exactly what happen?"

With that both Brax and Ricky proceed to tell the four of them everything that had happened since they saw Kyle this morning.

 ** _55 Minutes Later…_**

Everyone was sat around the room thinking to themselves when Nate reappears.

"Its not good I'm afraid." Nate tells them "Kyle's kidney function is now at 14 and its dropped way to quickly for my liking."

"So, what happens now?" Callie asks the doctor.

"Well I'm going to place Kyle on a dialysis machine and I've also placed him on the transplant list but unfortunately it is a very long list and it could be a long time before a donor is found."

"What are you saying Nate?" Bianca asks their friend.

"I'm saying that Kyle might be on the machine for the rest of his life." Nate explains to them all.

Phoebe just listens as she tries to take in everything, then says: "So your telling us that for the rest of his life, Kyle is going to be stuck in a hospital bed hooked up to a machine."

Nate just looks at her: "I said he might be, Phoebe. It all depends on how long it takes to find him a kidney. Now Brax can you come and signs some forms please."

"Sure." Brax replies.

With that the pair leave the room to give the others time to get over the shock of the news that they had just been told.


	95. Chapter 93

**_Hello, the author here just wanted to say thank you continuing to read both of my fanfics. I am also sorry not updating this story sooner but I have been revising for my winter exams that will be over with by the end of this week, so I will be updating more in the following weeks. Anyway here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Phoebe was stood in the doorway to Kyle's hospital room, watching him while he slept. Kyle starts to move and turns his head towards the doorway when he spots Phoebe.

"Hey!" he says to her.

Phoebe just stands there and replies: "Hey back!"

"You can come in you know."

Slowly Phoebe enters the room: "I'm sorry!"

"I know you are."

"Well I'm serious, I am sorry. I just had no other choice but to tell them."

Kyle just looks at Phoebe and grabs her hand: "Pheebs, I understand and I now know why you told them."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do and in away I'm thankful that you did."

"Why?"

"Well Pheebs you had the courage to tell my brothers something I could never." Kyle explains to her.

As soon as Kyle had said that, Phoebe starts to cry.

"What you crying for?" He asks.

"I thought I had lost you." Phoebe answers.

Kyle looks at her: "Phoebe Nicholson, you will never lose me."

With that the two teens kiss each other, unaware of the audience stood outside the door.

 ** _Outside Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Everyone had seen Phoebe enter the room and though that to be safe it would be best to stand outside the room and leave the two teens to talk about everything that had happened.

Ricky turns away from the door and says as she sees Brax approach: "Well something tells me they've made up!"

"How'd you figure that?" Brax asks her and the others look at her.

"Well take a look for yourself, if you don't believe me?" Ricky says as she points to the room.

"Maybe we should leave and come back later?" Callie states thinking it would be a good idea to leave Kyle and Phoebe alone for awhile.

Ricky replies with: "That's not a bad idea. Can we buy you all dinner?"

The Taylors agree as long as it's Angelos as they heard so much about the place.

As they all go to leave Brax stays where he is: "I'm going to stay here and I need to explain to Kyle, what's going to happen?"

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Once the others had left, Brax turns and enters the hospital room.

"Sorry for interrupting." Brax says to the teens.

"You do pick your moments Brax." Phoebe says as she looks at him causing Kyle to start laughing.

"Well unfortunately Pheebs I do need to talk to Kyle."

"That's ok Brax, I'll just go and then come back later." Phoebe tells him as she gets up off the bed.

Kyle grabs her hands and says: "You can stay. What is it you need to tell me Brax?"

With that Brax proceeds to explain to Kyle everything that Nate had just told them all.

 ** _1 hour and 30 minutes later…_**

 ** _Angelos_**

"I can't believe we are actually in Angelos!" Callie states with excitement "Kyle has told us so much about this place."

Just then Tamara walks over to the table.

"And he was right about how quick you get served as well." Callie adds until the waitress gives Casey a kiss.

"Callie, Mr and Mrs Taylor this my girlfriend Tamara." Casey informs them.

Tamara looks at Casey and whispers: "These are Kyle's foster family I take it."

"Correct." Casey whispers back.

"Hi, its lovely to meet you." The young teen says politely "What can I get you all, while I'm here?"

They give Tamara their order and she leaves to sort it out. The group continue their conversation.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Kyle starts to process everything that happened over the past week, when he is interrupted by Brax.

"Did you understand all that mate?" Brax asks his brother.

Kyle just looks at Brax then shouts: "What's there to understand Brax? I'm going to be attached to a machine for the rest of my life!"

Just as Kyle finished shouting Nate walks in and from the look on Kyle's face and the way he was shouting he already know what's going to happen now.

"I take it Brax has told you then Kyle?" Nate asks.

"Yeah he told me, how I'm going to be stuck on a machine for the rest of my LIFE!" Kyle shouts again.

Nate looks at Kyle and says to him calmly: "As I explained to your brother you might. It all depends on when a kidney that matches your blood type comes available as the list for kidney transplants is massive Kyle."

Kyle doesn't say anything once Nate had finished speaking.

"Look Kyle I know you're probably going to ignore what I told you but there is every chance you will get a kidney at some point in your life." Nate says to the teen "Anyway we are going to get you set up on the dialysis machine now Kyle."

"Great!" Kyle exclaims as Hannah enters the room with all the equipment.

 ** _35 minutes later…_**

Kyle was now attached to the machine and Nate had just finished explaining some of the things the machine will help his body to do.

"So do you understand Kyle?" Nate says to his patient.

"Yes." Kyle replies.

"Good I will come back later and see how your getting on." Nate says as he goes to leave the room.

Brax and Phoebe both thank Nate as he leaves the room. They then turn back to Kyle who is currently glaring at the machine.

"It won't be forever Kyle." Brax reminds his younger brother.

"Brax you heard Nate, I'm probably going to be on this stupid thing forever." Kyle says to his brother.

Phoebe then jumps into the conversation with: "You never know a kidney might come along at anytime?"

Kyle just replies with a nod of his head and then turns to Brax: "Can you turn the lights off as I'm tired and can't sleep with them on?"

"Sure." Brax answers as he stands up turns the lights and then sits back down.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Once Kyle had closed his eyes and finally fell asleep, Phoebe turns to Brax and whispers: "Do you think he will ever get a kidney?"

Brax replies: "I don't know Pheebs but I hope he does."

 ** _Angelos_**

While Kyle was being put on the dialysis machine everyone else was laughing and carrying on.

"Please tell me you have photos of that?" Casey laughs as he asks Louise.

Louise then says: "Actually I think I do somewhere but I'm sure I can find them and bring them next time we come for a visit."

William who was listening to the conversation then turned to Heath and asks: "So Heath, what did you think Kyle when you first met him?"

"Well to be honest when I first met Kyle, I though he was a bit odd and definitely no like me or my two other brothers." Heath tells him.

"Does that have anything to do with how smart he is?"

"How did you guess? Sometimes Kyle just comes out with these words that I don't understand."

William looks at Heath and laughs.

"What?" Heath quizzes.

Reassuring Heath, William states: "Kyle did that with us all the time as he was growing up."


	96. Chapter 94

**_2 Hours Later…_**

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

Kyle was fast asleep and had been for a couple hours which gave Phoebe time to call Roo and then go get herself and Brax a cup of coffee each. As she handed Brax his cup a strange noise came from the bed where Kyle was.

Quickly, Brax stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed, the noise was definitely coming from Kyle and to Brax it sounded like he was wheezing. The closer Brax got to his brother he noticed the sweat that was gleaming on Kyle's forehead.

The wheezing noise started to get louder to the point in which Kyle woke up to see his brother and girlfriend staring at him.

"Wh what a ar are you loo looking at?" Kyle asks them.

"Kyle, are you feeling ok?" Brax said worriedly.

"Yea yeah I I'm fine Br Brax." Kyle answers.

Phoebe puts her cup down and goes to place her hand on Kyle's head but before she can fully place her hand on his head she feels the heat radiating off Kyle' skin: "Kyle, your burning up!"

"N no I'm not!" Kyle protest trying to push her hand away then his brother's.

"I think you are babe!" Phoebe states.

Before Kyle has a chance to reply to her, he puts his hand on his chest and starts struggling to breathe.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Brax asks his baby brother.

"I I can can't bre breathe." Kyle tells them.

"That's it I'm getting Nate!" Brax says as he quickly runs out the room leaving Phoebe alone with Kyle.

 ** _Hospital – Nurses Station_**

As Brax exits the room he notices Nate at the Nurses station and runs over.

Nate who was in the middle of doing paper work, looks up and see Brax: "Everything ok Brax?"

"No, there's something wrong with Kyle other than the fact his kidneys don't work properly." Brax tells him.

Before Nate had a chance to reply they both hear a loud beeping noise coming from Kyle's room and Phoebe screaming for help.

The two of them look at each and then run towards the room.

 ** _Kyle's Hospital Room_**

As they both enter the room they see Kyle struggling to breathe on the bed and Phoebe still screaming for help.

"HELP!" Phoebe continues to scream.

Nate goes over to the bed and instantly sees that Kyle is starting to turn blue just as Hannah appears from no where.

"What happened?" Hannah asks.

Nate, who is placing an oxygen mask on Kyle's face says: "It looks like anaphylaxis! Kill the blood flow immediately!"

Hannah touches some buttons on the dialysis machine and stops the blood flow.

Brax who was stood trying to calm Phoebe down looks at Nate then his brother to see what is happening.

Nate spots the pair in the corner of his eye and shouts: "Brax, get her out of here now!"

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

While Nate was ordering Brax to get Phoebe out of the hospital room, everyone else was sat in the garden at the house after returning an hour ago.

Ricky was in the middle of playing with Harley when her phone rang.

"Hey Brax!" She says, but doesn't have a chance to say anything else as Brax tells her what is happening with Kyle.

As soon as he had finished she hangs up, puts her phone back in her pocket and gives Harley to Heath.

Heath looks at her: "What did Brax want?"

Ricky whisper to Heath: "Something's wrong with Kyle, so I need to go because Phoebe is hysterical apparently but don't tell them anything until I call you later."

Heath nods his head in answer to what she had told him.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to head back to the restaurant. That was Brax on the phone apparently one of the staff called him about a problem but he wants to stay with Kyle instead of going to check on something that is probably nothing major so he has asked me to go." Ricky explains then leaves before the others get a chance to ask her anything about it.

 ** _45 Minutes Later…_**

 ** _Hospital – The Waiting Room_**

Ricky come running through the door of the waiting room to find Brax trying to comfort Phoebe.

"How is he?" She asks.

Brax tells her: "We don't know yet."

Just then Hannah appears beside Ricky: "You can go and see Kyle now. We have moved him to the ICU so if you follow the corridor round you should find it. I would show you myself but I have to and check on another patient sorry."

"Thanks Hannah!" Ricky and Brax say to her with worried looks on their faces.

Brax tells Phoebe they can see Kyle now. She stands up and the three of them make their way from the waiting room to the ICU.

 ** _Hospital - ICU_**

The three worried people entered the room and pleased to see that Kyle is back to his normal colour and no longer blue.

"How you feeling?" Brax asks him.

Replying, Kyle tells them: "I still feel terrible but at least I can breathe now, so that's good."

Nate comes through the door with Kyle's chart: "Sorry to interrupt but unfortunately I don't have good news. One of Kyle's kidneys is no longer working and the other is functioning at only 7%."

"So what do we do now?" Ricky quizzes.

"Well the only option now is for Kyle to have a kidney transplant." Nate says with a sad look on his face.

They all look at each other and Ricky says: "We better call the others!"

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

Everyone was still sat in the garden talking when Heath gets a phone call from Ricky, who explains that Kyle needs a transplant as one of his kidney isn't working and the other one isn't to far behind.

"Ok, we will be there soon!" Heath says then hangs up the phone.

"What is it?" Louise asks as Heath puts his phone in his pocket.

"We need to go to the hospital as something is wrong with Kyle!"

"Like what?" Louise asks again and Heath say he will tell them in the car.

Bianca tells Heath that they should all head to the hospital and she will look after the kids but they need to keep her updated on what is happening.

 ** _38 Minutes Later…_**

 ** _Hospital - ICU_**

"Kyle, it's going to be ok?" Phoebe tell here boyfriend.

"How is this going to be ok? You heard Nate earlier they might not find me a kidney!" Kyle says as a tear escapes from his eye.

Nate who is checking the chart says: "We will find you a kidney Kyle, I promise even if it's the last thing I do."

Suddenly the doors the ICU are thrown open and Louise comes rushing over to Kyle and pulls him into a hug.

"Mam I can't breathe!" Kyle tells her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry my poor baby, are you ok?" Louise asks as he lets go of him "Heath told us what happened but I just want you to know that me, your father and Callie are all going to get tested to see if we are a match."

As soon as she said that, Brax spoke up: "And so will we!"

"No you won't!" Kyle says "I don't want any of you to do that!"

Casey walks over to his brother: "Kyle, we want to."

"I don't care as I'd rather wait and get lucky on the transplant list as I don't want to put the people I care about in danger!" Kyle explains.

"We won't be and whether you like it or not Kyle we are all doing the test. SO if it shows that one of us is a match you will shut up and accept it!" Ricky tells him.

Kyle didn't reply to Ricky as after that he was speechless, instead he just nodded his head. Everyone else in the room started to laugh as this was unusual for them as they weren't used to seeing Kyle speechless.


	97. Chapter 95

**_Hello, author here just wanted to apologise for how long it's taken for me to update this story as I've been busy with going back to uni after Christmas, planning out the final chapters of this fanfic, sorting out the ideas (if you want to send me more then please do) for the Kyle Braxton: One Shot Series fanfic and also I have started writing out the first couple of chapters of my new fanfic which will start getting published once this one is finished. Anyway here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _4 Hours Later…_**

 ** _Hospital – ICU_**

Everyone had gone home leaving Phoebe alone in the room with Kyle as she didn't want to leave him after everything that had happened.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asks her boyfriend.

Kyle looks at her: "No, I'm not ok. I don't understand why everything has to happen to me."

"Kyle you need to stay positive, as things will start to get better as soon as you get a new kidney."

"Yeah I know I do but it's a little hard when everything that can go wrong does go wrong. I just wish it would happen to someone else for a change." Kyle replies as a tear falls from his eye.

Noticing the tear falling down his face, Phoebe reminds him: "No matter what happens Kyle, I will always be here for you through everything. No Matter how big or small, I will be here!"

"Thank you!" Kyle says to her.

 ** _7 hours later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – The Flat_**

The flat is pitch black and Brax is sat on the sofa thinking to himself when he suddenly feels a hand touch his shoulder.

"What you doing up?" Ricky asks, as she move round the sofa.

Brax answers her: "I couldn't sleep as I could think about was Kyle, every time I closed my eyes."

"Kyle is strong Brax and besides he's going to get a kidney. So you need to stop worrying so much."

"I know the kid is strong especially after everything he's been through but lately he just seems so down."

"Well we can help that."

"How?"

"Why don't we take his laptop and some dvds to the hospital, that way he has something to keep his mind off what's going on and to keep him from boredom?" Ricky suggests to Brax.

"Why not? It might cheer him up a bit. Plus, we can see if he got the test results back yet?" Brax replies.

With that they both head back to bed to try and get some sleep.

 ** _Next Morning…_**

 ** _Braxton House – The Living Room_**

Brax was currently walking between the living room and Kyle's bedroom.

"What's Brax doing?" Tamara asks as she sits down at the table.

Looking round to see what Tamara was going about, Casey explains: "Well Ricky had an idea to try and keep Kyle's spirt up."

"What was the idea?"

"They are going to take his laptop and some dvds to the hospital for him to watch."

Watching Brax return with some dvds and placing them in the bag, Tamara says loudly: "Well if that's the case Brax, why don't you take some of the holiday homework we had been given that way he can get some of it out of the way and also he will be able go to happy place."

"Happy place?!" They all ask.

"Yeah, you know his nerd place."

Walking into the room, Bianca says: "Tamara, will you please stop calling Kyle a nerd?"

"Ok I will stop calling him that." Tamara says, then turns to Casey. "Let's hit the beach then if we have nothing else to do."

With that Casey and Tamara grabs their stuff and leave the house to go spend some at the beach before Casey has to go to work, while Brax runs back to Kyle's bedroom to grab the homework he hadn't finished yet.

 ** _32 minutes later…_**

 ** _Diner_**

Ricky walks into the Diner and over to the counter, where she is greeted by Roo.

"Hi Ricky, what can I get you?" She asks.

Ricky replies: "Hi Roo, please can I have: two lattes, one strawberry and one chocolate milkshake also one bacon sandwich to go."

"Let me guess, is the sandwich for Phoebe?"

"How did you know?"

"Well she didn't come home last night so I assumed she stayed at the hospital with Kyle. How's he doing by the way?"

"Oh right." Ricky laughed "Not to good but hopefully me and Brax can cheer him up when we take his laptop and stuff in."

"The poor kid!" Roo says, as she goes about making Ricky's order. "Anyway I'm going up to the hospital later to drop Phoebe's bag off for her so she can get changed and stuff."

"If you want I can take the bag up to the hospital now for you?"

"Really? That would be great thank you, as Leah won't be in today as VJ is sick. Also here's your order."

"That's no problem and poor VJ. How much is all this?"

"It's on the house and I have also put some of Kyle's favourite muffins in the bag too." Roo tells her.

"Aww thank you Roo, he will love them." Ricky says as she takes the bag off the counter and grabs Phoebe's stuff then heads out to the Ute.

 ** _1 hour and 45 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's room in the ICU_**

"That feels so much better." Phoebe says as she renters the room after getting changed and having a shower in the Nurse's locker room, which Hannah had offered for her to use.

"You know what is even better, Pheebs?" Kyle says to his girlfriend.

"What?"

"These muffins from the Diner!" Kyle replies as he shoves some of the chocolate chip muffin into his mouth.

Ricky watches as Kyle shoves the muffin in his mouth and says: "You have Roo to thank for the muffins as she put them in the bag."

"I will next time I see her."

"You can also thank us too." Brax says to his baby brother.

"Why?"

"Because me and Ricky have brought you some stuff to make you feel better." Brax tells him as he pulls out the laptop, dvds and his homework.

"HOMEWORK?!" Phoebe asks shocked.

Kyle turns to his girlfriend: "What's wrong with homework?"

"Nothing is wrong with homework; I'm just surprised you hadn't done it all the day we broke up for the holidays." Phoebe says causing them to laugh.

 ** _Hospital – Nate's Office_**

While they were all discussing the fact that Kyle hadn't done all the homework the day they got it. Nate was just getting off the phone with the lab, who had the test results to help find a match for Kyle.

Smiling to himself, Nate stands up and quickly exits his office and heads off in the direction of his patient's room.

 ** _8 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's ICU Room_**

While Kyle was just about to put a film on the laptop for them all to watch, Nate rushes in.

"Slow down Nate, otherwise you will end up in a hospital bed too." Ricky says to her ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry, but I have some great news for you Kyle." Nate tells them.

"What is it?" They all ask at the same time.

Nate says: "We have found a match and it's within the family."

"Who is it?" Brax asks him.

"It's you Brax." Nate says loudly with a smile on his face.

"Really?" They all say not sure they heard him correctly.

"Yeah really and if everything goes to plan then we could possibly do the transplant tomorrow." Nate explains.

Brax who is happy says: "I would do it straightaway if I could but I guess tomorrow will have to do!"

 ** _26 minutes later…_**

 ** _The Surf Club – Gym_**

Heath who had been at the Gym helping Casey, had just got off the phone with Brax and walked into the office to tell Casey the good news.

"They found a match!" Heath shouts.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hotel – The Taylor's Room_**

"Thank you for letting us know Ricky. We will be there tomorrow when Kyle goes in." Louise says as she hangs up the phone.

"What is it?" William and Callie ask.

"They found a match for Kyle!"

 ** _5 Hours and 12 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's ICU room_**

"Come on Phoebe! The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back tomorrow." Ricky says to the young girl.

"Do I have too?" She asks.

Kyle then pipes up: "Yes, you do have to go home because Roo will want to see you at some point. Beside I will still be here in the morning."

In the end, Phoebe caves and stands up. She then plants a kiss on Kyle's forehead and leaves with Brax and Ricky promising to be back in the morning.

Kyle is now left alone to think about how time tomorrow he is going to have a new kidney and then this whole thing will be over. No more having to watch everything he eats or does. Plus, he will no longer have to try and hide his problem from his family and friends.


	98. Chapter 96

**_Next Morning…._**

 ** _Hospital – Brax and Kyle's room_**

Brax was currently sat on the bed beside his younger brother with Ricky going through all the tests to make sure everything was still ok for him to give Kyle one of his kidneys.

"I can't believe I'm going to get a new fully working kidney today!" Kyle says with a smile on his face.

"Just as long as you look after it as I won't have a spare one to give you" Brax says causing everyone to laugh, just as Nate enters the room.

Nate stands in between both beds and says: "It's time to go guys."

With that, both Brax and Kyle were wheeled out of the room as they head to the operating theatres.

Nate stays behind once they had been wheeled away, to let everyone know that the operations are probably going to take awhile if they all want to leave the hospital for a bit and come back later.

"We are staying!" They all say at once.

 ** _3 hours later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Waiting Room_**

Everyone was gathered in the waiting room spread out waiting for any piece news they could get.

Roo had joined the group halfway through the second hour with food and drinks from the Diner for them all. She was also there to see how Phoebe was doing.

"I'm fine Roo, honestly. I will be even better when Kyle is out of surgery." Phoebe tells her.

Roo looks at Phoebe: "I'm so proud of you!"

"Why?"

"Not many people who were in your position, would have be able to go through everything that you have with Kyle and still not tell anyone until they had no other choice."

"I thought you were angry with me because of that?" Phoebe asks confused.

"I was but in the end I saw you only did what you did because you care about Kyle." Roo tells her, as she pulls Phoebe into a hug.

They then go back to sitting in silence.

Bianca and Heath are sat on the other side of the room trying to keep Ricky's mind off the risks that could happen during the surgery.

"So Ricky, we were thinking of staying a bit longer that way Connie could spend more time with Darcy and you can spend more time with Harley." Bianca tells her friend.

Heath butts in with: "And I can go surfing, as I can't really do much of that in the city!"

Ricky laughs at what Heath had said, then says: "That would be nice to have the four of you staying longer and will you have time to go surfing?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Well Brax might decide he needs your help at the restaurant." Ricky suggests to Heath.

"Trust me Ricky, that will never happen as that is what Kyle is for!" Heath tells her.

Bianca then reminds him: "Kyle will not be doing anything for awhile until he is 100% healed."

With that the three of them continue to talk about the plan for them to stay in the Bay longer.

Suddenly a phone rings, William gets up and leaves the room to answer his phone.

Callie watches as her dad walks out the room then turns to her mum: "What do you want to bet that it's his boss saying he needs to get back to work?"

Louise tells her daughter that it is probably just her father's parents ringing to seeing how Kyle was doing. William then walks back into the room and makes his way back to where he had been sitting.

"That was work, my boss just told me that he hopes everything goes okay with Kyle and that I can take as much time off as I need too." William informs them.

Callie speaks: "See! I knew it would be his boss!"

"Yes but were wrong about why his boss was calling!" Louise reminds her.

Casey and Tamara were sat in the corner of the room at the table with their backs to everyone so they wouldn't be distracted while trying to do their holiday homework.

"So tell me again, why I'm doing this?" Casey asks his girlfriend.

Tamara reminds him: "Well we don't have long left to finish it considering we return to school in a couple of weeks. Plus, it's give both of us something else to focus on while Brax and Kyle are in surgery."

With that the continue with their homework, working through the practise history exam questions they had been given.

 ** _37 minutes later…_**

Everyone was still sitting in the waiting room, when Nate enters with a smile on his face.

"How are they?" Ricky asks as soon as she sees Nate.

"Both of their surgeries went well and they are now in recovery. So as soon as they out I will send Hannah in to come and get you once I've checked them over. Only problem is there can only be two of you in the room at any given time until we have moved them from the ICU to a normal hospital room. Now I will leave you to discuss amongst yourselves who will going in first." Nate says as he leaves the room again to check on Brax and Kyle.

 ** _1 hour and 9 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Brax and Kyle's ICU room_**

It had been decided that Ricky and Phoebe should go first and every else can take turns later, that way there wouldn't be any arguments.

Ricky was sat talking to Brax who had woken up not longer after the girls had entered the room.

"Did Nate not tell you how long it would be till he wakes up?" Brax asks Ricky.

"No he didn't, all he was it might take Kyle longer to wake up then you as his surgery took longer what with having to take both of his kidneys out and replacing them with yours." Ricky replies.

While they were talking amongst themselves, Phoebe was sat holding her boyfriend's hand when she suddenly felt her hand being squeezed.

"Kyle?" She says, which catches both Brax and Ricky's attention.

"What is it Pheebs?" They both ask.

"He just squeezed my hand!" Phoebe explains.

Ricky gets up from where she had been siting on Brax's bed and walks over to Kyle just in time to see him open his eyes.

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living!" She says to him.

Kyle's hand instantly goes to remove the oxygen mask off his face: "H how di did it go?"

Phoebe lets him know that Nate said the surgery went as good as can be expected and before he has a chance to ask she also tells him that Brax is fine too.

"Hey mate!" Brax shouts across the room so Kyle knew he was there.

Walking towards the door, Ricky tells them: "I'll go find Nate and let him know Kyle is awake."

Once Ricky had left the room, Phoebe goes back to talking to Kyle but stops when she notices him starting to drift off back to sleep due to the anaesthetic still wearing off.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Nate finishes checking Kyle over and tells them that he is doing fine and that the fact he went back to sleep so quickly after waking up is not something to be concerned with as it is to be expected with any surgery.

"How long will we be in the hospital then, Nate?" Brax asks the doctor.

"Now your starting to sound like Kyle!" Nate laughs then says "If everything stays on track then I will have you both moved to a more private room out of the ICU that way everyone can come in and see you both. Then in about 5 days I will check to see how your doing Brax and if I think your ok, I will discharge you but I want to keep Kyle for another week after I discharge you to be safe, then and only then if I think he is fit enough to leave I will discharge him too.:

They all look at each and Phoebe says: "Great!"

Nate knowing full well that what Phoebe said was a reference to how fun its going to be once Kyle fully wakes up and finds out how long he will still be in hospital for as he will not be happy.

 ** _6 Hours later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Brax and Kyle's Private room_**

Both brothers, were now settled into a private room surrounded by their loved ones.

"Can we just say again Brax, thank you so much for doing this!" Louise and William both say to the oldest Braxton brother.

"That's ok and seriously you can stop with the thank yous now as that's like the 500th time you have said it." Brax tells them.

Casey pipes up with: "I'm just glad that you are both okay."

Everyone agrees with that statement just as Hannah enters the room to tell them that it's time for them all to go home as visiting hours are over.

 ** _35 minutes later…_**

Once everyone had left, Kyle turns to his brother: "Thank you Brax!"

"It's no problem and I've been wanting to ask you something since your birthday but never really had the chance till now." Brax says to him.

"What?"

"Well, once your back to full fitness, I would like you to become the manager of the restaurant as I still can't fin anyone right for the job and you know the place like the back of your had. Plus, you have pretty much being doing the job since Brad left anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes really, so what do you say baby brother?" Brax asks.

Kyle is silent for a couple of seconds, then speaks: "Yes, I will make sure that I run the place properly."

With that the two brothers stop talking and go to sleep as the day had been long one.


	99. Chapter 97

**_Hello, the author here just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely comments throughout this fanfic. Also for staying with me, over the different chapters. I will be updating the One-Shot Series fanfic after this while I continue to write and plan my next fanfic._**

 ** _So, here it is the final chapter to The Camping Trip!_**

* * *

 ** _5 days later…._**

 ** _Hospital – Brax and Kyle's Hospital Room_**

It was 1pm on Thursday afternoon, and Nate was currently checking Brax over.

"Well Brax, you seem to be healing nicely and I see no reason why I should keep you in any longer." Nate tells his patient "So I'm going to write up the discharge papers but even though I letting you go home; I still want to keep Kyle in for another week to be safe."

Listening to want Nate had just Brax nods his head while Kyle just sighs loudly which results in Phoebe slapping him.

"What was that for?!" Kyle asks her.

Looking at him with a smile on her face: "Well its obviously over the fact you just sighed really loudly when Nate said he wanted to keep you in for another week."

Kyle looks at her curiously: "Is that the real reason you slapped me?"

"No!" Phoebe says "If I'm being totally honest, I've been wanting to slap you for awhile after everything you have put me through over the last couple of weeks and well now just seemed like the right time!"

Everyone started laughing at that just as Kyle started to go bright red in the face.

 ** _1 Hour and 58 minutes later…_**

Brax had signed the discharge papers not long after Nate said he could go home, with Ricky promising the doctor she would look after Brax. Once they had signed the papers, they told Kyle they would be back tomorrow. This had then left Kyle and Phoebe alone to enjoy time together even though he was still in a hospital bed.

The two teens were currently halfway through the new Baywatch movie, when they were interrupted.

"What's gone on in here then?!" Matt shouted as he entered the room.

"Matthew, we are in a hospital!" Sasha reminds her boyfriend.

"So?"

"Stop shouting!" Sasha tells him.

"Ok you two, we are not here to argue instead we are here to visit our friend." Belle reminds the young couple.

Matt turns to his girlfriend: "Belle's right! I'm sorry for shouting in a hospital."

As soon as the words had left Matt's mouth, both Phoebe and Kyle look at each with a look of confusion.

"Phoebe, I think I need you to pinch me." Kyle says.

"Why?" Phoebe quizzes.

"As I think I am still on the operating table and I'm dreaming because Matt just apologised for something." Kyle replies.

Phoebe nods her head in agreement: "Well, I think you need to pinch me too as I also think I'm dreaming!"

Matt looks at his two friends then says: "Haha very funny you two."

With that the rest of Kyle's friends enter the the room and they all start talking about anything other than how Kyle is doing, like catching him up on the gossip around the Bay and the footie score.

This continued for three hours until Kyle fell asleep and everyone thought it would be best to leave so he could sleep.

 ** _Same time as the teens visiting Kyle…_**

 ** _Braxton house – Living Room_**

As soon as Brax had got home from the hospital the first thing he did was place his self on the sofa in front of the TV, put his feet up on the coffee table then put the footie on. While he did this Ricky went about cleaning the house and putting Brax's things away in the flat.

 ** _37 minutes later…_**

Heath had just returned home with Harley after dropping Bianca, Darcy and April off in Yabbie Creek to see a film. He said hello to Brax then went straight to the spare room and put Harley in the travel cot then went back to join Brax on the sofa.

Walking out of the kitchen, Ricky says: "Heath, now that you are here don't suppose you can make sure Brax doesn't do anything to pull his stiches, as I have to go meet a client who wants me to take her wedding photos?"

"Yeah don't worry Ricky, I can look after the big fella, while you go to your meeting." Heath tells her.

Ricky grabs her stuff, gives Brax a kiss goodbye then thanks Heath as she runs out the door.

Heath watches as she leaves then turns to Brax: "So, now what we going to do about dinner?"

Brax just looks at his brother and laughs.

 ** _1 week later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's room_**

"So, can I leave?" Kyle asks Nate as he walks back into the room with Kyle's latest test results.

"Yes, you can leave Kyle." Nate tells his young patient then turns to his family "He seems to doing really well and I think it would be best to discharge him now, if not for him but for the nurse who he keeps annoying."

Everyone laughs as Nate mentions the nurses.

"However I still want Kyle to come back every two weeks for a check up and to make sure the anti-rejection medication is working properly."

Louise says: "That's understandable."

Kyle then asks Nate: "What about school? I can't miss the first week back."

"Will you be careful and will there always be someone with you?"

"YES!" Kyle says loudly and quickly.

"Then fine you can go back to school with everyone next week because heaven forbid if I make you miss the first week of school, but on the condition you are careful." Nate tells him "Brax, I need you to come with me to go sign the discharge papers."

With that everyone leaves the room to allow Kyle to get changed so they can take him home.

 ** _50 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Driveway_**

After signing all the discharge papers and Hannah going over the medication with Kyle one last time, they all left the hospital and were now getting out of the car that was parked in the Braxton driveway.

"Fresh air smells so good!" Kyle states which causes Brax, Ricky, Louise and William to laugh at him "Hey, it's not funny! I've been stuck inside a hospital for weeks, so being outside again is great."

"We weren't going to say anything son." William laughs.

With that they all enter the house.

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Placing his bag down on the sofa, Kyle looks around the main rooms of the house.

"Where is everyone?" Kyle asks "I thought they would all be here to welcome me home instead of out surfing or working."

"Maybe they are in the garden or something." Ricky suggests to the young teen "Why don't you go check while we put your stuff away and put the kettle on?"

"Ok!" Kyle replies then heads out to the garden to see if they are outside.

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

As he enters the garden, Kyle is shocked when people jump out from where they had been hiding and shout: "WELCOME HOME!"

Phoebe walks over to her boyfriend and gives him a kiss: "I'm so happy your home!"

"So am I and I can't believe everyone is here to welcome me home." Kyle says

Aden walks over with a can of coke and hands it to Kyle: "Believe it mate!"

With that everyone spends the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening celebrating Kyle being home and getting better.


End file.
